The Roommate
by Skyloe
Summary: Everyone is out of college and ready to live on their own. Too bad for Bella there's no available apartments close to her job. When she runs into a guy from highschool, her luck starts to turn around and she finds something she never expected to find.
1. Living Arrangements

**Summary: **Everyone is out of college and ready to live on their own. Too bad for Bella there's no available apartments close to her job. When she runs into a guy from highschool, her luck starts to turn around and finds something she never expected to find, love.

A/N: I am hoping everyone will like this, I took a long break from writing along with deleting my other stories. I just recently started reading the Twilight series and finished each book within two days, I love them and I enjoyed reading them, as I hope everyone will love reading this. Also the whole story is of course, told in Bella's p.o.v and it is AU. Main characters will be Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice. Emmett and Rosalie will be mentioned not so much, if at all. I didn't know what to do with Bella's job. Please don't consider it stupid. I know she has a soft spot for music and other things, but...in a way she is creative.

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**The Roommate.**

Living Arrangements.

It wasn't like I was _expecting _to find an exquisite apartment, that was also close to my work, in one day. Any normal human being would have their hopes crushed if they'd been expecting that, because for me; I am a very picky girl and finding such an amazing apartment was rather difficult. I recently graduated from college, majoring in design of all things. Now I was out on my own, in New York city, searching for an apartment which I had been doing for the past five hours and it was now nearing five p.m. I was staying in a hotel until I decided the right time to look for an apartment.

Leaving college was a tough thing for me. My roommate from college, as well as my best friend from highschool, was Alice Brandon. She was a very bubbly, mall loving, and petite girl. By petite, I mean she was small, four feet ten inches, to be exact. She would carry herself as she walked, as if dancing. She would do this all the time and it left me speechless. She was one of the most graceful girls I've ever met with ink black hair that was cropped just above her shoulders and spiked. We were nothing alike, but I love her all the more. Afterall everyone says opposites attract.

Me on the other hand...Long brown hair, brown eyes, pale ivory skin, weighing at 125 pounds, slender form, at the height of five feet four inches. What's there to describe here? I am a very simple and plain kind of girl, that trips everywhere she walks. I was nowhere in the sorts of graceful. The only guys that were ever attracted to me were either from the chess or fencing club. I know, it's sad. Yet, back in highschool there was only one guy that ever caught my attention, but the only way I'd ever be _that_ close to him, was in my dreams. Alice was the guy magnet, whereas I was the disaster magnet.

I sighed deeply, feeling a strange hope build up inside of me, that maybe I would be looked upon differently here. I stopped my car at a nearby coffee shop, tired from all the driving. I pulled the keys from the ignition and stared into my mirror. My clothing was naturally unharmed, but my hair was a fizzy mess. I grabbed a hair tie from my purse and pulled it into a messy bun as I straightened out my lavender t-shirt. I was known for the jeans and t-shirt look. I could do much better and I knew that considering my job status. I liked to keep comfortable and that over ruled fashion and tight pants and mini skirts.

I pulled on my black hoodie, that was printed with little patterns of red hearts. It was a gift from Alice for my birthday last year. My cellphone started beeping and a ringtone I knew all too well rang out. I smiled brightly and picked it up almost too instantly as I walked out my car and into the coffee shop.

"Alice, you called just two hours ago, can't you live without talking to me for an entire day?" I laughed lightly, I didn't mind and wouldn't mind if she called every two hours if she wanted to. I didn't expect to feel this lonesome being in a new city and just talking to her made it better.

I heard tape being ripped from boxes as well as more boxes being piled on eachother, right then I noticed she had already found a place to live. I rolled my eyes knowing that girl was way too good when it came to looking and shopping. If this counted as shopping. I heard her cheerful voice come out as the noise in the background ended, "You know the answer to that question, Bella. Pushing that aside, I have a very big surprise for you!"

Taking out my purse I shook my head at her perkiness and reached for my wallet, "And what would that surprise be, Alice?"

"I moved to New York!" She nearly screamed through the phone, bursting my ear drums. But right as she said that I couldn't help but let out a squeal of delight, that had people turning their heads as I did.

"Really?!" I answered back excitedly as I juggled with my purse, wallet, and phone in both hands. "I'm so glad, I was beginning to feel like such a sap for being in a place where I don't know anyone, but how'd you find a place so early? I've been looking for hours."

Somewhere inside of me I knew that she was smiling just as widely as I was. I know she'd love it here and as soon as she was done unpacking we'd have a big shopping trip just for her pleasure. We had a connection, you kind of get that after being friends for so long. I was waiting for an answer when a sweet, velvety, yet masculine voice came from behind me. I was too lost in the sound of it that I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Stupidly, I jumped dropping all my things to the ground.

The man let out a low chuckle as I bent down to pick up my things. A bright red blush appeared on my face despite my attempts to not seem so flushed just by the sound of his voice. I wasn't a teenager anymore, but I was sure acting like one. I could hear Alice screaming through the phone, asking what happened, and I knew two options. First she either heard the voice thinking I was being abducted, or second she thought I was tripping over myself still. I looked up to find the face of that voice, he had knelt down to help me and I was immediately surprised. A guy helping a girl in New York? It's not an everday thing, or so I've heard. People were too busy around here to care about anyone else, though it was my fault I dropped everything in the first place.

I felt myself apologising before I could even look the guy straight in the face or get a recognition on him, "I'm terribly sorry. I'm such a clutz."

"You always were, Isabella Swan."

I choked on my breath and a shiver sent down my spine as my heart began to pound rapidly against my chest. Now I definately knew who this guy was. Back in highschool that guy I had a major crush on.. I could never look at him long enough before he noticed. So I would tend to just listen to that angelic voice of his and somehow I managed to keep that voice memorised all these years. How had he known I was always a clutz? That was the major thing that surprised me. He never paid attention to my clumy walk let alone my full name, to my knowledge anyways. His looks were a shocker of course, but I always knew he was this gorgeous, this perfect.

Over the years I suppose he got more muscular and oh how I wanted to feel how muscular he actually was right there and then. He now brushed his beautiful bronze hair instead of leaving it a complete mess, still back then it was just one of those things that left me falling head over heals for him. His green eyes now sparkled more than ever, and he easily stood over me without any effort.

I found myself staring too intently as he waved his hand infront of my face to snap me out of it. "E-edward Masen? What..what a surprise."

Edward smiled that famous crooked smile as he did back then, one of the many things he did perfect. I knew it was just a major crush, but never before have I felt this way about anyone, whether it be his stunning looks or amazing voice. He laughed once again and just that laugh made me feel suddenly dizzy, "You do realise you left someone on the phone?"

Blinking, I stared at him confused. I gasped and found out I left Alice on the phone for who knows how long, due to my session of oggling at the god infront of me. I took a deep breath and looked away from Edward and held the phone back to my ear. "Alice. You still there?"

I heard her sigh in relief and that instantly made me know she was thinking of something along the lines of option one, that I got abducted. Truth was something did get adbucted, my breath, because the moment I looked at him, he took that away. "Yeah, Bella. What happened, are you alright?"

Once again I heard her ripping boxes open in the background and I could tell she was getting aggravated when she couldn't get them open. I held out a finger to Edward, wanting him to wait there because I had a lot of questions to ask him. I didn't know where the strange confidence I received was, but I was grateful that it was there. I turned and walked to a corner of the shop and saw Edward smiling before he turned and walked over to one of his friends I assume. "Yeah, but Alice, You won't believe this. You remember Edward Masen back from highschool?"

"How could I forget such a face? He was Jasper's best friend back then too." I heard a sucking noise and I only assumed she was sucking her finger from cutting it on the box.

The mention of the name Jasper made me grin. Jasper is Alice's long time boyfriend, they are completely inseparable. He graduated just two years before we did, but they still managed long distance after two years of being together. I turned around once more and my eyes widened when I realised the person Edward was talking to was indeed Jasper Hale, the golden honey blonde hair, golden eyes man himself. He was fairly muscular and taller than Edward.

It was his dream to open a coffee shop. The guy was crazy about two things, Alice being one of them, coffee being the other. He had said something about it being calm and keeping peace. The guy was nuts, but made a good cup of coffee. Another dream of his was to open it in New York, due to the cold weather they received. "Alice?"

"Yeah hun?"

I ran through multiple thoughts in my head before I could answer her again, "You found a place to move into, right?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd notice by the sounds I'm making. Why do you ask?"

"Did you by any chance move in with Jasper?"

I heard her hesitate a moment and I only thought she wanted to make it another surprise for me. Jasper was like a brother to me when I first found out Alice and him were dating. Seeing him again was indeed surprising. "Mhm. How'd you know?"

I shook my head, disbelieving. "He owns a coffee shop, right?"

A gasp escaped her lips and she laughed happily, "A mind reader are we? Bella Swan, you are a mad genius. Yes he does. But what does Edward Masen have to do with any of this?"

"Because, he's here..right now..in the coffee shop...with Jasper."

It was funny that I couldn't even believe it myself. After all these years everyone would have thought I would get over this crush on Edward Masen. But seeing him once again suddenly brought all the feelings I had for him back up. Everyone, except Edward, back in highschool knew I had this crush on him, most knew I didn't stand a chance, even now I knew that.

Alice let out another squeal before dropping something, hopefully it wasn't a knife from cutting boxes open, "You do know what I'm thinking, right?"

I shook my head even though I knew she couldn't see it. I understood her most of the time, but never knew what she was thinking, she had a very..opinionated mind. "No." I replied simply.

"Double date!" She screamed, once more bursting my ear drums before I heard a door slam shut. There was something I did understand about her, the slamming of a door meant she was getting ready for a night out.

Slapping my forehead I turned the volume down a little on my phone, she was loud enough that I could hear her on the lowest setting. I didn't want to spoil her fun, but there's no possible way. "No way, Alice. There is no way in hell Edward Masen would want to have anything to do with me."

Edward must have heard me because when I looked back at him, he raised a brow curiously before saying something to Jasper and began walking towards me. Jasper had an amused look on his face before waving at me. I smiled and waved back, wanting so much to go back and hug the life out of him.

"Hey Bella, we have a lot to catch up on." Jasper called over to me and I nodded in agreement before he went to his next customer.

I replied simply enough and knowing Alice, even during an argument with me, she would want me to say a hello for her too. "Hey Jasper. Alice says hi."

I saw a smile slowly appear on his face just at the sound of her name. He must really be in love with her...

"Come on Bells" Alice whined, a certain sort of whine that said she had something important to tell me, but wanted to do it in person.

I felt my face burning as Edward leaned down so that he lips were right by my ear, "Yeah...come on..Bells." He whispered, nearly seductively. I flinched nervously and ignored him the best I could. How did he know what Alice said? The volume on my phone was turned down so low. I know Alice was very loud, but hearing it from that far away was nearly impossible. He must of been behind me without my noticing. I turned my face away from him, which earned me a smirk from his beautiful face in response.

I ignored Edward fully and turned my attention back to Alice on the phone. "Alice, honestly. Maybe when I find a place to live we can go out and do something. But by the looks of it that won't be for awhile."

"I wish you could live here. Sadly there's only one bedroom and there's no telling to what we would do to keep you up at night."

I made a disgusted sound through the phone in which she laughed at. It was true things like that, coming from them of all people, would keep me up. I wouldn't want to be a burden on the two love birds anyways. Especially after all this time they haven't been together.

Edward cleared his throat, trying to get my attention. I looked up and narrowed my eyes, irritated that he interupted my conversation, but no one could possibly stay mad at someone with that face. He looked down, apparently amused by my irritation. "What do you want?" I sneered.

"Well you for one, you're absolutely cute when you're so irritated."

And that little bit Alice must have heard because she was now giggling once again. Was I the only one around here with bad hearing? I felt my face grow hot and I must imagine how stupid I looked, multiple shades of red I bet. Someone like Edward, thinking I'm cute? Flirting with me? What universe was I in exactly? I calmed down before I faced him again, trying to sound as casual and cool as possible. The last thing I wanted was to sound like a complete idiot infront of him. "Get on with it, Masen."

Nice. The whole last name dodge instead of first name. If he thought I was cute in anyway and if he was indeed flirting with me, I was certainly going to play hard to get. To get him thinking I was actually in his league though I knew I wasn't. It felt good, but then again, I felt stupid also.

He rolled his eyes. I take it that girls always play hard to get around him, yet he probably never wanted them, why would I be any different? Even if he had said he wanted me, which he was probably joking. It looked as though he was thinking over something before he replied. "I have an apartment with an extra room. Having over heard your problems with finding a place, I would be glad to let you live at my place for as long as you like."

I bit my lip, now forgetting about Alice once more. Living with Edward Masen, a dream come true, sure. I was never one to impose and was always the first to turn down anyones generosity. Besides, he hardly knew me. Who wasn't to say I would stalk in his room at night and ruin that perfect face of his. Of course I wouldn't, but I also didn't trust him and if he was messing around right now, then I would really look like an idiot if I accepted the offer. I shook my head once, looking up at him. "I couldn't. Besides I'm looking for a place closest to my new job."

Some part of me knew he wouldn't let this go as he took me by the shoulder and smiled. "I swear to you Bella this is not a joke. Where do you work anyways?"

And Alice called me the mind reader. I wondered how he knew I thought he was kidding. "Down by Maples, the tallest building there..I think," I laughed and ran my fingers through my hair, wondering how to explain the direction. I didn't know how well he knew the addresses and street names. "It's the building that produces that major clothing line, Urban Response." I smiled shyly.

A grin stretched accross his face. "I live just up the street from there, nearly walking distance. And I must say I would never see you going into something like that."

"Not many people do see me like that.." I mumbled carelessly, of course I never told anyone of the soft spot I had for sketching things out.

The next few minutes were dragged on by silence before he tapped his foot impatiently. "Well are you going to take me up on my offer or not?"

I, to say in the least, was shocked. "You were serious about that?"

He nodded his head, but I knew he was getting aggravated by my slowness. "I told you. I've got two rooms. So you don't need to worry about.._anything_."

I noticed how he emphasized anything. Spite the extra room, there was no way I could keep control living in a place with such a..a.. I couldn't even explain him at all anymore. "I..I can't really. I don't want to impose." And how I hated the other 'I' word that would put impose down in the dust.

"But I _insist_."

When I was about to reply, I heard my name being screamed out of my phone. I picked it up quickly, almost dropping it on the way. "I am so sorry, Alice!"

"You better be! If you weren't my best friend I would just kill you for leaving me on the line that long!"

I gave Edward a sympathetic look, my eyes just begging him to give me a minute, he nodded in response. "Alice. Really. You know how distracted I get." I lied. Only on rare occasions would I get distracted. If I was easily distracted I wouldn't be designing things for this major clothing line, which I still hadn't told Alice about my 'new job' yet, knowing she would just about tackle me due to her love in clothing. Still she was the only one that know my love for sketching.

"No I don't know. Now are you in or not?! I heard you talking to Edward, forgetting all about me. Certainly if he's talking to you he wants to have some part in your life."

Damn Alice for being my best friend, and damn Edward for his beautiful face. I couldn't say no to either of them. I hesitated and said, "Fine." I knew they both knew I was talking towards both of them. Besides I was tired enough as it is driving around all day long. I didn't want to waste any more time arguing, especially when I would most likely be going out later on tonight with a hyperactive Alice. I knew I could trust any friend of Jasper's though, especially if I spent most of my time watching that friend for a long time.

As if on cue they both said 'great' at once leaving Alice to hang up on me and Edward to grab me by the hand and lead me outside.

"Now wait just a minute!" I nearly shouted and released my hand from his, not wanting to get out of control for holding his warm..masculine. _Bella. Bella..Bella_..I taunted myself and shook it off, definately not wanting to get anything else that was warm and masculine of his in my mind. "You are sure you're okay with this?"

Edward let out an exasperated breath and smiled that smile and I was certain that I would believe anything he said. "Of course. Not everyday you get a pretty girl to move in with you, especially when you haven't known her long." He winked and I fidgeted in place, giving him a warning look, he raised his hands up in defense. "It'll be great, trust me. We can..catch up on things."

Catch up on things? What was he getting at. When were we suppose to 'catch up on things' if we had nothing to catch up on. We hardly ever talked to eachother. "Right." I muttered before grabbing my key out of my back pocket.

"Bella Swan, are you doubting me?"

The tone of his voice would have made anyone laugh and I couldn't help it. I looked towards him and smiled. "Just show me the way to your place." I said before opening my car door and throwing my things to the passenger side.

He shook his head in disgrace, "I believe it's now called _our_ place."

I will never understand why he opened up to me so quickly. It's as if he knew me perfectly.. It surprised me by not only that, but at how well I could talk to him. I knew it would be great. I repeated his line in my head, only.. I edited it. _It's not everyday you get to move in with a handsome guy, especially when you've been crushing on him since 9th grade._

_

* * *

_

I am so into writing more as long as you guys are into reading more. Please review and trust that I will be writing more right away.


	2. Night Out in New York City

**A/N. Thank you for the reviews! Edward is not a vampire in this. No one is. I just try to make their personalities, habits, and looks close together so it's not that ooc but..then again it is AU. Just to let you know it takes me a week to update, at the most. The reason why it took so long this time was because of finals, and studying. But I hope you enjoy this chapter; I hope the length makes up for how long I took.**

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Ages:  
Alice and Bella: 23  
Jasper: 26  
Edward: 25

The Roommate

**Night Out in New York City.**

As I was driving multiple thoughts seemed to never pop out of my head no matter what I did to try and get them out. I tried distracting myself by putting my favorite CD in the stereo. But as I've said before, I am not easily distracted. I followed Edward's silver volvo as best as I could in the crowded streets of New York city, trying not to lose my way in the proccess. Everything I was even thinking of was nothing I should really worry about. Anyone in my situation might have acted the same way. Afterall living with a boy, or a man I should rather say, quite well around my own age was never entirely on my agenda.

I guess I was worried about untidiness. As a child the only guy around was my dad and my mom swatted him for the slightest mess. I was an only child and I was used to the house being spotless. Whenever I saw one slight mess I could merely blink and then it would be gone, as if I'd imagined the whole thing.

My mom was always a neat freak and that trait passed down onto me. So I was definately hoping he wouldn't mind it or think I had obsessive compulsive disorder or anything like that. The idea of Edward being a slob was rather silly. What kind of guy would be a complete slob and own a car like that let alone have those charming looks? It put my little chipped, red toyota celica to shame. I loved the car though, it was..girly..in a way. But it was my sweet 16 present from my dad.

Edward was a fast driver and it was hard to keep up with him. Just by watching from behind I found myself vowing never to ride in a car with him. I drove at a pace that was neccesary to keep up with him and would also not break the law. I am completely faithful to all laws considering my dad was a cop and I grew up with those laws. Even though I was miles and miles away from him I was paranoid that he was always watching, just as he told me on the day I received my liscense that he would always be watching me.

I took a deep breath and found myself biting my lip once more. I was scared of how awkward it would be between us for quite sometime living together. I was hoping that if we went out with Alice and Jasper, not as a double date of course, we would get to know eachother better. Speaking of Alice, I knew I would have to call shortly after I settled in. She was really going to freak.

In all honestly I bet she would think it unfair that I get to live with my _highschool crush_ after one day of meeting him again, whereas she had to wait years of being together with her _boyfriend_ to live with him. I was definately going to call her before it was too late in the night to go out. I really wanted to see Alice and tell her of my new job. I didn't intend on telling her the day of our departure, only because she would cling and never let me go, being the clothing fanatic that she is.

We took one last turn and I spotted my work building just down the street. I had visited it earlier this week to ask when my first day was. They had told me when I was all settled in to give them a call, but if within three weeks I hadn't called I would lose the job. I smiled weakly knowing we were going to near his apartment soon, but as he came to a stop and took a left my eyes widened to the building he was turning into. I followed hastily before I would start to gawk at how amazing the place was and get into an accident.

He parked in a spot closest to the main entrance and I followed into a spot right next to his. I let the engine die down as I took my keys out of the ignition before I opened and leaned against the door. I watched as he got out of the car and pressed a button on his keys that signaled the alarm in his car. Of course he had an alarm, for a beauty like that who wouldn't try to steal it? When he was close enough he stood infront of me with a smile on his face.

"I can't thank you enough for doing this."

Edward shook his head and pocketed his hands into his jeans, "You shouldn't be thanking me until you even see the place, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. By the looks of the building I knew it would be perfect. It looked like it had a thousand floors to it, of course I was exaggerating. And it had sort of a roman-catholic touch to it. Call me old fashioned, but I loved the building already. "Seriously though. Is there anything I can do to repay you for letting me move in?"

The second I said that was the instant I regretted it. I hoped he was the gentlemen I thought he was, not some pervert having eyes set on poor unsuspecting women. I was relieved when I heard his answer. "You can let me help you get your suitcases and luggage up to the apartment."

The smile on my face must have said it all because he opened the back door to my car and began taking suitcase after suitcase out. "I can't argue with that repayment." I laughed and began getting the rest of the bags out before I locked the car door.

It was a bit hard to get them into the apartment as we kept struggling and even managed to drop them a couple of times. I was glad that I didn't pack any fragile things that would break the instant they're dropped. Edward kept apologising for each time he did drop them, but I counted and I dropped my load at least five times more than he did. So it didn't matter considering if I was carrying all of it on my own I would have dropped more times than both of us put together.

Once we reached inside we were instantly greeted by an elevator operator. I thought it was stupid for any building to have an elevator operator. It's not hard to press a button a few times, what kind of place needed someone to greet and take you to another floor?

The elevator operator was a middle aged man with jet black hair that was already fading at the top of his forehead. I was estimating he was going into his 50's pretty soon. His eyes were a dull blue and he had a name tag pressed on his uniform with chicken scratch for writing. I had to squint my eyes until I found out his name was Clayton.

"Ah, Mr. Masen. What a fine young lady you have with you today. By the luggage you're carrying I hope to be seeing her much more around here." Clayton smiled innocently and I could hear a low pur ring from his chest.

My mouth shot open and I instantly started wondering what was wrong with me. Was it my hair? Was I too skinny? I crossed the skinny part out; I ate more than twice the normal girl. My eyes flew down to my chest. It seemed a reasonable size. Was it because I didn't load my face with make-up? A little eye liner and mascara was all I wore. I didn't see the big deal in making a mask every morning. Was it because I was too clumsy? Of course I'd probably kill the guy just by tripping over myself. I sighed, disgusted. It was pitiful that only nerds and 50 year old men found me attractive.

Edward burst up into fits of laughter as Clayton tried to put 'moves' on me. He seemed kind at first, but then again looks are deceiving. I decided he wasn't doing the job for the money the instant he began smelling my hair. He must of been a very lonely man. A shiver sent down my spine and I scooted closer behind Edward who wasn't even paying attention.

The ride in the elevator seemed to drag on and on. I stepped on my tip toes, trying to be careful with my suitcases as I hissed angrily in Edward's ear. "What floor is it on anyways?!"

He shot a look from Clayton back to me. "The seventh floor."

I bit my tongue and tightened my grip on my things. Once again I found myself vowing another thing, never ride in the elevator alone. If Edward or a friend wasn't with me I would never ride this thing again. I would gladly take a long flight of stairs just to ignore this creep. I felt something running up and down the side of my thigh and I slowly looked down to see what it was. My breathing stopped and I looked back up to find Clayton staring at me. His hand ran down my arm and I could tell he was about to grab my hand and kiss it.

Without thinking I screamed and let go of my things. All of my stuff hit Edward from behind and I, being my clumsy self, tripped over the smallest bag and went hurdling towards Edward just as the elevator pinged, indicating our stop. The door opened and we flung out into the hallway, and what seemed like an avalanche of suitcases fell ontop of us.

I felt my face burning up with embarrassment and I grimaced as a slight pain shot through my back. I pushed a large suitcase off of me and began looking for Edward. It took me a moment to realise my hands were touching a rather hard, yet warm surface and I looked down to find myself pratically groping Edward's chest. My breathing haltered once again and my eyes grew wide. How in the world did we end up in this position?

He smirked and laughed as he sat up with me ontop of him. I fell backwards onto his legs, but he continued on laughing. I glared at him as I sat up as well in an awkward kneeling position with his legs in between my own. "You think this is funny? I just got hit on by some old man and you think it's funny?!" I didn't care if Clayton was still in the elevator. I was mad beyond reasoning.

Taking a deep breath he gave me a slightly stunned look. "You don't? I thought it was rather amusing."

I rolled my eyes. "Well since you find it so amusing I guess I won't have to worry about you getting mad the next time I trip over you and _you _won't have to worry when I get raped by old Clayton here the next time I see him." I knew I was being too sarcastic and over exaggerating the whole situation. Edward stopped laughing, apparently not finding the whole 'rape' part amusing. I mumbled. "Fun and games until and old man rapes you right, Edward?"

The elevator pinged once again and the door closed as I sighed in relief. Edward looked up and met my eyes with his own, making me blush further. "I would rather enjoy myself if _this,_" He looked down at the position we were in and I understood why he emphasized 'this' as he finished, "happened again."

My heart began pounding in my chest and I jumped off of him into my pile of suitcases. My heart ceased to stop beating so much, but Edward seemed perfectly calm as he helped me up from the ground.

"Ok sorry," he sighed in a somewhat defeat. I raised my eyebrow and he noticed right away what my question was before I even asked. "Sorry I let the old elevator operator hit on you."

I nodded my head once, forgiving him. I looked around at the now scattered mess of my suitcases and took a deep breath as I tried to walk out of the pile. The suitcase I had fell over in the elevator was in my way and I tripped over it once again. I was expecting to fall face forward into a door, but I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me up straight.

Edward pulled me against his chest and I could feel his warm breath sliver up my neck as he whispered into my ear, "Jasper was right when he said you were a total clutz."

I breathed through my nose this time and looked away so his face wouldn't touch mine. I savored his arms around me for the slightest moment before I pulled away. "Yeah.." I smiled half heartedly, trying to change the subject and get him distracted before I started hyperventilating. "So where's this apartment of yours?" Edward smiled and instantly picked up the rest of the bags as we walked into the room that was just directly diagonal from the elevator.

Once we walked inside my jaw shot open and I nearly lost my balance again. The living room had a black leather couch with a wide screen television that hung just off the wall infront of it. The room was painted an off-white to a yellowish tone, while the carpet immediately matched it. Next to the door was the kitchen. It was simple enough, but it had a bar-like structure to it with a marble table and stools set in the right places. I looked further around and found a hallway with a few rooms and there was a small set of stairs that lead to an upstairs. Before I could say anything Edward walked up the stairs and motioned for me to follow.

We turned into the first room on the right. It had a pale blue color painted on it's walls, with white trimming and white carpeting. It was well furnished like he had made it into a guest room a long time ago. Next to the door was a queen size bed that had four pillows stacked ontop of eachother. And next to the bed was a walk in closet with a full sized mirror inside of it, Alice would love that. Edward set my luggage down next to the bed and leaned against the side of the door. "Welcome to your new home."

"Edward. This is amazing!" I couldn't wait to see what else he had in this place. Blue was definately one of my favorite colors and I knew the bed sheets I brought with me would definately match the room. "It's..way too much. How can you afford a place like this?"

He shrugged. "I have a good job."

I bit back a huge smile and wrapped my arms around him unexpectedly. "I suppose now is the right time to say thank you so much?"

Laughing he returned the embrace and pulled away. "You are welcome, Bella. I'm anxious to get to know you as I wish I would have in highschool. Jasper and Alice have said much about you."

"Have they?" I asked a little suspiciously. Knowing Alice, whenever she talked about me it dealt with something really embarrassing that I have done in the past or how I talked in my sleep. More specifically her favorite subject was _what_ I talked about in my sleep.

"Well, why don't you get settled in and go ahead and call Alice and let her know." He winked at me and stood up straight, about to walk out of the room. "And since I know you won't say no, tell her and Jasper to meet us here in about thirty minutes."

I raised an eyebrow, confused. Since I won't say no to what? "What do you mean? Why are they coming over?"

"You did tell Alice you'd see her tonight. And she's going to bring Jasper so I assume we're all going. If that's okay with you?"

Nodding my head I gave him a bright smile and picked up the largest suitcase and propped it on the bed. I couldn't say no to a guy that just offered me to live with him in a place like this. "Of course it's okay with me. I'll call and tell her, though I should warn you she isn't the speediest person when it comes to going out for the night."

Rolling his eyes he laughed and walked out of the room, mumbling, "Girls will be girls."

As I unzipped my suitcase with one hand I pulled my cellphone out of my back pocket with the other and began dialing Alice's phone number. As usual she picked up on the second ring.

"So what's this about you moving in with Edward Masen, hm?" Alice shot through the phone. I could tell with the tone in her voice she was both surprised and irritated that I hadn't called sooner.

"You already heard?"

"Hey, this is the queen of gossip you're talking to. If anyone knows anything it's me. Now how and why'd you move in with him? I thought you were over this whole crush thing."

I ran my hand over my face, not wanting to argue with her. "Look. I moved in with him because I couldn't find a place and when he generously offered this.. what was I suppose to do? I'm desperate. And besides he lives by my new job-"

Now I really wish I wouldn't have called her. I let the whole new job thing slip up and I was sure she'd be here in a matter of minutes if I told her where I worked. "What new job?"

"Alice... I know how you work. And I swear if you freak out about it you're not coming anywhere near me until you're over that fetish of yours."

At that she seemed insulted and scoffed. "Dear Bella, what fetish are you speaking of?"

"Your obsession with shopping."

"And what does my 'fetish' have to do with your new job?"

I hesitated before answering. "I may be working somewhere along the lines of..designing clothing."

She screamed through the phone, making me nearly lose balance as I pulled out my comforter from the suitcase. "Isabella Marie Swan! How could you not have told me that before you left?"

"Because you would have reacted like this and would have not let me go, that's why. Besides you know how I love sketching. And since I'm not into cartoons or anything like that, I figured I mine as well design something I might actually wear. It also calls for great christmas presents."

"I'm coming over there right now and we're going to have a long talk about this."

I groaned and threw myself on the bed with my comforter. "Alice.."

I heard her huff through the phone and there was a zipping noise that I assumed was her purse. She screamed at Jasper to get the car started before she replied. "No buts."

"Don't you have to get ready?"

"Already am. Right before you hung up earlier I got dressed. Now when I get there I am choosing your clothing for you, where we're going your style is definately not a good thing." She took in a deep breath and went on muttering things about my sense of fashion. "It's amazing how you become a clothing designer and design some of the most amazing clothing, yet you never wear any of it anyways."

"Alright, alright." I hung up before she could say anything else. I hated when Alice picked my clothes for me. Sure, she had a point. My brain didn't make sense half the time anyways, why would it matter if it didn't make sense when it came to fashion? I loved the clothing I designed, I only didn't wear it because I merely think it would look better on someone else then it would on me.

The comforter I pulled from my suitcase was gripped tightly in my hand and I decided I would let Alice do what she wanted. I haven't seen her in nearly a month and though it isn't that long, I missed her more than ever. I made the bed before I went onto the other suitcases that had my clothes and shoes in it. Knowing Alice, she would want to go through every bit of my clothing before she made a decision.

Gladly I bought packages of hangers the other day. I had a lot of clothes, however, only half would even fit Alice's terms of 'dressing sexy'. And she actually had a list of what made a girl sexy in certain types of clothing. She made it in the summer transition from highschool to college and has kept it ever since. I knew every rule she had, but simply ignored them spite her attitude towards me when I did.

I pulled every piece of clothing I had out and placed them on a hanger to hang them up in the closet for Alice to have a better look at them even though I knew they would be scattered on the floor in a matter of minutes. I quickly touched up my make up so I wouldn't have to deal with her poking my eyes out with her multiple make up tools. A round of loud knocks came from the living room downstairs and I sighed and remained in my own room, knowing Edward would point her to where I was.

Alice was saying things at a fast pace, saying how good it was to see him, asked how he was doing, what he was up to. All the simple talk she knew she had to do so she could get up to me quicker. I walked out of the room and onto the first step at the top of the stairs. I was hoping she wouldn't notice me, but she had a keen ear and heard too many things; which of course did make her the gossip queen.

I walked quickly down the stairs, completely aware that if I didn't Alice probably would have launched herself on me and we would both lose our balance and fall down the stairs. I opened my arms and smiled as she came and embraced me. Jasper and Edward watched and shook their heads as we kept on screaming about how we missed eachother. Once they left the room Alice and I went upstairs and as expected she threw herself in the closet.

Clothes began piling ontop of eachother on the floor as I laid down on the bed with my legs hanging off the side. I was wary that she was going to choose some tight clothing that I wouldn't even be able to breathe in. She threw a few clothes on my head and I just lay there for a minute before I decided to get up and look at what she chose.

This time I definately had to agree with what she chose. Not only was it fashionable, but I've worn this outfit before and I absolutely adored it. It was a well fitting, navy blue blouse that showed a decent amount of clevage, there was an upside down 'V' near the bottom of the shirt that exposed part of my stomach and had the straps crossing over one another around my neck. Half my back would be exposed, but I didn't mind that, although I wouldn't be able to wear a bra with it. She also chose a pair of black jeans that were only slightly tight around the thigh area and began to loosen slightly near the end.

"Does this fit your standards of comfort, Bella?" I looked up to see her grinning devilishly and I could only smile as I nodded.

"Yes and I assume it fits your standards of fashion?" She nodded and turned back to the closet to pick out a pair of shoes for me as I dressed. Right when I was stripping out of my clothes there was a rumble of laughter coming from the guys followed by an engine igniting and a loud crashing noise.

I smirked, already knowing what they were up to. Alice on the other hand seemed curious and a little worried about what happened as she began walking towards the door, but I grabbed her elbow and pulled her back. "They're playing a video game Alice. They probably think we're going to take forever."

Forever is a word that is too commonly over exaggerated in the stupidest of situations, such as how long girls take to get ready. The only thing I saw fit for the word 'forever' was love. I've seen it between Jasper and Alice and they've loved eachother for as long as I could remember. Alice has told me many times before she loved Jasper before she even met him. She's said that as a child she always thought of what her dream guy would be like, and surprisingly that dream guy is just like Jasper.

As a child I was always tripping all over the place and getting hurt, so I rarely had time to think about this sort of stuff. Back in highschool if you would have asked me who my dream guy was I would say Edward, but now I don't even know anymore. Just like back then, my heart beats rapidly against my chest whenever he even looks at me. But meeting him again has made it clear to me that I don't know a thing about him. I couldn't possibly expect Edward to be my dream guy if I didn't even know anything about him let alone what I actually _found_ in my dream guy.

I finished dressing into what Alice picked out for me and turned to the silver high heels that she had laid out for me. I pursed my lips together in a tight line and glared at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Oh, please. You'll be fine, trust me. Compared to my shoes those are just normal shoes for running." She lifted up her blue jeans and showed knee high stiletto boots that matched perfectly with her black halter top.

It was hard for me not to laugh as she let out a seductive pur in sticking her leg out. I slipped the high heels on as she pulled her pant leg back down. I took a clip off the dresser and put my hair into an easy, almost proffesional fashion. She took my hand to lead me downstairs where Jasper and Edward where now too into their game to notice us. They had changed into simple dress shirts, Edward in black with the sleeves pulled up and had it unbuttoned slightly at the top, Jasper had white and it was unbuttoned fully with a plain tank top underneath.

Alice skipped to her rightful spot on the floor in between Jasper's legs. A smile appeared on his face, but his gaze was set on the game and it didn't look like he had the intention of breaking that gaze to look at Alice.

I bit my lip and stood at the bottom of the stairs and simply watched from there, but Edward noticed and was the only one to turn their attention from the game to somewhere else. He eyed me for what seemed a long time before he motioned for me to come over and I did. I tried walking over without getting into the way of the t.v. screen as his eyes followed mine into the spot on the floor in between his own legs.

He smiled playfully and raised a hand to try and get me to sit exactly how Alice was. I must have imagined I looked rather childish when I mouthed 'no' to him. We began speaking through the oddest looks and he somehow managed to beat Jasper at the game they were playing even though he had the fullest attention on me.

Jasper turned and gave Edward a light shove as he stood from the couch. He muttered "Cheater." before he went and grabbed Alice by both hands and pulled her to her feet as he bent down to place a light kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful." I was almost sure she had heard that comment before they left, but that didn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips. I nearly gagged before I turned away. Even though it was a light kiss I hated how they always had to do it infront of me. As if..teasing me that I didn't have a boyfriend or that I wasn't in a relationship like them. Edward noticed my distaste and chuckled as he stood up himself and started conversation before they did anything else.

"So are you planning on telling us where exactly we are going tonight?"

Alice turned on the heels of her boots and smirked. "Isn't that obvious? Clubbing, of course. Why else would I have told you to dress the way you did."

I grimaced and looked away. "You know I hate clubbing."

Edward raised his eyebrow in interest. "Why?"

"The last time I went with Alice, the morning after must have been the most painful thing I've ever been through."

Alice giggled as she laced her fingers through Jasper's. She remembered the morning after more clearly than I did. "It was more painful for me having to listen to your constant whining about how you felt like complete crap after that hangover of yours."

That seemed to amuse both Jasper and Edward as they began laughing. I didn't find anything so amsuing about a hangover and being in complete pain. "And that is funny, how?"

Jasper spoke up in between his laughter and bit his lip afterwards so that it would stop. "Isabella Swan, drinking? That's what is so funny about it."

Before I could respond Alice dragged Jasper towards the door and waved at us. "We'll meet you guys at the club, we're taking separate cars so Jasper and I can go back home whenever we want."

They stepped out the door and I sighed in relief. "That Alice really knows how to stress me out."

Edward shrugged and grabbed his keys and phone off a nearby counter. "It does seem unlikely for you to drink."

"Yes, and after that experience I am sworn off the stuff for good."

I began walking to the door, but Edward stopped me by grabbing my hand. I turned and looked at him, questioning why he stopped me. One moment my back was facing him and the next I was turned around swiftly and his head was dipped low by my own. He whispered in that husky tone of his. "You look rather astonishing."

This wasn't fair at all. Edward had the power to end my life if he wanted to. My heart rate picked up once again as I gave him a coy look. I inhaled as he let go of my hand, slightly worried about my breathing. "Bella?"

"I'm okay." I assured him with a smile. I was getting to the conclusion that my breathing and heart rate would become mettlesome to me in my duration of staying in the same place with him. If I wanted to remain calm around Edward I knew I would at least have to gain some confidence and play along whenever he got like this. I looked him straight in the eye and tried to get my best seductive voice out, "You don't look half bad yourself."

I simply turned around and walked out the door after I let the words ring out of my mouth. I wasn't that confident enough to stay and see what his reaction was like, but he came out the door with a surprised yet pleasant look on his face. He walked towards the elevator, but I shouted for him to stop and he turned questioningly. "I'm not going anywhere near that pervert again! Especially when I'm wearing this." I motioned my hands down my body stating something like this would definately not be good to wear around a pervert like Clayton.

I noticed that his eyes followed my hands as I stated what I was wearing, but at the end they rested directly towards my own eyes. "Bella, he stays in the lobby waiting to take people up, not down."

"Then we'll still be running into him when we do get down. Can't we take the stairs or something?" I protested.

He ran his fingers through his bronze hair and his gaze set upon the shoes I was wearing. "We can't go down the stairs for two reasons, one we're still going into the lobby and he will be there no matter what and notice you, and two I don't trust you walking down a flight of concrete stairs in those shoes, risking death."

I had to admit he did have a point with both reasons. I looked at him with defeat as he pressed the button to the elevator. Technically I wasn't breaking my vow of not going in the elevator because I was with someone and Clayton wasn't here anyways. We stepped inside and he pulled me behind him and grabbed hold of my hand again. He turned his head and looked down at me. "Just go along with whatever I say, ok?"

Nodding my head, I felt my skin burn at his touch. But gladly this time my heart stayed calm because we weren't so close together. The elevator pinged and I shuddered in the spot. Surely enough there was Clayton leaning against the wall next to the elevator. His eyes widened when I walked out hand in hand with Edward. As if it were the most natural thing in the world he bent down placing a kiss on my already burning hand. His lips felt rather cool against my skin and I couldn't help but blush. He noticed and smirked as he stared with narrowed eyes at Clayton.

Instinctively Clayton backed away, crossing his arms in defense. "Now I understand why you never showed much interest towards other women before.." he cut off mid-sentence to think, "seems like you were waiting for this little number."

Edward raised our linked hands and smiled impulsively. "I can say as much; it was worth the wait."

Clayton rolled his eyes and his brows knitted together and I could still feel his eyes pressing into my back as we walked out the doors. I let out an enormous breath as I let go of his hand and Edward assumed I must have been holding in my breath the entire time.

We were almost to the car when he asked, "Is that a daily thing for you?"

I turned up to see his face and unconciously tilted my head to the side, confused. I didn't know whether he meant my being hit on by perverted old men, or my tendency to forget how to breathe. He must have noticed the confused look plastered on my face because he chuckled. "I mean forgetting how to breathe."

I groaned and turned away, of course the second one seemed like something that would be repetitive to me. I wasn't embarrassed by it that much, but it was kind of silly. "No.. it just started happening _recently_."

He remained silent and pressed a button on his keys to signal the alarm on his car off. "Recently huh?"

Hearing the alarm go off made my eyes wide. I didn't consider about responding to him and decided to back away from his car. "Bella?" He questioned the sudden look of shock on my face as he took a step towards me.

"No." Was all I managed to urge out. Again I felt that raging pit of stupidity bubble up inside of me. I have never acted so immaturely and childish since highschool, how was it happening all in one day? "I can't drive with you Edward. When I was following you earlier I have to admit you're quite the maniac behind the wheel."

"That's all?" Edward laughed. "Look nothings going to happen."

"Regardless whether something will or will not happen, I am actually content in obeying the speed limits. My dad happens to be a cop."

"Right, Chief Swan, was it?"

"Yep," I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. "So I am rather loyal to the law, thank you very much."

His cellphone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out and an instant look of aggravation shot across his face. He pointed to the car and mouthed 'now' and somehow I knew I had no other choice. I glared at him before literally stomping to the car only to have him in the driver's side a moment later. He shoved the phone in my direction and I could hear a melodic voice come out, only this melodic voice was used rather harshly.

I bit my lip and frantically shook my head no. I hated dealing with Alice when she got impatient. We didn't take that long, her and Jasper couldn't have gotten there already. Edward hissed at me "I need to drive." he calmed his tone and spoke in a pleading voice now, "Please?"

And there was the famous puppy dog, lower lip, pout. I turned away, annoyed that he had this certain affect on me, and took the phone harshly out of his grasp. "What is it now, Alice?!"

"Don't get so snooty with me Bella. I just wanted to make sure why you guys haven't started driving yet, because based on what Jazz told me Edward is quite the fast driver. And since we're already here before Mr. Speedy, we're starting to _worry_."

I leaned back into the seat and stared up at the ceiling of the car. Of course that was what she was expecting. She was in fact thinking Edward and I were having sex. I let another groan come out before I decided to snap at the girl that just jumped to conclusions too often. "Alice, I know what you're thinking and if you don't have that smug grin off your face by the time we do get there, I am turning around and coming back!"

I shot a glance at Edward who gave me a displeased look, it seemed like he wanted to spend time with them so I let out a loose breath and gave him an apologetic look as he started the engine. I pulled the phone away from my mouth to speak to him. "Look if you want to spend time with them tonight, please don't let me ruin it for you. I just can't stand Alice when she get's like this, she'll be bugging me all night about her 'assumptions' on what she thinks will happen or did happen."

"It's not them I want to spend time with." He looked at me with those pleading eyes again as he turned away from the apartment complex.

"You're so unfair." I whined and he smiled triumphantly. Apparently he found out my weakness, I get like that whenever anyone looks at me with pleading anything. I turned back to the phone and Alice immediately apologised when I did.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I just want to spend time with my best friend tonight, I swear there will be no questions or assumptions about you and Edward."

"Alright. Relax Alice. As long as you don't do that, then I'm fine." I turned away from Edward trying to speak in a low voice so he wouldn't be able to hear. "I'm flustered enough as it is."

Alice giggled on the other end and there was a broad smirk planted on Edward's face when I turned back around. What is with these people and good hearing? "Is he really that dazzling?"

I heard Jasper murmur a "You have no idea." before Alice started laughing again.

Since Jasper said it rather perfectly I didn't feel the need to answer any further. "Yeah. Well we'll see you there Alice."

The rest of the ride to the club was silent for Edward and I. I liked it; I took silence whenever it came. Because with silence I never have to expect some random burst of personal questions coming through and I won't have to see myself embarrassed. And besides after all that's happened today just by being with Edward, silence was nice. I can't even count the number of times I felt my skin grow hot at his touch or how many times I've blushed or felt stupid just by talking.

There was a surge of bright lights and my thoughts were immediately gone. It was a fair sized building with lights on every corner, neon signs on every window, and a line of people stacked outside. Your fairly average kind of club. Of course the music was loud enough that it could even burst the neighboring stores' windows to pieces.

We stepped outside to be greeted by a hyper Alice. How that girl always remained happy and chirpful was beyond me. "Well finally!" she exasperated and grabbed hold of my wrist pulling me towards the line.

"We didn't take that long."

"What are you counting by, Bella time? Because this, darling, is Alice time. Where even one minute feels like an hour."

I laughed at her exaggeration of a minute feeling like an hour. If only she knew. Whenever I was with her time seemed to slow and hault at a stop. Probably because I was looking at the clock every second waiting for it to be over. I didn't mind Alice when we were watching a simple movie or something, but it was rarely that case. It was either shopping or dress up Bella time.

We were near the middle of the line when something hit me and I gasped. "How am I suppose to get in here?"

That seemed to startle them because they all now wore looks of confusion on their face. Jasper snapped out of it first and chuckled. "You're 23, Bella. You'll be fine."

"No, no. That's not what I meant!" I pointed towards the line at how the security and bouncers were looking the girls up and down, only letting the _gorgeous_ ones through. My jaw tightened and self conciousness took over.

Alice practically growled at me as she placed her hands on either side of my shoulders. "Bella, you. are. beautiful. I thought you'd be over this by now! How long are you going to keep it up before you finally realise it?"

"Oh yeah. If you count 50 year old men and nerds finding me attractive, then I must be gorgeous."

She raised her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. I turned my attention away from her, trying to avoid her angry gaze. Of course she was angry, she only had to deal with my self concious attitude for what, eight years now? She coughed trying to get my attention back. "50 year old men?"

"Ask Edward." I replied curtly.

One of her legs crossed over the other when she turned on her heel to look at Edward. Alice had to be one of the most graceful girls I've ever met. And I had to admit, I was jealous. "Edward?"

For some reason Edward didn't take his eyes off of me when he spoke. "The elevator operator, Clayton, hit on her earlier."

Alice let out a choking noise and in a swift movement I was in her arms. "Poor Bella!"

"Can't. Breathe." I choked out and she let me go. For someone so little she hugged like a bear.

"When can you ever?" Edward let out jokingly and I narrowed my eyes at him as I rubbed my neck nervously.

_When I'm not around you. _I thought simply. And as the line moved up a bit I stayed planted in the spot, until Edward grabbed me by my mid-section and pulled me along with them.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He turned his head and put me back down on my feet again before he grabbed hold of my wrist. "I thought we went over this at the apartment, you look stunning. Possibly more gorgeous than the rest of the women here. Someone like you shouldn't feel so self-councious about herself."

Alice turned her head in awe before snapping it back towards the bouncer infront of them. She had changed her hair style tonight, thus allowing her to run her fingers loosely through it without worrying about ruining it. Her chest jutted out before the bouncer and his eyes widened as they traveled along side her body. Jasper let out a sharp growl and grabbed hold of her waist and without further hesitation the bouncer stepped aside to allow them inside.

I turned back to Edward, the redness on my face did not go unnoticed and he rubbed his hand along side my cheek bone, it sent a chill across my face and the blush faded. His hands had grown cold from standing outside. He gave me an encouraging smile and stood behind me as he spoke. "You don't have to even do what Alice did. It's not technically like that. I just want you to realise you don't really see yourself as clearly as you should if you're thinking you're not beautiful like any other girl. Gain some confidence, if not for yourself, for Alice at least. I could tell she's annoyed by it."

Inhaling sharply I gave him a look. He knew and I knew, Alice and annoyance did not cross well. I had a little bit of confidence back at the apartment when I complimented Edward, but that was a simple compliment, how was I suppose to just.. daze this bouncer infront of me?

Edward pushed me forward and that alone made my chest pop out. My eyes widened as I looked down, at Edward, and then at the bouncer. My right leg had unconciously curled around the back of my left and my hands were held along my backside, twirling a piece of my brown hair. He smirked at my 'innocence' and motioned for us to come in.

I breathed in and out deeply as I reached inside. It was an amazing feeling what I just felt. Somewhere deep down, trying to urge it's way out was a new found confidence of mine. Granted I was probably over re-acting and tried to play cool as Edward came and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Good job, Bella."

For once I didn't shudder from his touch and I smiled as Alice peeked her way through a large crowd and a devious grin was spread on her face, I didn't know if it was because what I just did or the fact Edward's arm was around my shoulder. Either way, sooner or later I would be bombarded with questions.

"I think I'll avoid her for just a few minutes." I turned to leave, but Edward grabbed both my shoulders and turned me back around.

"Take _only_ a few minutes. Stay away from people you don't know...men in particular." His eyes said he was warning me so I nodded my head slowly, though still confused. He knew more about New York than I did, so I should trust his judgement.

"Alright." I looked down and was about to pull away but he wouldn't let go.

"Bella, promise me." He said sternly. I didn't want to look in his eyes because there was something else besides warning in them. I didn't know what, it didn't scare me how it looked, it scared me because I didn't know what it was.

"I promise." I shook his hands off of me and turned to walk away.

Living with Edward would be a learning experience I was sure. Already I gained a decent amount of confidence, in my book any confidence I gained was a lot. I walked far away enough to be sure that Alice couldn't find me for at least five minutes, but I knew sooner or later she would find me. There wasn't much to look at inside the club. There were a bunch of lights strung from the ceiling, and flashing lights of multiple colors. It was a rather dark place for hiding and too loud to hear anyone, spite her good hearing I doubt she could hear so far away with blasting music in her ears. I was hiding from Alice by the bar that stood just out of range from all the wild dancing going on.

Dancing. I sucked at it what's more to say? I can't do all those simple twirls and spins let alone modern dance with grinding against another person. But oh did I admire people that could dance. It added more to my jealousy of wanting to be graceful. As usual my clumsiness got in the way.

I leaned back into the bar counter, trying to make the bar tender understand I didn't want anything and I was just relaxing for a moment. He finally shook it off when I said I was pregnant and it was bad for the baby. I don't know where the idea came up, it's just how my crazy brain works sometimes. At first, he didn't believe it because my stomach was flat like a table surface and I don't think an expecting mother would be caught dead wearing a top like this let alone go clubbing. I assured him I had certain beliefs in drinking after finding out a pregnancy no matter how long it was expected.

Right as I stood to go find Alice I bumped into a rather big muscled man. My shoulder clanged against his chest and though it was a tiny impact, it still hurt. I looked up apologetically and saw that he had dirty blonde hair that was messy and out of place, with stone blue eyes that scared me a little. He stood at about Jasper's height, yet the guys' muscles were insane with many tattoos printed to them. "Sorry."

"S' kay."

The way he was looking at me made me a little wary about being around him. I tried to walk off but whatever direction I decided to go in, he stopped me in mid-step. If he kept it up I wasn't going to be as polite as I was now. "Excuse me."

He leaned over me and it was then that I realised I had backed up into a wall. His arms were set on the wall just beside both sides of my head. I cringed as I saw the veins popping out of his arms. I started quivering a little becoming frightened. "Will you please, let me go?"

He shook his head and smiled deviously. I couldn't imagine what thoughts were going on in his head right now. His voice was gruffy and low and it made me miss Edward's velvet voice in an instant. He slid his hands down the wall, but didn't allow them to go further down past my shoulders. "Not unless you let me buy you a drink."

My breath began growing shaky and I wanted so much to scream, but my throat grew rather dry and hoarse as I tried to tell him to back off. "I don't drink." I replied flatly. Why was he doing this? What did he see in a simple, plain girl like me? Why wasn't he going after someone else, this has never happened to me before and I was so scared that I didn't know what to do.

With the snap of his fingers another man, very much a look alike to himself, came to his side with a mug in his hands. The look-alike smirked and sent a wink my way as he handed him the cup and walked away once again. He turned his eyes back to me and rubbed the cup across my cheek. I turned my cheek abruptly and shut my eyes tightly. He noticed and placed the cup on a nearby table as he slid his left arm down my arm and stopped at my wrist.

"P-please stop." I stuttered and gasped at the unwanted touch.

I wondered why no one was coming to help me. Did they think I wanted this or something? I opened my eyes when his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me up against him. He smelled awful and my nose wrinkled in response. His hand flew to my chin and forced my jaw open as he grabbed the cup once again.

"Don't!" I managed to squeak as I tried to pull away. I was weak, truly and sincerely weak. I thought of what Edward told me, to stay away from men I didn't know in here. I was confused by why he said that, but now I understand why. I broke my promise. I told Edward I would stay away from men and this is what he meant by it.

A strange surge of guilt went through me and I tried closing my jaw but he was much too strong. I was a child, a stupid child at that. I should have stayed with Edward and just dealt with Alice's stupid questions. Anything was better than letting this filthy man touch me and send some horrible liquid down my throat. The cold liquid went down and stung my throat as it did.

I tried to keep it from going down, but he tilted my head back and the liquid went down rapidly. I gulped as I felt something more solid go down as well. There was something in that drink and I didn't know what it was. My head was still flung back as I felt something moist run along my neck. He was licking me. I slapped his face and jumped back and ran before he could catch me. I didn't bother looking back, my only priority was finding Edward and the others.

Minutes passed by, but it felt like hours. My breathing picked up and I began feeling woozy. The music pounded in my ears and my heart beat along with it. The dancers around me seemed to move in a slow motion as if they were moving to the beat of their breath. I could feel my face start to burn up and there was a strange firey sensation brewing in the pit of my stomach. Whatever he put in that drink.. that was the thing making me feel like this. I touched my stomach and my hands were just as hot as the rest of my body. I felt tingling in all the wrong spots and I lifted my hand to my forehead and took a deep breath, trying not to pass out because he might find me again.

And then I spotted _him_, Edward. He was leaning against a table, but somehow he was the only one I could see. Everyone else, _everything_ else seemed to just vanish the moment I found him. I reached out to try and touch him, but my arms wouldn't move. I tried screaming at him, but my voice wouldn't come out. I let out a sigh of relief when he noticed me. His eyes went wide and he was at my side in a second.

When the world came back to normal and I could hear and see other things again, I felt oddly giddy and I giggled when his hands grabbed onto my shoulders to keep me from falling. He looked at me awkwardly as I reached up to take the clip from my hair, letting it fan and cascade down my back.

"Bella, are you feeling-"

My index finger reached up and landed on his lips, stopping him from whatever he was about to say. At the moment nothing made sense, and all my common sense flew out the window. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that it felt like I was dreaming. My finger traced his smooth bottom lip and I bit my own lip seductively.

I whined when he took my hand away and put it back to my side. "Come on, Edward. _Play_ with me." I stood on my tip toes and hid my burning face in the crook of his neck. I picked at the collar of his shirt, trying to move it aside to grant access for my lips. He pulled me away and grabbed both my wrists to stop me.

"I thought you didn't drink?" He snapped and pulled me further away from him.

At that I laughed softly and tried pushing myself back to him. "I don't." It was a weird feeling, but I wanted to mold myself against him. There was a desire inside of me that I wanted, no _needed_ to be fulfilled or it felt like I would spontaneously combust. Since he wouldn't let me come closer I pressed my lips against his knuckles. It must have felt like fire because he instantly pulled his hands away from me. I took that as my chance and wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself as tight as I could against him. When I did he raised his hands to refrain from touching me. One of his hands pinched the bridge of his nose as he shut his eyes.

"Bella, this isn't you. Why are you acting like this?"

"Shh." My breathing picked up again and my hands came back around and ran themselves down his chest, picking at the rest of the buttons on his shirt. "Please.." I moaned.

Edward's eyes shot open again and he exhaled sharply, but didn't pull away. I felt him tense at my touch and I proceeded to unbutton his shirt. It seemed like whatever daze he was in was gone as he grabbed both my wrists in one of his hands, tightly this time. "Cut it out Bella. Whatever is wrong with you, you better tell me. _Now_."

"Oh don't be a Mr. Grumpy grump." I played with the flaps on his collar and the dizziness kicked in again and I sank into him more. "I feel so tired, Edward. But.. I want.. need you."

I didn't look up to see his reaction, but he felt solid against me. "You don't know what you're talking about." he replied.

"Yes I-"

He cut me off by holding his hand to my mouth as he looked intently towards my own eyes. "Bella. You've been drugged. Some guy probably wanted to get you in his bed and tried making it simpler by drugging you so he could just do it and leave you in a place where you won't remember a thing."

"Don't be silly, Edward. If that were the case.." I stirred and yawned. "Then why is it.. that I ran to find you after he forced that drink down me? Hm? Why was it when I did find you all.. all I could see was you."

My conciousness wavered and my eye lids began to grow heavy. "There's no way you'd feel like this if you were sober." He ignored my questions and wrapped my right arm around his shoulders while his left went around my waist to stable me.

I felt like I was on fire and I leaned my head onto his shoulder. "No..I've felt this way... about you.. since.." my breathing wouldn't stop going at a rapid pace in order for me to talk. It made me feel lighthead, like I was hyperventilating. "Since.."

"Bella, tell me who did this to you." He cut me off again, his voice full of anger. I pointed weakly to a man that was pacing through the crowds, probably still looking for me. When he saw me pointing he smirked and began walking over. Edward leaned me against the wall and looked at me sternly. "Stay." he growled and stayed in place as the man walked up.

He looked towards me and that same smirk was on his face. "There you are little vixen." He clearly pretended Edward wasn't there at all as he took a step towards me. "Now why'd you run away like that?"

Edward stepped infront of me, a fierce look set on his face. "What the hell did you do to her?"

The man scoffed and took another step forward. "What the hell do you think I did? No way such an innocent girl like her would get into bed with me. Now you can't say you don't want something so sweet and innocent like that in your bed? I bet she's tight and all brand new. Just think of how it would feel to stretch her open. I did what I had to, now move."

I couldn't hear Edward's response, only a big popping noise followed by the smashing of glass and wood. There were shrieks and cheers going on as I felt arms wrap around me, picking me up over their shoulder this time.

I struggled to keep my eyes open as I felt the chill of the cold air whisp against the bare parts of my skin. I noticed Edward's silver volvo and I calmed myself, knowing Edward wasn't the one to be hit. Whatever that man did to me, I was glad he got whatever he deserved. Edward strapped me in the passenger's seat and picked up his cellphone to call someone as he got into the car himself.

"Jasper? Don't let this freak Alice out, but this bastard drugged Bella." There was a momentary pause and Edward's tone was calm now. "No, I'm taking her back now. Just stay there if you want. She found me and went all seductive, I have to admit I had a hard time controlling myself." Edward snorted at something Jasper said, but I could tell Edward was editing a lot of what he was saying. "I'm not going to take advantage of Bella, you're out of your mind to think I would do such a thing. You better hope Alice didn't hear you say that. I don't know why she came to find me instead of you two, who knows why she trusted me enough. The guy said he wanted her for her 'innocence'. He's pretty damn sick for treating a girl, especially someone like Bella, like that. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose due to the popping noise I heard. Either that or he's unconcious by now."

I turned uncomfortabley in the seat and set my head on the window to cool down. That burning sensation was still going on in my stomach, but I fought to control it. I tuned out for the rest of their conversation, already feeling guilty enough. I apparently troubled him with how seductive I was acting, I didn't even know I could do seductive. And then he had to hit a guy all because of _me_. One day and I was already causing him trouble. I felt tears forming and I turned to press my forehead against the cold glass.

Edward looked at me and frowned as he said good-byes and other things to Jasper. The tone in his voice now wasn't angry, but very worried and agitated. "What the hell were you thinking Bella? After I told you specifically not to go around anyone you don't know, you do it anyways."

"I'm sorry. He.. wouldn't let me go." I shifted guiltily. It was all my fault this happened, but I didn't feel like arguing. I was too tired. "Please.. just.. don't." I yawned louder this time, my eyes started to burn from trying to keep them open.

"We _will_ talk about this when you're actually sober." I heard the engine turn off and before I knew it we were in the apartment again.

There was a squeak of a knob being turned followed by a rush of water hitting a metal surface. I closed my eyes, but I wasn't able to fall asleep just yet. The next thing I knew his arms wrapped around my waist, with my arms locked underneath to keep from pulling away. He kept me tight against his chest as he pulled me into the shower with him, all our clothing from shirts to shoes still on.

Cold water started trickling down my skin and I sighed happily. It felt so good against my burning skin. I tried to break free from his grasp, wanting to take off my clothes as if they were on fire. I wanted to feel the coldness against my whole body, but my arms were stuck and I couldn't move them. Instead I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and let all the water I could fall on me.

A few minutes passed before the water was gone and I was being pulled out of the shower. I knew any minute now that I would pass out, but the other half of me knew I needed to change before I could go to bed. Edward sighed and wrapped a dry towel around my shoulders and I heard him muttering something about how wet my clothes were.

He began asking questions but I was still too tired to answer so I just nodded my head to whatever he said. Edward has proven so far that I could trust him not to do anything harmful to me. The last thing I remained concious for was being placed into a bed and cold sheets being wrapped tightly around my body. His hands moved the wet strands of hair from my face and I groaned and turned to my side. I knew I was at least half asleep because I began mumbling something under my breath. His laugh was the last thing I heard and it was such a sweet lullaby that it rocked me into a soundless sleep, full of wonderul dreams.

* * *

Don't expect them to be in a relationship next chapter, who said there had to be a relationship for romance? I'm going to try and pull romance off before pulling them into a full relationship; let's face it, if they got together already there's the end of my story. If you couldn't tell I had writers block near the beginning to the middle, but I really hope this chapter was worth a two weeks wait! Please review. 


	3. The Drug to My Addiction

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I have to admit I was freaking out that you guys were replying so quickly; I was pressured into writing quicker, but that's a good thing-keep it up! Thanks again. For this chapter I am taking a suggestion EC4me made. This chapter will be Edward's point of view and leaning on towards what he felt about Bella in highschool and why he made a decision to let her move in with him. It's going to start off with the ending of last chapter basically being retold by Edward and move onto other thoughts and such. I am hoping this won't be confusing so please enjoy! **

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters are all created by Stephenie Meyer.

Edward's pov.

**The Roommate**

The Drug to My Addiction.

Isabella Swan was one of the most dangerous creatures known to man. Only she was capable of turning a nightly outing into an emotional fest. When we had gotten to the club I strictly told her to stay away from other men and people she did not know. I saw the look of confusion on her face, but I knew she wouldn't believe me if I told her why. I watched her closely until she disappeared and was out of sight.

I told myself I would give her only five, ten minutes tops. If she didn't return by that time, when she actually did come to find me I hated to admit it, but I would chew her out for it. After five minutes and she was still not there-I began to grow anxious. And this is where the whole 'emotional fest' thing comes in. It neared ten minutes, no Bella and I grew aggravated and worried. Fifteen minutes, still no Bella and I was completely frustrated by then.

After twenty minutes Bella finally showed up. She was very still and I could tell she wanted to do something, say something, but she couldn't. Even from where I stood her pupils were dialated and her body was dripping with sweat. As I saw her worry came over me and I was at her side in an instant, grabbing her shoulders to support her from falling.

Right as I grabbed her, incoherent giggles started erupting from her. I stood still, confused as to why she was laughing. I stared in awe as she grabbed and removed the clip from her hair and let it fall down, slow motion. Parts of it flew onto her shoulder and the rest smoothly laid across her back. This seemed to ease my worry somehow and it turned into desire that I was suddenly feeling. I knew I shouldn't feel like that because something was clearly wrong with her.

"Bella are you feeling-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence as her finger pressed against my lips, stopping me. I didn't mind that, but when she slowly traced my bottom lip was when I drew the line. She bit her lip and still didn't remove her finger. The way she bit her lip sent me over the edge, she was messing with me surely. Pay back for how many times I've made her blush earlier in the day. But somehow this didn't seem like her at all. Certainly she wasn't one for revenge.

This wasn't a very oppurtune time to be thinking for so long. I grabbed her hand hastily and put it down back at her side. That seemed to upset her and she whined as she spoke. "Come on, Edward. _Play_ with me."

My thoughts were mixed and I couldn't think clearly when she was this close. She hid her face into the nape of my neck and I cringed because her skin was _hot_. This explained why she was drenched in her own sweat. My jaw clenched as she began picking at the collar of my shit. I didn't know what she was doing, but her lips were drawing closer down my neck. I reacted quickly and grabbed her wrists to stop her.

It hit me that she had to be drunk. It explained her long abscense and why she was acting like this. I could only imagine the trouble she went through just by finding me. For some reason I was disappointed in her. "I thought you didn't drink?" I snapped and shoved her further away from me. If she was indeed drunk I wasn't going to allow what she was doing any further.

She laughed. _Laughed_. She told me she detested drinking because of the after effects and yet here she was laughing because she just did something she hated. "I don't." She replied simply.

This wasn't the Bella I was speaking to before we even came here. Maybe she wasn't who she thought I was. Maybe she wasn't the girl I longed for since highschool. It surprised me, but I was _angry_ with _her_. She tried pressing herself closer, but I still kept her as far away as possible.

I pulled away when her hot lips brushed against my knuckles. She took this as her chance and wrapped her arms around my waist and I held up my hands, refraining myself from touching her because I knew, spite my anger, that I would give in if I did. I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and remain calm. "Bella, this isn't you. Why are you acting like this?" I was praying this wasn't the real her. It wasn't the seductiveness that bothered me, it was that she was only acting like this due to something beyond her own will. It bothered me she did something she said she hated; it was like she lied about the whole thing.

"Shh." I felt her breath against my skin and this wasn't like before when I was the one to make her breathing uneasy. Before it was cool, rapid, and light. But now it was warm and heavy and driving _me_ insane. She removed her arms from my waist and for a second I felt relief, until they landed on my chest. Her fingers began messing with the buttons on my shirt as she moaned, "Please.."

My eyes shot open as I exhaled sharply. I didn't pull away because I was too lost in the warmth of her body pressed to mine. Nothing ran across my mind, nothing made sense, and for one moment I didn't care what she did. But when she proceeded to unbutton my shirt I thought more clearly and grabbed both her wrists in one hand tightly, so she couldn't pull away. "Cut it out Bella. Whatever is wrong with you, you better tell me. _Now_."

"Oh don't be a Mr. Grumpy Grump." She toyed with the flaps on my collar and sank into me more. I didn't understand why she kept drawing herself closer, wasn't she close enough as it is? "I feel so tired, Edward. But I want...need you."

She was tired? My face went calm and my previous hopes of this not being the real her vanished. It wasn't her, she's been drugged. It explained the intense heat of her body, the change in personality, and why she was all of a sudden tired. I was certain that it was a type of drug to knock someone out so the person that gave the drug could do anything they wanted and have the one being drugged not remember a thing. I didn't take her as the one to be so blunt about what she was feeling. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I-"

I cut her off by placing my hand over her mouth. I stared at her sternly, trying to make her understand. "Bella. You've been drugged. Some guy probably wanted to get you in his bed and tried making it simpler by drugging you so he could just do it and leave you in a place where you won't remember a thing."

"Don't be silly, Edward. If that were the case.." She stirred and yawned as she stopped mid-sentence. "Then why is it.. that I ran to find you after he forced that drink down me? Hm? Why was it when I did find you all.. all I could see was you."

That was true. Why did she come to me? I was certain that whatever drug she was given would make her stay with whoever placed it in her. I certainly couldn't believe that the drug made you go to the person that was on your mind when the drug started to kick in. "There's no way you'd feel like this if you were sober." I ignored her questions and wrapped her right arm around my shoulders while my left arm went around her waist to stable her.

Her head rested on my shoulder and even through my shirt I could still feel how warm her skin felt. It cooled down a little so I took it that the drug was wearing off finally. Bella's breathing went ragged as she tried to talk more, I could've sworn she'd start hyperventilating. "No..I've felt this way... about you.. since.." She paused once again and I started to worry that she'd pass out from breathing so hard. "Since.."

Cutting her off, I made sure my tone was nice and angry so she wouldn't dare protest or change the subject. "Bella, tell me who did this to you." She must have noticed the anger in my voice because she pointed directly to the bastard that did this to her. I turned to find the man and he wasn't much bigger-in height- than myself. I scowled finding a smirk on his face. He must've thought he'd get away with what he did. I placed Bella against a wall and sternly told her to stay while I dealed with this guy.

All he did was look towards Bella, pretending I wasn't even there. "There you are little vixen." He had taken another step towards Bella and my jaw clenched tighter. "Now why'd you run away like that?"

Because you're a vile oaf trying to corrupt an innocent woman. Maybe that explained it enough. Or maybe it was your scent, so horrible it would repulse anyone in your path. I stepped infront of Bella, not allowing him to come any closer. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"What the hell do you think I did? No way such an innocent girl like her would get into bed with me. Now you can't say you don't want something so sweet and innocent like that in your bed? I bet she's tight and all brand new. Just think of how it would feel to stretch her open. I did what I had to, now move."

To end my little emotional fest I felt a new found anger and the strong urge to protect Bella. I didn't think words would be able to end this fight, so I suited well with violence. He asked me a question I've even asked myself in highschool. Would I want her in my bed, just to end her innocence? I asked myself that before. But there was never an answer. It was the only question I could ask myself that would make any sense as to why I felt the way I did about her. Back then I felt that I only wanted her because everyone else did; only being Bella she didn't exactly know how many people wanted her just because no one else did have her.

So in a way when I punched that guy, I felt like I was punching myself. And I surely deserved it too. No one should think that way about a woman. Especially one so pure like Bella. I was relieved when I told myself that's not always what I felt about her. After highschool I sorted out my feelings and I knew it was more than a measley crush or a case of lust, yet no where in the brinks of love-but maybe someday.

This time I picked up Bella over my shoulder as the guy I hit struggled to get up after being rammed into a table full of glasses. I could hear shrieks of women, where my actions were unexpected, and the cheers of other men, where my actions were just as expected. I felt Bella tense as we got outside, she probably thought I was the one that got hit. But when she realised where I was taking her she relaxed as I strapped her into the passenger's side of my car.

I got out my cell phone to call Jasper, knowing Alice was probably freaking out about Bella's disappearance by now.

"Jasper? Don't let this freak Alice out, but this bastard drugged Bella."

Jasper sighed and told Alice, who grabbed the phone and started her screaming session. I cringed and pulled the phone from my ear as she spoke. "What do you mean she was drugged?! Who did it? And why weren't you with her!? Where are you, I'm going to take her back myself."

Now I understood why Bella was so hesitant in picking up Alice's calls. I answered her questions the best way I could. "No, I'm taking her back now. Just stay there if you want. She found me and went all seductive, I have to admit I had a hard time controlling myself."

This time Jasper had his phone back and was chuckling to himself. "That girl has got some skills in her that she doesn't even know about. Your always able to control yourself when any other girl is seducing you. So she's out cold huh? You planning on taking advantage of that? You can let out those feelings you've kept in for so long. What I don't understand is why she didn't come to Alice and myself. Afterall it's been awhile since you've two seen eachother. I'm surprised she's put trust in you so quickly."

I understood what he meant by letting out my feelings, afterall Bella wouldn't remember a thing when she woke up, it would be nice to get some things off my chest. But Bella wasn't out cold just yet so I edited most of what I said. "I'm not going to take advantage of Bella, you're out of your mind to think I would do such a thing. You better hope Alice didn't hear you say that. I don't know why she came to find me instead of you two, who knows why she trusted me enough. The guy said he wanted her for her 'innocence'. He's pretty damn sick for treating a girl, especially someone like Bella, like that. I'm pretty sure I broke his nose due to the popping noise I heard. Either that or he's unconcious by now."

"Oh, he's unconcious alright." Jasper assured me and I grinned. "We heard the screams and went to see what it was about. The guy tried getting up but toppled back to the ground a second after."

Bella shifted in her seat and I saw her press her forehead to the glass. I understood it was to ease the burning, but what I didn't understand was why she had tears forming in her eyes. I couldn't read her expression. That was something I found out back in highschool; Bella was definately not an open book. I could read most people easily, but Bella was one closed case and everything she did was unexpected to me, such as what happened tonight.

Taking a deep breath I said my good-byes to Jasper and kept my gaze straight ahead as I tried to ease the anger in my voice, but I found I really couldn't. I knew I was definately still a bit agitated and worried. But I had to calm myself because she was upset enough as it is, much to my displeasure. I hated that I couldn't read her. "What the hell were you thinking Bella? After I told you specifically not to go around anyone you don't know, you do it anyways."

"I'm sorry. He...wouldn't let me go." She shifted in her seat once more and this time I actually got why. She was probably feeling uncomfortable due to my tone. "Please..just...don't." Her eyes started closing more as she yawned more loudly this time. I took that as a sign and gave her free pass just this once.

The thing that troubled me though was how it actually happened. Apparently he didn't let her go, but how'd she get caught in the first place? I turned to look at her for once and remained calm, I wanted to know what happened and if she's as stubborn everyone makes her out to be I knew I had to keep things with her at peace. "We _will_ talk about this when you're actually sober."

I parked in my usual spot at the apartment complex and pulled my keys out, placing them in my pocket. Bella looked as though she were about to pass out. A good thing I learned was that a cold shower would help with getting sober again. And in Bella's case, with her burning skin, I'm sure a cold shower would do justice. The only problem was she was too tired to get in without falling multiple times, most likely enough times to break something.

Getting back into the apartment went much better than I'd expected. I carefully avoided Clayton, because I was sure he'd have his questions and suspicions, maybe even ideas about what was wrong with Bella and why she was nearly passed out in my arms. I made it into the bathroom and contemplated on how this was going to work. I turned the knob to the shower and decided I would have to be in with her, because her eyes were now fully closed, but I knew she wasn't asleep because her breathing was still ragged.

Standing behind her, I folded her arms under her chest and wrapped my own around them tightly, I was certain that she would try taking her clothing due to the heat of her skin. I kept her tight against me, and all the while it began driving me insane as I kept my face very carefully away from her own heat strucken one. The last thing I needed was to lose it just by the touch of her skin, especially when she started struggling against me to get her clothing off.

I was glad when she relaxed finally and settled her head on my shoulder, remising with as much cold water as she could get on her body. We were drenched in water in only a matter of minutes and I could easily smell her strawberry shampoo as her hair started to get wet as well. I inhaled deeply, but found that I had pulled my head away from her own once again.

My hands grew shaky just by her scent and I decided it was time to get out. I wrapped a dry towel around her shoulders and began drying her the best I could. I asked if she could get changed herself, but she looked as though she thought I was speaking a whole other language. I sighed and told her that her clothing was infact wet, but even then she didn't answer.

When I got her into her room I asked her if she would be alright with me changing her, without invading her privacy. She just nodded her head to whatever I said. Once again, I sighed. Her clothing was scattered about her room, from Alice I guessed. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible because she'd be in enough pain by morning so I settled with letting her use one of my own black dress shirts. One of my shirts was easily bigger than her own small form, so it would be easy to get it on her without invading _too much_ of her privacy.

I drew in a deep breath and shut my eyes. I've been with a few women, but it's never gotten to the point where I've taken off their clothing by my own hands. I never felt that strongly towards anyone before. It would usually be a date and I never call them again. It was awful, but truthfully inside I wouldn't be able to stand another date because truth be told it was always _her_ I wanted. Why did it seem so wrong now? Why wasn't I able to take off her clothing without knowing for sure that I had her consent. Because it was Bella that I was doing it too. Sweet, innocent Bella. Back in highschool I would have easily done it, but thoughts and feelings do change over time.

My eyes opened and I calmy reached for her jeans and took those off first, I made sure that I didn't stare as I moved to her shirt. And with most shirts like the one she was wearing, a bra wasn't involved. I bit my tongue and realised I had no choice. I swiftly pulled it off and placed my own shirt on her and in a matter of seconds I was already buttoning it up and pulling the sheets tightly over her in her bed.

For a few moments all I did was stare at her as if it were impossible that she was here at the moment. I smiled and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, but she groaned and moved to her side. It seemed like she fell asleep finally. I raised my eyebrow the moment she started talking. "Math..evil..I'll definately fail!"

I chuckled. Silly Bella. She was already out of college and still worrying about math. She was certainly the most interesting girl I've ever met. I folded myself on the floor, just watching her form go up and down in slow motions. Her breathing finally calmed itself and she looked so peaceful.

Just by watching her made me ponder over what I actually felt about her. I really didn't know what it was. I probably never will understand. There's been this strange feeling building up inside of me for over eight years now, and it was all because of her. I went to a college I didn't even want to go to because of her. I forced myself to make my lifestyle easy, yet busy just so I wouldn't have to think about her. And it was all because I didn't want to hurt her.

From the moment I set eyes on her our freshmen year in highschool, up until now, I've wanted her like hell. Only back then my desire was much more evil-in a way. Bella can be observant on many things except how people think. A lot of guys wanted her then, yet the only people with real confidence to ask her out were the chess club type. I think that's why she's so self concious now, because none of us were man enough to ask her out ourselves.

And that's why I wanted her. Because everyone else did and yet no one did actually have her, so it was like a game trying to catch Isabella Swan. And the main reason most guys wanted it was because the pride they could get in doing it. I was known as the popular, playboy type, so I thought I could snatch her pretty easily. I noticed she looked at me a lot, but when I turned and saw that she was, she would frown and look away. Even now I thought that frown stated she despised me. When I got enough of those looks it came to me that I wouldn't have a chance with her because she would consider it a joke.

I thought it was absurd. Why would she consider it a joke? Afterall her best friend was infact going out with my own. But of course there's the fact that she and Alice are nothing alike. Alice could be considered popular but since she stuck around Bella they didn't really think that. And in all honesty Bella could be considered as such, but she was too shy and reserved and I think still self concious as she is now.

Cliques are rather stupid. If a person from one clique hangs around someone from another clique, they are thought of changing cliques like that. I was given popularity and the title 'playboy' only because of my looks. I was never conceited about how I looked; I really didn't care and that's why I rarely brushed my hair, but it seemed to get me fan girls anyways. The only girl I wanted to notice me was Bella.

And I had my wish all along. She did always look at me, but not in a way I would like. As I said, I can't read her expressions so I didn't know what she was thinking when she looked at me. It aggravated me all the more. Yeah, I wanted her, but I was confused as to why I did. At first I believed it was because the reason why all the other guys did-for pride, and her innocence; the fact that she was so pure and untouched. But I only felt like that until my junior year when I found her crying in the janitor's closet.

I remembered it all too clearly. She was cradled with her knees tight to her chest, in the very corner of the small room. Her brown hair draped like a blanket in front of her face. When I opened the door she jumped and that jump made a broom fall and clonk her in the head. Her brown eyes were shocked and I couldn't move. Her porcelain skin was damp from tears as her eyes were red from crying so much. When I saw those tears I felt guilty, as if I were the one to cause them. I leaned towards her to say something, but she bolted out of the room before I could.

That day I realised that even if I did get her, I would only hurt her. That when I got what I wanted, I would just throw her away and leave her broken. And after seeing her cry it nearly broke my heart. I didn't want to be the one to cause such pain in her. So for the rest of my junior year and throughout my senior year I forced myself to stay away from her. I was so sure that what I felt for her was nothing good.

I had the choice to go to the same college as Bella and Alice, but I didn't. Because then it would be much worse to try and stay away from her. I got accepted into the same college Jasper was going to, only it was one of those instate ones and I could much better than that, so I forced myself to go with Jasper just for Bella's sake.

Jasper has known all along what I felt for Bella. He's told me time after time that what I thought I felt about her were just excuses for what I really felt about her. He told me to go after her and that when I actually got to know her more I wouldn't feel the way I did and I would know I would definately not hurt her. He and Bella were good friends and I knew that, considering she was his girlfriend's best friend. He said she was too good of a person to just throw away like I thought I would do.

And as I sorted through my feelings during college, I realised he was true. But it was too late because I didn't think I would ever see her again. When Jasper and I moved to New York we both seeked out our own places and received our own jobs, but we of course got together every weekend. He told me he planned to have Alice move in with him once she graduated. He also said Bella was still her roommate, but she hadn't a clue to where Bella was headed off after graduation. I was careful not to hope for anything.

I went out on several dates after college, trying to get over Bella because I thought I would never see her again. But nothing worked. Even on my dates I was wishing that I was with her instead. After all these years it was amazing. But I still wanted only her.

When I saw her today. I was surprised to say in the least. When I heard she needed a place to stay, I was more than welcome for the offer. After all my sorting out of my feelings and my realization that I would do nothing to hurt her, I finally wanted to get to know her. I could have back then, but I spent to much time watching her every move to notice what she was actually like. She was a clutz, that much I knew. I listened to all she said, but only to listen to that voice of hers. And when I listened I was too lost to understand what she was actually saying. And when she accepted into moving in with me, I wanted to take the chance before it got away once again.

Needless to say it was more than I hoped for, more than I could ever ask for because some part of me, though little, believed I was still going to hurt her. My phone rang and Bella shifted onto her other side and her eyes cringed as if she had hardly heard the noise. I took one last look at her and smiled before I went to my own room, which was just across the hall from her own.

"Hello?" I answered listlessly. I had done too much thinking tonight and I only just realised I was still in my wet clothing. I looked over at the clock and it now read 11:45 p.m. Work was going to be hell for me when I woke up.

"Edward, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but can you please tell me if Bella is okay?" Alice's voice was now sweet and light. She seemed really upset and worried.

I pulled at the buttons on my shirt as I sighed, feeling guilty for her change in attitude. "Yeah she's alright. She's sleeping."

"Oh thank goodness. Now can you please tell me what happened? Jazz told me some man drugged her and all, but can you at least tell me how or why?"

"Alice, I'm not going to go into specifics as to why he did it. The man said some pretty grotesque things about getting her into his bed. I don't honestly know how. Bella was too tired to talk to me about it and I didn't want to argue and make things with her bad."

"But why did you let her go off on her own?" She pressed, yet still in a kindly manner.

"I didn't think she'd get into this kind of trouble. She said she didn't feel like being bombarded with your questioning."

"I guess some part of this is my fault too. Look, Edward, I really didn't mean to make you feel like this was your fault or anything-"

As I finally got my shirt off I cut her off. "You didn't."

"_But_," she continued ignoring my interruption. "I must say you really took good care of the situation at hand. Thank you for protecting her. I really mean it."

"Of course. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

"Oh, I know! But a little advice for you Edward."

"Advice?"

"Please don't get mad at Jasper for this, but he told me how you feel about Bella."

Immediately I haulted and my breathing stopped. Does this mean she would tell Bella? What exactly did Jasper tell? I was inwardly hoping that it wasn't about how I once thought I felt about her. "He did..?"

She giggled. "Mhm. I didn't get why you let her move in with you until he told me. But my advice for you is; go after her."

Go after her.. Now I really wanted to know what Jasper said. But I had the bestfriend's blessing, what more could I ask for? "Alice. I don't know. I mainly did this so I could finally get to to know-"

This time Alice cut me off and had a stern tone in her voice. "Edward Masen." I cringed at her using my full name in that kind of tone. She sounded like my mom. "Jasper told me that. I am surprised you didn't go after her back in highschool, from the sounds of it you really like her."

"You have no idea." I mumbled, not really understanding why I was being so open to Alice of all people. For one, she was a big gossiper, and two this was her best friend we were talking about. It might have been my exhausted mind that just wanted to let out any and all information before it exploded.

"Then what's in your way? I trust that you would never hurt her in the way you think you will. But if something gets in the way and she does get hurt-then believe me, I will get revenge for her and you won't have to feel guilty about it."

"No amount of what you could do to me would ever make me not feel guilty if I did. Why exactly do you think I went through extreme measures just to stay away from her?"

"I really understand, but what makes you think she's not hurting when you stay away like that?"

"Why would she? I never even talked to her in highschool. She hardly knows me. Why would she hurt if I stayed away."

Alice scoffed at me and I could tell she was getting irritated. "Because she likes you too, you duntz! Did you not notice the looks she gave you back in highschool. I was trying to get you to gather up some manliness so you can find that out yourself, but it looks like you never did or will."

I shut my eyes and rubbed my temple. This was too much to proccess, but I couldn't help myself from grinning like a teenage boy that just got a date for prom. So she liked me even then? That still didn't make much sense. "I noticed her looks alright. But whenever I looked at her she frowned. Why would you expect me to think she liked me if those were the looks she gave me?"

"Because back then she didn't think she stood a chance with you. Mr. Playboy."

"Well that's amusing because I was the one thinking I didn't stand a chance with her."

"And why would you think that?"

"Because she would consider it a joke."

She laughed at that."She would have. However, under some convincing I'm sure she'd believe you. But listen, even in college she thought about you. Even though she never admitted it. She would just say it was a stupid crush, but even I can see it's more than that. Don't let her slip away, Edward. Go after her. That's the best advice I could give you."

Having said that she hung up without letting me answer. I sighed and placed the phone on my dresser as I finished getting dressed into my flannel pajama pants, not even bothering with a shirt. I was about to get into my bed when I heard Bella mumbling in her sleep again. This time she was saying my name. I smiled, but it didn't meet my eyes.

I could believe she liked me back then, but how could I be so sure now? I would just have to wait it out and see. If not, plan B; make her fall in love with me all over again. I could wait as long as possible as long as she stayed near me. She was just one of those people I can't live without and pushing her away would do no good. I was more deeply than addicted. I couldn't live without her and I'm foolish to think I can or ever could. She was like a drug and I desperately needed her to fill this addiction.

* * *

To be honest I didn't like this chapter very much, so I already have chapter four half way written. But what did you guys think? I do love all the reviews that are coming in! And if anyone has suggestions or hopes of what they'd like to see, please speak up. I would love to hear them! Also I am planning to put Rosalie and Emmett in, if you guys like that idea. 


	4. Makeovers and Seduction Tips

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I wish I could update daily, but I'm a slow writer and have school to deal with. Rosalie will be introduced in this chapter. Just a side note Emmett and Rosalie will be the only two they didn't know back in highschool or college-they are just people Jasper and Edward met when they moved; just so it's out there! This chapter should be more fun, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Makeovers and Seduction Tips.

It was around eleven in the morning when my body decided it was well rested enough to get up for a new day. The sun's blaring glare that came through my window had woken me up and I wasn't able to go back to sleep due to my throbbing headache. I wasn't sure being drugged counted as a hangover, but it sure felt the same though. Everything that happened last night was such a hazy blur. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to remember it or not. The only main point that I did remember was that I was drugged by this creep at the club. Now I had another reason to add to my list as to why I hated clubbing.

I yawned and stretched, allowing my blanket to fall off of me as I sat up. Black cloth surprised my eyes as I looked down to find myself in a shirt similar to what Edward was wearing last night. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I remembered nodding my head to whatever he said, this must have been what he meant when he was muttering about my wet clothing. I shut my jaw and began wondering why he put me in one of his shirts when all my clothes surrounded me. Then it hit me that his shirt was much to big on me, it must have been easier for him to change me into one of his instead of my own.

It made me wonder what he was thinking when he had to change me. He was probably thinking I would be mad at him for it, but I wasn't in the least bit. For one, he practically saved me from getting raped last night and two I trusted him not to be a peeping tom. I then remembered being in the shower with him and a bright red blush found it's way on my face, but I shrugged it off and kicked the blankets off of me. I didn't really feel like reminiscing in memories of last night just yet. To be honest I'd rather have some witnesses with me before I embarrass myself into saying what I think happened.

A note on my door caught my attention and I walked over and peeled it off and saw that it was from Edward. I was impressed. His handwriting was rather fancy and elegant for a guy. I surprised myself by being jealous of how good it was compared to my own.

_'Bella,_

_I didn't want you to think I was kidnapped or anything. And I didn't want to wake you up, I'm sure you needed your sleep. I forgot to mention yesterday that I do have work today. I'm sorry, but I won't be back until late tonight. Help yourself to whatever's in the kitchen. And don't do anything reckless and stupid like last night. Don't think you're getting out of telling me what happened; also I am truly sorry if I made you uncomfortable by changing you. I'm sure you were surprised when you woke up._

_Edward.'_

He made it sound like I _tried_ to get into reckless and stupid situations. He didn't have to be so polite either, of course I understand that he had to do what he had to do. If he didn't understand then it would take a lot of reassurance to make him understand. The worst that him changing my clothes did was make me blush a thousand shades of red.

I don't even remember most of what happened, how did he expect me to explain it to him? I would try, for his sake, to remember as much as I could before he came back. I rolled my eyes and placed the note on the nightstand next to my bed. Already I was getting use to calling things my own. I guess that only applied to my room, but when it came to the apartment in general, that was still all Edward's. I'm sure it always will be.

I ran my fingers through my unruly hair before I went to grab my morning neccesities. I found everything I needed piled up in one of my medium sized suitcases. I was a little scared to see how I really looked, I'm sure more awful than usual. Mornings weren't my favorite, that was for sure.

Before I opened my closet door I shut my eyes, not wanting to see the damage. I peeked my left eye open at the full sized mirror infront of me and I was surprised that I didn't look_ that_ bad. Edward's shirt went just past my thighs and his arms were definately longer than my own, I rolled the sleeves up and smiled at my reflection. This was a first, for once I felt I looked good. The only flaws were that my hair was all over the place and my make up from last night was smeared. But my figure oddly fit perfectly in his shirt.

Bringing the collar up to my nose, I inhaled deeply and an odd smile crossed my face. I looked at my reflection again and frowned. I really shouldn't be feeling this way about Edward, I'd only have my hopes crushed and I wasn't ready for that. Maybe over time something could happen, but I doubted that. I knew now Edward liked me, but most likely not in the way I wanted. I shouldn't be letting these old highschool feelings come back.

None of my clothes were in the closet as they should be so I just kneeled down and began looking for something to wear and I decided when I got this head ache to go away that I would clean it up again and finish unpacking. I settled on a pair of black capris and a white long sleeve v-neck shirt.

When I made it into the hallway I realised I didn't even know where the bathroom was. I knew I was in there just last night, but I really didn't remember much let alone directions. I looked at the room diagnol from mine and when I opened the door I sighed happily, I found it without much trouble.

The bathroom was actually quite adorable. It was small with white and black tiling and the walls were painted a baby blue. I considered taking a shower, but I felt that it would remind me too much of last night's shower. I took one last sniff of Edward's shirt before I unbuttoned it and found myself without a bra. I nearly screamed on the spot.

I totally forgot I wasn't even wearing a bra last night, I really hoped Edward realized that I wasn't wearing one and found a way past it. I ran back to my room and grabbed a new set of panties and a new bra and got quickly changed, too embarrassed for my own good.

Brushing my hair wasn't easy considering I fell asleep with it wet and unbrushed last night. It was tangled in many places and nearly took ten minutes to brush it all out. The next thing I did was wash off my face and once the smears of make up were gone I grabbed my things and headed back into my room to clean up and make my bed.

Once everything was back in place I sighed heavily, wondering what I was going to do today. I settled on calling my work and telling them I had found a place to stay and they said to be in next Monday so they could be assured I was settled in and wouldn't have any complications with whatever my schedule would be.

I decided I might as well make use to what time I had alone in the apartment. I bounced off my bed and into the hallway once again and bit my lip trying to make a decision which room to enter first. Of course I was a little worried about my exploring, because I didn't want to run into anything personal of Edward's.

The room across from my own had all my attention. For some reason I had to know what room that was. I opened the door slowly and found a tidy room with plain white walls and hard wood flooring. There was a big bed set against the wall just infront of me and of course it was furnished with a dresser and night stand like my own room. This must be Edward's room. But what really caught my attention was the shelf of CDs and books he had in the corner of his room.

I turned and looked out the door before slamming it shut. I was probably being a little paranoid, but I really didn't think I could handle it if Edward found out I was snooping around in his room. Walking towards the shelves of books and CDs I was careful to note every little detail about the room. There were classic paintings from years ago hung on the walls and a large rug over the hardwood flooring. I thought it was beautiful, it had many patterns of red and yellow which went along well with his red and gold comforter.

His CD and book collection held nothing but the classics. All the modern day music and literature was hidden beside it, packed in a few small boxes. One of the CDs caught my eyes right away, it was held in an elegant case and labled 'Piano Pieces' on a slit of paper held inside of case. I wondered who's piano pieces they were, until I took the CD out and found song titles and at the very bottom it held Edward Masen's name. I whined unexpectedly, I really wanted to listen as it caught my interest, but I don't think Edward would like it very much if I found out he played piano. Afterall, if he wanted me to know he probably would have told me, but then again it was a subject that wouldn't come up unless someone asked about it.

The case glimmered in the sun and made me want it all the more. I burst out the room, CD in hand, and placed it in my CD player and turned the volume to a medium level. The first song was titled 'Her Lullaby.' Somehow it made me frown. Whoever this girl was must be very special to him. My eyes tightened at the thought of him and another girl, I hated how it felt, but I felt jealous. It wasn't like he was mine, so I pushed the feeling away as best I could.

His playing at first was very slow and had a steady tempo, but as it got futher into it, I found it very soothing and as the title was read, it made me want to sleep. I never once opened my eyes, but I somehow knew I was still awake. Yet, I was daydreaming. It was as if _he_ was right there with me and I couldn't care less if I ever woke up. This was a dream, a very special dream, that I would gladly stay in for the rest of eternity. Because my dreams were a reality I wish I could have.

Before the song even ended a familiar tune rang out on my phone, making me jump after all the silence I had. I groaned and turned off my CD player and made way for the now vibrating phone which was bound to fall off the edge of the counter.

"Hey, Alice."

She laughed for some reason, I assume by the tone of my voice. "Bella, how are you feeling?"

After that song I listened to, I felt much better. It was weird, but my headache had vanished and I no longer felt the need to throw up my insides. "I feel fine."

"Good. Because me and a new friend are going to be coming over!"

"New friend?" I questioned. I wasn't to pent on meeting one of Alice's friends. The last thing I needed was a second Alice.

"Yep!" She sang and I could tell she was really happy, so whatever she wanted I would have to reluctantly agree or she would be able to guilt me into it. "Her name is Rosalie, she's going out with one of Jasper and Edward's friends. Jazz thought it'd be nice if we got to know her so she wouldn't have to hang out with just two guys anymore. She's here right now, actually. But I want to save the greetings for when we come over."

I smiled a little, a new friend did sound good to me. But another couple in the group was one thing I hated about the whole idea. Another two people kissing face while I have to sit and watch. And what if Edward found someone too? Not only would I be jealous having to watch them, but I would be the only one left single and it certainly would be a bit embarrassing. "Alice, I would really like to meet her, but I don't know if you can come here."

"Why not?"

"Because it's kind of Edward's place and I'm not sure if he wants a bunch of girls over making mischief."

"Then call him," She sighed and spoke to someone else that I supposed was Rosalie. "Jasper and Rosalie's-" she was cut off by Rosalie who said to call her Rose, she laughed and agreed to it. "_Rose's _boyfriend, Emmett are over here playing video games and being much too loud for our girly and sensitive ears. Rose said her place is quite messy at the moment due to..a randevu.. between her and Emmett last night."

Both girls giggled, but I only groaned again. "Fine, just let me call Edward first."

In unison they both shouted 'Okay.' in what it seemed to me like a really happy tone. Rosalie already sounded too much like Alice just by how they both acted. But either way, I didn't want to feel guilty about not letting them over. The only problem was I needed to call Edward and I didn't even know his number.

As if reading my thoughts, my phone rang again and Alice repeated Edward's number to me twice before hanging up again. I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see. I picked up the piece of paper in which I wrote down Edward's number and dialed slowly. He picked up after quite a few rings.

On the other end his velvet voice came out and it seemed like he was frustrated with something, I began hoping it wasn't about me. I was tempted to just hang up and tell the girls no, but he knew it was me somehow and he responded quickly as if on instinct. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm doing fine."

He sighed with relief and there was a scribbling noise, but I couldn't make out what it was. "That's good. I was worried."

Edward really knew how to make someone feel guilty. He shouldn't have been worrying about me, it was my fault afterall. "You shouldn't be worried.."

"When your new roommate gets drugged and nearly kidnapped and raped by some random guy, there kind of is no choice."

My freaky mind was at it again, because I began laughing at what he said and he questioned me as to why, but I shook it off and got back to the matter at hand, "Well here's the reason why I called. Alice apparently met the girlfriend of a friend of yours-"

"You mean Rosalie?" He cut me off in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. Alice just called and she said she wants me to meet her too."

"Hm. Alice and Rosalie together? I wouldn't take them to be in a compatable friendship."

"And why is that?"

"They're completely alike."

I fell silent for a moment, already confused. "Wouldn't that be good in a relationship?"

He chuckled softly. "Most of the time, yes. But with these two one of them is bound to want to be better than the other. They're very devious and with both of them together, if I were you I'd watch out."

"Thanks for the warning.." I mumbled. Another Alice, how fun. Put two devious minds against one naive mind and you get nothing but hell. These two were bound to pull me into something reckless and stupid; which proves I do not try to get into them.

"Is that the only reason why you called me?" he asked with a tint of disappointment in his voice.

"Nope!" I said now getting cheerful, hoping to make whatever he was disappointed at vanish, "Alice wants to have a gathering here and have all of us get to know eachother, I just wanted to call to make sure it was okay with you."

"You have to ask permission?" He laughed and I smiled, it was the same laugh I had fallen asleep to last night, it was so lovely that it was easily printed into my mind and I could remember it forever.

"I've only been here one day, Edward." I countered. "I'm not so adapt to calling other people's stuff my own. Even when I'm living with them."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Ever heard of the saying _mi_ casa es _su_ casa?"

Of course. It was probably the only thing I even knew in spanish. "I have, but-"

He cut me off for the second time. "Then don't worry about it. As long as you don't do anything to endanger yourself or blow up the place, then do what you please."

"Alright.." I was still a bit hesitant, but I agreed. Alice must have been worried about me last night and I owe her enough to at least have fun with her for awhile. And though Rosalie sounded like Alice, I still wanted to meet her. Afterall I didn't have very many girl friends, "What time will you be home? I mean I got your note on my door, how late will you be?"

"Around nine o'clock, hopefully. Why?"

"Well for one, you do want answers about last night and I owe so much to you. And two, I'll stress myself into thinking you've gotten into an accident due to those insane driving skills of yours. I just want to know so that won't happen."

There was a silence after I said that on the other end, it made me feel a bit self-concious so I spoke again when he didn't respond after a few minutes. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" He replied immediately that time and I decided I wouldn't ask him what the silence was about so I changed the subject.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I had to giggle at that. Wasn't it obvious? "For letting me move in with you, saving me last night, and for being the perfect gentleman that you are." Perfect was an understatement. Edward Masen was beyond perfect, he was indescribable. The way his emerald eyes lit up in the sun, how every shirt he wore perfectly sculpted each muscle in his chest.

"Bella."

How his pale skin, how I imagined, glimmered in the moonlight. Or how his velvet voice could make a baby fall asleep just by the sound of it.

"Bella!"

My head snapped up and I looked around me to find no one there. It then hit me into realization that I was still on the phone with Edward. I blushed a mad shade of red and my hands grew shaky, nearly causing me to drop the phone. "Sorry. I guess I got too lost in my thoughts."

"And what exactly were you thinking of?" If I didn't know any better I could hear a smile coming in his voice.

I inhaled, trying to think of a lie. My only thoughts snapped back to when I was listening to Edward's piano CD. "Um, music?"

"Oh, what kind of music?" Edward hinted, already suspcious.

"Just..music! I'd love to stay and chat, but you know how Alice is. Bye Edward!"

Before I snapped my phone shut I could've sworn I heard him laughing. I began breathing in and out. For some reason I had never been so nervous in my life. I took a few minutes to calm myself before I called Alice back.

Not long after I called Alice there were constant, unstopping knocks at the door. I opened to find a beautiful blonde haired woman standing behind Alice. She was about my height wearing a skin tight red blouse and a black skirt which hardly went past the thights. I bit my lip and my eyes tightened as I allowed them inside. There may have been a possibility that I was jealous. As if I could get more self concious just by looking at her. Walking around with them would put me to shame.

Alice had a large bag held in her hand and she struggled to bring it inside. As well in her other hand she held a notebook. When she got inside, she dropped the bag onto the couch and held onto her notebook with both hands as she smiled eagerly. "Hey Bella!" I waved and rolled my eyes as I was careful not to gawk and glare at Rosalie for being beautiful. "So lets get past these introductions! Rosalie this is Bella, Bella this is Rosalie!" She slowly gestured us closer and I reached out to shake her hand, she had a tiny smile on her face and she seemed worried about something as she shook my hand.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you! Alice has told me a lot in only the duration of time that I've met her, quite a loud mouth that one." She let out a giggle, stating she was just kidding as Alice sent daggers at her.

I had to laugh as well. Anyone who could make fun of Alice like that and not get nervous after was okay in my book. Usually when someone would make fun of Alice she would tackle them to the ground. But shortly after Alice laughed as well. "It's nice to meet you to..Rose, as you wish to be called?"

She nodded her head and the smiled widened across her face. "We already have something in common! Neither of us like to be called by our full names."

Soon I found myself smiling as well. Rose didn't seem like Alice at all. But the instant they both shouted makeover, my mind was changed. "Makeover?" I questioned.

Rose spoke up, the smile never leaving her face. "Alice told me about how self-concious you can get. So we thought about it, and it's time to give you a makeover!"

"Not that you're not beautiful now, Bella." She added almost immediately. "We just thought if we can do something to make you believe that you are beautiful, you won't be so self concious."

My eyes widened and I shook my head. "No, I will not have you practically poking my eyes out with your deadly tools!"

Alice rolled her eyes and opened the bag revealing mounds of clothing. She pulled out a smaller bag and emptied the contents on the table. There were only simple things like eye liner, mascara, and blush and eyeshadow. I sighed and Alice sent a death glare my way, that made me shiver on the spot. "Just let us do this Bella! It will up your confidence and we won't have to deal with you groaning about how you're not beautiful when you are!"

The confidence part sounded good to me, I was infact the one last night to say I wanted to be more confident, especially around Edward. But I didn't want to lose my eyesight. I felt much more safe when I was putting my makeup on myself. The last time Alice tried it on me she did get to the point where it actually came close to my eye. I looked at her and there it was, the puppy dog pout. I groaned and slouched low. "Fine!" I agreed and my gaze shot to the clothes she had brought with her. "But what's with the clothes?"

Alice clapped her hands gleefully and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Bella!"

Rose shook her head at Alice and patted me on the back to comfort me. But I could see the twinkle in her eyes as well. "The clothes are for you. We did a little shopping trip before we came here."

"Alice, you didn't buy new clothes for me did you?" My eyes narrowed into a tight line as I looked at her. She knew better than anyone that I hated it when people bought things for me. She especially knew how I loved my own clothing. And if I wanted new clothes I could design them myself and ask for it to be made. But usually when I designed my own clothing they were in my area of comfort.

"Please don't be mad! I swear they fit your comfort rules and they are in style to fit my sexy rules." She paused and opened her note book to show me a few magazine pictures of random clothing. She put together her own collage. "And you could re-design a lot of these to fit your comfort as well and you won't have to deal with my anger of how ugly you choose your clothing. What I put together in this notebook can easily be changed and I think they're gorgeous!"

Not wanting to feel like arguing about her buying me clothing I took the book from her and flipped through and nodded at her plan. "I could do that. That's a good idea Alice." And I wasn't lying either. Having clothes that fit both rules pleased me and Alice both. I was sure I would feel more confident in things a little more..sexy. And maybe I could be in the league of getting Edward then. But somehow that still felt impossible.

"Good!" She smiled and started pushing me towards the stairs and towards my room, the bag now in her hand once again.

Once we were in my room she plopped me onto a chair and threw the bag onto my bed. She instructed Rosalie to do my hair as she sat on the edge of my dresser and began applying different things to my face. Surprisingly they both took it slow and unlike Alice, Rosalie was being really gentle with my hair. Soon after conversation began, much to my dislike.

"So, Bella. Mind telling me what happened last night?" Alice asked, yet not taking her concentration off the eyeliner held in her hand.

"Alice. I'd rather not until I know more facts about it. I don't remember much and I want to speak with Edward to get more facts before I speak with anyone else and completely embarrass myself into saying what I think happened."

Rosalie took interest and stopped brushing my hair to look at me through the mirror. "What happened last night?"

I sighed and pleaded with Alice to tell her the story because she was now working lip gloss onto my lips. "Well I don't know much. But she was drugged by some guy last night. Edward knocked the guy out cold! Jazz and I stayed until he woke up, and when he did he started ranting about how it was just a lucky shot before he left."

I stiffened the seat, guilty again. The guy got what he deserved, but Edward hit him so hard he went unconcious? I growled at myself for feeling sympathy for the guy that tried raping me by drug! Rosalie snorted behind my and began working on my hair again. "Men are such pigs. I'm lucky I found someone like Emmett."

"Tell me about Emmett, Rose." I asked, feeling interested for some reason. I knew no matter what he was like I would still feel jealous whenever I would see them together.

She sighed dramatically and grabbed the hair curler off the dresser and let it heat up as she spoke. "Well he's a bit childish and I sometimes feel like his mother! He can be a little sweetheart sometimes, but at the most he's a big jokester and likes to play pranks. But being my devious self we make quite the duo."

"You and Alice can make quite the duo too." I muttered, crossing my arms. "Alice is known for many things, but she has a spot for tricking people into doing what she wants."

Alice laughed and finished up a dark shade of eye shadow that she had been applying. "I'm surprised you haven't turned out so evil like me Bella. After all this time you're still so innocent. Maybe with Rose and I put together you'll become more like us in just a matter of time!"

"That doesn't sound very appealing to me."

"Oh trust me," Rose stated. "You'll find someone you want to exact revenge on and you'll be glad you learned from us, young grasshopper."

I shook my head to keep from laughing. So I had a new nick name. "Whatever you say. I won't bet against that."

"Damn straight you won't." Alice snapped.

Alice finished with my makeup, but wouldn't allow me to look until Rose finished up. Conversation was changed into a game instead. "Hey Rose, truth or dare?"

I flinched nervously just by the games name. I hated this game more than anything. I would always pick truth just to stay safe, but Alice always managed to pick something I could never answer with my life. Rosalie giggled and put the curler onto my hair. "Truth."

"What's the kinkiest thing you've ever done with Emmett?"

"Depends on how you define kinky." She answered truthfully and Alice slapped her hand onto the dresser and lurched forward, clearly interested.

"Ooh. You guys are that frisky huh!?"

I had to roll my eyes at her choice in words, but Rosalie answered without any trouble. She was definately someone I could learn how to be confident from. "Of course. But if you insist, I have to say the time he was waiting for me at work. I was working on a car and even though I was under it I could hear Emmett's foot tapping very impatiently as he waited for me. The last stomp of his foot on the ground I heard as he took my ankle and pulled me out, kissing me forcefully even though I was all greasy. I wasn't even allowed to finish the car because he pulled me inside it and took me right there."

My jaw flew open and Alice just laughed some more. "Wow!"

Rose just nodded her head and a grin formed on her face as she looked at my shocked expression. She was nothing of the sorts innocent, out of nowhere I found myself wishing I could be more like her. But I changed my thoughts because I was curious as to where she worked. "So what do you do for work?"

"I'm a mechanic. I love cars." She shrugged.

"Seriously?" I asked doubtful, my jaw had long since closed, but this girl continued surprising me. "You don't look all greasy."

"I clean up rather nicely, Emmett likes me greasy though." She winked. "But now I believe it's my turn. Bella, truth or dare?"

My hands tightened into nervous fists. If I chose truth she would surely ask something about Edward, Alice apparently said a lot about me already. But I had no clue what she would ask if I chose dare. I'd rather it not be about Edward and my feelings though. I was being risky just to spare myself at least a little. "Dare."

I didn't miss the devious glace Rose shot Alice. I shot my gaze from back to forth, trying to comprehend what they were planning. "I dare you to seduce Edward when he comes home."

"What!?" I screamed. If it hadn't been for the hot curler in my hair, I would have jumped out of the seat. "In case you didn't know I got enough of that last night!"

Alice raised her eyebrow at me and grabbed my hand to settle me down. "Yes, but he thought it was just the drug you were on. Imagine what he would do if he knew you weren't drugged!"

"I-I.. No!"

"Bella, you want to be more confident, right?"

I nodded my head once, jaw tightening already.

"This is one step towards confidence! If you can seduce Edward, you can do anything. And from what I've heard from Jasper, Edward is quite the seductive man. He told me to warn you about that, but he also said Edward nearly lost it when you were seducing him last night. And when he sees how gorgeous you look he won't be able to stay concious!"

I couldn't say that I wasn't tempted. But how would Edward feel if I did do that? The last thing I wanted was to make him mad at me. I had no choice at the moment, so I reluctantly agreed to it. "I know how seductive he can be. He pulled off a few things yesterday when he took me here.."

"Then what better to get revenge? And we'll know if you didn't! Edward will tell Jazz about it and Jazz will tell me if you do the dare. If you don't do it, you have to throw out all your clothes and let me replace it with new ones."

The perfect punishment. I loved my clothes and hated people buying me things, Alice was evil. "Fine, I get it!" I argued and ran my hand over my face. "If Edward gets mad at me because of this I'm blaming you two!"

They both shrugged as if they didn't care. Rosalie finished up my hair and Alice moved so I could look in the mirror. I didn't even look when they moved. I was too mad over the dare I was given. Alice gently turned my head towards the mirror and slapped my shoulder for me to look.

Once again my jaw was open for the third time today. My surprises would never end as I stared at the girl in the mirror. My brown eyes stood out more than before with dark eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara perfectly lined. My lips were shiny with a light pink shade of lip gloss. My hair looked as though it were done by a proffessionalist, the curls were done in a perfect pattern and made my hair slightly shorter.

"Well, what do you think?" Rosalie prompted but stifled a giggle at the expression on my face.

"You two are amazing!" I gasped and turned away from the mirror, it was hard, but I held back my happy tears. For once I not only looked, but felt beautiful. "Thank you!" I pulled them both into a tight group hug and they only laughed more, happy I accepted what they did.

"It's not done yet." Alice said and pulled herself out of the hug before running over to the bag and rummaging through it. She pulled out a pair of light blue jeans and a black camisole top that had lace around the v neck part and end of the shirt. Around the waist area there was a white ribbon that flowed freely. It looked gorgeous, no doubt about it, but I would pass my judgement once I tried it on.

Rosalie shoved me into the bathroom and I put it on quickly. Not wanting to test the patience of Alice. I stepped out of the bathroom when I was done, and gasps came out from both of them. I looked into the full length mirror in my closet and gasped as well. "It's amazing!" I ran my hands down my stomach and twirled around. It was really comfortable and it looked spectacular. _I _looked spectacular.

I turned towards my friends and gave a thumps up and laughed. I really liked my new friend, Rosalie didn't know it but I learned a great amount of confidence from her already. Alice helped a lot with the clothing as well. I hated to say it, but I would have to shop with her and see how she pulled off both sets of our rules. I frowned when my thoughts went back to my dare, I couldn't do it.

Alice jumped over my bed and rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. "What brought a frown on that beautiful face of yours?"

"Alice, I can't do that dare!"

"Why not?"

"Look at me!" I motioned my hands down my body and she had a confused look on her face.

"I thought you said you liked it?"

"I do!"

"Then what's the problem?" She questioned, getting irritated and more confused by the second.

"I think I look amazing, but I feel more self concious then before. What will _he_ think?" I hissed.

"He'll love it, trust me!" Alice tried to make me understand, but I was beyond reasoning.

Rosalie walked around the bed and squeezed my hand. "We'll just have to give you a few tips."

"Tips?"

Alice jumped at the idea and her rhythmic laughing came out again. "Yes. With us tutoring you, men will find you irresistable!"

I nearly choked at the idea. "You're saying you want to give me seduction tips?"

They both nodded their heads and pulled me back downstairs and threw me onto the couch. I began feeling like a prisoner, I had no way out of this. Rosalie took a seat to my left and Alice on my right. They could see how nervous and annoyed I was, but I was going to listen spite it all.

Alice spoke up first. "I would suggest you asking him to watch a movie with you when he gets home. Preferably a horror film." she winked at me, because horror was definately not my favorite. "One with a little romance as well."

Rosalie grinned devilishly and I shivered when her foot ran up my leg. I looked at her puzzled, but she merely laughed and shook her head. "When the romance comes on, do that to Edward. And when he asks why you did that, make an excuse or say did what?"

"And when the horror comes on, abruptly grab his hand and squeeze it. If he's smart, he'll do something else to comfort you."

"When you're close enough, rest your head on his shoulder and breathe slowly on his neck."

"If or when he flinches from that, wait for the end and kiss him just at the base of his neck and slowly get up."

"Say it was fun and simply walk off and leave him there."

The ideas sounded doable to someone who had done it before. The chances are I would try and slowly get up, only to fall flat on my face. If I were to run my foot up his leg it would be done shaky. If I were scared I would more likely jump and run away, ruining the other ideas. "I don't know about this guys.."

"Bella. We know you can do it. How about we watch a movie right now and have you suggest it to Edward later, so you'll be prepared for whatever is coming and you can just pretend to be scared."

"It sounds like a good idea, but knowing me I will probably get scared anyways."

"Well it shouldn't be as bad as it would if you didn't watch it beforehand."

I shrugged and just agreed with her. I didn't want to lose my clothing over this. If Alice wanted to be like this I would simply play along, even though deep inside I was fighting the nervous butterflies that consumed me. I looked at the clock and it now read four p.m.

Rosalie stood and went through the dvd cabinet to find a good horror movie that had recently come out. She put it in the dvd player while Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen for snacks. I realised I hadn't eaten all day when my stomach grumbled.

We made a simple bag of popcorn and grabbed a few sodas. Thirty minutes into the movie Alice and I were screaming our heads off and popcorn was bouncing off our laps and onto the floor as we jumped. Rosalie just sat there laughing at us. She was one tough girl. "You guys are such scaredy cats!"

Both Alice and I stared at her, both equally sending daggers. I spoke up and threw a handful of popcorn at her. "Nice choice of words, Rose. I didn't know 'scaredy cats' moved into the adult vocabulary. The last time I heard that had to be in kindergarden."

Rosalie surprised me when she laughed and slapped my back, throwing a handful of popcorn herself. Alice had a pleased look on her face as she laughed as well. I felt I had missed out on something, they both noticed the questioning look on my face. Alice decided to answer my questions without even knowing them. "You never made fun of someone like that! Looks like someone just had her first boost of confidence." She beemed proudly and held up her hand. I slowly reached up and gave her a high five.

"Thanks..I guess." I couldn't help but smile as well, feeling proud of myself for at least something. I always had a little piece of Alice in me, it was just stuck deep inside trying to find it's way out. I guess since I now had Rose too, I had pieces of both of them I could rely on.

It wasn't long before Rose started scoffing at the movie. "How realistic is that?"

"What?" Alice and I asked, puzzled by her outrageous anger towards the movie.

"What do you mean what? The guys' body parts just flew off in separate directions in a matter of seconds. The guys a fucking pig, but dying like that, I highly doubt it."

Alice started laughing, but I raised my brow at her anger. She was actually funny when she was angry, but I wouldn't expect her to be this angry at a movie. She continued her rant and Alice was far from able to control her laughter as she fell off the couch and onto the floor. "How does this guy even choose his victims! Most of them seem so innocent, they don't deserve it. And oh.. because his life went spiraling downwards he feels the need to start killing people. How many ways can you kill someone anyways? Oh come on! Stuff like that happens all the time and he thinks he's the only one."

"Rose?'

She ignored me and continued in random parts of the movie. Alice stopped laughing and just stared at Rosalie instead of the movie, waiting for her to start up again. She left her comments to herself until the movie finally ended and she sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"That movie was confusing.." I mumbled and took a sip of my soda.

"Have you seen the last three?" Rose asked me as she sat back up again.

I shook my head, as I said, not a huge fan of horror. "Oh well it's less confusing if you've seen the rest. I think they're all eqaully stupid."

Alice stood from the couch and went to the dvd cabinet to search for another movie, considering we had another two and a half hours until Edward was expected to be back. I went to clean up our popcorn mess as I talked to Rosalie. "You are quite the feisty girl. Very opinionated." I laughed and threw the bits of popcorn away. "Are you a fan of horror or something?"

She shrugged and placed her drink on the coffee table. "I like each genre equally. Horror ceases to surprise me. Each movie is the same in my book, every horror movie there's at least on thing that you can expect to see, every little bimbo running for her life and takes the wrong turn! Emmett really likes it though, second favorite beside action."

I smiled and was grateful Rosalie wasn't entirely like Alice. "I'm glad I met you, Rose."

She smiled back as Alice switched the dvds. "You too, Bella."

The screen lit up once again and showed a couple of kids in a gym being yelled at and tortured by their gym coach. A comedy, I assumed. This time Rosalie had no complaints and laughed just like the rest of us. For the duration of the movie we kept silent and just watched and laughed as it went along. When it came to the end Alice ran upstairs and came back down with three pillows. Both Rosalie and myself smirked and grabbed one for ourselves and pummled Alice in a team.

Alice whined when she was tackled to the ground and tickled instead of being bombared with fluffy pillows. We let her go after a few minutes and all of us needed a lot of time to catch our breaths from laughing so hard. Suddenly Alice ran to the window and looked outside, for some reason she squealed with delight and ran to put her shoes on. "Edward's back!"

My eyes widened and my butterflies, that had vanished way long ago, came back. My head snapped towards the clock and it read 9:12 p.m. How had time passed by so quickly? I guess that happens when you're having fun. I jumped over the couch and opened the blinds and even from the seventh floor I could see Edward stepping out of his silver volvo. I was frantic and pacing the room now, trying to get myself out of the dare.

Rosalie went upstairs, grabbing the makeup case and bringing it back down to touch up my makeup. I looked fine and I knew that. I couldn't stop myself from thinking Edward wouldn't like it. That he would kick me out and hate me for doing this. The girls assured me he wouldn't do that. We cleaned up before he got back, but my nerves never settled.

"Hey Bella, you'll do great!" Rose winked at me.

"Do it for your clothes, Bella! Your clothes and to gain that confidence!"

They both smiled reassuringly as they threw all three pillows in my direction and told me to lighten up. I started laughing and threw the pillows back at them one by one. Somehow it turned into another pillow fight and we didn't even notice when Edward walked through the door. He cleared his throat and we looked up at him, our hair now a frizzy mess, to see a big smile on his face.

"Looks like you guys had fun."

Alice and Rosalie looked at me then back at Edward and started laughing. I shot them a glare and Edward looked confused by why they stared laughing all of a sudden and why I was glaring at them. Rosalie spoke up and threw the pillow back at me before running towards the door. "See you later, Bella! It was nice seeing you again Edward!"

Alice followed right after Rose and yelled at me to remember my clothes. I growled suddenly and stood up, frantically fixing my hair. Edward threw his brief case on the table along with a bag that had the logo of a nearby chinese restaraunt on it. I looked at him as he began taking his tie off, his bronze hair was messy, from running his fingers through it too much I guessed. But that's exactly the way I loved it. When he turned to look at me he suddenly stopped taking his tie off and stared.

I looked away from him, feeling self concious. It wasn't until I heard footsteps coming towards me that I decided to look back up. Edward grabbed hold of my chin and met my eyes with his. A blush appeared on my face and he smirked triumphantly as he whispered in a low, husky voice. "You look gorgeous."

When I started fidgeting nervously he stepped back and laughed. "You should get a breathing instructor." I pouted at his comment and Rosalie was right, sometime I would want to exact revenge, and that time was now. If Edward wanted to play Mr. Seductive and then insult me, he better expect some pay back. I've felt courage before, but never like this. I smiled and caught my breath as I walked up behind him, barely pressing myself against his back. I was still fidgeting, but I was too reluctant to get my revenge to care.

"A breathing instructor wouldn't do a thing, my bad breathing habbits only happen around you." I whispered just loud enough so he could hear.

He finally took his tie off as he turned around to look at me. Apparently that comment didn't affect him much. He grabbed my hand and set me on the couch, having an obedient parental look on his face. "Tell me what happened with you last night."

I looked down and nervously played with my hands as Edward came and sat down next to me. I looked at him and shrugged innocently. "I don't really remember that much.."

"Just say what you do remember." He pressed and placed a hand on my own to stop the fidgeting.

"Well. I was about to go find Alice and I ran into some guy, I apologised and tried getting passed him, but wherever I moved he followed. And the next thing I knew I was pressed up into a wall."

My talking stopped when I noticed he had pulled his hand away from mine. I looked up to see him pinching the bridge of his nose again, I was curious as to why he did that because I remember him doing it last night. "Edward, why do you do that?"

He inhaled and removed his hand and didn't even look at me. But even as he turned his head I noticed his eyes didn't have that glimmer in it they usually had. "It keeps me calm when I get angry."

"But why would you be angry?"

Edward turned and I could see his hands ball into fists, I flinched uneasily, I wasn't scared, I just never saw Edward act like this. "Because that guy wouldn't leave you alone even when you were trying to get away. I detest any man trying to force himself on a woman."

I didn't know what to say, I merely looked down at my hands again and went on with my story. "Then another man came in.." I looked up the instant I said that just so I could see his expression, but he had his face turned away again. I frowned and spoke up again. "He gave the guy that had me pressed into the wall a cup.. I told him no and tried getting away again, but he pulled me by the waist and forced it down, I felt something solid go down, but I didn't know what it was..after that I just remember running into you."

His fists were now gone and his skin was now flushed from being held too tightly. He sighed and turned to me, hesitating something. "Do you remember what you did when you found me?"

"No." I said instantly. But I did remember what I did, I seduced him and apparently made it hard for him to control himself. I still couldn't believe it. I started feeling guilty for the dare I was about to do, but these were my clothes on the line. I looked up and he looked at me disbelieving. He knew I was lying. "Yes.."

Out of no where he laughed lightly and for once the stern look on his face was gone. My guilt for 'seducing' him was gone. It didn't seem like he had the intentions on talking about it, so I was glad. "You're such a dork."

"Have any facts to back that up?" I cornered.

The moment he raised his finger to speak, I shushed him and playfully hit his arm. "Only kidding, I already knew that. Don't need to hear my reasons when I already know them."

His smile warmed my heart and nearly made my butterflires disappear. "Well I've gotten the answers I wanted, is there anything you didn't remember that you wanted cleared up?"

I paused a moment, thinking. There wasn't much I wanted to know. I felt like I already knew what I needed to. The only thing I was curious about was to how he felt while changing me, and I certainly couldn't ask him that. I simply shook my head and mouthed 'no' to him. He was about to get up when I grabbed his arm. "I..was just wondering. If you might want to have a movie night, right now." I smiled sheepishly. There was only one good thing that came out of this, and it was spending time and getting to know Edward. The part that I had to seduce him for the sake of my clothes, just nearly killed me. I could just buy new ones, but that wouldn't stop Alice from buying me several as well, and she never does things half-ass.

When I was waiting for his answer I looked to see he was gone. I frowned, thinking he didn't want to. I was about to sit up until a pair of arms planted me back down on the seat. I looked to find Edward again, but this time in a set of casual clothing instead of the work ones he had come home with. He had on a pair of grey sweats and a snug black hollister shirt that once again sculpted his muscles perfectly. I kept myself from sighing dreamily. I felt like I was in a dream world when I did nothing but stare at him. I frowned as well, I wanted to dress more like him, but I was still comfortable in what I was wearing.

A noise rang in my ears and I realized that Edward was snapping me out of my dream world. I looked up with a bright blush on my face, but giggled unconciously after. "I guess I get lost in my own reality too often." I mumbled, not intending for him to hear it.

"I'll say." He laughed and walked over to where he put his briefcase and the bag. He brought the bag back over to the couch and plopped down next to me digging out boxes of chinese food, he noted the curious look on my face and handed me one of the boxes. "I heard girls sometimes forget to eat."

"Where did you hear that from?" I asked, it was true a lot of girls did. But then again I wasn't like other girls.

"Emmett and Jasper." he shrugged and opened his box of food, taking a bite. He looked at me when I didn't answer. "I didn't get anything spicy."

Boys were so clueless sometimes, it amused me. It didn't matter to me whether food was spicy or not, I could handle it. I just wondered why he would take advice from Jasper. Alice had this habit of eating before she saw him, unless they were going out to eat. But I doubt that he saw enough of her eating to realise 'girls forget to eat'. Of course I hadn't met Emmett yet, but maybe soon I would see what he was like.

I merely rolled my eyes and placed the food on the coffee table to stroll over to the dvd player. Edward made a smart comment about me being able to figure out how to use it. I got my revenge by throwing one of the pillows at his head, completely missing his box of food.

When I turned on the horror movie the girls and I had watched earlier, I ran through their little 'tips' in my head before sitting back down. Edward gave me a puzzled look when he saw what the movie was. "I didn't know girls liked gory stuff like this."

Maybe it was just me, but I didn't think Edward knew a lot about girls. He may have this perfect god-like body, but he believed too many rumors. But in reality, I really didn't like gory movies, horror was _alright._ Gory simply made me want to throw up. When I was with the girls I was laughing at Rosalie too much to be grossed out. "I think the girls and I need to make you a guide on a girls' likes and dislikes."

"Oh _funny_, Bella. Very funny. I'm not that clueless, am I?"

I turned and raised my eyebrow and shook my head, believing that did all the answering for me. I once again got lost in the girls' tips. Edward was still eating and I didn't want him to spit anything out when I had to do this stupid dare. I found myself hoping he would eat very slowly, but he was a guy; like that was possible.

Only 20 minutes into the movie and Edward had finished eating, I was only done five minutes after him. I bit my lip harshly and tapped my fingers on the edge of the couch, not caring if Edward wondered why or not. Rosalie thinks deviously, yet Alice acts it out perfectly. _Think like Rose, act like Alice. _I kept repeating that over and over in my head, hoping it would help. I breathed out with relief when I realized there wasn't any romance in this movie. That meant I didn't have to do their first tip of running my foot up his leg. I would be more comfortable with the other tips. Anything but that one.

It came to the part where Rosalie was yelling at, the one I hadn't paid much attention to. I cringed at the sound of bones popping and skin tearing and closed my eyes, reaching for Edward's hand blindly. I was surprised when his reached for mine when I couldn't find it. _Okay. _So my first seduction tip did not go as planned.

I counted a few seconds before I opened my eyes again, and what bad timing. More screaming. I squeezed Edward's hand lightly and he pulled me to his chest. So he was a smart one, he knew how to comfort a girl. But his chest was so warm and welcoming. I've wanted to feel his muscles since I first saw him the other day, and now I got my chance. The butterflies came again and I chanted in my head _Think like Rose, act like Alice. _Surprisingly it helped. Ten minutes after, I reached up and breathed lightly against his neck. When he looked down I quickly turned my head, and kept myself from laughing.

My clothes were safe as of now, or at least until the end of the movie. The last tip the two nut cases gave me was to kiss his neck and walk away. Yet again it sounded doable to someone who did it constantly. My nerves had calmed, but when it neared the end of the movie they ran back up again. _Think like Rose, act like Alice. Think like Rose, act like Alice. Your clothes are on the line, Bella! And it's not like you don't want to do it anyways.._

I glared at myself and nearly slapped my head for thinking my last thought. As it rolled into credits I decided to just get it over with. I reached up and kissed his neck, letting it linger for a few seconds before slowly getting up. I let my voice go down, trying my best at seductive. "That was fun." I replied simply.

It was their tip that I just walk away, but when I was about to, his hand instantly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down ontop of him. His mouth bent down and kissed several spots on my neck before releasing me slightly. "I told you I'd rather enjoy myself if we ever got into this position again.."

My eyes had long since grew wide as I shakily stood up off him and ran to my room. I slammed the door behind me and pressed against it, sliding to the floor. This was like a game of getting back at eachother. Yet in the end I alwayst lost. It then hit me, revenge wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. I heard a low knocking on my door, but I ignored it, hoping he would let it be. I was wrong and he opened the door, allowing me to topple backwards.

He kneeled down and smiled sadly. "I didn't upset you, did I?"

I shook my head slowly and sat up straight. "No."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Edward. I was just a little surprised."

"You're not the only one." He mumbled wearily.

"Should we just forget it happened?" I suggested.

I looked into his eyes and found a hint of saddness. I didn't get why it was there and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not. He simply nodded once and stood up straight while running his hands through his hair again. "Yeah.. that's best I guess. But listen, spite that, I did have fun. I didn't imagine you were a little comedian."

He reached out to help me up as I laughed. "Well, I'm shy at first, but I suppose you get to know me and making fun of you becomes a habbit."

My heart nearly started pounding in my chest as my favorite smile appeared on his face. "Goodnight, Bella."

"Night.." I retreated back into my room and closed my door lightly. The parts where his lips touched my skin started burning and I reached up and rubbed it, feeling an electric shock as I did. I sighed and changed into my pajamas and climbed into my bed. It was a fact that Edward was indeed the better player at revenge, but I didn't mind. If I sucked and still got pay back like that, I would be able to endure losing my clothing anytime. And besides, I learned a new skill, seduction. My innocence would tell me otherwise, but seduction was fun, especially with rewards like Edward gave. Two good things came out of this night, one of them being a good boost in my confidence level.

* * *

I was tempted to put the whole Edward Bella movie thing next chapter, but I wanted to move on with something else. But this one turned out long for you guys! Hope you liked! 


	5. Picnic Mayhem

**AN: You guys are amazing. I made it over 100 reviews:D And since most of you are so angsty about seeing them together, fluff is guranteed in this chapter, perhaps a first kiss? Yes, they will get together. I'm not sure when. It'll be soon enough though. I don't know when I'll do another Edward p.o.v. I just don't like repeating chapters in someone elses point of view. But please enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate.**

Picnic Mayhem.

I felt a light poking at my side and the soft murmur of my full name in a voice I did not recognize. Spite whoever it was I had no intentions on getting up. I peeked my eye open, getting suspicious when the voice said 'I'm your father.' Sitting on the bed before me was a big guy, big was an understatement. He looked as though he'd been one of the giant muscle men in the circus. His hair was dark brown, with curls. If I didn't know any better he had a child's complexion.

A man I didn't even know was sitting on my bed, waking me up, and saying my name. I nearly screamed at the fact he might be there to kill me. But I held it in once I saw Rosalie and Alice giggling at my shocked expression. I turned to my left side, trying to hide my embarrassment, but to add to that Edward was sitting on the other side of me, smiling, very cutely I might add. I forogot my embarrassment and counted my blessings. Waking up to Edward's smile made my day already.

At least someone considered my feelings, Edward was a true gentleman. He knew I was already embarrassed and wouldn't want any further embarrassment. I eyed him suspiciously and he found it quite amusing because he too began laughing. He patted my arm and stood straight, causing the bed to adjust to only one persons' weight. "I was in no way apart of this." He shook his head and pointed towards the others who were now grinning like mad men.

But for once, I wasn't embarrassed by my looks, which I was sure I looked like hell because I never brought myself to clean up my make-up before I went to sleep. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "So, what's this big guy doing in my bed?" I questioned as I pushed him off, mad that I was woken up from the best dream I'd ever had.

And I wasn't exaggerating either. I dreamt about Edward and I, and although the scenery I chose was a bit awkward, it was still exhilirating. We were sitting on the clouds, yet the sky was disarranged in weird shapes and colors. Just as we were about to kiss, I was awoken by this guy saying he was my father.

Rosalie came and lightly kissed the guy on the cheek before apologising to me. And I didn't need them to answer who it was. Obviously this was the lug himself, Emmett. He had pranked me before I even met him, lucky shot. "Ah, nice to meet you, Emmett." I laughed softly, my throat tends to be a bit clogged up in the morning to get any louder. I sat up from my blanket and extended my hand.

Emmett shook my hand and smirked. "Hey, Bella, you too. Sorry about waking you up like this. But we couldn't handle another minute of Alice's whining." He shot a look at Alice, but she only rolled her eyes.

Any whining of Alice's, in my book, was a bad thing. It usually meant she wanted others to hurry up and get ready. I groaned and flew myself back onto my pillows. "What are we doing today, Alice?"

I turned to see that certain glimmer in her eyes as she walked towards me and tried prying the blankets off of me, but failed miserabley. "We're having a picnic. We allowed you time to sleep while we got everything ready. Of course we were hoping you'd get up by the time we finished. And you know my punishment for that, I get to choose your clothing for this particular outing."

"Why should I get punished? I would have been up early if I had known about said outing. Why are we having a picnic, if I may ask?"

"Because, dear Bella. You know the rules for breaking Alice's patience. And I thought a picnic would be a suitable way for us all to get to know eachother _a lot_ better." She sent a wink towards mine and Edward's direction. I really didn't think it'd be a bad idea to get to know Edward better during a picnic, but the way Alice thinks, something bad was bound to happen, especially if she got to choose my clothes for me.

Without another word from me, she shooed the boys out of my room and rummaged through the bag she had left over last night. I smiled with relief when she had chosen a pair of black jeans and a navy blue spaghetti strap. The sun was shining through the window, so it looked like it was destined to be a lovely day. Rosalie and Alice dressed comfortabley themselves. Their outfits were much like mine only with Rose in red and Alice in pink.

Neither of them let me do anything by myself. Alice washed off my make-up from last night and re-did it all over again. Rose straightened my hair and kept it at that. And then both of them unexpectedly threw a pair of black tennishoes my way. I ducked to the side before they could hit me, and I expected it had to hit someone because there was a loud yelp behind me.

Alice started screaming apologies and I turned around to find Jasper rubbing his forehead, trying to calm Alice down. I laughed a bit nervously and slapped Jasper on the back lightly as I walked out of the room, grabbing the shoes on the way, "Sorry Jasper!"

I walked down the stairs after I heard he had forgiven me. Once downstairs I noticed Emmett and Edward in some sort of deep conversation. I decided not to intrude and tried to slip by without notice, but Edward did notice me and I could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me. I slipped my shoes on and stood straight before he was just infront of me.

"Don't you have work today?" I questioned, placing my hands on my hips. If Edward skipped work for a reason such as a picnic, I would be the one to feel all that unconcious guilt.

He laughed at my posture and took my hands of my hips and into his own. "No, I have today and tomorrow off for all the hard work I have done. Besides, there's someone I want to get to know better and that's much better than being at work." He gave me a quizzical look and smiled my favorite smile. Bending down, he placed a kiss on the back of my hand causing me to blush yet another thousand shades of red.

I tried my best to smile without completely looking like an idiot, but that was close to impossible."Right," I whispered rather hoarsley. "As long as you realize that Alice and outdoor events don't go well together. It's best to keep your distance around her or something bad is bound to happen. Her habitat is the mall, anything besides that just wasn't meant for her."

Edward nodded towards the stairs and at the bottom there stood a fuming Alice. "For the record, Bella. I planned this event! I happen to _love_ the outdoors."

"Oh yeah? Then we should plan a _camping trip_. You know all of us together."

Alice stared at me in distant horror. She seemed to have recalled our last camping trip back in college. It went pretty well, for me. However, Alice managed to get her bag full of cosmetics stolen by a bear and skin rash in one day. The idea of Jasper seeing her in that kind of condition horrified her, thus why I suggested we all go together. She narrowed her eyes and lightly shoved me as she made her way to the door. I laughed and Rosalie came up patting me on the back.

"Young grasshopper, you've done well." She laughed and followed Alice with a plaid blanket in her hand.

Edward raised a brow and looked at me. "Young grasshopper?" He questioned with a tone of fright in his voice, if I didn't know any better he was afraid I'd be like them. "Are you in some sort of training with them?"

I bit my lip to stifle my giggles and shook my head. Biting my lip hadn't made it impossible, I smiled and walked past him, grabbing one of the picnic baskets off the table. I turned my head to the left once I got to the door and found Edward standing next to me with his own basket. Emmett had a radio in his hands, and Jasper with a back pack full of things we would be able to do at the park we were going to.

Driving arrangements went smoothly. All the boys went with Edward in his car and the girls went with Alice in her porsche. I always loved driving with Alice, and with Rose here it was even funner. Alice and I were no longer the 'famous duo' in car singing. But Rosalie had a beautiful voice, except when we got to singing a song by Stabbing Westward, things got pretty out of hand. We were no longer trying to sing and just did it for the fun of it. When we would hault at a stoplight people would look out their windows, giving us strange looks. I must imagine we looked pretty funny. What with the stereo booming at the loudest volume and us dancing around in our seats.

The girls and I were the first ones to arrive at the park and Alice skipped over under a nearby tree and began fixing the plaid blanket onto the ground. Rose grabbed the basket with drinks in it and walked over to where Alice was. I was about to make my way over as well, until a ditch in the ground found my foot and I began falling forward. I was sure that I would be in the hospital in a matter of minutes. Impacts to cement were deadly to me and did not do justice to my face.

And then it all happened in slow motion. I heard a car door slam followed by an arm wrapping tightly around my wrist and pulling me up straight before I fell. I sighed shakily and looked up to find Edward standing there with the other basket in his hand. How could someone catch me and still keep hold of something else? "Thank you, Edward. Does this make this the second time you've saved me now from killing myself?"

He shrugged and let go of my wrist when he was sure I was stable. I rubbed it lightly, it didn't hurt that bad, but being pulled up so suddenly must have pulled a muscle. "I must be a huge burden.." I mumbled to myself, not expecting him to hear as I rubbed my wrist.

"You're not a burden at all. I love the whole damsel in distress act, just call me your knight in shining armor." He smiled and took hold of my hand and pressed his lips against my wrist. Somehow the pain immediately washed away and I shivered at his touch even though it was so warm.

I faintly remembered my saying from last night, _Think like Rose. Act like Alice. _So I smiled and stood on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear. "I think I will."

Leaving it at that, I turned and left him there. As I reached Alice I looked over my shoulder to see him grinning ear to ear, which left me smiling all the more. But my smile left when I saw the look on Alice's face. "I wasn't expecting you to get so confident so quickly, what brought _that_ on you?"

She pointed at Edward as he was brushing off his cheek slowly. I assumed it was because I left a mark from my lipgloss. I couldn't help but laugh as I sat down, leaning against the tree. "I made my own saying." I replied simply.

"Oh, and what saying would that be?"

"Think like Rose. Act like Alice!" I beamed proudly. Afterall I was pupil to their teachings, who wouldn't be proud to be taken under such wings?

Alice giggled, but her smile seemed like she was proud of me as well. Rosalie smirked and tossed me a bottle of water. It nearly hit my head as I fumbled with catching it in my hands. I heard a few low chuckles and I looked up to find the guys staring at me. "What?"

"We need to work on your catch there, Bella." Emmett teased, but I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bottle of soda from the basket.

"Let's see you do better, big guy." I threw the bottle in his direction, but it bounced of his head and into his arms. At least he didn't fumble with it. "Technically you didn't catch it." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Well you sure as hell have a good throw." He laughed, rubbing his forehead as he took his spot next to Rose, placing a chaste kiss on her lips as he did. They had taken the top right corner of the blanket as Alice and Jasper took the top left.

I looked up at Edward pleadingly and patted the spot next to me. I wanted at least someone to talk to, so I wouldn't have to pay attention to the mushy talk Alice and Jasper always give eachother. That and by the looks of it Rose and Emmett were hard to keep away from eachother, as Rose was now laying ontop of Emmett, kissing him.

Edward smiled and took the spot next to me, not even paying attention to the couples infront of us. I wondered how he did it. Like they were hard to miss. I cleared my throat as I opened the basket with the food in it. Alice and Jasper quit their love talk and Rose and Emmett sat up, though Rosalie was sitting comfortabley in his lap. I asked what they wanted to eat and tossed them each their choice of food. I grabbed a simple turkey sandwhich and began eating, leaning back against the tree, enjoying the shade.

As I looked at both couples, it made me a little sad. They seemed so content in just being with eachother; like it didn't matter where they were as long as they were with eachother. I'd never felt that way, and I didn't expect I ever would. I turned to look at Edward, peacefully eating his own food with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He looked so at peace and so unworldly as the wind blew through his messy auburn locks. The sun was at a perfect angle and bounced of his skin, making him glow. I sighed in awe and immediately turned my head when he opened his eyes and looked at me.

I slowly turned back around only to see him and my favorite smile, only this time his eyes seemed a bit saddened. We stared at eachother for the longest time, until the blasting of a radio shook us out of it. Emmett turned his radio on and I looked to find him and Jasper playing frisbee, Alice and Rosalie cheering them on. Edward took one look at me and stood up, holding out his hand to pull me up as well. "Care to play frisbee?"

"Maybe in a bit. I think I'll join the cheer squad for now, though I'm not sure cheering was typically made for frisbee." I laughed and allowed him to pull me up. I went and sat by Alice and Rosalie while Edward went and played with the guys.

We didn't pay much attention. Rather Alice and Rosalie didn't pay much attention, they were too busy talking about something or another. I was perfectly content in just watching the guys play, more like Edward. He was so graceful in the way he caught it. And with one hand each time, too. Before I got too lost in my thoughts of him, Rosalie nudged my side. I glanced over at her and smiled slyly. "What?"

"What's with all the looks you're giving Edward?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't want to answer that, but they both had me pinned on each of my sides, so I wouldn't be able to run for it. "He just looks.. so godly." I admitted shyly.

Alice giggled and rubbed my back. "You're not over him, are you?"

"Alice, I don't know. These past few days I've learned a lot about him. He's...just so perfect. And so wrong for me in every way."

Rosalie shook her head and playfully slapped my shoulder. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, just look at me, for one." I snorted and rested my head against my knees. "He could do so much better than me, that's for sure."

"Really, Bella. He couldn't. Any guy who wouldn't want you is completely absurd."

"You know. I was jealous when I first met you, Bella." Rosalie commented and leaned back, using her arms and hands as a support.

"You were?" I didn't even realize that my jaw had flew open, but I shut it and bit my lip. How could someone so gorgeous like Rose, be jealous of me? She seemed to notice my disbelief as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Mhm. Any girl could look beautiful with make-up and accessories. But you, you Bella. You have a natural beauty. You don't need these possessions to be or look pretty, when you just are. You just don't see yourself as clearly as you should."

I leaned against her as well and Alice joined in, wrapping her right arm around my shoulder. "I don't know what it will take to make you see yourself for who you really are, but believe me. Rose and I will try our hardest and make you see what we see in you. You're oblivious to how other people feel about you. Please just try for once. I don't intend to sound cruel, but open your eyes and think of the looks Edward gives you. How long do you think you and Edward just sat there, staring at eachother?"

"A few minutes?" I murmured. I was on the verge of tears, no doubt about it. I couldn't help it. They were being so nice to me, spite my stubborn attitude with myself.

Both of them laughed and hit my back. I cringed slightly, but it made me choke on any upcoming tears. "More like thirty minutes, Bella."

My breath haltered and I lurched forward, further into my knees. "Thirty minutes?!" I choked, barely able to catch my breath. How had time passed so quickly?

"Yes. We saw and didn't want to disturb you guys. You seemed so calm and happy. But if you only looked deeper and saw what he saw. You wouldn't think you were so imperfect matched with him."

"I need a walk.." Slowly, I stood up spite their calling for me to sit back down. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I slouched and began kicking at a rock as I walked away from them. It wasn't that I considered myself 'ugly'. Just the thought of myself being a match with Edward, was absurd itself. Someone so perfect and godly like him, should be with someone that was more in his league.

For some reason I once compared myself to one of the evil step sisters of Cinderella. Someone like Cinderella was deserving of a Prince Charming. Why I thought I wasn't deserving was beyond me. I did what was best for others and not myself. I guess I was selfish towards myself, therefore I thought I wasn't good enough.

I closed my eyes and walked more slowly, not wanting to have a clutz attack. My hopes were unanswered as I felt something clank against my head. I toppled forward and into the grass. I merely rolled over onto my back and let out an aggravated sigh as I rubbed the back of my head.

Edward came running over and was kneeling at my side in an instant. "Bella, are you okay?"

Nodding my head, I stood back up and began walking again. The last thing I needed was to get lost in his eyes again, especially when the person on my mind was him. I was expecting him to just go back with Emmett and Jasper, but he threw the frisbee back to them and followed me. "Edward, just go back with the others. I just want some time alone."

And it was true. I really needed the time to myself to sort out my feelings. I knew even if I were back at the apartment, even if Edward would be at work, I would never be alone. Alice was bound to run in sooner or later, or interupt my thoughts with her constant calling. "I wont, not until I know you're okay. Bella, I can clearly see something is wrong. Anyone with eyes can see that."

"Nothings wrong. Not exactly. I just need to think is all." I stated, trying to reassure him as I walked at a slightly faster pace to get ahead of him.

"Think about what?"

"Nothing." I mumbled, kicking a stick out of my way. It was small so I knew it wouldn't be able to create a big disaster for me.

Edward sighed and I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him running his hands through his hair. "You're so stubborn."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the stick, throwing it at him. He gave me a puzzled look, but I simply turned and walked away again. I was being stubborn, but if Edward didn't leave it at that there was no clue to telling what I would say to him or tell him what I was thinking. I would look stupid if he knew what I felt. I was _afraid._

He grabbed my hand roughly and stopped my walking. I tried to pull away, but he turned me around to face him finally. He was trying to get me to look him in the eyes and prove to him that nothing was wrong, but I couldn't. I shut my eyes, scared to look into his own. Harshly, I shoved him away from me, but I instantly regretted my decision as the next thing I knew I was falling down a small, but steep hill.

There were a bunch of dandelions and little pebbles, I could feel each one digging into my skin and I gasped out in pain. I guess I blacked out from the pain because I felt cold hit my skin and I suddenly couldn't breathe anymore. I was choking on something, but I didn't know what. My throat began growing sore as my lungs felt like they were about to explode.

Suddenly I was submerged and pulled into warmth. Something smooth and warm brushed accross my lips and I felt a sudden pull at my lungs. They felt lighter and whatever I choked on, I had coughed up and eagerly opened my eyes. My sight was blurry, but I could make out a certain and familiar bronze color and I reached up unconicously and ran my hand against another surface that was exactly like I felt against my lips.

There was a sad smile on Edward's face and I felt the sudden urge to want to kiss it away, but I pushed the urge away as I felt myself tearing up. "E-edward, what happened?

He looked away from me and sighed. "You fell down the hill and into a lake. When you didn't come back up, I got worried so I dove in after you and got you out before it got any worse."

"Don't tell me..you performed.. mouth to mouth on me?" It explained the burning sensation I now felt on my lips. I ran one finger over my bottom lip and smiled goofily. Sure it wasn't a real kiss, but to me it was perfect.

He opened his mouth to say something, but I was pulled away into a pair of tiny arms. "Holy shit, Isabella Marie Swan! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I looked up and bit my lip so hard I thought it would bleed. Alice had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but let my own out.

"I'm so sorry, Alice! I'm so stupid!"

This was the final straw. In the past two days I had caused the people most important to me to worry. I felt guilty as hell. I was selfish. It was impossible that someone could be so selfish like me. They were nothing but nice to me, and this was how I repayed them. Rosalie had her eyes shut tightly and Emmett and Jasper both let out sighs in relief as they made their way to comfort their girlfriends'.

Alice kept running her hands over my frigid face, and I had to pull her away so she wouldn't get wet from my body. I coughed and my voice was rather hoarse as I spoke, but I needed to say something. "Guys. I'm really sorry. I've done nothing but worry you so far. Even you Rose, I just met you. I have no right to do that. And Edward, you were only trying to help, I'm sorry I pushed you away. I think it'd be best if I found another place to live. I..I just don't want you guys to worry so much over me, this will just keep happening."

Edward reached for my left hand and held it tightly. "Bella don't say that. It's not your fault you get into these incidents."

"But-"

I was cut off by Alice's hands to my lips. "We thought we lost you, Bella. If you hate us worrying so much what do you think will happen if you just leave?"

Rosalie's laugh surprised me and she reached over and ran her fingers accross my face. "We love you. Friends worry about eachother, it's what we do. Leaving won't help at all. Just stay and we'll find a way past your disaster magnet."

Not knowing what to say, I merely nodded my head once and allowed Edward to pick me up. He had put his jacket on me, along with the picnic blanket, explaining the warmth. Edward's breathing was slow, but his heartbeat was pounding against his chest. He spoke to the others in a low voice, "I'm going to take her home and get her warmed up so she doesn't catch a cold."

They all agreed with him and decided the darkening sky was a sign they should all be leaving as well. The ride between Edward and I was silent, I was thankful for that. I made sure to prolong the silence by taking a nice warm shower by the time we got back. Once I was done I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on a nice pair of black sweatpants with a blue long sleeve shirt that clung to my skin nicely.

I stood at the middle of the stairs and tapped my fingers nervously on the railing. Edward was sitting on the couch, changed into what seemed like matching clothes to me. He looked up, noticing my tapping against the railing. I noticed there was a tiny smile on his face, but it saddened me to realize that it wasn't my favorite one. "I ruined the entire day. I don't know how many times I can apologise, but I hope to make it up somehow."

I made my way to sit next to Edward, only I kept my distance. He looked away from me, but I was happy still because at least he wasn't completely ignoring me. "Honestly, you blame yourself too much. The day wasn't ruined, it was an accident. Accidents happen."

"But it was an accident I could have easily avoided. If I hadn't been so stubborn-"

He cut me off in an aggravated tone. "Please, Bella. Stop blaming yourself. Everyone gets a little stubborn, especially when it comes to explaing how they feel. I shouldn't have pressed on the matter."

"You were only worried."

"Yes, but you said you wanted time alone. I should have respected that."

"But if you hadn't stayed, I probably would have got lost or fell into that lake anyways. Only then no one would have been their to save me. Which again I can't thank you enough for."

"Maybe, maybe not. There's no thanks to saving someone's life. No way I'm going to lose my roomie already." He chuckled and for once my favorite smile was on his face and he went over and lightly pinched my cheek.

"Still up for being my knight in shining armor, I assume?"

"Always."

My laugher flood the room and I beamed as I thought of something. This was a sure fire plan to get rid of the tension in the room. I lightly nudged Edward and stood up. "You up for a rousing game of go fish?"

"Go fish?" He raised a brow at me questioningly.

I nodded my head and ran up to my room to get a deck of cards. I yet again laughed, because these weren't a normal deck of cards. They were a Spongebob brand I had bought long ago. Edward seemed just as amused as I told him to shuffle the deck while I grabbed a few sodas. When I came back he had the game set up on the floor as he layed on his stomach, his elbows resting on a pillow.

Deciding to follow his posture on the floor, I gave him a soda and dealed out the cards, seven each. He grabbed a remote off the table and turned on the stereo, a bit of music would lighten the mood as well, I nodded my head in approvement as I began singing to the first song. It was called 'Perfect' by Burn Season. I had only heard it several times, but when it came to music I memorised lyrics quite well. Edward stared at me as I sung, he didn't seem to mind and he only smiled.

My singing stopped and I slammed two cards on the ground, already having two matching pairs. Edward rolled his eyes at my enthusiasm towards the game, but he was being a sore loser because he hadn't had one yet. I allowed him to go first, since I already found a pair.

"Have any fours?"

I stifled my laughter and shook my head, hiding my face with the cards. "Go fish!" I waited for him to grab a card out of the deck before I replied. "Have any nines?"

When he didn't reply, I looked over my cards to see him holding out one of his own, it looked like the one he had just gotten out of the deck. I snapped it away and threw both nines into my pile. "You're looking pretty sad right about now."

"Never was good at this game. It would be better if I could read minds." He mumbled. "Have any twos?"

Grabbing the card with the number two on it between my index and middle finger, I flung it torwards him with a smile. The game didn't last very long and I ended up with a book of ten pairs and Edward only held two matching pairs. I put the cards back in the box and leaned further onto my pillow. "What do you want to do now?" I murmured through the pillow. It was still early in the night, nearly seven o'clock to be exact.

The moment I leaned my face into the pillow was the moment I felt his own land on my head. I shook it off and threw it back at him, hitting him in the chest. He laughed and turned on the television, setting it to the video channel.

"Video games?" I asked, amused. I caught the controller clumsly in my hands when he threw it in my direction.

"Unless you're afraid to lose."

"You wish."

The game that showed up on the screen was a racing game, one of the only games that I was even remotely good at. And in this specific game that we were playing, I knew the quirks on how to start faster than the others at the starting line. I was in second and of course Edward was in first at the very beginning, I stayed behind him until we reached the final lap, where I brushed past him and won.

"Oh, you're evil. Let me feel all proud about being in front and you wait until the end to pass me."

"Well guys normally underestimate girls when playing video games. I think I just taught you a valuable lesson."

Edward rolled his eyes when I looked up at him with a smirk on my face. His pillow once again found its way to my face and I laughed as I settled the pillow on my lap, ontop of my own pillow. "You wont be getting your pillow back until you learn how to stop throwing it at me."

I gasped at he bent down and grabbed my controller and held it high in the air. "Well you wont be getting this back until you learn to stop being so prideful about winning a game."

"Edward!" I groaned and got onto my knees, trying to grab the controller back. I could stand up and get it, but I knew he'd stand up himself and he was like a giraffe compared to me. "You're just being stubborn because I won and you didn't! And didn't you just say you felt 'proud' about being ahead of me at the beginning?"

He shrugged and held it higher. "I don't recall saying such a thing."

"Well I do! Now give it back."

Laughing, he shook his head and forced himself further back into the couch considering I was leaning closer and closer to get the controller back. I couldn't reach and I rose my knees off the floor unconciously and lurched forward, falling in between Edward's legs. My hands were still raised and I was rested against his chest. I was too busy concentrating on getting the controller back that I didn't realize that Edward had frozen.

The stereo had _impecable_ timing. Because the moment I turned to see why he had frozen, a song by Tony Lucca came on. I hadn't remembered the name of said song, but the lyrics were nice and steady. I found it calming, but the fact I was here so close to Edward made the song seem too romantic. I didn't look at him and I turned my head, afraid to look him in the eyes.

His eyes always held some type of emotion. I noticed that in the duration of time that I've met him. But when the emotion had something to do with me, I really didn't want to see it. I had no idea to what type of emotion they held when they were about me, and it scared me. There was no telling whether the emotion was good or bad.

I was certain he could feel the rapid beat of my heart against his chest, but I was too frozen to get up or run. My body disagreed with my mind and it liked this feeling to much to want to leave. My body molded perfect with his and it felt so right, but somehow my mind had different opinions. My heart was suffocating and it has been since I first saw him days ago. Emotions and feelings I thought I left behind a long time ago were somehow finding it's way out and I didn't know what to do about it. I knew I couldn't repress these feelings forever, but someday, somehow, when I figure out how exactly I feel for this man before me, I could explain to him without any hesitation.

There was a clank on the floor and I felt his hand run across my cheek and grasp hold my chin, forcing me to look at him. I still had my eyes closed before I could see what he was about to do. His other hand snaked around my upper back as he pulled me closer, pressing me tightly against him. I opened my eyes as I felt the sudden pull, before I could reject he kissed me roughly.

I couldn't think clearly enough to respond to his actions. I was drowning in the scent of him and began growing dizzy and out of breath. He pulled away and released me slightly as he licked his lips. Now his feature held saddness as I touched my lips with my index and middle finger.

"Bella. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

He was about to release me, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt with my right hand and ran my hand across his cheek with my left. "Is it bad that I wanted you to kiss me? Ever since.." I sighed and wouldn't allow any tears. I was happy, but so confused that it over ruled any other emotions I might have. "Was it a mistake?" I asked shakily.

Having said that, he leaned his cheek into my hand and gave me a small smile. "No, god no, Bella. Believe it or not I've been wanting to do that ever since I brought you home from the club the other day."

I didn't reply and that seemed to make him a bit anxious. I once again turned away from him, but he forced me to look at him eye to eye. "You said you wanted me to do it, right? Are you regretting it?"

_Bella, grow some confidence and do what you want to do. He just kissed you and said he'd been wanting to do it. What's there to be afraid of now that you know he might like you the same way you like him. _Sometimes, I hated it when my conscience was right. I shook my head and pulled him to me by the collar of his shirt. My hand that had rested against his cheek ruffled through his hair, messing it up more than neccessary.

His lips synched with my own perfectly and it wasn't long after that I felt his tongue rake accross my bottom lip. I'd never kissed someone like that before, and I was frightened that I would embarrass myself because I didn't know how to kiss like that. But I allowed our tongues to dance with one another before I had to pull away for breath.

The taste of him ran accross my taste buds and I nearly moaned, but I was glad when I stopped myself from doing so. His emerald eyes opened when he realized I pulled away. I could stay here for hours, just looking into those eyes and be perfectly content with life. We had another long staring contest before Edward lifted me onto his lap, my knees were starting to ache from the hard flooring.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked silently. The truth was my mind still didn't agree with my body. My body yearned for him in ways my mind did not. "It feels right, being like this. But.. somehow it seems wrong."

"Because we hardly know eachother." He whispered as he gently tugged the hair tie out of my hair, allowing it to cascade down my back. I sighed contently when he began running his fingers through my hair.

"I just need to know one thing. We don't have to get so into it, but I like you in a certain way. I just _need_ to know if you like me that way as well?"

I could feel his nod because he had rested his chin ontop of my head. "Of course."

My breath had not once found itself since the kiss, but it was good enough that I was able to talk. And of course my heart didn't make it easy though. "And.. you want to be together, like this?" I replied rather giddy. I felt like a freshmen back in highschool, wanting to explain my feelings towards a crush I had throughout middle school. My face had heated up and I knew I was blushing, but my face was hidden in his chest so I knew he couldn't see.

"Believe me, I do. But I think we should just get to know eachother a bit better before we do anything like _this_ again."

And I completely understood him. If I hadn't pulled away there's no telling what I would allow him or myself to do. You don't technically have to know someone that well to be boyfriend and girlfriend, the whole dating proccess was to get to know them better. "I have an idea. Maybe we can just have dates, but limit ourselves to no kissing or being so touchy and close like this. You know, simple dates to get to know eachother?"

"So basically just 'hang out', talk, have fun, and get to know eachother before we'll be able to be like this again, kind of thing? I'm fine with that." I looked up when I knew the blush on my face was gone and I smiled at him, but he was looking up at the ceiling as his hand rubbed small circles on my shoulder. "Though I'll be too anxious to hold you like this again.." He chuckled softly. He had said it so low I wasn't sure whether he wanted me to hear what he had said or not.

I bit my lip and forced away a smile. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck and sighed sadly, not entirely wanting to leave this position. "So, when do we start?"

Edward seemed just as hesitant as his grip tightened around me. "Tomorrow?"

I laughed and clung to him, feeling my eyes start to close. "I'm fine with that."

He began humming a very familiar tune and my eyelids felt heavy. I didn't want to go to sleep, it was only eight o'clock, I didn't find that very late enough to fall asleep to. But the tune was so calming and I didn't care as long as I'd be in his arms again when I woke up. Because I knew it would be a long time before we'd be able to do this again. Even though I knew he liked me the way I liked him, I was still confused at how we both felt. Sure we liked eachother, but _why_?

Clearly we didn't know eachother that well. I didn't know if he was attracted to me by looks or personality. Until I knew him better I had no way to telling what I actually felt for him. But I was content just the way things were at the moment. I wouldn't mind not knowing as long as he was by my side.

* * *

I'm undecided between what chapter I want them to get together. I am still prolonging the relationship, but rest assured I wont make you wait too long. And again, hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Knowing Your Limits

**A/N: Seriously, I could keep saying thank you, but it just doesn't do any justice. :D Keep up with the awesome reviews! I have up to chapter eleven planned out, but they still have yet to be written. And a special surprise. On Valentine's Day I will have two chapters up for you guys to read-or I hope to have two anyways. Things will get a bit more interesting after Valentine's Day. So, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Knowing Your Limits

My dream that I had been carelessly woken up from by Emmett before was continued the moment I fell asleep in Edward's arms. Though I didn't need a dream anymore when my dreams turned into reality in one night. For the most part anyways. I got Edward, but we could neither kiss or get very touchy, much to my displeasure. I got the boy, but I can't do _much_ with him. I knew it was for our own good though, if we rushed into this it was bound to end in a horrible way. And that was the last thing I wanted.

This time I didn't have a _big ape_ waking me up from my dream, instead it was the annoying ring of my phone, thanks to a _small pixie_. It was placed on the coffee table before me so I easily reached out and grabbed it, quickly snapping it open so it would not wake Edward. I was happy to see that Edward had not left my side during the night and he still held me as he did when I fell asleep. I didn't want this to end, but I knew the instant he woke up our rules would be in effect.

"Alice it's ten in the morning, what do you want?" I groaned and ran my hand over my face, trying to shake the sleepiness off.

"Just to check up on you! Edward took good care of you, didn't he?" Alice interrogated and I thought sleezily, he took _great_ care of me, but I wasn't about to let her attack me with a thousand questions about what Edward and I were up to.

"He did. I'm fine, honestly. I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"Well you nearly gave me a heart attack, but you're forgiven as long as you go out and buy yourself some new clothes; sexy but comfy, remember?"

Even though my lips were pierced in a tight line, my breath went out sharply as I groaned. "You just gave me new clothes, why do I have to buy more?"

"It's all about seasons, Bella. The batch I gave you were for winter, you need spring. I'm sure you can find nice and bright colors for that. And on the 13th we're having a nice outing ourselves for Valentines Day clothing."

"I can't handle two shopping days in one month."

Alice whined and I could hear her foot stomping. I laughed lightly, not wanting to wake Edward. "I promise, one outfit and we're done!"

I was in too good of a mood to argue with her. I could handle a shopping trip as long as I came home to Edward. "Fine, fine. Will Rose be there?"

"I asked, but she said she was busy with work and had plans with Emmett."

"I wonder what kind of plans." I murmured through the phone.

Alice's melodic laugh rang out and she said her goodbyes. I had the money for clothing, considering the amount I was going to use on buying a place of my own. And it didn't seem like I would be willing to leave Edward's side anyways, so I could use that money. I wanted to get away with only one outfit when I went shopping with Alice, so I'd have to do my best with shopping today. Though I still didn't really want to go and I'd rather be with Edward.

I sighed and shut my phone, leaning back into Edward, thinking he was still asleep. When I heard him laughing I nearly jumped off of him and onto the floor. "How long have you been awake?" I demanded.

"Since you picked your phone up."

If we had been holding eachother like this our entire lives, I would have hit him and got off. But seeing as how our time was so limited, I stayed. "You're forgiven for eavesdropping, but just this once."

His nose nuzzled into my neck and he inhaled my scent, I shivered and his laugh became more rhythmic. "And why am I so easily forgiven?"

"Because in about ten seconds you have to let go of me and our limit boundaries come into play."

I seemed to have hit him in a soft spot, he stopped laughing and tightened his hold on me. However, his hand tucked my hair away from my neck and he began exhaling softly on a tender spot on my neck. I didn't think he knew whether or not I cared that he had to let go of me. I was just as hesitant as he was, but if I let this go on any longer I wouldn't give a damn about our promise to have limits.

His holding me lasted more than a mere ten seconds, more like ten minutes. I patted his chest and tried to escape, but his hold on me pushed me back down. "Limits, Edward, _Limits._"

"You know you don't want to leave." He muttered into my neck.

"And that's why you were so easily forgiven. I didn't want to be mad at you and have to leave so soon. If we're not able to stop _this_, what makes you think we'll be able to do anything else together? We need to hold back or it will get out of hand."

Edward seemed to understand this as he finally, yet reluctantly, let me go. When I was certain he wasn't going to grasp hold of me again, I ran my fingers through his hair tenderly, he stiffened underneath me and inhaled deeply. This was a first. I didn't realize men found this a turn on. He grabbed my wrist and pulled it away, he knew as well as I that if he did find it a turn on, we'd be in trouble if I had went on doing what I did. "What brought that on?"

"It's been a dream of mine since highschool." I giggled and his eyebrow rose. He seemed a bit surprised, but I would think any girl that saw him back then would have wanted to.

I nearly screamed when Edward stood up with me ontop of him. He held my waist to steady me as my arms clung around his neck. I then realized my legs were wrapped around his waist and I pushed myself off of him, telling myself to breathe in my head. I knew my face was a bright crimson red, but I wasn't embarrassed, Edward had seen me blush enough times that I was getting use to it.

"Now go get ready." He chuckled at my reaction to how he stood up.

"For what?"

"We're going _shopping_." He said the word 'shopping' as if he were Alice. I cringed and shook my head at him, wishing very well that he hadn't said it like that.

"What if I don't want to?" I whined. Truth was I didn't want to go, I knew I _had_ to, but I didn't _want _to.

"It's a good practical first date, now go, before I change my mind about those limits of yours." He winked and I yelped when his hand found it's way and hit me straight in the ass. I glared at him and began stomping my way to the stairs.

"Edward!" I hissed. "One word for you; limits!"

"It's been a dream of mine since highschool!" He repeated my words from earlier and laughed from downstairs as I made my way upstairs.

My breathing picked up as I slammed the bathroom door shut behind me. I slid against it and ran my hand over my bottom. That Edward surprises me everytime. The perfect gentlemen just did something so very.. ungentlemenly. But the question was why did I enjoy it? I didn't over react like a normal woman would have. But then again not most women are slapped in the rear by someone so godly like Edward.

I stripped out of my clothing and took a quick shower, not even wanting to look myself in the mirror to see how I looked before I did. I found myself wondering if Edward really meant that he wanted to do that to me since highschool, he did laugh, so I assumed it was a joke. But did that mean he wanted to do it now?

Then again I suppose I didn't really care either way. Point taken; at least he _did _do it. I wrapped a towel around my body and peeked out the door before I ran into my bedroom with my clothing. This was something I'd have to be careful about daily. I wasn't about to let Edward see me half naked or run in on me in the shower, nor did I want to do that to him. Well I guess I would want to, but not to embarrass him. Nothing like that, but just to see how his muscles really look under those tight shirts he always wears.

_Bella. _My mind hissed at me for thinking like that. I rolled my eyes at myself and knelt down, looking through the bag of clothes Alice had given me. I decided on a t-shirt that had little patterned clouds and hearts all over it and placed a plain black zip up hoodie over it. The hoodie wasn't one of the baggy kinds in the least, it sculpted every curve in my body; I was surprised I even _had_ curves. For pants I selected a simple pair of dark blue jeans.

I didn't think my hair would be manageable with me today, so I put it up into a messy bun and decided to wear a light layer of make-up for today. When I opened my door the smell of pancakes found it's way to my nose. I was shocked to see that Edward had cooked breakfast.

He noticed my stunned expression and chuckled. "Guys can cook, Bella. There's even chocolate chips in them."

"Chocolate chips?" I laughed. "I'm amazed. I _love_ chocolate chip pancakes."

"Glad to hear it, hopefully these satisfy your taste buds." He waited until I sat down to place the plate on the table along with a glass of orange juice. I smiled at him and said a batch full of thank you's.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Already did while you were getting ready. Now it's my turn to get ready and we'll be leaving in about 30 minutes, so don't take too long eating that."

I pointed my fork at him and narrowed my eyes. "Do you think girls take forever with everything they do? First getting dressed, now eating?"

He shrugged and began walking away. "Rumors, Bella. Hard to not believe them."

"It should be hard to _make_ them." I mumbled as I poked my pancakes with the fork and took a bite. They were really delicious and I ate it all within fifteen minutes, not very lady like, but they _were_ good. Somehow my thoughts once again drifted off to Edward's hand on my rear end. For once I blushed madly and I was glad he didn't bring the subject up again.

I heard footsteps and turned to see that Edward had changed into a dark blue button up and jeans. Intending for it to be a joke I let out a low wolf whistle, but Edward took it into a different direction and grabbed me the instant I whistled.

His lips found their way to my cheek and I was glad that was all he did before he pulled away. He smiled innocently at me while I went and grabbed my car keys out of my room. When I came back he had a disappointed look on his face when he noticed I held my car keys in my hand. "You're driving?"

"Yes, Edward. We're going to drive _my _car, and the _exact _speed as the _signs_ say."

When he didn't argue any further I went out into the hallway and pressed the button to the elevator. While we were inside Edward had wrapped his arms around my waist in an innocent way that he knew I couldn't disagree on about limits, and I was about to question him as to why until I realized that the pervert Clayton was indeed out there. He shot a rude glance towards Edward and that had made me want to slap him. Clayton had no right to be mad with Edward or anyone else.

We made our way to the car and drove in silence for the next 30 or so minutes. I wondered how Alice dealt with the mall being this far away from her. When I finished parking at the mall I checked my cellphone to see what time it was, I was surprised to see it was only 10:30 in the moring; it was an early time for me of all people. Edward snatched my phone out of my hand and began pressing numbers, I looked at him curiously and when he gave it back I found his name and number programmed into my phone.

"I guess I'll be needing that!"

He nodded at me and dug into his pocket to grab his own phone, I quickly put my number in it and tossed it back to him. "With all the trouble you get yourself into it's a good thing I now have your number." He chuckled, but I rolled my eyes at him.

Before I even had a chance to open my door, Edward was already there opening it for me. I found myself smiling widely at how he was such the perfect gentlemen. When I stepped outside his hand was intwined with my own, and I couldn't argue with the gesture. I _loved_ how his skin felt against my own. And I would enjoy any contact with it as long as it didn't deal with our limits.

"Now it's my turn to believe the rumors, guys hate shopping with girls, am I correct?"

Edward shrugged and opened the door to the mall for us. "As long as I'm not the one carrying the bags, then I'm fine. But you don't strike me as the one to buy thousands of things, thus resulting in thousands of bags."

I shoved him playfully with my free hand and laughed. "Right you are. But I have to please Alice if I want to get away with one outfit when we head out shopping before Valentine's Day."

Something I said must have made him uncomfortable, because he took awhile with his response. I could tell he was thinking deeply over something, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Shopping with Alice, I think you're insane."

"It's one outfit and it will make her happy. I was in too good of a mood this morning to argue with her."

My favorite smile appeared on his perfect face and I couldn't help but smile back. "I wonder why you were in such a good mood."

"I don't know, you tell me."

He twisted me around and pulled me against him, but made sure there was at least some distance between us. His lips softly placed butterfly kisses just below my ear, and I pulled away before he could get any lower. He seemed saddened by this, so I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed his cheek. "Relax, Edward."

A sad sigh escaped his lips and it made me wonder how long we'd be able to keep up this charade of limits. Because so far, we weren't doing so good. I found myself anxious for us to just get to know eachother already, but this being rushed would not be good. "Now listen up. I need you to judge the clothes I pick out, make sure they're.. you know.. Alice material."

"What makes you think I know 'Alice material'?"

"Well you know what she wore during the club, and what she wore when she was over just the other night. Just base it on that."

"You're the designer, shouldn't you know this stuff?"

"Yes, but Alice has a very..definite opinion about clothing. She thinks the style I design is old-fashioned sexy. But she wants modern sexy. It never made much sense to me."

His brow quirked in curiousity. "Just what type of things do you design?"

"Before I was set on old-fashioned things, ancient flowy gowns, something I'd never wear, but was entirely interested in. Back in college I was asked by the theater of the school to design costumes. And it was about my favorite play of all time, Romeo and Juliet. So I took up the offer and that's basically how I got more interested in pursuing designing as my job. Alice said no one would ever buy such things and I knew if I wanted to make money on this, I would have to learn to design more.. modern type things. She started 'modeling' different things for me and she seemed happy to be wearing that type of stuff. Even though I would never look as good as she would in what I designed, I was glad to know other people would like them. I guess making others happy with what I design is my motive."

It seemed as those he was thinking over a lot of questions to ask. I was happy to know he was actually interested in what I was saying. I haven't met much people that actually care what you were talking about. "If you don't think you'd look good, then you're absurd. Isn't that why we're here right now? Finding Alice material clothing?"

I had to laugh at him and myself. It was a bit absurd, but the idea only came to me yesterday when Alice came over. "Alice gave me the impression I could make my clothing comfortable, yet sexy. I guess I can include another reason to being here is to find examples so I could practice designing them before showing my boss at work."

"When do you start work?"

"I believe the Monday after next. Starting before a holiday wouldn't be too fun. But, you've never told me of your job. What do you do?"

"I'm a piano instructor."

I nearly stopped dead in my tracks. He admitted he played piano rather freely, but I wondered if he ever found out that I took his CD from his room. If he hadn't noticed, I had to get it back in his room before he did. "Really?" I asked sounding shocked.

He nodded grimly and smirked, maybe it was just me, but he seemed like he already knew about the CD. "I work late nights because I'm up writing the compositions I want my students to learn. When I have no teaching scheduled for certain days, I take them off."

"When I think you can't get anymore perfect.." I muttered, entirely not intending for him to hear it.

For once his ears deceived him and he asked what I said, but I completely brushed it off before he went on with his interrogation. I lead us into one of the stores Alice goes into all the time. Edward followed me around with his arms across his chest while I picked out several things to try on. He didn't seem entirely bored, but I could tell he didn't like it for some reason.

His eyes narrowed into slits and I had to laugh at his stubborn posture. It was just like me when I was bothered by something. "What's wrong?"

His head bobbed towards a group of young ladies who were giggling and talking in whispers. They were all very pretty, but annoying. I could make out several things that they were saying, and it made me understand Edward's discomfort. The girls were oggling him and whispering dirty things about what they'd do to him if they had the chance.

A blonde about my height and blue eyes flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked towards us as if she were on a cat walk. I noticed she pulled at the bottom of her shirt to expose more clevage and my nose wrinkled in disgust. Without permission, she pressed herself against Edward and her leg hitched up his own. My jaw tightened and I felt the sudden urge to slap her. This feeling was weird, but I would say it was jealousy.

And I didn't think I intentionally had the right to be jealous, after all we weren't actually in a relationship..._yet_. Somehow I thought Edward had promised himself to me when we said we should get to know eachother before dating. It was ridiculous, but I turned away and bit my lip to remain calm. This girl had to have some confidence because when I turned my head again she was standing on her tip toes, leaning towards his lips...

"Shoo vulture!" I barked and made motions with my hands to try and signal her away.

Her head cocked to the side and she rolled her eyes, scoffing at me. She was about to get back into position, but Edward lightly pushed her off and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and looked at the girl from under his lashes. "I don't know if you noticed, but I'm _taken_."

My heart started doing flip flops as I watched the girl cuss and walk away. The others were laughing at her rejection. I was relieved to see they had given up any plot to flirt with Edward. His form shaked against mine and I looked over my shoulder to see him laughing. "Jealous are we, Bella?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I pryed his arms off of my waist and I felt a new found coldness when I did. I planted him in a seat next to the dressing rooms and went to try the clothing on for his judgement.

The first outfit I chose to try on was this cute knit babydoll top in a tan color. For bottoms I chose a dark skirt that went just above my knees in length. I truly hated skirts, any clutzy girl like me would. But it would please Alice to know I at least had one. I refused to pick out shoes because it wasn't one of Alice's requirements, she never asked me to look for some.

I walked out to Edward and did an Alice-like twirl, trying to impersonate her the best I could. Edward didn't reply and I began to grow a bit nervous. He was staring at me, but the emotion in his eyes was one that I could not understand. The emotion was for me. Did he like the outfit? Or did I look bad? I pulled at the ends of the skirt only to be stopped by his hands.

His left arm wrapped around under my waist as his right hand let go of mine and began tracing my thigh. I shuddered and blushed madly as he pulled me closer to him. I wanted so much to not let this end, but once again we were getting out of hand. "Edward." I warned. I wouldn't stop him, if he was the gentlemen I thought he was, he would stop.

As expected he pulled away and his hands went up against my lower back and pulled me into an apologetic hug. "How about a compromise?"

"What kind of compromise?"

"I get to experiment things with you and/or on you, and if you think it goes against our limits, than I won't do it again."

Anything he did seemed like it needed to be on our limits. Just by a tiny hug or how he held my hand was enough to send me over the edge. I pulled back from the hug and found a lustful look in his eyes, honestly, it wasn't hard to miss just as hard as it was to refuse him. "I accept your compromise, but may I ask what brought it on?"

"I can't control myself around you. I've had a taste of you, Bella. It's hard to keep control when even your scent urges me on. And just now you looked _more _than beautiful."

How could someone so godly like him consider me beautiful? And what of my scent? The shampoo I used smelled of strawberries and any perfume I wore smelled of freesias and practically nature itself. I didn't think the scent would be very attractive towards men. My breathing hitched and I roamed my hands over his chest, smiling rather goofily to myself. "You're absurd Edward Masen."

"And you're in denial, Bella Swan."

"And _you're_ not allowed to hold me for more than a few seconds until our whole limits thing is gone." I countered with a harsh sigh as I pushed him away. I wanted him to hold me, but I wouldn't be able to resist myself from giving in if I had let him. If it were more than a hug, I'd lose it. I came to the conclusion that it was going to be _really_ hard for us to have limits. Being away from me made Edward grow out of control, but him being near me made me lose it.

"Alright, I won't argue with you. But how can just holding you be on the limits?"

I rolled my eyes and pierced my lips together, would it be wise to tell him? When we actually get together, he'd know my weakness. "Because even the tiniest things you do to me make me forget all about the limits."

"Then I couldn't possibly do anything for our compromise. If all I do to you would make you forget of our limits, then there is no compromise."

"Edward, keep experimenting if you'd like. I'm sure there are things I'll allow you to do as long as I can snap back into reality in a matter of seconds. But holding me is something that lasts longer than a few seconds and I'm sure I'd stay in my little dream world of possibilities if you did."

His hand brushed a strand of hair behind my ear as he smiled, probably glad he could go on with his little experimenting. And I noticed that people were staring at us, I blushed in embarrassment. "You're so cute when you blush." He chuckled as his fingers ran across my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it away from my face. "Stop being ridiculous.." I murmured as I tried to walk away, but his hand clung to my wrist, stopping me.

"Not until you _start_ seeing yourself more clearly."

Ignoring his comment, I walked back into the dressing room. I honestly got it by now. Everyone thought I didn't see myself as clearly as I should. As I said, I didn't consider myself _ugly. _But what did they expect when all my friends were astoninglishly gorgeous?

Two hands grabbed my own and pinned them against the wall just as I was about to change, Edward was there, and he didn't look very pleased with myself. His head shot down and he placed a kiss just at the hollow of my ear, I shivered in response.

"E-edward!? For the love of god, what are you _doing_ in here?" I sneered in a whisper.

"Making you see yourself as you should." He replied calmly as he kissed the base of my neck.

"How do you think this of all things would help?" I pointed out to how he was pinning my arms to the wall, but kept his body perfectly clear from mine, spite his lips at my neck; another thing I would be adding to our limits. I was able to speak clearly, but my thoughts were certainly in the wrong place. Anything that made me think dirty like that would certainly be put on hold until we were actually together.

"You've stated that I'm perfect-"

"You heard that?!" He questioned to me earlier what I had said when I said could he get anymore perfect, he was toying with me all along. So he had heard..

"Bella, it's not hard to miss when you say it in your sleep."

"M-my sleep! Have you been listening to me?" I nearly raised my voice, but remembered we were indeed in a dressing room.

He chuckled and loosened his hold on me. "Again, not hard to miss. But back to what I was saying, you've said I was perfect. And I think you're perfect. Though I think you're the absurd one by considering me perfect, I thought by showing you how much I wanted you would make you believe people want you for a reason."

I was struggling to get out of his hold, but when he said that I instantly stopped and my angry eyes softened. So he did want me as much as I wanted him? But how could I have that dazzling affect on him as he did on me? "Edward, I promise I will _try _and see myself more clearly.."

"So this did help?"

"Only mildly.." I mumbled.

"Is kissing you on the limits?" He asked, noting the tone of my voice.

I nodded dumbly and sighed when he finally released me. I looked up at him to see him smiling deviously. "What?" I asked.

"So your neck is off limits?"

"Yes." I replied. Did he honestly think that kissing my neck wasn't seductive enough as it is? When it was done by someone so godly like him, it only made things worse.

"And your cheek?" He whispered as his fingers glided across my cheek bone.

"The cheek, is fine. As long as you don't make it seductive."

He laughed when I said that. "And how could kissing your cheek possibly make things seductive?"

"Only you can make it that way, Edward, trust me."

"Well what about your lips?" The devious smile was back as he ran one finger across my bottom lip.

"Off limits." I chided instantly, blushing at his close contact.

"What if it's a quick one, one that couldn't possibly make you want to do more?" He asked childishly. He sounded as if he was a child whining for candy, only Edward was begging for a way to kiss me.

"What do you mean?" I honestly didn't know what kind of kiss that would be, having never been in a relationship. I only shared one kiss with Edward and that had been nothing but quick. I wanted to know what kind of kiss this was before agreeing to it.

"I mean something like this.." His breath blew in my ear as he whispered to me. My face grew hot as he looked into my eyes and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss, as told, was quick and I had no other choice to agree to it. I still felt that electric shock, but I didn't feel a _strong_ urge to want more.

"Fine. Any kissing other than that or a simple kiss on the cheek is forbidden until further notice, do we have an understading?"

My very favorite crooked smile appeared on his face as he nodded in agreement. But my favorite smile turned back into that devious one and without time to react, his lips pressed against my neck and I could feel him sucking on it teasingly.

My mind was trying very hard to comprehend what was going on, but I felt dizzy and over heated, I moaned his name in response to his torture. His head shot up when a lady shouted we needed a room.

I blushed as usual and covered my hand over my mouth, wishing I hadn't moaned, but glad that I did. If I hadn't moaned that lady wouldn't have heard us and I would have let Edward go on. I roughly pushed him off of me when he started laughing. "Okay, you devious man, get out of here before I feel the urge to slap you. You just broke a limit we _just now_ made."

His laughing haltered and he noticed the angry tone I now held. He smiled apologetically before walking out of the dressing rooms. I was angry, there was no denying that. But I knew once I saw Edward again it would be gone as easily as it came.

I tried on the rest of the clothing I had picked out, and I sorted out the ones I wanted and the ones I didn't before heading out to pay for them. I went out of the store with only four outfits, but I was sure it was enough to please Alice. When I did I noticed Edward leaning against one of the pillars in the building.

"You didn't have to wait outside the store you know I trust you enough to have just waited outside the dressing rooms."

"Well you're mad, I didn't want to test you anymore. Which by the way I am truly sorry for doing that."

"Edward, it's alright. We stopped before anything else went on."

"But if I hadn't had done that we wouldn't have worried about letting it get any further anyways."

"Please stop. I'm seriously not mad anymore.."

There was a brief smile on his face as he opened my hand and placed a small item inside. "I know you hate when people buy you things," he started. "But trust me, this cost a mere quarter."

I opened my hand to see a small key chain in the shape of a lamb. I laughed and that seemed to make him lighten up and not worry about my being angry. "I love it, thank you! Such a childish way of apologizing, but it's cute." I placed a small kiss on his cheek and he smiled in appreciation when I hooked the chain onto my keys and let it twirl around while I hung it in the air.

"Are there any more stores that you need to go to?"

Placing my keys back into my purse I thought about it and smiled. "The book store!"

He laughed at my chirpiness and grabbed my hand, leading the way to the bookstore. We spent thirty minutes finding books for ourselves and I looked at the CD section, my mind briefly wandering over how I was going to get Edward's piano CD back into his room tonight. If he found out I thought I'd have a lot of apologizing to do.

When Edward and I met back up it was nearly one o' clock so we decided to head to a restaurant for lunch. We ended up not speaking a lot, but reading our new books while eating. When we were done Edward had already finished his book, the man ceases to surprise me.

After lunch we headed back home and I was glad to finally be off of my feet. I had done a lot of walking in the mall, I was ready to just relax for the rest of the night. I changed into a pair of black sweats and a blue short sleeve shirt before I plopped down on the living room couch.

"Tired?" Edward asked, handing me a soda from out of the fridge.

I opened the can and took a big sip before smiling faintly. "Very, but I think I'll work on a few sketches before any sleeping is done."

Walking upstairs and into my room I grabbed my sketch book and headed downstairs. Edward was firmly planted in the couch with a book of his own. I noticed it was one of his compositions. It didn't take long for him to notice my staring at it, he chuckled and held it out to me. I grabbed his and replaced it with my own. Of course I couldn't understand the notes, but the point was that there were a lot of them. No wonder he worked late nights.

"These are nice sketches Bella. Of course I'm not one for obsessing over clothing, but if you needed my judgement you're very good at what you do."

"Thanks. If I could understand the notes I would be able to judge you, but I'm pretty sure you're good at what you do! You should play for me sometime.."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled softly, but quirked a brow when he noticed a frightened look on my face. "Bella?"

"Be right back!" I shot up the stairs, looking for his CD in my room. I shook my head at myself when I began going spy mode and looked left to right in the hallway before tip toeing to his room. I placed the CD back into it's elegant case and swiftly made my way back downstairs.

"What was that all about?" Edward questioned as he looked up from his composition book, a curious look on his face.

"Nothing..."

"Alright." He laughed as if he knew what I was up to, but I completely ignored him, not wanting any further curiosity.

I worked on my sketch for several hours, Edward was just as deeply into his composition as I was in my sketches. I was working on a dress that I was certain my boss would like and approve of. It had a nice floral pattern on it with a swoop at the neck line. The straps were very thin and tied around the neck as the dress flowed at the end of the knees. I beamed proudly at my work and found myself excited to see it be made.

When I looked over at Edward's work I found he was still on the same page as he was earlier. I wasn't shocked, I knew the proccess of making music would be much longer than sketching something. They both required a lot of thinking, but Edward had to go over the beat and rhythm in his mind. I just had to contemplate patterns and sizes.

He had his eyebrow furrowed and looked very near stressed. It had me worried, but I thought he would consider me absurd if I mentioned it to him. I kissed his cheek before standing up with a big yawn, the clock only read seven, but I was tired like no other. "I'm going to head off to bed, please don't stay up too long working on this."

It seemed my kiss on his cheek didn't do enough for him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to place a chaste kiss like he had earlier on my lips. I smiled and when he pulled away I simply went for another one and ruffled my hand through his har before saying goodnight.

I didn't get to bed as quickly as I hoped, my mind was racking with thoughts of all that happened today. I felt like no other when I was around Edward. I was confident and so sure of myself all day, yet I couldn't stop blushing like a mad person. The only problem was how I saw myself, I really, and I mean _really _wanted to see myself as they said they saw me. I would definately work on that not only for them, but for the sanity of myself.

Even throughout teasing me with his kisses, Edward was still the gentlemen I knew he was. I couldn't help myself from anticipating the day we could be fully together. I wanted so badly for that time to just be now, but the other part of me was saying I would only be hurt if this was rushed. There was a patter of rain against my window and it wasn't silent in any way, so that was keeping me up as well.

What really nerved me was how I was suppose to tell Alice about all of this. I knew she would accept us being together, but she'd only urge us to get together soon. As if she wasn't bad enough choosing my outfits as it was, if I were to be with Edward she'd try and make me look impossibly irresistable. Normally I wouldn't mind that, but I was so nervous about my clothing when it came to Edward. Oddly I didn't care about my face or my hair looking bad, it was all about the clothing and how I looked in that.

Actually back in highschool that was the main part I cared about as well. I had Alice's fashion expertise, but I was annoyed with her back then just as I am now. But then she had more power over me and every day was dress-up Bella day. I tried to look my best every day for him, but I didn't think he ever noticed me. But lately I've had a gut feeling that he's noticed me all along, but finally decided to show it more.

There was a loud ring of thunder outside followed by lightning and I cringed, tightly grabbing my pillow and driving my face into it. A thing I remembered from being a baby, was the rain. I was born in Forks, Washington and the place was nothing of the sorts all sunshine. Everyday was either rain or snow. Yet as a baby I woke everynight because of the thunder and lightning. One time I even fell out of my crib, wanting to get to my mother and father. I cried even more, yet somehow kept going. I had crawled into my parents' room, but they weren't in there. It was the first time I ever felt alone. I thought they'd left me, like they didn't care for me anymore. But I heard their frantic shouts and they ran around the home, trying to find me. When they did they were so relieved, but when I started growing up, I felt the need to never let them out of my site.

I was hoping there would be no more, but another round came and I finally got fed up and burst into Edward's room. I was feeling guilty already because I thought he would be asleep, but he was sitting up with his composition book in his hand. He looked up at me and seemed perfectly at ease even with the thunder and lighting at work. He noticed the strained look on my face and placed his book on the side table and was about to get up before I told him to stop.

"I'm just.. a little shooken up by the thunder."

"Bella afraid of a little thunder?"

My eyes went wide and I gestured his gaze to look out the window. "You call that _little_?"

He shrugged and crossed his arms, smirking at me. "I'd love to comfort you, but you kind of have a limit against me holding you."

I played with my hands and nearly stomped my foot in aggravation. Stupid limits! Another round of thunder passed by and I jumped next to him, pulling his covers over my head. My decision was made, for one night I was going to forget about the limit. He chuckled and I felt him get under the covers as well. His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me tightly against him, kissing my forehead. I was facing him and I sighed, I was in safe arms now.

But how long would it last? How long would I be in _his_ safe arms? That night I felt like my parents had left me, I found Edward where I expected him to be. Maybe this wouldn't be like that night. Afterall I didn't find my parents where I had expected them. Now there was more of a reason to want to wait for Edward and I to be together. I didn't want to lose him, not yet.

Tears were jerking it's way into my eyes and I couldn't fight them. I didn't know why I was crying. My parents never left me, and Edward was here with me right now. So why was I worrying so much?

"Bella, what's wrong..?" His voice was soft, yet frantic with worry. He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and kissed the tears from my eye.

"N-nothing." I hicupped and tried turning my face away from him, but he held my chin with his hand. There was no reason to worry him with something like this. I didn't have the right to worry about him leaving me when we just started getting to know eachother.

"Bella.." He edged on, gently rubbing my side with his free hand. "You can tell me anything, I want you to know that. I'll understand if you don't want to, but I only want to comfort you, and I can't do that unless you tell me what's bothering you."

I looked up into his eyes and they held nothing but care for me. I trusted him, I truly did. But that wasn't the issue at hand. How do you tell someone you practically just met than you don't want them to ever leave you? "I'm just afraid.. of..losing you.."

He surprised me with a laugh. "There you go being absurd again. Now that I have you," He leaned over and kissed me before caressing my face with his hand. "I'm never letting you go."

My tears began to subside, but not by much. Edward was too sweet to be true. "I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"For worrying over nothing. I shouldn't.. be thinking like this. I barely know you, yet I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"It's not worrying over nothing. I think we have a deeper connection then we let on, that's probably why you're so worried about it. Yet I think there's something else to it, do you want to talk about it?"

I placed my forehead against his chest and sniffled, allowing the tears to disappear. "When I was a baby, there was a thunderstorm just like this. I was scared and wanting my parents. I fell out of my crib trying to get to them, but when I crawled into their room.. they weren't there. I cried even more, thinking they had left me. But they came running to me and were relieved to see I was okay. I know they didn't leave me, but since then I was afraid and watched them very closely. When I left for college, it was very hard to do, but I had Alice.. so it was easier to leave."

"You remembered all that as a baby?"

That remark made me laugh slightly and I hugged him to me. "Yes."

Edward's hands ran through my hair and I sighed contently. "They never left you, and neither will I. Please don't worry about that at all. I assure you as long as you want me here, I'll be here."

I nodded against his chest and I was afraid I was hugging him too tightly so I released and simply allowed my hands to roam across his chest instead. He rested his chin against my head as I peeled his shirt down at the top and kissed his chest. Somehow I knew he was smiling. I was certain he'd never leave me. He said as long as I wanted him here, he'd stay. But the truth was I would always want him here, forever.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! After Valentine's Day, you will learn a lot more about the whole highschool thing, special things are planned out for that. But please keep up with the reviews. 


	7. Screw Cupid We Have Alice

**A/N: Okay. This and the two chapters after this will be only slightly shorter than the others I have written so far. This is only because I'm on a date line. I only had four days to finish up three chapters because I wanted to get it done for Valentine's Day. I hope it's still enjoyable!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Screw Cupid; We Have Alice.

The week had flown by for Edward and I. We didn't spend much time together as we hoped. Edward got caught up in work, having a new group of students to teach. Ontop of that he had to create different compositions for each because apparently they all had different styles and couldn't cope and learn with the same composition another student was taking. That and they were all on different levels. I began working on sketches in my free time. Although I had several days before I started work, I wanted to get ahead a little bit so I wouldn't be so stressed out when I actually did start.

Things were going really well between Edward and I. Surprisingly our limits went well also. We had set out a daily routine; Edward would come home from work at night and give me a chaste kiss, we'd eat dinner, talk for awhile, and eventually fall asleep. It was a boring routine, but I was glad we had it. Otherwise I think there would have been more experimenting with my limits going on. As promised the night of the thunderstorm was the only night Edward held me. I felt empty without his arms wrapped around me for more than a few seconds. It felt like the last time was a century ago that he held me.

It was all so our relationship could work out for the better, I had to remind myself that constantly. This distance we now had did nothing to help us get to know eachother and it only prolonged us further. And to be honest, I hated not having him around. I promised Edward I wouldn't worry about him leaving me, but when he was away so much it was the only thing my mind racked up.

And now here I was sitting _alone _on the living room couch at one in the afternoon, reading. Tomorrow would be Valentine's Day and it made me want to contemplate over mine and Edward's relationship. Would we be spending it together like a real couple? Honestly, there wasn't much we could do together on such a day. It was meant for romance, but if we were to get too caught up in it, things would get out of hand.

I couldn't help myself but to start hoping that Valentine's Day would be the day we could be together finally, but it was still too soon. And considering the date today was the day I had my shopping day with Alice. She would be over in a matter of minutes to begin my torture. Valentine's Day was one of the _worst_ days to go shopping with Alice. Although it wasn't worse than Christmas shopping with her, it was still high up on the list.

What to expect from Alice for the oh so lovely day we call Valentine's Day? Skimpy clothing colored in red in pink, mine as well paint the town in those two colors. I was certain the clothing she chose would be worse than the outfits she chose for Christmas. Alice had dressed up as Mrs. Claus and she didn't mind that the skirt was hitched up so high it was nearly showing off her ass. I was dressed up as an elf in all green and red. I was nearly heaving for breath because the outfit was so tight.

But there would be no skimpy clothing this time if I had anything to say about it. However, another problem was that I would be telling her about mine and Edward's 'relationship'. As if she had enough reasons to dress me like a whore. I knew as well as anyone else that knew Alice; you cannot pull off telling her a secret for too long.

Alice was a sneaky little pixie, she had her ways of figuring out something pretty easily. But I didn't know what exactly I should tell her. She'd probably consider what we were doing stupid and say we should just get together already, and then we'd get into a big argument over nothing. An argument with my best friend was not what I wanted a day before Valetine's Day.

I had talked to Edward the other night about the whole thing and he said she would accept it considering my being her best friend. But I could only hope that was true.

Living with Edward has been relatively amazing. And I didn't want to give it up for the world. All that really mattered was Edward and Myself, anyone elses' opinions didn't matter anymore.

There was a light tapping on the door that knocked me away from all my thoughts and I placed my book down and grabbed my purse before I made my way outside to greet Alice. She was hopping up and down as she shoved me through the elevator. Not once had I ridden this elevator alone, but all the other times I had been with Edward, this was my first time riding with Alice alone.

When we reached the lobby floor Clayton was already there looking towards us with hopeful eyes. He was seated in a chair not too far from the elevator. When I noticed he was about to get up I spoke up.

"Plant it, Clayton." I hissed and motioned for him to stay where he was.

He rolled his eyes at me and sat back down, leaning his head against his hand. "Right, don't want to piss off the _boyfriend_."

For a 50 year old man, he sounded really childish when he said boyfriend. I nervously turned towards Alice who had her eyes narrowed into slits and her arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. "Boyfriend, hm? Is there something you want to telll me?"

Pulling her at the arm, I dragged her out the doors and began speaking once I was sure the doors were shut and we were safely inside my car. Jasper had dropped her off before heading to work. Alice had a right to know what was going on, but not the whole world. That'd only make things bad for me and right now I liked things the way they were.

"So, _boyfriend_? Speak, _now_." Alice said sternly as I started the car and drove off.

I rolled down the window and let the breeze pass through my hair as I drove. It was safer to have the window open especially with the booming noise of my radio on. I was certain no one else would be listening in on our conversation. "Edward and I are 'dating'" I made little air quotation marks at the dating part to let her understand it was a bit confusing about how things were going in our relationship.

"Oh do tell!" She chirped excitedly.

"Well last week we kind of got a bit out of control. We were just playing this video game and he stole my controller and while I was trying to get it back I found myself leaning into him. Then out of no where this song that was way too romancey came on and we just stared at eachother for a moment before he..."

"Before he..?" Alice prompted with a giggle, though her eyes clearly stated she was angry that I hadn't told her sooner.

"Kissed me?" I squeaked.

When Alice screamed, I nearly slammed on my breaks when I noticed it was a red light. I wasn't sure whether or not it was because she was happy or angry, but her clapping made me relieved, she was happy. "You guys are so fated to be together!"

"Techincally we're not really together."

Her brow rose and she gave me a light shove, telling me not to mess with her. "What do you mean?"

"We didn't want to rush into things. So we're taking time to get to know eachother before we start dating like a real couple."

"So you have him on restrictions? Let me guess, no touching you, kissing you... that sort of thing?" Alice laughed and I began driving again when the light changed green.

"Kind of," I mumbled into my hand. Alice was going to play match maker. She was definately going to rush us into this. "He can kiss me, but it's a really quick one. No holding me for more than a few seconds. No kissing on the neck either."

"He's been doing that?"

I nodded numbly. "Yes, quite a lot actually. He seemed a bit disappointed when I put it on the limits, not as much disappointed as when I put holding me on there as well."

"By the looks of it you're just as upset by it as he is."

"Of course! My first relationship with someone and it's on limits!"

I really was mad about the entire thing. Edward was my first boyfriend ever. And well actually at the moment he wasn't technically my boyfriend. I could just take off the limits, but as said, if we rushed into this we might either get bored with eachother in a matter of time, or one of us would regret that we didn't take it slow. I didn't have room in my heart for holding any regrets. It was the last thing I wanted.

I pulled into the mall parking lot and Alice grabbed my hand, trying to comfort me. "You can't put love on hold like this Bella. You both are probably bursting with emotion and urges. You don't want to have sex the moment you two get together, right?"

"No, no! Of course not. And we're not in love, yet.. I guess. I want to make sure it's what we both want before we get anywhere near _that_."

"Then you're going to have to lift some of those restrictions. Edward may be a gentlemen, but he is still a guy. You can't just keep him on a leash like a dog. Because like any dog they need to be let out sooner or later, because even dogs have urges."

"Nice comparison, Alice." I rolled my eyes and walked with her into the mall complex. It was true, Edward has already proven so much that he can't really control it. Even resulting to kissing my neck in the dressing rooms, so much that I moaned.

"Look, Bella. Do you want to have the perfect gift for Edward on Valentine's Day?"

A gift for Edward; I hadn't even thought about it. I didn't think he'd be getting me anything though. I would be very happy if he didn't, but we probably wouldn't be spending the day as a real couple so I didn't think it was neccesary. But a gift did sound appropriate for all that Edward has done for me. "Yes."

"Then lift at least _one_ limit for him. What on your limits does he seem to like to do the most?"

Looking back the past couple of days I tried to remember his expressions to when I said the things he did were on the limits. When I mentioned holding me he seemed to hate that the most. And the morning before we went to the mall he was so reluctant to let me go. "I would say holding me."

Alice smiled whole heartedly. I could tell she was enjoying giving advice about relationships, and loved hearing the things about what other couples do. Why would we need Cupid when we had Alice? She perfectly fit the position, has experience with relationships of her own, and she always knows exactly what to say. I could trust her with anything. She may be the gossip queen, but when it came to this type of stuff; she kept it to herself. "Then let him hold you, okay? It might not be a lot, but for Valentine's Day I'm sure he'd love it. And again with the dog analogy, give him rewards."

"What do you mean by rewards?"

"For staying in control."

"You mean like lifting off more limits?"

"Not exactly. Give him a free pass of some sort. Allow him to do one thing once and if he goes further than that, put him in the dog house."

I laughed and stared at her, apalled. How many ways could you compare this situation to a dog? "Dog house?"

"Yeah. Considering you're going to take off the holding limit tomorrow, if he pushes it with his free pass, ground him from being able to hold you. Basically you are his owner and if he disobeys his owner, there are no more rewards and he has to learn his lesson by taking away one of his favorite things."

Alice was a miracle worker. With those free passes we'd both get some relief out of repressed urges and feelings. But there would also be disclipline if it got too far, but the question was would I be able to discipline? Most owners hate to punish there dogs, being animal lovers. I was too obsessed with Edward to want to hurt him in any way. I would have a big guilt trip for doing so.

As if reading my mind Alice gave me a reassuring smile. "You'll get use to the whole punishment thing. At first you might feel a bit guilty, if he does anything bad to begin with, but you'll realize it's for the best."

"You're _amazing_ Alice. How do you come up with this stuff?" I mused.

"It's all in a days work!" Alice beamed as she pulled us into a store.

I let myself be pulled along with her as she skimmed through a bunch of clothes for both of us to try on. I was fine with trying them on as long as I made it out with only one outfit. I told her how many pairs of clothes I bought last time and she didn't seem very pleased. But she let it slide considering I was just a, how she put it, 'beginning shopper'.

"Hey Alice, have you tried looking for a job yet?" I questioned as she began biting her lip, trying to make a decision on a pair of shoes. I only wondered considering we were indeed shopping. If she didn't have a job I was wondering how she was going on her little daily shopping trips.

Back in highschool she lived with her wealthy family so it didn't matter if she had a job or not. Her parents were amazing, I was so open to them more than any other of my friends' parents. Though they disagreed with their daughter's shopping obsession, they still loved her more than ever. And many times before they have told me how they considered me a daughter of their own.

"Yeah. I got a job opening for an advice columnist or fashion consultant! I can't decide!"

"You'd do great with either one of those jobs." I assured her. She _did_ just give me really good advice on what to do with Edward and she'd be dealing with one of her favorite subjects, love, most of the time. And fashion is indeed her life besides Jasper.

"I know that. I could just flip a coin and let that decide for me. But I don't want to have any regrets later. I want to take my time and weight my options for each job."

"That's a good idea. But I wouldn't take too long or the jobs will be gone."

She let out a pitiful groan, agreeing with me. She was too caught up in her shopping to want to pay attention to me. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand this girl. One moment I'm all she really wants to pay attention to, when that includes my love life, and now when it's shopping she acts as though I don't exist. But that's when she's shopping she acts as though I'm not there. When it comes to trying things on I automatically exist again. Makes me wonder how Jasper deals with her. She's bound to be a handful living with him.

The only couple I've met so far that have had a lot in common were Rosalie and Emmett. They are both very tough and stern looking, both have a sense of humor; in a way, both love cars, apparently sex addicts. They were perfect for eachother. Emmett acted more playful than Rose, but all good relationships need at least one person to wear the pants. Guys disagreed and hated when the girls wore the pants in the relationship, but being Emmett he considered it just fine as long as he could get said pants off at night.

Jasper and Alice were two people I could never quite figure out. They never express their love publicly, by sense of words. Out of the time they were together I've only heard them say they love eachother once and it was in a really quiet whisper. They cuddle a lot, and cling to eachother like it's the end of their lives. Even though they don't admit how they feel towards others, they don't need to. Everyone can see how in love they truly are. Jasper listens to anything Alice says, but you can tell when she looks into his eyes to see if he really wants to go with what she wants. I'd conclude they both wear the pants in the relationship. They both rely on eachothers decisions before going out and making them.

And now it brought us down to Edward and I. The 'not even a couple yet-couple'. I really didn't understand our relationship so far. But there have been similarities between him and I. We both had a profound love of reading. Whether we disagree in eachothers tastes in books or not, we still loved reading. Both our jobs involve a lot of concentration and we are able to have that around eachother. We can have silence and just be glad for eachothers company. And somehow I believe that we are both very observant. I read Edward by the emotion I see in those gorgeous emerald eyes of his. And I don't know how, but he tends to know exactly what's on my mind.

I'm pretty sure we might still be the only virgins of the group, hell if I knew that Edward was still a virgin. Some part of me believes he isn't because of his looks, but the other part said he is a virgin because the gentlemen that he is. Being who he is just says he would wait for his true love to waist such a precious gift on.

Yet neither one of us controlled our relationship. So far we've just let it flow on and see how it goes. I didn't know if that counted as a good thing or not. If we just let it flow it kind of looked like we didn't care where it headed off to. Yet then again we wouldn't have control issues based on decisions. We kind of just_ knew _what we both wanted. It was like telepathy or something. We had a connection that ran deeper than both of us even knew about. I didn't know how or why, and to be honest I don't care either way. We had a connection, and that made me believe we could last long being together.

I nearly toppled over from the load of clothing that had been piled into my hands. I was too lost in my thoughts to realize that Alice had been handing me clothes to try on. Before I could argue about the load she shoved me into the dressing rooms and told me I had to model each for her. At first I argued and didn't feel like doing it, but her winning part was that I wouldn't make it out of here with one outfit unless I did as she asked.

There were at least 15 pairs I had tried on before I was finally done. Alice seemed to like every piece she chose and took a long time on her decision of what she wanted me to wear tomorrow. It ended with a plain white mini skirt that went around my mid thigh and a maroon long sleeve. Alice was insane to think I'd wear this infront of Edward, but yet again she threatened my other clothing and stated she would buy me a full wardrobe if I didn't cut it out.

When Alice bought three different baithing suits I began to grow a bit suspicious. She even chose Rose and herself clothing similar to mine. Rose was chosen with a black mini skirt and a deep pink v-neck long sleeve, and Alice with a pink mini skirt and a white longsleeve. All together our tops made red, pink, and white, all Valentine's day colors only in odd shades. Even the swimisuits she bought matched us somehow. I had a hunch that she bought two of those for Rose and I. She was up to something.

"Hey Alice, what's the point to this shopping day we're having? Why do all three of us need to have matching clothes? Does the group have plans or something?"

Alice simply shrugged and gave me that innocent smile that tried to say 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' I could ask Edward, maybe the guys planned something and Alice found it out, but won't tell me. I mean Edward would surely let me know what's going on, after all he knows I hate surprises.

We spent the next two hours at the mall just having fun. And it was a first believe me. Alice decided for my Valentine's Day gift from her would be having fun in the mall, of all places, for once. After that we headed back to Alice and Jasper's place for baking cookies. It was Alice's whole every holiday tradition. Apparently in her mind every holiday deserved a cookie. The woman even baked cookies in the shape of president's heads for President's Day.

Her little philosophy was that you could never go too over board for any holiday. Valentine's Day was not suppose to be _this_ decorative. Alice and Jasper had a cozy little home, any couple's dream. But she had red and pink lights strung about the house with red blankets covered over every couch and chair. Every door had a big heart taped to the middle, and aligning the kitchen window was a bunch of little figurines designed for this holiday. I couldn't help but smile, my best friend had a huge imagination and she wasn't afraid to let any of it out.

Baking was a good skill I had learned by myself. My mother wasn't the best of cooks and when I got tired of ordering out, I learned to cook for them and myself. I even taught my mom along the way and she seemed to be doing just fine by the time I left for college. I normally didn't take directions from other people on how to bake, but Alice wanted them cooked in a special way.

I listened to her very detailed instructions on how to make them and when time came to decorate the heart shaped cookies we had red and pink frosting with a bunch of different shaped sprinkles. Alice had made fun of my decorating skills and we resulted in a big frosting fight, most of which ended up in my hair.

"I think Edward should just eat you instead Bella, you look absolutely scrumptious!" Alice giggled and threw a handful of sprinkles at me. The lot of them either got stuck to me or landed on the floor.

"Very funny Alice. We should start cleaning up because I should be heading back pretty soon here." I glanced up at the clock and it read 6:43 p.m.

Alice ran off to the broom closet and came back with a dust pan and a broom. As she began sweeping I began wiping tables clear of the frosting. It only took a good 15 minutes to be finished with it all. Alice put the cookies into little decorative bags and tied a few ribbons at the top to make it look professionaly done.

"You give those cookies to your boyfriend and tell him he better be up at four o'clock sharp tomorrow morning!" Alice said to me as she shoved me out the door. Before I had a chance to respond, she slammed the door behind my back and I nearly fell from surprise.

So she did have something planned or she wouldn't tell Edward what to do. I was biting my lip the entire way back to the apartment. I was nervous because I didn't think Edward would tell me either. He's already enough of the romancey type, he'd want this to be a surprise. And I knew if he begged me enough to not be mad about it, I'd give in. Yet some part of me was actually enjoying the thought of spending Valentine's Day with the group, and most of all Edward.

I had to call Edward rather selfishly once I got to the apartment. I was standing just outside the lobby doors and I didn't want to cross Clayton without protection. He knew about the whole 'boyfriend' thing, but I didn't think he'd let that stop him. I had power over him earlier today, but that was only because I had a witness with me.

Edward came of course and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek for thanking him. I also handed him the cookies and he seemed rather surprised about the sudden gift of baked goods. Clayton once again glared at us on our way in and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. But of course being him he took that in a different direction. Before I could see his reaction I was pulled into the elevator by Edward.

"So," I started.

"So?" He questioned as if challenging me on something.

"Do you know anything about Alice and certain plans for tomorrow?" I interrogated, tightening my grip on his hand as he lead me through the hallway and into the apartment.

When he closed the door behind us, he smirked and lifted me up into the air, kissing my forehead as he did. "Not a thing."

"Liar!" I pouted and tried wiggling myself out of his grasp. If only the rewards thing could be tonight! But Alice had strictly told me not to do anything until Valentine's Day.

"I am no such thing."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"You're being mean." I countered and crossed my arms as he set me down.

He laughed and ignoring my statement, picked up a strand of my hair and smiled. "Why are we covered in red and pink frosting?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"Look, Bella. I know you hate surprises, but Alice said it'd be good to have an outing with all of us together. So the guys and I did plan something, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Please don't be mad, I assure you that you will like it." He batted his lashes and his fingers grazed my cheek bone and I had no other choice but to let in.

I smacked his hand away and laughed a little. Edward was too good at dazzling people. There was no way I could tell him to pull the plugs on his plans. "That's really unfair, you know that, right? I'll let you go on with your plans, but to be honest I have a surprise of my own!"

"Oh really? Mind telling me what it is?" His seductive whisper went low enough just for my ears. My breathing stopped and my heart rate picked up as my cheeks were tinted in the famous holiday colors. Before he could do anything or say anything else, I shot up the stairs and shouted 'no' to him before I slammed the door to the bathroom. I turned the knob to the shower and made sure it was cold before I rid myself of my clothing and stepped in.

A hot shower would be much more relaxing to my muscles, but a cold one made me think more rationally. If I had taken a hot one I would have just invited Edward in with me and made a complete fool of myself. It was just a whisper, but with Edward I could never think that clearly. When we're a couple that'd be okay, but right now it isn't okay in the least bit. It made me want to re-think of Alice's advice and the whole 'rewards' thing. I knew Edward wouldn't go any further than what I tell him he can do, but the question was, would I be able to stay in control?

* * *

The next two chapters will be at this length if at all longer. But a lot of fluff for V-Day is promised. Two chapters, a lot of fluff. Hope you enjoyed! 


	8. Valentine's Day Part One

**A/N: Hit over 200 reviews! A very good amount for two chapters in one day. Happy Valentine's Day to you all, enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Valentine's Day Part One

I was awoken from my sleep by an engine turning off followed by a booming voice I now knew too well. Rubbing my eyes and stretching outward, I looked to my left and found Edward smiling at me, and from the back seat Emmett and Rosalie were laughing at me. I already knew what they were laughing at. I was sleeping, and what did I do in my sleep? Talk.

My cheeks turned red and I opened the car door and slammed it shut, walking outside with my blanket wrapped around me tightly. Whatever I had said in my sleep, I didn't want to know. It would only cause me further embarrassment. When I looked around at my surroundings I noticed we were in a forest and right before us was an old-fashioned cabin. The ground was made mainly of dirt, but every here and there were patches of grass. The cabin was completely surrounded by tall trees and the sky was lit in a perfect shade of blue, not a cloud to be seen.

From the looks of it we would only be here for the day, or we'd all be separating by the end of it. There were three cars parked infront of the cabin. We didn't have much luggage except food and some bags Alice brought with her. I assumed it was make up and other products; trying to be safe being out doors and all. They had taken the animal out of her natural habitat, I could only fortell the worse to come.

But Alice was standing infront of the cabin, dancing about and letting her skirt flow around. She motioned for Rosalie and I to follow her into a room upstairs. It was then that I realized they were already in the outfits Alice had chosen. She flung my pair towards me and it landed on my lap, along with a bikini that was colored in a dark red with white stripes. The bikini had matched my outfit completely, but I didn't understand why I needed it. Being morning and all, I was not exactly the brightest crayon in the bunch. I yawned and blinked as I looked up at her and held up the pieces of clothing, asking what to do with it.

"Get dressed sleepy head! The guys are taking us to some lake resort that isn't too far from here after breakfast."

So their big surprise was some lake in the middle of a forest? Out of the blue, I laughed and held the bikini to my body. "And you expect me to wear this?"

She nodded her head skeptically and rose her shirt up so I could see that she was wearing her own baithing suit under. It was pink patterned in white hearts. "Yes," She started, once more reading my mind. "And no. It isn't the big surprise apparently. They said there was something special about it, but I can't get them to tell me what it is. Now just do as I say and go get ready."

"A few more questions your highness," I unraveled myself from my blanket and looked at her sternly. She knew about my sleep talking, yet she seemed to have forgotten and let our friends all know about it as well. "Why are you all up and ready when I was sleeping, exactly who's cabin is this, and I _really _have to wear this bikini?"

"You wouldn't get up when we woke you up so Edward suggested we just let you sleep, sweet guy he is! This is Emmett's cabin, that family of his is apparently very out doorsy, and yes you do. Besides it's the only one we brought for you."

There was no getting past it. Alice had her day set out to be perfect and clearly wouldn't let anyone, not even her best friend, ruin it for her. So I decided to just nod and move to the bathroom to change. I stripped out of my pajamas and put the bikini on first. I was surprised to see it fit really well. When I held it up before it looked rather small. I twirled around once and ran my hand down my stomach. My stomach had always been flat, but I never pictured myself having curves or the perfect figure that I now saw myself have in the mirror.

Butterflies swelled in the pit of my stomach. I wondered if Edward would like me in this just as much as I did; if that didn't sound too conceited. I pulled the skirt on first and the shirt soon followed after. Just like I experienced in the dressing rooms while shopping with Alice, the shirt hugged every groove and curve of my stomach down to my hips. I now knew why Alice liked twirling around so much in skirts. It was actually quite fun, but I wouldn't admit that to her.

When I walked back into the room Alice applauded and Rosalie gave a thumbs up. I smiled, thanking them. I was even more happy when Alice said there would be no make over Bella time considering we would be in water anyways. The truth is I was a bit nervous about getting inside another lake, after nearly drowning last time. But with Edward there I felt safe. No more klutz attacks would get me nearly killed.

Rosalie handed me a pair of white sneakers and it seemed my surprises were coming non-stop. Alice caught my confused look and laughed. "Bella, we're going to be hiking to the lake. High heels aren't a good idea for that."

"And what makes you think skirts are a good idea? You know I have a _bad_ habit for falling."

"It's just your swimsuit that's under it. They're going to be seeing it anyways."

And Alice won yet again, I mean she did have a point. It was less embarrassing if they saw something they were already going to see anyways. But I would try my best not to fall anyways. Spite it being less embarrassing, it would still cause that annoying color to flush my face.

The guys called from downstairs saying breakfast was ready, I zoomed past Rosalie and Alice downstairs, I was hungry from a car ride I didn't even know I was in. At the bottom of the stairs Edward was standing, I nearly rammed into him, and he caught me from falling backwards.

"Are you a descendant from a cat or something?"

"What?" He chuckled and let me loose.

"What is with you and these fast reflexes? "

Edward shrugged and put his hand on the small of my back, leading me to the table. Set on it was a bowl of fresh fruit, different flavored waffles that looked light and fluffy, all kinds of syrup, and this yogurt that was meant to dip the fruit in. I looked over at the stove to see Jasper beaming and eating a strawberry of his own. The mastermind behind breakfast has been discovered.

At three of the chairs there were folded notes and Edward sat me down in a spot with a note that had a dark blue ribbon tied to it. Alice was sat at one with a dark pink one as Rose was set at one with red. The guys told us to read and then begin eating. And that's all they said before they walked out the front door.

I watched as Alice and Rose read there's first and they nearly burst into tears after that. I eagerly picked up my own note, wanting to know what had caused them to tear up.

_'Bella,_

_Valentine's Day is meant to be shared with someone near and dear to your heart. Someone who you can understand and they can understand you. That you wake up the next day and are happy with the choices you made with that special someone. That you have no regrets with whom you chose to spend it with and would gladly repeat that day over and over again. I am searching for the special someone; I have my heart set on a girl with astounding beauty and a perfect personality to match. She watches the world around her and I adore her wandering chocolate brown eyes, she is creative and doesn't fear to hold it back, she holds many interests in common with myself, when she falls I am more than happy to pick her back up or catch her when she does, everything she does is unexpected to me, but most of all she seems to fit perfect in my arms. _

_I am asking you to be that special someone, please say you'll accept my rose._

_--Finish eating and meet us outside._

_Edward.'_

If anything has left me more than speechless in the world, it would be that note. Alice and Rosalie were smiling warmly down at their notes as I ran my finger over his words. How could he think that much of me? He was just more than a dream come true. How did I ever get so lucky to even be _close_ to a guy like him? Edward was indescribable to me. If anyone asked me what I saw in him, my only answer would be everything. His eyes, his voice, his unworldly personality.

I agreed how our bodies perfectly fit together. And I missed his arms around me more than anything. I know as a matter of fact that he's going to love his present just as much as I am.

The girls and I began eating and went as fast as we could so we could get back to the guys. When we were done we washed our plates and ran outside to find them leaning against separate trees, each with a red rose in their hand. Alice was the first to skip off and jump in Jasper's arms. He kissed her forehead and she grabbed the rose from him, twirling it around in her fingers as she leaned against him.

Rosalie was already gone before I even noticed. By now she and Emmett were having a full make out session with the rose stem trimmed so it could be easier placed in her hair. I shyly walked towards Edward and stopped when I was only a few inches away.

"So what do you say?" He asked as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. It drove me absolutely insane when he did that. "Will you be my valentine?"

I smiled goofily and snatched the rose from him. "Of course." I whispered right back before I kissed his cheek.

He grabbed both sides of my face and began closing the distance. "Do you mind if I _kiss_ you, just this once?"

I understood what he meant by emphasizing 'kiss'. He meant a real kiss, not a quick peck on the lips or the cheek. A real kiss. One that I've been wanting for quite some time now. I nodded my head and closed my eyes, waiting.

My heart was doing so many flip flops in a second I wasn't sure if I could stand it anymore. I felt like I was going to pass out and the man hadn't even kissed me yet! I felt his fingers weaving through my hair, pulling me closer and then it happened, his lips crashed down onto mine with much more enticing passion than we had in our first kiss. I was very aware of our friend's cheering going on beside of us, but I didn't care. I pressed myself against him and deepened it further, begging for entrance with my tongue.

Edward took it by surprise, but his lips parted and I began stroking my tongue with his. The heat was becoming so unbearable that I had to pull apart to catch my breath. I rested my forehead against his and gave a gentle smile. That kiss had been the most unbelievable thing I'd ever experienced. And I knew I had control during the entire thing, which meant giving Edward his gift would not be a problem anymore. If I could go through something like that and not take it any further than I could let the man at least hold me.

Still breathless, he kissed me once more and pulled away, linking my hand in his. We held eachother's gaze and in that moment I realized something. This wasn't any sort of crush I've held since highschool, it was more than that. No one could make my heart beat like he did, or make me lose my breath just by staring at him. No one could make me feel so at ease just to be around them. Or make me so happy that it felt like my heart would burst from emotion. It was only Edward. It's always been Edward.

I could ask a million times how I've ever gotten so lucky. But just when he held my hand there was a bond more significant than luck. Everyday, every _moment_ we spend together I could feel my heart becoming one with his more and more each time. This feeling was so strange, so new, if this was love, I'd gladly embrace it. But it was too soon to be in love. At the moment we were, after that kiss, probably ready for a real relationship. However, I was still scared. These feelings are so new to me, that I want to understand them before I get ahead of myself and ruin everything.

It wasn't long after our kiss that I realized we were moving. The guys had grocery bags of food held in their hands, Alice had grabbed a frisbee and volleyball on the way, and Rose carried a bag full of towels and other neccessities. I don't know how, but I always got too lost in my thoughts to realize what was going on. Who wouldn't get into that kind of daze after kissing a man like Edward?

Gasps came from both Rosalie and Alice and I looked to see we were at the lake. And this was surely our surprise. The lake itself was covered in a serene clear blue that shimmered in the sun, which had been angled perfectly over it. Rocks and cliffs bordered around the lake, giving a perfect shading area. And amongst those rocks and cliffs were flowers in every color, perched in cracks a deep pits.

Emmett and Rosalie were already headed towards the water. She was held in his arms as a captive, at the moment she was sending off threats as to what she would do if Emmett dropped her in. Alice was going willingly with Jasper and flinging off her clothing as she walked towards it, exposing her baithing suit and perfect pixie-like figure.

Edward nudged me with his elbow and I looked at him as he began taking off his shirt. He must've of knew how nervous I was to enter a lake again considering last time, but he gave be a reassuring smile and took my hand once he was fully undressed down to swim trunks. "Bella, don't be nervous. You'll be fine."

"I'm trying not to be. I _know_ I'll be fine and that none of you would let me drown again.."

His hands began raking up and down my sides and I felt him slide one of his hands under my shirt. "Then come in with me." His sigh was barely audible as both hands were now under my shirt, beginning to cause it to rise up more and more each time. Soon after my shirt was tossed carelessly onto the ground and his hands flew to my hips, but I grabbed them and stopped him from going any further as my face began growing hot.

"I am perfectly capable of undressing myself, thank you."

"I know that." He replied matter-of-factly, but didn't remove his hands. Instead he slid his left hand away from mine and grabbed both of my wrists with that one hand and held them above my head. My eyes widened and the blush I've been trying so hard to fight back spread across my cheeks as I could do nothing else but look straight into his eyes as he was mirroring me. With his one right hand, he slipped it down into my skirt and began pulling down, slowly tortuing me.

"Edward.." I whispered softly and looked away once the skirt was no longer covering my body. He ran his hand down my spine and I shivered, nearly jumping forward and pressing myself against him. I caught myself for once and merely kicked my shoes off to the side.

Over Edward's shoulders our friends were looking at us with stupid smirks on their faces. I found myself to be able to look at anything else but Edward, my self concious attitude was back for yet another round. Edward's hand found it's way from my backside to my chin and he lifted it to force me to look at him. In his eyes I saw nothing but joy and passion, passion I now knew he held for me.

"Don't force me to tell you how_ irresistable_ you look right now."

Taking a deep breath, I ran my finger over his lips and smiled. "I'd rather you _show_ me." I laughed teasingly before kissing him once and running off. The ground was a smooth texture of dirt and soil and giant rocks had outlined the lake. But I took the direction opposite of the lake and ended up at the side of one of the cliffs. Edward had caught me from behind and simply carried me back, flailing arms and legs and everything, back to the front.

When he stepped into the water with me still in his arms I demanded he remember the limits. Yes, it was still his gift that his holding me would be removed, but I didn't want to remove it until later tonight. But I instantly regretted this as he simply dropped me into the water. I came back up a moment later and spit water into his face, he only laughed and splashed water back at me.

"So is this the surprise you guys planned? Besides your mushy love letters and breakfast." I asked, falling back into the water and just letting myself float. It was a relaxing feeling just floating ontop of the water with the sun beaming down on you. And with Edward copying me, our hands linked together, I was perfectly content.

"It's only half of the surprise, Bella. We thought this would be a suitable idea for a group outing, and we all have single outings planned as well."

For once I allowed myself not to cringe at the thought of more surprises. If I was able to give Edward a surprise, it was only fair he be able to give me one too. He'd be able to dazzle me not to care anyways, so it wouldn't matter either way. "Well of course you can't tell me what you planned for me, but what plans did Jasper and Emmett come up with for Alice and Rosalie?"

"Emmett is planning to keep Rose at his cabin for the night, as if you need a hint as to what they'll be doing."

I laughed and pushed Edward off to the side for reminding me of that. "And Jasper and Alice?"

"Apparently he picked out a bunch of her favorite movies, all chick flicks I might add, and he plans to have a quiet night with her. He said there was more he planned, but intended for it only to be between him and Alice."

"Alice will tell me anyways."

"Exactly. But he said he had his ways of getting her to keep her mouth shut for a limited amount of time."

"And what about you and I?" I prompted, knowing it was useless.

"Nice try Bella."

For some reason I was really anxious to know what his surprise was. Like if it held something that would put an end to our limits or if it would start our relationship. Expecting too much for one night would mean giving up hopes for that to be soon, so I didn't want to think about it.

The next few hours Edward and I either talked or joined in with our friends and outdoor games. I played a little frisbee with them at first, but ended up getting rammed into the forehead with it, so I sat out. I tried to persuade Edward back into the game, but he was worried about a little bump that marked it's way onto my head.

As Edward and Emmett began cooking lunch, a classic outing called for a class barbeque, the girls and I decided on a game of volley ball. Although we hadn't brought a net with us, we marked a huge line on the ground that divided us.

Alice somehow got Jasper to join her team, so I had the fierce Rosalie on mine. Volleyball was the only sport I was even remotely good at. And this was because it didn't include a lot of running. But it did call for good aim, which I didn't have a lot of that, but I was still okay at it. Our team ended up winning 25 to 17. But that was because Rosalie was pounding the ball practically into the ground.

I didn't even realize how hungry I was when I started eating. They cooked hamburgers and they turned out pretty good for being cooked on a grill that was used by thousands of other people. Alice, Rosalie, and I were the last ones done eating and the guys had gone out in the water again, so we decided to soak it up in the sun for once.

Gladly everyone else didn't zone out like me or we wouldn't have remembered to bring anything with us when we came to the lake. I settled myself on my own towel and rubbed sun screen on my skin, not wanting to risk burning up as Alice and Rose were doing with their sun tan lotion. The sun wasn't that bad for it being New York, but I was a bit too paranoid to risk anything.

Thinking of a chance to get back at Edward for all his dazzling, I smirked and twirled the bottle of sun screen in my hands. "Oh, Edward!" I called and his head turned to look at me and I merely waved the bottle in the air. "I can't seem to reach a spot!"

Even from where I was sitting I couldn't miss the smile on his face. He pulled himself out of the water and dried off before making his way to me, I tossed him the bottle and turned over on my back. As he kneeled I rested my head onto my arms and laughed as Emmett made his attempt to rub the sun tan lotion on Rose. Before he could even make his way out of the water, the bottle of the sun tan lotion made it's way to his head and he plummetted back into the water.

"You're going to need to untie the back of my top to get it everywhere, I'm not taking any chances here!" Alice snickered and gave me a thumbs up, figuring out what my plan was.

"Couldn't I just go under it?" Edward asked, already rubbing my back even when there was clearly no sun screen in his hands.

I shook my head, letting the pony tail bob side to side. "Nope! Again, not taking chances!"

Hearing his sigh, I felt how shaky he was with untying the top part of my bikini, so I had found his weakness! It made me wonder if he was the same way with taking off a bra. Either he was being cautious about me regretting him untying it, or he'd never done it for a girl before. I decided not to ponder any further about it and just relaxed into Edward's touch. It felt more like he was massaging every part of my back than simply putting sun screen on it.

His touch to my back made me want to forget all about the limits, so I told him it was enough and that brought the smirk back to his face. Yes, I wanted to forget the limits anyways, but I had to see how it would go with taking one off first to see if we were truly ready.

I was the first one to get out of sun bathing and explore around a little. I didn't wander off too far and it didn't seem like there was much to look at. The cliffs had interested me in the very beginning, so I very carefully climbed the smallest one and rested at the top of it. I had my clothing back on of course and I watched everyone at the bottom and smiled, thinking of the wonderful day I had and imagining what my night would be like.

I heard rock crumbling and looked up to find Edward, extended his hand towards me. "We're getting ready to head back now."

"What time is it?" I asked, accepting his help and standing up myself.

"Nearly five p.m. It's about a two hour drive back, and I want to be back by at least eight for your _surprise_."

"Keep torturing me with suspense, please." I rolled my eyes and laughed sarcastically.

"Oh you're getting your pay back. You did say you had a surprise for me too."

I merely shrugged and began climbing back down, when I was sure the bottom was close below, I hopped off and waiting for Edward. "I didn't think it would have the same affect on you as your surprise did on me."

He laughed and kissed my cheek, grabbing hold of my hand. "Believe me, it does."

"Good!" I chirped and began swining our hands together in a slow motion. Out of all the things I expected to happen once I moved away from my parents, this was the furthest thing from what I did expect. I had new and fantastic friends and a handsome man that might very well be my boyfriend pretty soon. A man that I so happen to have been interested in since highschool.

We cleared out the area and made our way back to the cabin in a matter of minutes. Emmett and Rosalie never seemed happier to get to spend time alone because just as we said our goodbyes, they slammed the door shut and I swore I heard the door lock. Out of the three cars that had been driven here today, Edward's volvo was one of them. I was sure he would be driving much faster than he normally does just to get me my surprise, so I told him he'd better cool it or I swore to call my dad. My dad was nothing of the sort easy when it came to the law, though he couldn't give him a ticket due to not being a New York officer, he could still straighten him up a notch especially if he was 'dating' his daughter.

I wished Jasper and Alice a good night and a safe drive home before I got into the car with Edward. It was silent for the most part, so I turned on the radio and set it on a station that played nice and easy tunes. I was glad to know I wasn't tired from our days activities, because for one, I wanted to watch the sunset, and two, I didn't want to fall asleep on Edward.

Being where we were the sunset was much more beautiful. Driving at this time of day was definately going to become a favorite of mine. I quickly leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, a smile very apparent on his face.

"For today. I really had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad. I was thinking with you hating surprises you would have hated today."

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Yes I did." He chuckled and kept his attention on the road. I knew he was just as anxious as I was. We both wanted our surprises. And I knew that we would both like eachothers' own surprise. As for mine it was a good thing for both of us, it was exactly what we needed to try and get closer to being together. We had learned a lot about eachother, but the problem that lay ahead was self control and how comfortable we were with the whole idea. I knew we both didn't want this to end badly or ruin our friendship.

Us living together was as comfortable as it could get. Living together before you're even a couple was rather unheard of, and I would think it wouldn't work out that well. But fate worked in many, many ways. One thing was for sure, I was fated to be Edward's roommate and destined to be something _more_.

* * *

The next part is coming up. I hope to have it up today, Valentine's Day, as promised. I'm sorry if it doesn't come until tomorrow, I know it's pointless when tomorrow isn't V-Day anymore. I have half of it done, but I've been really tired lately so I haven't gotten to the rest. But either way hope you enjoyed! 


	9. Valentine's Day Part Two

**A/N: Again, sorry I didn't have this chapter up for Valentine's Day; technically this chapter could still be here even if it wasn't Valentine's Day, but that would make the chapter title pointless. I am sure it's cold down in NY at this time of month, but I _had_ to do the lake scene. I mean.. I'm realistic enough, every once in a while it doesn't hurt to be that unrealistic! But I hope you enjoy this next part!**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Edward pov.

**The Roommate**

Valentine's Day Part Two

They say everything happens for a reason, before I thought that statement was a load of crap. As a teenager I was very clueless and I thought that there was no reason as to why Bella never spoke to me, or why I wasn't able to speak to her like any other girl. But now I realized that all the events that happened back then lead us to who we were today. There was a reason for us ignoring eachother, and not getting together back then as we are now.

We both had issues with ourselves one way or another. Bella being self concious and me being obsessive to make her mine just didn't go well together. If we had spoke to eachother and got together, it would not have ended well. And we wouldn't be standing where we were today. Over the past few years I have definately matured and was no longer afraid of hurting her. If she _wanted_ to be mine, she would be. But there was no way I'd force her now as I probably would have back then.

It seemed as though Bella had gotten over her thoughts on being 'not beautiful' stage. I have to admit that was the only quality I found I absolutely disliked about her. She said she was plain, but I believed she had that natural kind of beauty. One that you didn't need to engulf in loads of make-up to look perfect. Like anyone else, I found her odd to think I was the perfect one. I was just a normal guy, I didn't even _try _to look good.

From the moment Bella mentioned limits on our relationship, I didn't like the idea. I didn't understand at all as to why she wanted me holding her on the limits, it was the one thing I found I enjoyed the most, besides kissing her. Yet even kissing her was put on the limits too. It didn't feel right to not have her in my arms,_ I_ didn't feel right. She fit so perfectly it was like she was meant to be with me forever.

The kiss we had shared earlier was one of the many I hope to share with her again soon. We've only kissed once before and thinking of our last kiss, the first couldn't compare. I'd like to admit that we haven't exactly had our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend, and that was the one I was excited for the most. No limits, no restraints. It all mattered down to what she wanted.

I would give her the world if I could, she was just that special. She may think she doesn't deserve me, but I think I'm the one not very deserving of her. What with all I thought about her in the past was still sending me into guilt trips now a days.

All in all Bella was one of a kind. She was caring towards others and put them before herself, not at all selfish in anyway. Everything she did was so unexpected to me, and I loved that she wasn't easy to figure out. I expected her to be upset about all the surprises, but she ended up rather happy when we got home.

At the moment I was setting up dinner outside on the balcony; only part of the surprise. Dinner didn't tend to be surprising for Valentine's Day, but the way I set it up, it would be. I dressed in a simple black button up and dark jeans. I told Bella to go simple and wear long sleeves, as we would be dining outside. The skies were clear and stars lit it up wonderfully, but the occasional breeze would pass by now and again.

The sound of light footsteps on the stairs caused me to turn my head. Bella was walking down slowly and I could see it was because she was wearing heels. I started at the bottom and worked my way up, wanting to take every bit of her in. She dressed casually like I had asked, in a dark red long sleeve v-neck and black jeans. The heels were there probably because she thought she should be a little in between of casual and formal.

I had jumped off the couch and made my way to the bottom of the stairs before she even made it down. When she got to the last step she merely jumped and allowed me to catch her and twirl her around once, before letting go. Her addictive laugh rang out and she kissed me, one of the quick ones we had gotten so use to, making me smile all the more.

"You look beautiful Bella."

The blush I loved all to well spread across her cheeks and I rubbed my hand against her smooth skin and kissed the exact spot where she had blushed. Bella grabbed my hand from her cheek and linked our hands together, dropping them at our sides before allowing that beautiful smile to cross her lips.

"Before we get to your surprise, I'd like to give you mine first. Because I want it just as much as you and it would be better to keep my sanity if I gave it to you sooner."

Her surprise was something that had been the main attention to my thoughts since she had said she had one. I decided not to nag her about it because a fear I had that she would not accept my own surprise if I had, or she wouldn't have given me hers. "Well go on then." I urged her on, already more anxious knowing that my surprise had something to deal with her sanity. It made me curious; oh was Bella rubbing off on me.

Bella didn't even respond. She moved my arms apart and up into the air, only to wrap her arms firmly around my waist. "_This_ is your surprise."

I chuckled and watched as her brow furrowed angrily. "A hug is my surprise?"

She rolled her eyes and pressed herself closer against me. "No, stupid. I'm taking you holding me off the limits."

And that brought a smile to my face. Probably the widest one I'd had all day. Without a seconds thought I wrapped one arm around her lower back and one under her knees, she screamed lightly when I had threw her up into the air and caught her. "That has to be the best surprise ever." I laughed and lowered my head, still respecting her limits and kissing her quickly before she could regret her decision about taking this off the limits.

Having Bella in my arms just felt so right. Like when she wasn't in my arms, I felt empty or like I was weightless and cold. Bella was my warmth, everything I could have ever asked for. When she slept in the same bed with me, I could get the best sleep in the world, like heaven. My dreams are always about her, but when she was next to me while I was having those dreams, I knew they could be real, they could happen.

I felt her hands lightly trace my lips and I smiled, showing her how truly happy I was that she had taken this one thing off the limits. "Before you get too carried away, there's one more surprise."

"Another one?"

She smiled and released her grip on my neck and hopped out of my arms. Hooking her fingers through the loops of my pants, she pulled me forward, causing me to stumble a bit. "Mhm," Before I could make any sense as to what was going on she took my mouth with more force than we had in the forest and thrusted her tongue past my lips. It amazed me how much more experienced she seemed than before. Afterall we had only kissed twice before like this.

Pulling apart to catch our breath, I stared down at her wide eyed. Whatever had brought that on, I was truly grateful for. I pulled her close to me, afraid she'd change her mind. But the amazing smile was still there and it pushed away all of my worries. "Your surprises are truly amazing, I wouldn't mind if every surpise you have was like that." I whispered in a dazed tone.

"Well get use to it. Because as long as you behave, you'll keep getting surprises like that. But if you go any further, you're not allowed to hold me for a limited amount of time."

"Mm, then I'll definately have to behave myself." I pulled her roughly against me and rested my head in the crook of her neck. Valentine's Day had suddenly became my new favorite holiday. "So do I get make the moves or do I have to wait for you?"

Bella laughed and pulled my face away from her neck, caressing both sides of my face as she did. "I'm afraid you have to wait for me because I have to be assured you're going to be the perfect gentlemen and I can control myself."

"Sounds fair enough," I smiled crookedly and that made her eyes twinkle and her own smile grow wider. I wondered why she did that whenever I smiled. "Now it's time for your surprise, but first up is your gift."

"Gift?! You didn't say anything about a gift Edward!"

"Calm down, _please_." I reluctantly released her, and walked over to the coffee table, grabbing a small rectangular box. She eyed it warily and then glared at me. I really hoped this wouldn't anger her so much as she would be hasty about the limits. "Please accept this. It didn't cost a thing and it was a hand me down from my mother to give to someone special to me. And believe me, you are more than special."

The whole thing about it being my mother's had been a lie, something I really hated to do to Bella. I really wanted her to accept this gift. Her eyes softened and she gave me a light smile as she took the box from my hands. I heard her soft gasp as she opened the box.

"Edward this is very gorgeous!"

She pulled me close to her again and kissed me for what seemed like a long moment before we broke apart, forheads touching. "Want me to put it on for you?" The necklace was simple, a silver chain and several faux emeralds in the shape of a diamond was held at the end. But I thought it fit her perfectly. She nodded her head against mine and I turned her around, pressing her back closely against my chest.

Taking the necklace from her hands, I pushed her hair away and clasped the necklace around her neck. She turned in my arms and beamed up at me. Her smile tempted me to just sweep her up and kiss the life out of her, but I needed to restrain myself for her sake. Or who would I be proving when I said I wasn't like how I was back in highschool.

"You, my sweet soon to be boyfriend, are very repressed right now, aren't you?"

I looked down at her and shook my head, laughing. Here I was restraining myself from kissing her half to death, and all along she had noticed while I was. "You, my gorgeous soon to be girlfriend, are too observant, aren't you?"

"Asburd!" She laughed and tapped her finger against my nose once. I was beginning to arrange an argument in my head, thinking she thought my calling her gorgeous to be asburd. I thought she had got it by now. But _my_ observant Bella seemed to notice and sighed, "You can never be too observant, Edward."

"You never cease to amaze me, Isabella Swan."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, looking me directly in the eyes. I pushed a strand of hair away from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I mean when we met a few weeks ago you were actually very shy and silent, but now you're more outgoing and open towards me. You even make fun of me now, even though it's not very nice."

"I've gotten to know you more. That's my reason. We have a lot in common and I just feel we kind of.. click, you know?" I felt her body shaking against mine as she laughed, "I can't exactly put it into words, but do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I understand. Bella, I just want you to know that I'm very glad you decided to move in with me. I didn't think you would, having hardly known me in highschool. But it was a good chance for us to get to know eachother, I really don't understand why we didn't back then."

"Neither do I, Edward. But you are a friend of Jasper's and did go to the same school as me, at least you weren't a _complete_ stranger."

"And you don't regret anything?"

All along I've been afraid she'd regret moving in with me so suddenly. That she'd find me not to her liking and I'd come home from work to find her gone. Of course if she wanted to leave, I wouldn't convince her to stay. This was her decision and even though it'd hurt me to have her gone, I didn't want things to ever go badly between us.

She scoffed and held both sides of my face, looking at me sternly. "Edward Cullen, moving in with you and being with you, like _this, _has been the best decision I've ever made."

"I'm glad to hear it." I smiled and lifted her up into my arms again, the squeals she made when I did that were just intoxicating. They were so lively and I knew they weren't made out of fear. Hearing that she enjoyed being with me had made me the happiest man in the world. Isabella Swan, the girl I've been longing for since highschool was finally mine.

The thoughts I had back then were nothing compared to how I thought now. I knew how I felt about Bella, and somehow I knew this is how I felt all along. Bella was so different than any other girl I'd ever known. And the way she looked at me wasn't anything of how other woman did. She didn't see a man with another pretty face, just _me. _She saw me for who I was and wanted to be with me for that reason.

I told her to close her eyes before I walked outside onto the balcony, she did as she was told and I set her down in a chair across from my own and lit the candles in the middle of the table. The wind wasn't very strong tonight, so hopefully the candles would stay litten.

When she opened her eyes and remained silent, I began growing nervous. What if she didn't like it? But tears started forming in her eyes and she smiled widely, nearly flinging across the table and into my arms. I laughed and kissed her forehead, she had surprised me yet again. "Edward this is so beautiful!"

"_You're_ so beautiful."

Her cheeks grew red which made me smile in return. I loved how she blushed just because of my words. It made her even more beautiful than she already was. She just ruffled her hand through my hair in reply as she went back and took her seat.

Dinner had went by without much conversation. Even Bella ended up finishing her own before me, probably because I was paying more attention to her than my own dinner. She brought her plate inside and I heard the clanking of dishes in the sink. She came back out in a matter of minutes, giving me one of her genuine smiles before leaning against the balcony railing.

Much to my displeasure, I began paying attention to my dinner instead of her so I could finish and just spend the rest of the night with her in my arms.

When I did finish I quickly washed the dishes before I made my way back out to her, surprising her when I wrapped my arms possessively around her waist. Bella breathed out and leaned against me, lifting her head up to look at me. "I love how the apartment is so far up. Normally I would be afraid, but it's just a too beautiful view from this spot to care."

And I had nothing to disagree on but the only beautiful view I saw from this spot was her. She seemed to notice my staring at her after awhile and she turned in my arms, reaching up for my face. She dragged me down for a kiss and I deepened it, knowing she wouldn't regret it after.

I allowed my arms to travel downwards to her hips as she entangled her fingers in my hair, messing it up more than neccesary. Something that really surprised me was when she lifted my shirt up with one hand and began roaming around on my chest. Her skin felt oddly warm spite how long we've spent outside. I didn't want to push her so I kept my hands still around her hips.

She broke the kiss and whispered against my lips. "Edward, don't repress yourself this much. It's _okay_. I'm doing this for both of us. We're repressing our feelings too much and I don't know about you, but it's driving me insane. Just don't go so far as our clothes end up on the floor."

I had to laugh at that and she merely shook her head, pulling me down for another kiss to shut me up. Even though she said roaming around was okay, I was still worried I would push it too far or make her uncomfortable. My eyes shot open when she grabbed my own hands and pushed them up inside the back of her shirt. I was about the break the kiss, but she moved her hands from my own and forcefully pushed my lips back against hers.

This time I didn't object and lightly rubbed my hands up and down against her back. Her bare skin was smooth and warm. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before we both broke apart to catch our breaths. I had to know she was okay with us being together, I was still worried she didn't want me. It was like she knew how I felt back then and I couldn't help but think she would walk away from all of this. But she didn't know, however, sooner or later it would have to come up. But what then? Would she still want me when I told her?

Bella shifted against me and moved away from my arms, my breath haltered with fear and she gently rubbed the side of my face. "I'll meet you in the living room, okay? We need to talk."

Four words that most guys dreaded to hear. What did she want to talk about exactly? I couldn't read her emotions or what she was thinking. What if she _didn't_ want this? But then why would she have kissed me the way she did? I decided it didn't matter. It was her choice and what she wanted, I would have to live with whatever she decided no matter what. I couldn't bare hurting her or forcing her to do something she didn't want.

I watched her as she walked inside and up to her room. I decided to pass time by cleaning up the balcony, it was something that I was hoping that would clear my mind, but it didn't really work. When cleaning was all done I walked upstairs and saw her door closed with her light on. I bit my lip and shut my eyes, rubbing my temple before I decided to turn into my own room and change for the night.

By the time I changed into a simple pair of sweats and a plan t-shirt she was already downstairs, sitting on the couch while playing with her hair. I noticed she was wearing one of my shirts and I couldn't help but smile rather goofily. She had went into my room while I was cleaning no doubt.

I noticed that the shirt was the one I put her in the night of the whole club incident. But what caught my eyes was how her form fit into that shirt. How her smooth legs crossed over one another on the fabric of the couch. How every bit of her seemed to sparkle in the moonlight that shone through the window.

Bella waved me over with one finger and I pleasantly obliged, taking a seat next to her. There were two glasses of wine on the table and she took a sip before setting it back down. She crawled over and sat in my lap, causing my breath to hitch once again. She traced the outline of my muscles through my shirt before sighing nervously. I noticed fear in her eyes and gently rubbed small circles into her back. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked softly.

"Us," She replied weakly as she took my left hand and linked it with her own. It seemed she was trying to keep me calm and not nervous. But how could I not be when she was taking so long to let it out. I held in a breath, waiting for the worse to come. "I can't wait any longer."

The breath I was holding in let out, and I looked at her, questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be together," Her cheeks flushed in red again and I was relived to know she didn't want to leave me. "You know. As boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Are you sure? You don't think it's moving too fast?" I asked, still unsure of her decision. I wanted it more than anything, but if she wasn't sure she was ready for a real relationship, I wouldn't do it.

She shook her head and kissed me, prolonging it for a few minutes before releasing. "No. We've been getting to know eachother for weeks now. And I trust you and myself not to let this out of control. You were still repressing even though a part of me was wishing you weren't. You've proven that you can control yourself and to not let me make any rash decisions I might regret later on."

"But earlier-"

"Yes, I know. I was talking about taking things off the limits for limited amount of time. Alice gave me the idea so we wouldn't be so repressed. But.. I don't want limits at all. I just want _you_, Edward. And we're not moving too fast. Already I feel like I've known you my entire life and we learned more about eachother then we let on."

"I agree we have, but I don't want you to regret this later on and think we don't know a thing about eachother. I mean it is Valentine's Day, it's suppose to be about romance. What if you're just deciding this just for the sake of the holiday?"

"Edward!" She hissed and smacked my chest lightly. "I'm not going to regret this and I'm not making my decision for the holiday. It's almost over anyways. I'm making this decision because even though we might not know _everything_ about eachother, we can still learn more and be together without making any rash decisions."

"Bella," I whispered sternly and looked her straight in the eyes. I believed more than ever she wanted this just as much as me, but there wasn't any harm in making sure. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She groaned. "It's normal to be in a relationship Edward. You're making it seem as if we're some other exception to the case. People get together all the time that hardly know eachother, and they end up just fine. The point is to get to know eachother while being together, exploring a little bit even. It's all I want, believe me."

"It is different for us. We knew eachother back in highschool and didn't take the time to get to know eachother up until now for who knows what reason. And-"

Bella cut me off with her finger to my lips and sighed. "Edward, stop making this complicated. You want to be with me, right?"

She removed her finger and I sighed, nodding my head. "More than anything."

"Then what's the big deal? We get together and just see how it goes. There's nothing wrong in that."

Everything was wrong in it. She didn't know how I felt back then and what if when I told her she wouldn't want this anymore? Would she believe me when I said I didn't think that way anymore? I couldn't just not tell her, it was apart of who I was, and she had a right to know. But I couldn't deny her anymore. I needed her just as much as she needed me. If she left because I said I didn't want to be together at the moment, I couldn't bare it. Because I did want to be together, I just didn't want it to end because of me.

"Alright." I whispered and kissed her cheek. She turned and gave me a brilliant smile, assuring me that everything would end up just fine.

"So as of tonight, we're a couple." She laughed happily and clasped her hands around my neck.

"I like the sound of of that." I leaned in and kissed her softly, making the move for the first time tonight. Our first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. She replied and licked the bottom of my lip, asking permission. I parted my lips and allowed her in, leaning down on the couch with her ontop of me.

The worry in me would never leave until she knew about back then. But right now, it was just us being together. And it was all I wanted and ever will want. The kiss soon ended and she leaned her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes.

Bella's breathing had changed and I had thought she fell asleep, so I rubbed her back and just held her as she did, waiting for any talking to come up. And the talking did come, but she said something that made me so unsure of whether I should tell her or not.

"I love you, Edward." Her head tucked deeper into my neck and she sighed heavily, she really was asleep. How could I be so sure that it was true when she was asleep? If she loved me, it made it much harder for me to tell her in fear that she would let all we have go.

I had nothing else to do. Things were surely complicated, but at the moment I had all I wanted. I kissed the top of her head and let the worry go for now. "I love you too, Bella."

* * *

Well now it's back to my 10,000 word weekly updates! Unless this story continues into another major holiday, which I doubt it. Considering this is my first fic I might only go up to 18-20 chapters. But I am so sorry this wasn't up for Valentine's Day. My family is moving and other stuff is going on. But I hope this was worth the wait! 


	10. Piano Students and Movie Creeps

**A/N: I'm going to admit that my last two chapters weren't that good. Here's the chapter to redeem my story. ****A lot of you are wondering why Edward is so worried. It's because he thinks she'll be repulsed by the idea of how he wanted her back in highschool, actually how he 'thought' he wanted her. I don't know about most girls, but a guy only wanting me for sex would pretty much piss me off. He's only worried she'll break up with him because she might think he still only wants her in that way. So please enjoy and sorry it took so long to update.**

**Savanna06: **I know about the age/grade thing. I should have given it more thought. But it's my first story, it's bound to be a little off. The whole New York and swimming thing, I've mentioned in the last chapter, is unrealistic, and I do realize that. When I thought of the idea I couldn't find a nearby state that would be warm enough for that. So I meant for it to be that way. Not every story has be to 100 percent realistic. And it's okay to critisize, because as mentioned, this is my first story. It'll help me learn. But yeah, I have realized these things and I plan to do better.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Piano Students and Movie Creeps

I don't know if you've ever felt like you just wanted to sleep for the rest of eternity or just be unaware that anybody else exists, or something like that. But when I'm with Edward, all I wanted to do was be with him. I just wanted to be with him and _only_ him, to have no interruptions. When I'm with him I just want the rest of the world to vanish. But wishing that is very morbid. Other people have to and need to be in our life, it can't just be him and I 24/7. I guess thinking that was just me wishing we would never get tired of eachother.

When I fell asleep in Edward's arms I was vaguely aware that I had told him I loved him. I was somewhere in between awake and asleep, he probably thought I was fully asleep and was just saying things. But I completely meant it. We haven't known eachother for that long, but it's gotten to the point where I don't care. Edward was perfect in every single way. Mind, body, and soul. He was the one I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was truly in love with this man.

Last night, as I was falling asleep, his breathing was off and it made me search into his eyes to see what was wrong. Edward didn't seem to notice me staring at him at all. I had kept my breathing at a minimum, as though I was really asleep. His beautiful emerald eyes seemed troubled with something. I was going to ask him about it if he didn't bring it up soon enough.

I had woken much too early for my liking and left Edward, hesitantly might I add, to take a shower. I didn't have anything to do today, work didn't start for another three days. I had four sketches in the proccess to show my boss, I was sure she'd love them. Unlike any normal human being, I was excited for my first day. I would have started sooner, but there was no way I'd pass up any time with Edward.

The hot water felt good against my skin, because when I left Edward's arms I grew cold. The water had become my new source of heat after leaving him. Even though I wanted to take a much longer shower, Edward had work today and of course he'd need to take one. I shut off the water and carefully wrapped a towel around my body before I made my way out into the hallway.

Unlike any other time, I _didn't _check the hallway to see if Edward was there or not. Just my luck. I ran into something hard and looked up to see Edward balancing me with his hands behind my back. He gave me a pleased smirk and bent his head down, grazing his lips across the hollow of my throat. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Edward," I warned, but couldn't help but smile and blush insanely as he continued his lips in a path up to my own. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled me in tightly against him. My eyes shut and I tilted my head back after he had kissed me and moved back down to my neck. My breathing went out in ragged patterns and I allowed one hand to fly from the spot on my towel, the spot that was holding it up, and let it roam through his messy bronze hair.

Edward groaned lightly in pleasure, looking down at me with nothing but passion in his eyes. "Why do you like that so much?" I whispered.

He shrugged and his hands moved down to my waist, making me shiver. He noticed this and chuckled. "Go get dressed Bella."

I nodded, more than responsive, and bit my lip as I made my way back into my room. When I had reached my room, I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. I looked into the mirror to find that stupid goofy grin on my face. That kind of grin, only Edward could put on me.

Edward Masen, _my_ boyfriend. Whatever events had occured to this, I was more than grateful for. A highschool dream had finally come true. There was no chance in hell I was ever going to let him go now. Whatever was troubling him last night, I hope I can assure whatever it was by saying how much he meant to me.

Hopefully he knew how much I wanted to be with him. How _long_ I've wanted to be with him. If he was having doubts about this I would just have to assure him now that he's mine, I'm not letting go. No matter the case, or whatever we may go through in the future. I'm not letting go of something I've wanted this long.

I finished dressing in a pair of jeans and a plain blue v-neck long sleeve. For once my hair seemed manageable so I kept it down and brushed through all the tangles. It was a bit wavy, but it looked pretty good. I smiled at the mirrored image of myself, but it turned into a frown at the realization that I would soon be alone for hours on.

Edward had to work. On a Friday none the less. I was certain the gang would all be going out later tonight and if Edward had to stay up late to write more compositions, that would dampen my day even more. Sure I'd be slightly happy being with everyone else, but Edward assured my 100 percent happiness.

When I walked out of my room, Edward was leaning against the wall just across from me, looking as perfect as ever. He stood straight and complimented me yet again with all his little 'beautiful' statements. I gave him my best smile as he kissed me. Before I could let it get any further, he pulled me tightly against him by the loops of my jeans and laughed. "How about you come with me to work today?"

Suddenly my heart was picked up from the floor and jolted to life. I hugged him to me and smiled widely. A day not spent alone is a day worth getting this excited over, especially if I would be spending it with Edward! I've been curious to see just how Edward teaches his students. How old were they? I wouldn't think it capable for him to teach an adult older than him, I think it'd be a bit weird. He took my hand and considered my hug as my answer.

As we made our way downstairs, Edward grabbed his brief case full of compositions and a few teaching books. I released my hand from his and ran back up the stairs and came back down with my backpack and put my sketchbook and a few other books in it. If Edward had a student he needed to spend a lot of time with, I wanted to have something to do. He automatically knew why I had brought it as well.

Clayton, for once, wasn't there. I was sorely tempted to ask someone about it. From what I've heard Clayton never takes days off. That was understandable if he was alone as he seemed. I was over-joyed, actually. I knew it was a bit rude, I mean what if something happened to him?

We neared Edward's car and I hestitated as I reached for the handle, was I ready for another hectic round of Edward's driving? I had to reason myself that it wasn't as bad as I was making it out to be. We haven't crashed, yet.

Seeing my hesitance, Edward laughed and opened the door from the inside and I stepped in, not wanting to be teased about being nervous. Edward placed one hand on my knee while driving, I shot him a glare that said he couldn't do that unless he drove the speed limit. He shot me a mischeivous look back. I half expected he'd shoot his hand back to the steering wheel, but it rose up further and rested on my thigh, making me shiver.

I glanced at the speedometer and it was at least twenty over the limit. I grabbed his hand from my thigh and placed it back on the steering wheel, slapping it once as if cementing it down. Edward only laughed some more.

After fifteen minutes or so we reached a small building. The inside was decorated with paintings and many cultural items. When I saw beautiful things like these it made me wonder why I didn't go into interior deisgn, but that's more of Alice's area. Irony is my job is more of her area. Hey, I have to let the creativity out somehow. I like making people happy and I love expressing my ideas on paper, there was no problem in that. It may have been more in Alice's expertise, but I'm sure she'd do much better at actually making the clothing, rather than drawing them.

Clothing is one of the simplest things I could ever learn how to draw. And I draw because it kicks you out from the real world and you just want to concentrate on this once piece. Sometimes it's just easier to get out of the real world. But now I wasn't so sure. I was afraid to drift off into my dream world, what if I would lose Edward? He'd finally become reality for me, I didn't want that to slip up and for him to become my, literally, _dream _guy again.

I was sure Alice would be one of those stay at home mom's that shopped over the internet all day, if she and Jasper decided on children. I was moving too far ahead of myself, they're not even married. Though I am expecting a ring to be on her finger any day now.

Edward showed me into a room where a teenage boy about 14-15 years old was sitting next to a girl around eight years old. The boy had black hair that went down to his shoulders and his skin was really dark; more than your average tan, especially for being in a place like New York. He had the darkest color of eyes and he seemed a bit too...boyish to be learning piano. The girl was a blonde with pink hair ties to hold her hair into pigtails. She had on a pair of overalls with a pink undershirt and her eyes were a vibrant shade of blue.

"Hey Eddie, who's the girl?" The boy asked pointing towards me, asking Edward. I laughed at the use of his nick name, but Edward suddenly glared at me and I stopped.

"This would be my girlfriend," Edward smiled a bit too proudly and I had to roll my eyes as he pulled me around the waist and against his chest. "Isabella Swan. This is Jacob Black, one of my students."

The way he had said 'students', it didn't seem that he liked this Jacob very much. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek for introducing me and found myself messing with Jacob's hair, to mess with him. "Well it's nice to meet you, Jacob."

To my surprise he laughed and didn't shove my hand away. I knew Edward liked me running my fingers through his hair, but I was practically messing Jacob's up completely. "Nice to meet you too, Bella."

I gasped. "No _Isabella_? First meeting and people usually call me Isabella. I already like you!" Jacob placed a feverish kiss on my hand and behind me I heard Edward scoffing. That kiss on my hand had made me blush. I just wasn't use to the gesture.

What was wrong with Edward? Jacob was eight years younger than me. What exactly was going on in that man's head. If he hated the guy so much, why teach him? It made me wonder if he was mad that someone else could make me blush. What, did he think he was the only one? Sure he was the only one that could take my breath away, but I blush in nearly every situation.

Ignoring Edward's intense gaze on my back, I moved to the little girl and smiled. "And what's your name?"

"Marie." She replied shyly holding out her hand.

"Really?" I shook her hand and found my smile growing wider. "My middle name is Marie. That's a cute name for such a pretty girl like yourself!"

"Thank you." Marie blushed and tried hiding it with her pigtails. This girl could have been my twin if she hadn't been blonde. Already I felt attached to her. Edward seemed to notice and put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me away from Marie.

"Do you mind if I spend this first half teaching Jacob? You can spend time with Marie before her teaching time is up."

"I would love that! She's so adorable." I already knew my eyes were twinkling as I looked past Edward at Marie. Edward was staring at me much to intense for my liking. When I looked back he had a smile upon his face.

"You're going to make a great mother someday."

"Can you see the future?" I muttered, completely shocked at why he said that. I hadn't given much thought about having kids. I've had bad experiences babysitting, but I never really saw having kids being in my future. This girl, Marie, just sparked my interest. If Edward were to be that father though. . .

"No," He chuckeled and kissed my forehead. "I'm only saying."

"Edward I am a major clutz. I would drop the poor child."

"You wouldn't. I know you'd be careful and you are much too observant to let a kid out of your site."

In my dreams about Edward, I had never once dreamt about kids. So for this conversation to happen it was a bit irregular. My dreams were about living eternally, just him and I. But the possibilities of that happening were zero..to none. I shoved Edward by his shoulder and back into the room. "Go teach piano already."

"Alright, alright."

Edward nodded his head to Jacob and he, reluctantly, glanced in my direction before following Edward into a private room. Marie gave a small pout as Jacob left the room and turned shyly towards me. I walked over and sat on the floor before her. "Hey Marie, do you like drawing?"

Marie nodded her head once and I tore a page out of my sketch book before handing it to her. "What do you want me to draw?" She smiled happily as she laid down beside me on her stomach, and grabbed a pencil once I had laid out several.

"Surprise me!"

And before I could say another word, Marie was drawing with her body at an angle over the paper, so I couldn't see it. It was a _surprise_. She was taking a lot of pre-cautions to make sure it remained a surprise. To make her happy, I turned my back to her and she let out a low 'thank you'.

Suddenly I felt more creative than I had been in awhile. I glanced towards Marie and began drawing a nice spring dress. Never have I drawn a child's outfit, but there's always time for a first. Starting at the top, were plain t-shirt-like sleeves and a swoop neck line to boot, and going down it grew more of a flow and stopped at the knees. I drew my clothing by drawing a doll-like model, it was a bit harder than usual as I had to draw the base much smaller than usual.

The pattern on the dress were roses and I grabbed a box of prisma colored pencils out of my bag to color in the details. I laid some of the colored pencils out for Marie as well. The actual background of the dress was a peach color and the roses, I decided should be a shade darker of that peach.

"Marie, what's your favorite color?" I asked, nervous that she wouldn't like the colors I chose. I wanted Marie to have the dress once it was made. I would have to ask, hopefully not plead, my boss to make this. I know my business wasn't desiging children's clothing.

"Pink!" Marie turned her head and shouted cheerly. "What about you, Bella?"

"Mine would have to be blue." I poked her nose and she laughed lightly.

"That's not right. Blue is a boy's color." She teased.

"Not always. You know, there's always different shades of blue. Light blue is more of a girl color than a boy's."

She put a hand to her chin and thought about it, her face showing a lot of doubt. "My eyes are blue! So that must mean it has to be a girl's color too."

"You're absolutely right. But I have to say, lately my favorite color has been changing from blue to green."

"Why is that?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

As she nodded her head eagerly, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Because that's what color Edward's eyes are."

Her tiny laugh rang out and she stared at me, occasionally glancing back at the room Edward was teaching Jacob in. "Bella, do you love Mr. Masen?"

"What?" I asked, surprised at the sudden question, though I thought it was cute that she called Edward by his last name. Jacob hadn't been too formal with that.

"You heard me, silly!"

Looking down at my sketch, the grip on my pencil tightened. Yes, I loved him. But I didn't want Edward to hear. Sure he heard me in my sleep, but he probably thought I was just saying things. If he knew it were real, what would he say? Once I was sure the piano in the other room was loud enough I turned to Marie and nodded my head. "Yes, I love him."

"That's good. I haven't seen Mr. Masen so happy in awhile. But these past few weeks, he's been smiling a whole lot."

"I've been smiling a lot too, believe me," I closed my sketch book and leaned back with my hands supporting me. "Marie, how long have you been learning piano?"

"Since I was six years old! Two years now. Mommy said I can become a piano player someday if I practice enough."

"A pianist, huh? I think that's a great profession for you. I bet you play very good."

The sound of the piano in the other room suddenly came to a stop and I really wanted to hear Edward play for once. It was easily heard that Jacob wasn't so good at the moment. But with Marie's eager attitude, I was sure she was much better. She also had this sparkle in her eye when she spoke about her mom. She surely wanted to please her mother by playing good.

Edward stepped out of the room and smiled at me, but frowned as he was bumped into by Jacob. It was a light, accidental, shove. Or that's what it seemed like. "Did you have fun Jacob?" I asked, being polite.

"No," Jacob laughed and sighed as he looked at his watch. "When I was ten, my mom wanted me to learn to play and write her a song. She's gone now, though." A small frown came upon his face and he shook it off before I started frowing as well. Over the years I've learned other people's pain was my own, even if I didn't know them. "So, for her I'm going through all of this."

"You're doing fine for learning this long, Jacob. I'm sure when the year is over you'll be able to start your own compositions." Edward complimented, giving Jacob an encouraging smile.

"Thanks, _Eddie_."

Before Edward could react, Jacob flew out the door, laughing. That nick name effected Edward. It seemed like we didn't share the liking to shortening our names.

Edward simply rolled his eyes and kneeled down to Marie. "Are you ready, Marie?"

Nodding her head, she handed me her picture before sending off into the private room. She didn't say anything, I was certain she was embarrassed. When I looked at the picture I nearly blushed myself. It was a picture of Edward and I holding hands. A typical children, romance, drawing. I smiled anyways, of course. She got the exact color of Edward's hair and eyes, and I ran my fingers over his stick figure perfection.

Noticing my blush, Edward snatched the picture from me, and held me back so I couldn't take the picture out of his hands. He had a warm smile on his face as he handed the picture back. "The picture is all wrong."

"What do you mean?" I snapped, ready to argue that she was just a kid.

"You're much more beautiful." He mumbled into my neck, kissing his way up to my lips just as he did this morning. I gave a light moan and my head tilted back, allowing him more room than I intended. His lips made it's way down to my chest and my fingers tangled into his hair. When I realized that Marie was just in the other room, I pushed his face lightly away from my chest and glared at him.

"There is a child in the other room, Edward. Behave yourself, or we'll have limits, again."

"You wouldn't like that either."

"No, I wouldn't. I would stay with Alice or Rose, so you wouldn't be able to do that much."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

I gave him an look insinuating 'just try me', before smirking. "Yes I would. Go. Teach. _Now_. Before I make such a decision."

Without thinking twice, Edward kissed my cheek before going into the room, leaving me alone. For the next hour I simply listened to how Marie played and finished sketching her dress. Marie came out and hugged me before running off to her mother outside. I smiled warmly and looked up at Edward who had wrapped his arms around me.

My cell phone started buzzing in my pocket and I reached inside and grabbed it, leaning back against Edward's chest. It was only a text message from Alice saying to meet her at the movie theater. "Have the guys said anything about seeing a movie tonight to you?"

I could feel Edward shake his head against my own. "I don't have anymore students today, so how about we go? Wouldn't want to upset Alice, now would we?"

"Certainly not," I laughed and turned around in his arms, facing him. "But I do have one favor to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"Play for me?" I smiled sweetly, trying my best at batting my eye lashes, putting on my best puppy dog pout.

"Anything for you." He bent down and kissed me before leading me into the private room.

He sat me down on the bench next to him and I waited while decided on a song to play. Giving me a hesitant glance, he elegantly placed his fingers on the keys and began playing. I cringed when I heard that this song was the one I had heard on the CD, the lullaby.

I looked down at my hands, enjoying the sound as I closed my eyes. There was still a hint of jealousy inside of me. Whoever he wrote this for he must have really liked, maybe even loved.

When the room came to a silent echo, I opened my eyes and saw Edward nervously looking down at his hands on the keys. I rubbed the top of his hand with my own, and kissed his cheek. "It was lovely, Edward."

The truth was it was more than lovely. It was even better hearing it in person rather than on a CD. Edward reached forward and took my face in his hands, lovingly kissing my lips. "I'm glad you think so."

"I'm curious though, what was your inspiration to this?" I apprehensively bit my bottom lip and turned to look at the ground.

"Does every song have to be inspired?" He quipped, and put a hand to my chin, forcing me to look at him. In his eyes there was a bit of tension in them, something that made me more than a little uneasy. Not because I was afraid he was holding something back, something he was afraid of telling me. I was uneasy because I thought I had asked the wrong thing, that he wasn't ready to tell me. But I gave him an amorous look and held my eyes with his own as he answered, "You did, Bella."

"Me?" I quivered, tears in my eyes. "But why?"

"Because there's something very special about you. I don't know what it is yet. But," He suddenly haulted, struggling to find his words. "You may find it silly, but I've.._ liked_.. you ever since highschool. You were so different than everyone else."

Suddenly, I scoffed. "If by that you mean tripping all over the place, than yeah."

"No," Edward laughed and rubbed tiny circles into my cheek. I leaned my cheek into his hand and shut my eyes as he went on. "I mean you're not the only observant one. I've noticed people do exactly what I expect them. But _you_ surprise me all the time. Girls use to look at me all the time and I expected them to always try something, flirt, talk to me. But you did the unexpected and turned away with a frown on your face."

"Wow, Edward. You sound a bit conceited there." I joked teasingly and sighed, opening my eyes again to look at him. "I never realized you were watching me as much as I to you. I noticed the girls Edward, and that's why I never smiled when you would look back."

"But they never caught my attention as you did."

"I still don't understand _why_. Why do I catch your attention the way I do? I'm simple, plain, Bella..."

"Well simple, plain, Bella to you, is complex, gorgeous, Bella to me. I don't understand you like I do other girls. You're.. just intriguing. There's something else to it, but I gurantee you, I'll find what it is. But as I said, you're complex. By the time I figure you out I'll be old and wrinkled."

This sudden confession was making my heart soar as I leaned forward and rested my head in the crook of his neck. My heart was beating so rapidly I was sure it would fly out of my chest. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my chest, laughing. "Do you see what you do to me?"

"I can certainly _feel_ it," He laughed in unison with me and I felt myself blushing at the sudden realization that his _hand _was on my _chest_. I hastily grabbed his hand and linked it with my own. He held that same troubled look on his face as he did last night, I used my free hand to rub it over his creased brows. His expression only lightened slightly as I did so. He was hiding _something_ from me.

"Edward, what's wrong? You had this same expression on your face as you did last night." I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and stood up, picking me up in his arms. I stood straight on my feet as he rubbed circles into my back. "I'll tell you soon, okay? Right now let's just go have fun with our friends."

"_Soon_ and no later, alright?"

I looked into his eyes again and saw that he was telling the truth. Right now, we'd have fun. Later, we would talk about what was troubling him.

Edward lead me back into the car and it was silent throughout the whole ride to the theater, it was a good silence considering once we got to the movies it would be loud due to Alice.

As expected, once we reached the theater, Alice and, surprisingly Rose, threw themselves in my arms and laughed. "Nice to see you guys too." I smiled.

Pulling me into a secure corner outside, Alice started one of her interrogations. The guys were laughing about something, huddled in a spot infront of Edward's car. "So.. what did you and Edward do last night?"

"Dinner, that's all, really," I said instantly, looking away from her. She realized there was more to it and kicked me square in the knee. I yelped with surprise and glared down at her. "What was that for?!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Okay, okay! Edward and I are.. _together_ now."

"So the limits didn't suit you well, did they?" Alice gave her mischievous grin and I automatically knew she was behind everything. Alice was the better Cupid, afterall.

"Alice, you meant for it to turn out like this, didn't you? You knew I wouldn't be able to handle limits after I set most of them off."

"You could say that."

"You devious little pixie." I laughed.

Alice gave me a shocking look. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not. I have the guy I've wanted since highschool. How could I be mad?"

"Well I'm happy for you Bella. You two were meant to be together."

I nodded as she linked her arm through my own and made our way back to the guys and Rose. Emmett had a sly smile set on his face, whereas Jasper just smiled normally, and Edward and Rose were awe-struck by something.

As we stood in line for the tickets I noticed that a boy around 20 with a round, child-like face, pale blonde hair, and blue eyes, was staring at me. I shifted uneasily as his look was anything but innocent, he reminded me of Clayton, only younger. Edward noticed and turned to the source of my discomfort. He wrapped his arm around my waist, rather tightly, and shot a warning glance to the guy.

Taking the hint, the guy looked away. Edward seemed to buy it, but not me. Even from the corner of his eye I could see him looking. When he was certain Edward wasn't watching, he quirked his brow suggestively at me and I choked, glaring at him. He must have been thinking I was staring at him for a '_good'_ reason.

I was more than happy when we got our tickets and received our snacks for the movie, but that hapiness didn't last long when I noticed the guy was sitting just a seat infront of me. Cautiously, I pulled up the arm rest and laid my legs across Edward's lap, he looked at me, confused, but not removing my legs none the less. When I bobbed my head to get him to notice the boy that had been looking at me, he nodded, understanding.

Edward rubbed my leg, just above my knee, and leaned towards me, whispering in my ear. "If he even so much _looks_ at you, let me know. I'll be on the lookout."

"Edward, please just enjoy the movie. I think he'll take the hint if he sees me comfortable with you."

He seemed hesitant, but nodded, clearly not wanting to argue with me. Alice and Jasper were seated at my right, and Rosalie and Emmett were seated by Edward, so we were stuck right dab in the middle. The previews to the movies lasted awhile and I simply spent the time playing with Edward's fingers. I didn't take much interest to previews. I'd rather be surprised when I saw the movie, good or bad.

The movie we picked was a romance, comedy. I was hoping there'd be more comedy than romance. I'm not sure I could take watching people suck face when I was with Edward. Sure the room was dark, but he'd notice my blushing anyways. It was like he had some sort of sensor built inside of him.

When the previews were finally over, my mouth grew dry from the popcorn and I instantly regretted not getting a drink. Like usual, Edward noticed, as if he could read my mind, and handed me his drink. I took a sip and handed it back, laughing randomly. Edward was bewildered at my sudden epiphany as he took the drink in his hands. "And what got you laughing so suddenly?"

"I just remembered how back in elementary boys were afraid of getting cooties from girls. The invention of the great cootie shot! I didn't have very many friends back in elementary, but I use to watch the girls go around scaring the boys just because the boys would always accuse them of having cooties, but the girls were smart enough to play along."

"I was one of those girls!" Alice and Rosalie mused in unison. Emmett and Jasper merely rolled their eyes, not expecting anything less from them. I shook my head at both of them and laughed some more until I got shooshed by someone, as the movie was now starting. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, I was surprised when Edward kissed me impulsively. I had to clutch my hands at my sides to keep from entangling them in his hair, as I loved to do.

"You look so cute when you bite your lip like that." Edward let out a low playful growl, one that both surprised me and made me laugh in a hushed tone.

"Whatever you say, lover boy. Keep your lips to yourself for the rest of the movie, or you'll find them locked together."

"And how would you do that?"

Alice nudged my elbow and I looked at her, giving her my attention without answering Edward. "What's with the confidence? You seem so.. free around him. I've never seen you joke around or act like this with anybody but me."

I shrugged and patted the spikes on her hair. "You taught me well, I should be promoted from grasshopper now." I sent Rosalie a wink, acknowledging her for her teachings as well. Truth was it wasn't only because of them. It was because Edward was actually interested in me. He didn't pretend like he was listening, he cared. And for that I could be myself around him.

"Bella, I'm really happy for you." Alice patted my shoulder. "You have no idea how glad I am you've finally come out of that shell of yours. You use to be so shy and now.. you're open to everyone as you are to me."

"Well not _everyone_. I'd say just this batch of great, old and new, friends I somehow managed to meet."

"Awe, Bella. I'm so glad to be including in this." Emmett placed a hand to his heart and I laughed.

"Of course, Emmett. I may not know a lot about you, but you're a great guy. With a great girl, I might add. I don't care how big you are, but I'll hurt you if you ever so much think about hurting her."

"Oh, yes. A great man like myself is killed by a tiny squirt like you, by having a klutz attack when trying to throw a punch, only to land head on into me, thus pushing me into a lake, unconcious." Emmett joked, and I certainly found some humor in it, at least.

"Emmett." Edward snapped.

"It's okay, Edward," I waved a hand to hault any fight and/or argument that would go on. "Funny, Emmett. But I'm serious."

Emmett beamed and wrapped his big arm around Rose. "Well no reason to worry. I'm surprised I even got this vixen in my life. No way I'm going to do anything to hurt her."

"Oh and Edward? The same thing goes to you. Bella is my best friend, I may be little, but do not judge my fighting skills on that." Alice retorted.

Edward sighed and I looked up at his face, yet again the trouble look held his features. "I would never do such a thing to such an angel. She's too good for that." He whispered so softly, I wasn't sure that Alice was meant to even hear it. He was looking at me the entire time he had said it.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead and both Alice and Rose let out a heart felt 'awe', making me blush. Edward started chuckling as he ran his hand over my heated face.

We were hushed by a rather large group of people, so we began paying attention to the movie, which of course started out with a couple kissing. Gladly Edward kept his lips to himself.

Half way through the movie, more comedy was placed in then romance and we were given free reign to finally laugh without be hushed again. I kissed Edward's cheek and got up from the seat, about to walk away when he grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom," I whispered. "I didn't think I needed permission."

His attention turned towards the blonde guy infront of us, and once he was certain he'd be staying there, he let me go. I did my best to walk out of the aisle without tripping over someone or myself. And I made it out successfully and went to the bathroom. When I was finished, I walked out into the hallway and ran into someone, dropping my purse along the way. "Oh, sorry. This seems to be happening a lot lately." I mumbled, recalling the night at the club.

"It's okay." The voice laughed, in an almost nails-on-chalkboard manner. I looked up to see it was the blonde. Instinctively, I took a step to the side and back, but knowing I should be going forward and getting away from him. We were in the bathroom hallways, I would be noticed if I was attacked. This guy would be stupid to trying anything like that.

"I should be getting back to my friends."

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked, blocking my way out.

"No." I said, confidently. This wasn't going to be like the club night. I was not going to let him take control.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know you."

His ear bursting laugh came out and he reached out to touch me, but I stepped back again. "That's kind of the point. We exchange names, get to know eachother."

"I'm not up to meeting new people right now." I lied, hoping he'd back off, but he didn't.

"It's just a name. What's the big deal?"

"Look. You seem like a nice guy," There I go, lying again. "But I really don't exchange my name with complete strangers."

"Can I at least give you mine?"

Biting my lip harshly, I clutched onto my purse. "Fine."

"It's Mike, Mike Newton. Look me up if you ever want to _hang_ out."

I tried my best to keep myself from laughed as I nodded my head. "I don't think I'll remember. So I apologize if I don't. And I do have a boyfriend."

"It can be strictly friendship only. Scouts honor." Mike raised two fingers to his head.

"_Okay_. Look, I'd love to stay and chat," Third lie so far. Third time.. is the _charm_. "But I really should be getting back to my friends now."

As I tried to walk away, his arm flung against my shoulder and he pulled me into a rough hug. I squirmed against him and tried pushing him off, but he tightened his grip on my back, hurting me.

"Let go of me!" I gasped, wanting air. But he didn't release his grip and I felt something slimy against my shoulder, I realized that it was his lips. I shoved him off and kneed him straight where it hurts. He tumbled to the floor, grasping himself in pain. I found Edward and Alice staring at me, shocked.

Edward shook off the shock and walked over to Mike, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him outside. I was about to chase after him, but Alice stopped me. "He's not going to start a fight. Don't worry, Bella. We were worried you were taking so long and we didn't think this guy would follow you. When we noticed you were taking so long and that guy was missing, we came to look for you. I warned Edward you hated fighting, especially if it's over you. He promised he would only.. _talk_. With slightly fowl language."

My worry lightened and I smiled a little, but it wouldn't be full until Edward got back. Honestly I wouldn't have minded if Edward just socked one on him.. just _one_. I think I got my satisfication out of kneeing him. Because I knew I did it hard enough, because it even hurt me. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a napkin, wetting it down with a lot of soap.

I wiped it over my neck where filthy Mike had slobbered all over it. When I saw how red my skin had gotten, I threw the napkin away and grabbed a new one to dry my neck off. Alice gave me some lotion out of her purse to assure more cleansiness.

When Alice and I got out of the bathroom the rest of the gang, excluding Edward, were sitting outside waiting for us. "What happened?" Jasper asked and he linked hands with Alice.

"That creepy guy was messing with Bella. Edward is talking to him outside." Alice said for me.

"By talk, you don't mean?" Rose asked.

I shook my head. "He promised he wouldn't be violent."

"And I'm a true man to my word," Edward said from behind me. He wrapped his arms protectively around my waist and pulled me in close. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice he was gone."

"It's okay, Edward. He didn't do that much." I assured him, although I loathed that he kissed my neck. My neck had almost become _territorial_ for Edward. It seemed he thinked that too as he glanced at my neck. He still seemed a bit unnerved and anxious, as if he did want to hit Mike.

"You're becoming a magnet to such vile men."

"Hmm," I sighed and grabbed his hands that were wrapped around me. "Maybe so. But I've managed to attract one of the most alluring men of them all."

The guys laughed at our, how they would say, 'cheesy' moment, but the girl's were on my side. However, Edward gave a strained look as if he didn't agree with what I said. "I think Bella is just a magnet to everything." Rosalie smiled, patting my back.

"Gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes.

"Well the movie's over and I think we've had enough of a hectic night. So I say we should all head home, right Rose?" Emmett grinned playfully as he tossed Rose over his shoulder, much to her complaints. "Bella, if I see this guy again, I'll be sure to pop one straight in his face, okay?" He winked and walked out of the theater with Rose frantically waving good-bye to us, apologizing to me for what happened.

Alice hugged me in a death grip, making me wonder how such a tiny creature could do that. Jasper ruffled his hands through my hair and kissed my cheek, very brotherly; I thought of him as my brother just as Alice my sister.

And maybe Rose was right. I not only attracted danger and disaster, but rotten, perverted men. And to this, I had no idea why. Maybe I wasn't a good women for Edward, I'd have him on his toes 24/7. He was a bit protective, and I could see that. I didn't want him to have to deal with this. But I couldn't leave him, never. I would only leave if he wanted me to, even then.. I still don't think I could, being my stubborn self. "Now are we going to talk about what keeps putting that look on your face?" I asked silently, kissing every inch of his face to get that look off, it only made him smile a little.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? Just distract me."

"Why?"

"If you don't, I don't think I'll be able to resist myself from trakcing this guy down and-"

I kissed him abruptly, putting him in silence. "Tomorrow is fine. Was that distraction good enough for you?"

"Mmm. I don't think it was enough." He teased.

I laughed and pressed my lips to his again, asking for entrance with my tongue, which he gladly accepted. I was more distracted then he to notice he had lifted me up and outside. He broke the kiss only to place me inside the passenger seat, and after he did so he gave me a chaste kiss before going into the driver's side.

Here I was trying to distract Edward from one man, yet he was distracting me from the world around us. My heart fluttered sporadically as I looked at the god sitting beside me. The moon was the perfect lighting for him, as it bounced off every curve, every bit of his skin, and his bronze hair. This wasn't luck that we were together, it was fate. It was then I decided I wasn't going to allow anything to come in between us.Whoever said it wasn't wise to intervene with fate, was certainly right.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed and I hope any confusion from the last two chapters is cleared up. If not, please feel free to ask questions. Sorry it took a little longer than a week to put this up. 


	11. Secrets

**A/N: I re-read my story up until now and there is a lot of things I should have done differently. Such as how Edward thought about Bella. So this will be the last chapter about all his past thoughts and feelings. I made it so it's a bit more clearer and hopefully it's more understanding. I don't think Mike will have a come back, but Marie might. It's not that I don't like Mike. I just think it's rather funny to view him in that way. I really want to know what you guys feel about him, so I made a poll about it on my profile, please vote and I'll post results next chapter. Please enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

EC4me: You really notice a lot of things about my story, that I really don't. That's really good logic and I love that you review the way you do each chapter. If I would have made Edward's thoughts more like what you said, then things might be much clearer then they are.

Miss Amy Lynn: I loved your long review. A thing you made me realize is that Edward worries about what Bella may think about him because of his past in my story just as he does in Twilight; though he worries more over what she might think about _what_ he is rather than _how _it happened. The main thing I tried to keep like Twilight, was how he stayed away from her for her own good. They just got together, the last thing they need is any competition. To be honest I love Jacob better as a kid. But thank you for your review!

_Edward's Point of View_

**The Roommate**

Secrets

Secrets can either be good or bad. For there's always something people don't want to hear about. There's those little things in life that can send a good day sprialing into a bad one, but they can always be forgiven. But that's not always the case. There's consistently those big things, that people can't find it easily inside of them to forgive. Secrets can also guilt you into doing things you wouldn't normally do. Say you never tell the truth, if you feel guilty enough about it, you'll tell the truth. Whereas in my case, my secret can hurt the one I held most dear, which is the last thing I'd ever want or hope to do.

The thing of it is, my feelings are the ones that would hurt her. Or how I thought I felt. I never knew and probably never will know if that's really how I felt back then. But my conscience is telling me I should let her know. I can't live on with myself if I keep thinking that's the way I felt about her. It will eat me alive, procrasinating whether or not I might still feel that way if it is true.

Bella has a right to know. The woman is observant, I'll give her that. But she never noticed how many men wanted her, or how they saw her. Maybe recently she has noticed, but the present pales in comparison to the past. Everytime I touch her, kiss her, and hold her. I think of that feeling of _wanting_ her, that I had felt as a teenager. And it's not in the way I want her now. When I was that stupid, inconsiderate, teenager, I wanted her because everyone else did. But my chasing after her made me realize there was so much more to her.

My Bella was a marvelous creature that could destroy me in a matter of seconds if she wanted to. Girls swooned at the sight of me, I wasn't and am not conceited. For if I was I would have given into them and would have flirted right back. But I noticed this, because Bella never did what other girls did. She had me struggling for words, something I never did. She had me awake every night, thinking of how I could talk to her and what I should say. She had me completely cluess about how I felt. Yes, she had me wrapped in thread around her small, delicate, fingers.

Part of me is saying don't tell her, but I don't think the guilt would ever leave. Whenever I touched her that feeling always came back. Somehow I believed she had to know. Afterall it is part of how I thought I felt about her. If I never thought it at all I probably wouldn't have chased after her, thus not learning how she really is and feeling the way I do about her now.

I _loved_ this intoxicating woman. The very scent of her is enough to drive me insane, a scent filled with a tint of strawberry mixed in with freesia. A very uncommon mixture among woman, or so I've learned.

Yet, love was quite complex, very underestimated and not very understanding. I myself didn't understand such an emotion like this. But I was certain that this was the way I felt for her, but the question was, did she feel the same?

If Bella loved me, it made it easier to believe she wouldn't leave me after I told her that I've felt these things for her since highschool. My feelings have changed over time, yes, but being the gentlemen, I would explain everything. Maybe if she knew how many men watched her back then, she wouldn't be so self concious about her looks. She'd understand that she _was _beautiful, the most gorgeous women.

She didn't need make-up to be beautiful. She could wake up in the morning, a complete mess, and I would still think she is beautiful.

Some things from the past are better left untold. But in this case, it helped to tell the truth in more than one ways. My main priority was to get this guilt of my chest, to let her know that what I feel for her is not just a _selfish_ want. It was like she already did know, and I had to let her know it was so much more than that. To let her know how much she meant to me.

The other reason was for her to understand how truly appealing she was. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable around me, just because I thought she was beautiful. I didn't want her to shy away from my kisses, my very touch, just because she thought she wasn't worthy. She had called me perfect, the way she views me is rather inane. But I guess that's one of the things that made us perfect for eachother. We both had different views on ourselves, and eachother, we could help eachother believe things about ourselves.

Unlike Bella, I didn't think I was ugly, or good-looking. The ways girls see me, I just don't care. I don't notice myself, I don't _try_ to be this way. The only women's opinion that I've ever, and will further more, care about, is Bella's. Bella saw more than just a pretty face. One of the many reasons why I loved her. I noticed because how observant she was. She didn't view me for my looks, my personality was what she went after. Otherwise she would not have suggested we take time to get to know eachother, rather than just rush into what we had now.

Right now, the beautiful angel slept peacefully. In _my_ bed, to be exact. The girl didn't seem to want to part with me, and suggested it. Bella saying she didn't want to part with me, just sent my heart into a thousand different places in my chest. I gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed a spot just below her ear. She shifted a little, but remained asleep.

In college, all I had for roommates were overly large football players. Bella was definately a better candidate for a roommate. Not only because this alluring women was so.. words can't even describe it. But because unlike the ample football players, Bella put a smile on my face everytime I saw her, evertime I thought about her.

I couldn't understand what it was about her that was so captivating. The way she analyzes a situation before diving into something, the way she seems to notice just what mood I am in, the way she reads books instead of trashy magazines; no offenses towards Alice. Or the way her brown eyes seemed to twinkle, showing she was happy. Everything about her, I just simply loved.

The thing of it was, I didn't understand what she found so perfect in me. I knew she liked me, for me. I just didn't know part of it was that she truly liked.

I turned on the bed, now laying flat on my back, looking out the window, trying to distract myself from the way the moon's shine made Bella just as much more beautiful then she already was. Beautiful just didn't seem to do justice. Heavenly, luscious, dazzling, glorious. Completely magnificent?

As I turned back onto my side, I ran my fingers along Bella's back, memorizing each curve, depth, every inch that I could touch. That seemed to startle her, and she jolted up, a light squeak erupting from her delicate mouth. "Edward," she breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Just watching you sleep." I chuckled and pulled her close to me, kissing her neck, at this I received a pleasant moan in return.

"Hmm. What time is it?"

"Nearly midnight."

She turned in my arms and began running her frail fingers pleasantly on my chest. Grabbing her hand from my chest, I reached it up to my lips and began kissing. Bella sighed and snuggled closer to me, using her free hand to mess with my hair. This was such a pleasant touch to me. It's never happened before, it was as if people were trying not to mess it up more than it was. Or to the women, mess up the golden monument that is my hair.

I suddenly went uneasy as I decided that now was the time to talk about what was needed. Bella noticed the sudden change, and it was one of those times I hated that she was so observant. Her hand ran down to rest on my cheek, and she gave a determined smile. "Edward, you said we'd talk about what was bothering you. Can you please let me know, now? It upsets me to see you like this."

"It wouldn't if you knew what it was." I growled, so lightly that I swore she couldn't have heard.

"What?"

"Nothing."

I could easily see the worry she had for me in her eyes. I didn't want it to be there. I didn't want to be the source of her pain. "It's about you, Bella."

What I said made her tense, and her hand dropped from my cheek. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. God no, Bella. You're perfect in every aspect. It's.. this is complicated..."

"Well we're together now. That means we can get through these kind of things _together_. Don't be so worried. Whatever it is, it could never change my feelings about you."

Bella grabbed my hand again, giving it a tight squeeze. Her beatiful brown orbs were staring into mine, pleading with me to talk to her. To open up, to trust her. "It's about how I feel...no _felt_ about you. In highschool."

"Okay. Well why are you so troubled by that?" She laughed, although a tad nervously for my liking. Now her eyes held clear worry, not only for me, but for herself. "I'm a bit surprised. I didn't think you even noticed me that much."

"Trust me, a lot of people noticed you." The growl that let loose in my chest surprised her. Just thinking about those men made me angry. They wanted what was mine. But as soon as I had let that growl out, I dissapointed myself. I probably frightened Bella. She didn't seem to know what to say, so I went on. "Bella, you are one of the most observant women I have ever met. But you never noticed how men looked at you back then."

The worry loosened up in her, and Bella scoffed, turning over on her back. "If by men, you mean the chess and fencing club, then yeah. I did notice them."

"No," I sighed. "Men like..myself. More in the popular area. You know, football players, jocks, that kind of area."

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"Bella, be reasonable." I heaved myself up, and balanced my body over her own.

As I bent down to kiss her sweet lips, her breath caught and I felt her freeze beneath me. Her mouth parted in a gasp, and I took that as my permission and slid my tongue past her lips. I wouldn't allow her any access, I needed, _wanted,_ to show her how much she meant to me, and how intimidating, intoxicating, she could be. She was so mind rattling that I didn't even have the right words to say exactly what she was like.

As I pinned her arms above her head, using my other arm to support my weight, I opened my eyes, wanting to show her that it was only love that I held for her. Her eyes fluttered open and she knew, she knew very well what I was thinking and what I felt. She only needed confirmation. I ended the kiss, only for a breath. When I saw she wasn't as dizzy, instead of gracing her lips with my own's presense, I went to her neck, allowing my tongue to swirl just at the base.

Bella tilted her head back, giving me more room to tease. As I placed tiny butterfly kisses all along her neck, to her jawline, I spoke in between. "You know what this is suppose to prove?"

Her neck went side to side under my lips, I understood that as a no. "Just how tempting you are." I murmured against her neck. I took one look at her chest, before I let my tongue create a path down to the valley of her breasts, she whined and entwined her fingers in my hair.

"Edward, please. This is too much." Bella breathed out in ragged patterns, her hands never leaving my hair. I smirked, it was only I that could do such a thing to her. The only thing that kept me going was my love for her, it wasn't lust, it wasn't a horomonal need. It was a want to get her to see herself clearly. Then I could be sure she would understand when I told her what I use to feel and how I feel now. I wasn't going to quit until she saw that.

My kissing went from her chest back up to her collarbone. I teasingly, yet lightly, bit her and she squirmed against me. One of her hands flew from my hair, gripping onto my shoulder as my own hand trailed up, into her shirt. I wasn't going to go any further up than her waist. But I trailed my hand over her stomach, taking it as slow as I could go. Her eager whines and light moans were coming within the minute, sending me nearly spiraling out of control. I couldn't let this go further. I had to remain in control. Or what point was I proving?

Feeling the need to kiss every inch of her skin, I lifted her shirt up, only showing the lower portion of her stomach, and left a trail of damp kisses along each spot I could get to. This seemed to do it as she screamed my name and pushed me over onto my back, allowing herself to be ontop of me. I had to chuckle at the strength she seemed to have, but knew it was only because I too was dazzled by her presense.

"Edward Masen. I believe you," She snapped. "I'm beautiful, some sort of temptress out to destroy men. Whatever you make it out to be. But did you really have to do _that_?"

"Apparently I did." I smiled and tried to reach up and kiss that angry frown off her face, but she placed her fingers to my lips and stopped me.

"You evil, coniving boyfriend." My smiled washed away, as I thought she was angry with me, but she smiled and sent my heart soaring. "You better be glad you're so cute."

"Not as cute as you."

She laughed, shaking her head, as she got off of me and laid on her side beside me. "Yeah, yeah. Now after you so 'seductively' interrupted. You were talking about what was bothering you."

"Bella," I hesistated, she punched my arm, and I rubbed it in fake pain. She wasn't going to allow any further hesitation from me. "You know how men like to hunt?" I waited for her nod to continue. "Well you were the game to us. A sort of.. prize.. if you will. No one _had_ you, but everyone _wanted_ you."

"A prize?" Her nose crinkled and I couldn't seem to tell what she was feeling. I could only nod my head. "Well of course no one had me, because I only wanted you."

"Even back then?"

"Of course."

My thoughts shot into a million directions. Bella even wanted me like this back in highschool? That's good news. But who would want me after she knew what I felt. "And the thing of it is, I got caught up in all the nonsense. I wanted you to be mine Bella."

"I am." She whispered softly, running a finger down my chest.

"No," I groaned, snatching her finger and placing her hand down to her side. "I mean, back in highschool I thought I only wanted you because everyone else did. Because you were so innocent, so untainted."

"So in other words you only wanted me for sex?" She countered, not seeming very angry.

"Yes, and I understand if you're-"

"I'm not angry."

"Why not?"

She laughed and turned onto her back. "You said you _'thought' _you only wanted me for that. Did it mean you really did?" Bella turned her head and looked at me, eye to eye.

For awhile I really did think that was what I really wanted. But I've said it a million times and will a million times more, I saw the real Bella. More than just an innocent women. She was brilliant. "No. I mean, I don't think I ever really felt that way. Bella, I got to know you from a distance. I would have tried to get to where we are today sooner if I hadn't thought I was going to hurt you. Some part of me always believed that was what I only wanted from you, but the other was still aching to get closer to you."

"You don't have to worry about anything Edward. What matters is that we both want to be together. You're not going to hurt me, I trust you. I mean, you _are_ rather seductive, but you know when to stop and you know self-control. The past doesn't matter anymore, all that does is the present and the future."

"But I-"

"Conversation over," Bella shut me up by placing her finger to my lips. "Why are you so troubled by this? You said it wasn't how you really felt about me."

"But I also said part of me still believed that it was. It was tearing me up with guilt and I had to let you know."

"And I'm glad you did, Edward. It's nice to know you felt at least something about me in highschool. But it doesn't matter anymore. It hurts me to see you so disturbed by something, especially when it has to be about me."

As to confirm the ending to the conversation, she kissed me and made it so she was once again ontop of me. I ended the kiss and looked into her eyes, wanting to know if what she said was true. Of course it was. Bella was understanding, and forgiving, especially in places I didn't deserve it. Even if I didn't deserve it, that didn't mean I wasn't going to accept it.

Many things happened in only the duration of thirty or so minutes. Bella saw herself more clearly, by a mere act of seduction. I had an extreme amount of guilt off of me. And my Bella and I were bound together forever. What more could I possibly ask for? If we felt these things for eachother for this long, who could say it wouldn't last forever?

We laid in comfortable silence for several minutes, before Bella shifted against me and looked up at me, a gorgeous, yet mischievous smile on her face. I pulled her higher up against me, so that I could rest my chin against her head. She sighed in pleasure. "So, no more secrets?"

I shook my head and began rubbing small circles into her arm. "Unless you have something your holding in?" I hinted, wondering if she had anything she was holding back as well.

"Nope!" Bella sat up and stretched out her arms and legs. She was wearing one of my t-shirts, explaining that being completely surrounded by my scent helped her sleep. I was thinking it was a bit absurd, how much more of my scent did she need when I was right there with her.

It wasn't that she was wearing one of my shirts that made me so.. out of control. If you could call it that. It was that she was wearing no bottoms to match it. As she stretched, the shirt shifted up, showing her creamy, poreclain skin. I fought the urge to touch that part of her skin.

As she hopped out of the bed, she pulled me at the sleeve of my own shirt, and I laughed as I got up. "What are we doing?"

"Midnight snack, silly!"

Bella dragged me down the stairs and into the kitchen, I was going to ask what she wanted to have, but she seemed ontop of everything. She grabbed a tub of ice cream from the freezer and planted it down on the counter, a smile on her face. Ice cream at midnight seemed like a very girl thing to do. But I assume that was one of those rumors as well, or as Bella would say it. I may be a girl magnet, but I hardly understood there hobbies and interests. All I really understood were their actions.

I grabbed a spoon from her hand and dipped it into the tub, taking first bite as Bella sat down on the stool next to me. We sat for nearly five minutes in silence before I noticed some ice cream dripping down her chin. She stared at me as if I were having my own epiphany, laughing the way I was. "What?" She asked stubbornly.

"You have some ice cream dripping down your chin." I smiled and grabbed her hand the instant she began reaching for a napkin. I leaned towards her and licked the ice cream all the way up to her lips. She let out a sharp intake of breath before dropping her spoon on the counter and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I pulled Bella onto my lap, her legs found their way around my waist as I wrapped my own arms around hers. The instant she came onto my lap, she moved her arms from my neck and began playing with my hair. Every now and again she would turn to look at me, hesitating something. I wanted to ask her about it, but I decided against it, wanting her to tell me only if she wanted to. I leaned my forehead against hers, letting her know she could tell me anything. Bella kissed me sweetly before whispering into my ear. "Want to know a secret?"

"I thought you didn't have any?" I whispered back, laughing as lightly as I could.

"Mm. Not a secret like you had."

"Then what is it?"

"I love you.." She felt me stiffen underneath her, and I could feel her blush as she buried her face against my neck. She was embarrassed, but why?

Bella loving me was the greatest dream that ever came true. I was so certain of my feelings for her now, but I just didn't know how to put them into words.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Bella stuttered, trying to pull away from me, but I grabbed her and held her tightly against me.

"Don't be sorry. I love you too, you have no idea," I whispered, kissing every inch of her neck and face that I could. Her body became less stilled against mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck once more. "As if words could describe how much. You're beautiful, absolutely enticing, amazing in every aspect. I do love you Isabella Swan."

"Edward." My angel said lightly.

It's been told that actions speak louder than words, right now I completely understood that statement. I stood up with her in my arms and shifted her position and cradled her in my arms like a bride. I walked up the stairs and into my room, lying down on the bed and pulling her as close as she could get to me.

I was certain Bella felt the same way I did, what with actions speak louder than words. She began playing with my fingers just as she had done at the movies. In that simple gesture, I could tell she really wanted to be with me, that she really meant it when she said she loved me.

Couples that hold hands, hug, any of the small, normal things that couples do, seem to go unnoticed and passed off as just simple gestures, when they are so much more. A hug can go a million different directions. With a hug, you sense their care for you, that they'd do anything for you so long as you're with them. It's symbolizing that they never want to let you go. Or between friends, it is just a friendly gesture. Holding hands, in my opinion, links you together. A promise, if you will.

Every kiss I gave, and will give Bella was, and will be, nothing other than full of love that I hold for her, and only her. "Edward," Bella whispered, playing with my hair, snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"You, of course. And _you_ call _me_ the 'silly' one." I smiled, tapping her nose with my finger.

Her nose crinkled as I poked it and she laughed. "You're one of a kind, Edward."

"How so?" I asked, startled that she thought of me like that. I knew she thought I was perfect, but one of a kind?

"Well, you're nice, good-looking, smart, the absolute gentlemen, good-looking. Out of many guys, you're very unconventional."

"While I disagree that I'm so 'uncommon' as you say, you did say good-looking twice, and I'd place gentlemen and nice into the same category." I chuckled, merely teasing her. Bella's chin jutted out and she hit my arm. "Abusive, much?" I smirked, holding in my laughter.

"You get what I'm saying," She smiled, ignoring my abuse comment. "Besides, you _are_ really gorgeous."

"Hm, why don't you show me how much you really think that?"

"I'd be more than happy to," Bella smiled derisively and ran her warm finger against my bottom lip. "But on second thought," she yawned, sliding away from me, and turning her back to me. "I'm kind of tired."

Playing along, I shifted the blankets over her body and turned the other way, not saying a word. After a few minutes, as I expected, Bella groaned and pushed me, causing me to roll off the bed and onto the floor. She shouted apologies in between all her laughter, which made me think she wasn't really sorry.

I stood up, nearly leaping onto the bed, and safely ontop of her. "You do know the consequences of what you have just done?" I smirked, seeing the playfulness dance around in her brown hues. She shook her head furiously, biting her lip to keep the laughter from pouring out. It seemed like she was trying hard to hold up our little 'serious' charade. Bella would not make a good actress.

"Why don't you tell me those 'consequences' of yours?"

"Why don't I just _show_ you?"

Her breath hitched as I leaned down and kissed her, it was a light kiss, not passionate, yet still full of love. Her consequence was to be disappointed. I rolled off of her and held my hands above my head, and closed my eyes, pretending to fall asleep. Bella didn't seem to know what to make of my 'consequence'. "Edward." She hissed, trying to get me to open my eyes.

"I guess I don't have the same affect on you," She muttered heavenly, inching closer to me. Her fingers danced along my chest, making me bite my lip for self-restraint. She seemed to notice this and ran her tongue on my lip, trying to make me crack. Oh she had an affect on me alright. "Edward.." She sang, her mouth on the path to my neck.

My eyes practically molded shut as I tried to keep up my charade of pretending to sleep. Her amorous lips found there way and teasingly placed kisses everywhere in reach on my neck. She continued with her torture until she was sure I wouldn't open my eyes even with her kissing my neck. Suddenly, she reached for the buttons on my shirt and opened the top three. Once she had half my chest exposed, she began kissing that instead.

I opened my eyes when I felt her lips dwell lower, towards my abdomen, she smiled victoriously when I flipped her over and held her hands from during further exploring. "I got you." She teased.

"And you didn't think you had an affect on me."

I kissed her, the way she wanted it. If she was disappointed, I would be too. I've over heard that you know who you want to spend the rest of your life with is that moment when you kiss someone and everything around you becomes hazy. That the only thing in focus is you and that person. I realized the moment I kissed her that she was the one I was suppose to kiss for the rest of my life, only _her_.

And for the one moment you get this gift, you feel so overwhelmed with emotion. Bella's love was a gift, Bella, herself, was a gift. No, she was no normal roommate. She was the best. A simple thing like finding a place to live, lead me to her. Our friends lead me to her. Granted we could have been this way in highschool, but we were teenagers, children if you will. I didn't know what I wanted back then, but now I know all I want is her.

"Edward," She sighed, breaking the kiss and locking eyes with mine. Her eyes were full of seriousness, full of love, passion, all the emotion she held for me, the emotion caused by me. "I love you."

Bella said she loved me with so much genuine love, of course I believed her. I not only wanted to believe her, but I needed to. My heart was hers now, forever. She could do with it what she wanted. If it be breaking it or leaving it, so be it. As long as she was happy, then so was I. I would never be able to let her go, probably not even if it was for her own good. I had a taste of the wine, and I was addicted, no lies attached.

My promise was to love her, forever. "I love you too, my beautiful, adoring, Bella."

And that promise was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. It wasn't 10,000 words, but there wasn't much I could write with this chapter. It's still long though. All the secrets, and past thoughts are gone. There isn't going to be anything else dealing about the past or highschool, hopefully. Please review and I'll be sure the next update is sooner than a week. 


	12. Bowling Alley Bets

**A/N: This story now has 7 C2's and over 300 favorties and alerts.It also hit the 400 reviews mark. Thank you to both my readers and reviewers! It's been getting a little hard to update lately, but I have Spring Break now, so hopefully I'll have two updates in one week. Poll results: The majority of you think Mike Newton is either annoying and/or disgusting, or he's too persistant. I believe he's just a normal teenage boy that can be twisted into a million different opinions. **

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Bowling Alley Bets

Three weeks, it's been three weeks since Edward's and my confession. I've spoken to Alice about our 'destined love', afterall who could hide anything from that devious pixie? I keep telling myself I can't hide anything from her, probably hoping that by saying it, it would be some sort of irony that I could hide something from her. She believed Edward and I were in some twisted up version of Romeo and Juliet. Instead of being separated by our families, we were separated by our exact feelings for eachother, or rather Edward's feelings for me.

When Edward told me about how he use to think about me, I had to admit I was a little tense. But I believe him when he says that's only how he _thought_ he felt about me. The thought of Edward being like Clayton was just morally wrong. Even so, I don't think I could ever bring myself to leave him, spite any wrong he does.

Work. What words could describe that? Unlike many people in New York, or so I've seen, I love my job. I'm not obsolved in one of those business tycoons, getting yelled at about stocks and what not. Marie's dress was in the proccess of being completed, I designed an entire spring season of clothing, with help from my pixie of an assistant, and my relationship with Edward was strong and as steady as ever.

Sometimes I would get too caught up in work, that I would forget to eat. Edward noticed this and would stop by for lunch, and I would pay him back by making dinner at home. He said my presense was pay back enough, but what he didn't know was that I actually enjoyed cooking, especially for him. Now there are two words to describe why I enjoy cooking for him; taste testing. Why just last night we got a little creative and made fondu, who knew Edward could make even that seductive.

My boss was nice, and friendly, but she was a bit too paranoid. She believed we wouldn't get things done on time. The actual makers of the clothing had it much worse than the designers. It did help that some of the designers could make their own clothing, instead of having someone make it for them.

There was only one girl that I absolutely despised here. Lauren Murphy. A stuck-up women with blonde hair, who thought she could get anything she wanted. And the one thing she wanted most, say hello to her ideal man, Edward. Go figure. The women dreaded having me around, she scoffed whenever I walked by. I had two things she wanted. The promotion as head designer, practically highest in power next to the boss. And Edward. And for that, she loathed me.

Why, she hated me so much she resulted in childish prank pulling. A sign on my back insinuating I was desperate. Very mature. How very unlucky she was that I happened to have two hardcore prank pullers for friends. Rosalie and Alice do not play nice when it comes to someone they love. That, and Rose's boyfriend, Emmett, was also a master at pranks.

They had targets Lauren's most precious thing; her hair. Let's just say the dye didn't fade away for about a week. After that Lauren's frequent insults slightly ended, and only when Edward came around would she act nice to me. Though Edward saw through her game of charades.

I've gotten to know Rose so well, she had become a sister to me just like Alice. Emmett was a big brother to me. Him and Jasper were both different to me. Jasper was my emotional support, the older brother I could come to for advice. Emmett was the comedy relief, the one I could come to if I needed some cheering up.

Rosalie and Alice to me were both my girly advice givers and fashion consultants. I could tell them endlessly that I didn't need fashion advice, but they insisted. They would believe it if I started dressing like them more often. I was planning to once I designed more that fit both of Alice's and my own rules.

As I was thinking through all that has happened in the past few months, Edward lay asleep next to me. It had become a habit with me sleeping in his room, as if my own room didn't exist anymore. Something about his scent helped me sleep. Today was Friday, I had off from work, as Edward did too. I was expecting a day out with the group, but I hadn't heard ofany plans.

It was around ten a.m. and Edward didn't seem to want to wake. His position was stiff as a board, on his back with his hands above his head. I ran my index and middle finger down his chest, trying to wake him, but that didn't seem to work. I kissed his neck and went up body part by body part. His collar bone, to his cheek, nibbling his ear once, before finally catching his lips to mine. Edward smiled against my lips and wrapped his arms around my back, resulting in my crashing down ontop of him.

I giggled and rested my head against his chest, inhaling his scent. He ran his hands through my hair and sighed contently, speaking in a hushed tone. "What's on the agenda for today, love?"

I smiled goofily, he's been using 'love' as my nickname for about a week now, I was certain no matter how many times he said it, it wouldn't stop my heart from soaring. "I should call Alice and check with her. You know when all of us have a day off, Alice is the big plan maker."

"So I don't get a day alone with my girlfriend?" He pouted in mock saddness.

"How will a night work for you?"

"I already get you every night, but it will have to do." Edward teased, kissing my forehead.

"Good, now who gets first shower?"

Edward groaned and held me more tightly against him. "As if I want to let you out of my arms right now?"

"I don't suppose we could take one together.." I hinted, suggestively. Hey, why not use the confidence I got while I have it?

Before I could even think twice about what I had just said, Edward released me and shut his eyes, refusing to look at me. "Edward," I murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Just.. don't worry about highschool, please. You're not going to hurt me, or ditch me if we ever do something like that."

"You don't know that."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said Bella," He cut me off, in a stern voice, with his eyes still molded shut. "But that doesn't mean things can't change."

"Edward, you don't want to do anything like that to me, right?"

He nodded, insinuating he didn't want to do that, a very vague response. "Then you wouldn't do something like that. You're not like other men. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too. But you don't know how much it still worries me that things might turn out like how I thought they would. I don't want to lose this, what we have."

"Alright, alright," I sighed, not wanting to argue. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Edward was just as stubborn as me. "We'll talk about this when the time is right. Right now, lets just go have fun with our friends. I'll take first shower, and you call Emmett or Alice."

I reached out and took his hand, rubbing his palm with my thumb. He was being very stubborn, and unresponsive to my touch. "You're not going to be like this forever, are you?"

Edward set his eyes on mine, a very wary, intense gaze, before he looked down at the hand I was holding. When I was certain he wasn't going to respond, I left the room and nearly slammed the bathroom door. I wasn't angry about his thoughts on the 'intimate' part of our relationship, I was angry that he didn't want to even consider trying, and that he didn't want to so much as talk to me about it either.

As I stripped my body of Edward's shirt, I turned the shower on and began an incoherent rant to myself. I didn't understand it at all. We were basically near that sort of intimate level, I wore his shirt to bed, we kissed in ways that should be considered illegal! Yet, when it comes to being naked in the same shower, let alone the same bed, it was wrong.

I can't exactly explain how I feel. I felt a bit..overjoyed that he didn't want to. Because I am still a virgin, the thought of Edward being my first, the one who de-flowered me, it made the pit of my stomach burn with longing. And because of this feeling, this so new and unsual feeling, I was scared I would seem like a fish compared to Edward.

But still, I want to try. And the only person I want to do that with, is Edward. The only person I want to be with. I'll be damned if I remain a virgin until the day I die. He'd think it absurd that I'm not worrying he'd ditch me right after. Our relationship is more emotional than physical. We could sit intotal opposite rooms, different countries, and I could feel how much he loved me, as I to him. And because of that love, I know he'd want to stay with me.

I was just putting shampoo into my hair, when the bathroom door creaked open and, through the foggy glass, I could clearly see a figure. At first my heart was pounding at the thought that it might be Clayton, but the door to the shower opened, revealing a very self-conscious Edward, something that was very unusual.

He was wearing a very guarded look, not allowing me to see his emotions. My heart was now pounding in a very capricious way. If only I knew what he was thinking, I wouldn't have felt so anxious, so insecure. Earlier, if he had agreed that we shared a shower, I was sure I would feel the same way I was feeling right now.

Unthinkingly, I covered my chest with my arms and looked down, only to have one of Edward's hands pull my arms apart and his other tilt my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

The only thing he was looking at was my face, only my face. Not once did his eyes glance down. By him pulling at my arms, I crashed into him. He wrapped his arms around my bare waist and ensnared his lips with mine. In that kiss was emotion so unimaginable. There was need in it, want, a deep feeling of lust.

At first, I was so at lost for words, that I didn't respond to his actions. But when his hand slid up my back, sending shivers throughout my body, I entangled my hands through his now wet hair, and allowed his tongue entrance into my mouth.

My hands slid down, onto his clothed chest. He had been wearing a black button up pajama shirt. I unbuttoned the top two buttons, shakily. It was then Edward become like stone to my touch. He grasped my hands and pushed me away, still not looking at anything besides my face.

"Bella." He breathed, in a very angered tone.

"Sorry?" I managed to squeak out, but didn't think it fair that I couldn't have at least tooken off his shirt when I was standing here, fully naked.

He ignored my apology, and played with a strand of my hair, distracting himself from the rest of my body. "You don't know how badly I want you Bella. But I can't tell which is stronger, the love or the lust. And because of that, it troubles me and makes me believe I'm only going to hurt you. I know if my love is stronger, than I won't be able to leave you after. But please, let's just take some time before going into things like this,"

I nodded, my tongue and lips somehow became frozen like in ice, making me unable to speak. Edward tilted his head down and kissed my cheek. "Let's just take it step by step until I am as sure of myself as you are."

My voice arrived again, but I wanted to groan at taking time for this. Sure, I sounded like some.. sex-crazed teenager, but that wasn't the case here. It wasn't the thought about not being a virgin anymore, or having this sort of thing with Edward, a god-like creature. It was the thought that this sort of thing could bring us closer in a way we couldn't imagine, that was what I believed, and that was why I wanted it so badly.

I suppose another reason was very selfish, and...needy. Because of what just happened here, there was a warmth, a tightening ache in the pit of my stomach, that yearned to be released. But I would only do whatever Edward was comfortable with. "Of course, Edward," I whispered, and that was when I felt a towel around my body and the sound of the water turning off.

I began thinking that I was just agreeing with all that he told me, just because I was too dazzled to argue. Damn Edward and his ability to dazzle anyone into anything. "I hate you." I mumbled out of no where.

"Excuse me?" He asked, a hint of hurt in his voice. He stepped away from me, thinking he had done something wrong.

My laughing must have startled him, because I pulled him back to me and pressed my lips to his. "I was being sarcastic. I hate your ability to dazzle me into agreeing with anything you want. Not that I mind us taking time, it's just in other occasions, you can win anything."

"You have just the same affect on me," He lowered his lips to my ear, whispering huskily. "You just don't know about it."

Trying to ignore his dazzling me, again, I bit my lip, hiding a smile. "Okay, you've gotten me to agree that I'm beautiful, don't even _try_ with that one."

The truth was, I half believed that I could have the same affect on him. But I wasn't about to let him dazzle that out of me either, I would do that to him, making him see I believed that, not the other way around where he tried to make me believe.

Edward chuckled and released his hold on me. "Go get ready and I'll call Alice."

I nodded and walked off into my room, taking one last look at him. I wasn't able to comprehend any of the emotions that had flickered accross his face. Deciding against bothering him with my worry for him, I shut the door to my room and began searching for some clothing to wear. It was nearly 11 in the morning, Alice would not choose some 'sexy' place to go to, that would require me wearing something formal.

I decided on a pair of dark low rise jeans, a plain yellow long sleeve, and my favorite sneakers. My manageable hair streak was over today, so I put it up in a messy bun and walked out of my room, not even bothering with make up. When I got out, Edward was on the phone.

When he noticed me, he gave me my favorite smile, before finishing up his conversation. "Alice said it's bowling today."

"Bowling?" I couldn't escape the giggle that left my lips. "Oh, that's going to be disasterous for her and I both."

"How come?"

"Well, unless you forgot how incredulously clumsy I am, bowling is definately not my kind of thing. And Alice and bowling shoes don't exactly mix well together."

"Just like camping?" He questioned, a certain mischievous smirk set on his face.

I nodded, finding myself smiling as well. "What are you planning Mr. Masen?"

"I say we plan a camping trip for next weekend."

"That's just asking for it, Edward."

"I don't know, it sounds kind of nice," Edward smiled, inching closer to me. When his arms found their way in their rightful place around my waist, he kissed my neck. "Spending the night out in the wilderness, the moon out, sharing a tent.." He murmured, his lips reaching in every spot around my neck and collarbone.

"Yes, that does sound nice," I replied in a now shaky voice. "But why torture Alice like that?"

"For dragging you away a few nights ago, love. She waisted a perfect evening that we could have spent together."

"I was gone for two hours," I laughed. "Besides you've had me every night since then."

"You can't say you loved spending two hours in the mall like that?"

Thinking of the ramifications of revenge towards Alice, I found myself agreeing. That wasn't the only reason, though. Camping with Edward did sound pretty fun. "Fine, but don't blame me if Alice goes on some sort of rampage wacking everyone with a tree branch because she wants to go home."

"Mm. I don't think that'll be a problem when you have someone their protecting you from the little tree-branch-wacking pixie."

I rolled my eyes, but laughed all the more. "Alright, Edward. Enough with jokes and dazzling, let's get going."

Edward's smile was his response as he laced his fingers through mine, grabbing his car keys. The only time I really ever drove now was to and from work. Whenever Edward came over for lunch he would stay for about an hour before going back home or teaching. Which it has gotten to the point where nearly everyone I worked with knew Edward quite well.

We made it to the bowling alley Alice appointed us to in Edward's record time. He had only slowed down a bit when I asked him to. Everyone was already there, Alice came hurdling towards me while Rosalie was too busy locking tongues with Emmett. I coughed, trying to break them up.

Alice let out her musical laugh and nudged my arm. "We already tried that."

"Of course. One question, why bowling?"

Alice grunted and stomped her foot, crossing her arms. "I voted mall, but Emmett, Rosalie, and even my own Jasper decided against it. Something about my needing a break from buying things. So since Emmett was the only one with another plan, we went with that."

Jasper, upon hearing his name, wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her spikey black hair. "Sorry, sweetheart. I just don't think I can handle another day in the mall. We already went yesterday. And I think it's a good thing for you, too."

"Whatever," She sighed, leaning back into Jasper. "At least I brought my own bowling shoes. No way I'm going to wear the ones in this place."

Edward and I laughed and began walking inside. Jasper and Alice were breaking Rose and Emmett apart. The inside of the bowling alley was plain and simple, it wasn't very...old fashioned. It looked about new, with shiny, polished wooden flooring. There were about fifteen lanes on both the left hand side, and the right hand side. Neon signs were plastered all over the place, and by the beginning of each lane there was a score board that told you how much each bowler got.

Alice and Rosalie, having brought their own shoes, picked a lane and began settling in. I went with the guys and protested about letting Edward pay for me. I know, I know, boyfriends were suppose to be the paying ones, but not in this relationship. Edward kissed me, in one of those should-be-illegal ways, and dazzled me out of my protest.

I pouted, but didn't argue anymore. The guys paid for the bowling and we all walked back to the lane Alice and Rose had chosen and put on our shoes.

Alice whistled, catching our attention. "Okay, I'm going to purpose the idea of a bet at hand. Who agrees that it should be girls against guys, and the winning group gets to choose what we do tonight?"

Rosalie rose her hand, a devious smirk set on her face, Emmett right alonside with her. Jasper of course agreed with his girlfriend. And Edward, glanced at me, smiling, but rose his hand as well. I sighed, and rose my hand as well. I wanted to be on Edward's team, but it would be fun girls against guys. Alice and Rose were a team to not be reckoned with.

We put our teams' names on the scoreboard, the girls being The Devious Pixies- Rose's and my joke of teasing Alice, and the boys being The Heartthrobs-thanks to the conceded Emmett.

Playing a childish game of rock, paper, scissors, the girls won first shot. Alice went up to the lane, sending a wink back to us. Rose and I cheered her on as she did her little 'good luck' routine. It seemed like a very Emmett thing to do. Her routine consisted of this: twirling, hopping on one foot, cross one ankle over the other, and letting the ball go. Being her graceful self, she made it look easy.

Alice received a strike and let out a squeal of delight. "Top that one, boys," She stuck out her tongue and Emmett rolled his eyes.

Emmett was next and earned himself a spare, thanks to Rosalie's constant seductive shouting of what they would be doing tonight.

Jasper went up and got himself a gutter ball. No one ever said that Alice played fair, even to her own boyfriend. "Sorry honey, but all's fair in love and war." She laughed and smacked him in the rear, earning a frustrated sigh from Jasper.

So far the girls were winning. Rosalie came up next and Emmett, trying to be silent, sneaked up behind her. Rosalie noticed his coming, and let the ball loose right after kicking him where it hurts. Emmett doubled onto the ground, grasping himself. "Nice try, Em," She smiled victoriously, but bent down and helped him up.

We decided on a short, five minute break. While the guys were getting drinks, Alice made the girls huddle. "Okay, Bella, Edward is up after you. In order for us to win, you have to do something to get him distracted."

"I don't know, Alice. That's not really my forte.."

"Aw, come on. Edward's probably going to do that to you."

"He wouldn't," I challenged her.

She glanced at me, and crossed her arms. "Edward may be the perfect gentlemen, but when he's around a guy like Emmett, anything can happen."

I thought over the idea that Edward might do something in order to make me lose. And it did seem possible if he wanted his team to win. "Okay, I'll try."

It was our last round, and the tie breaker was between Edward and I. I ended up getting a spare, only earning my team a few points, but if Edward missed and got a gutter ball on his first try, we could win. Edward hadn't done a thing to distract me, which made me wonder if I should put out with the distraction or not.

Just as he was picking his ball up, Alice shoved me forward and I slammed into his back. He turned, his brow raised. "Klutzy moment?" He questioned.

I rubbed the back of my head, laughing nervously. "You could say that."

I stood for what seemed like forever, until Edward leaned in, kissing me. "Don't fall into their tricks, Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"They told you to try and make me miss, am I right?" I nodded stupidly, causing him to chuckle. "Well, for your information, you could be standing all the way by them and I'd still be distracted."

Rolling my eyes, I walked away. Yes, I believed him about being beautiful, didn't mean I wanted to hear about it 24/7. Alice shot me a glare, which made shy away from her. My mind started thinking about earlier today. I guess all the embarrassment from being naked in the very visible eyes that are Edward's, didn't strike me until now. My face grew hot and I blushed, gaining Alice's attention.

"What's the blush for?" She laughed, slightly amused. It seemed like her anger for me not going on with the prank was gone.

"Nothing," I replied, trying to shake her off of the subject, but this was Alice.

"Come on," She whined, keeping herself pried to the subject.

"Alright," I hissed, dragging her away from the others while Edward had his turn. "This morning I...left the idea of Edward and I taking a shower _together_ out on the table. A while back he confessed that he use to think he felt like he only wanted me for sex, so he assumed it would be a bad idea to do that. I went and took my own shower, only to have Edward pop in a few minutes later."

"But he doesn't really feel that way, right?" Her eyes lit up, showing her interest in the subject. My face was still lit in a thousand shades of red.

"No, but that's the thing, he thinks he still does and he's afraid he's only going to ditch me after. But when he...came into the shower with me, he said we could try, just to give it some time."

"Well by him taking a shower with you and still be lovey dovey, I'll take that as a sign that he won't just ditch you."

"His clothes were on and he wasn't even looking at my body. The only thing his eyes saw were my own."

"It seems like he has a lot of self restraint to not look at your body when it's in clear site, however, the question is, do you _want_ to have sex with him?"

I opened my mouth but automatically shut it. Her harmonic giggle rang out as she slapped my arm. "You do, don't you?"

"You don't have to say it so loud," I snapped. "Yes, okay. Or.. I don't know. Either way even if I do want to, I don't think he'll ever be ready."

"He did say just to give it some time, right?" I nodded. "Then just wait for the most romantic night, and try getting him into the idea of doing it."

"What if that romantic night could be tomorrow? That's not really taking time."

Alice shrugged. "You guys have confessed your love for eachother, been together for over two months, practically known eachother since highschool. I don't see that much harm in it."

Having nothing else to say, Alice walked back to the others. I followed her just in time to hear the guys shouting and slapping hands, Rosalie was sitting, hiding her face with her hands and shaking her head. It clicked all at once, the guys won the bet. Which in Alice's world, was the end of everything.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie up in his arms and twirled her around, she just scowled at him as he did so. "Can't you be happy for me?" He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows like a complete moron.

"No," She replied simply, smacking his shoulder to let her down. I think I just learned a new thing about Rose, she hated losing.

"Rose," Emmett sighed. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yup," She gave a devious smirk, popping her 'P'. "No sex tonight."

Emmett groaned and sulked his way back to the boys, while Alice and I were nearly on the ground having a fit of laughter. We all neared the boys, putting on fake frowns, in mock saddness. "What tortue must we commense tonight?" Asked Alice.

Jasper must have been falling for it, and frowned himself, gathering small Alice into his large arms. Edward saw my frown, but seemed to know what was going on, but went with it anyways. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"Emmett, would it be too bad if we went somewhere we'd all enjoy going to?" Jasper asked.

"Aw, come on. The one chance we get to do anything we want, and you guys have to fall for their fake frowning. If I'm losing sex tonight just because we won, we're going to do something they don't like."

Edward pushed himself into the conversation. "Yes, but Bella and Alice have nothing to do with it. You're basically trying to get back at your own girlfriend now. I'm not putting Bella through something terrible, just because you don't get sex."

"Exactly," Jasper agreed, kissing Alice's head. With that Rosalie laughed and Alice smiled.

When Emmett didn't seem like he was anywhere close to budging, Rosalie walked in, pulling him in close by the loops of his jeans. "Please, Em. Choose something we'll all like to do." She smiled, her lips at the base of his throat. Even I could see the gulp he made.

"Fine." He huffed, lightly pulling Rose's head away from his neck. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What's the plan then?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at my beautiful boyfriend's face, he gave my favorite smile.

Emmett chimed in, a broad smile on his face. "Besides getting all lovey with our exact opposites, two words, putt-putt."

* * *

I would have put the putt-putt scene in this chapter, but it seemed like it would suit for a full chapter. Hope you enjoyed, and no-to answer any questions- I'm not writing any lemons; it's rated T. I'm hoping the whole shower scene kept it rated T.


	13. PuttPutt and Advice

**A/N: I could change the rating to M, pending on how many people want a lemon for this story. So there's a poll up for that on my profile. To those who asked-putt-putt is mini golf. Beware, emotions are so strewn out across this chapter. It's funny, yet it gets a tad dramatic at the end. I've always loved Rosalie's character-not the part where she's an ass to Bella, but her past I just find some sympathy in. And I've noticed not a lot of people really dwell on her character, so I wanted to do that. I decided to do an Edward point of view for this chapter, enjoy. **

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Edward's Point of View._

**The Roommate**

Putt-Putt and Advice

I was on the brink of what any other man would call a lust filled insanity. Just the very presense of Bella was intoxicating. Needless to say, I shouldn't have done the whole shower thing. The reasons as to why I did, well, Bella seemed like I had gotten her feelings hurt when I rejected her offer, and was it so bad that I wanted to try myself? Relationships can't be all kissing and holding forever, at one point the level has to take a step higher. Even with that being said, the feeling and very thought of my possibility of hurting her, it drove me mad.

But the deal for tonight was to have fun with our friends, not to worry about such things as I was worrying about. At the moment we were all in our own cars, Bella with me, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Emmett was tempted at betting at who could get their first, Rose slapped him upside the head for even trying, though we all know that's not going to stop him. He already lost sex, what more could he lose?

The trip to the mini-golf place was short, and silent. As expected, Emmett was the first one there, and Rosalie was ignoring him as he shot out a million apologies, apparently they were pretty close to getting pulled over. Bella giggled suddenly as I opened her car door, she jumped into my arms, kissing me. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her lower back. "What was that about?"

"I love you," She smiled, kissing my cheek.

"I love you too," I smiled back, assured that her smile was infectuous-one of those kinds of smiles that could make anyone smile. "But may I ask why the sudden outburst of love?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and linked her hand with my own as we caught up with the others. "Just because," I raised a brow and looked at her, "What? A girl can't express her love for her boyfriend without questions being asked?"

"Well I must have the best girlfriend in the world," In a quick motion, I stopped her, twirled her around once and kissed her collar bone, causing her to laugh as she tried to hide her neck. "Why do you laugh when I kiss that spot?"

"It's ticklish," Bella replied simply, giving me a gentle shove.

"Can you two not be so lovey for about five minutes?" Emmett asked, coughing to break Bella's and my moment.

"Oh give them a break," Alice smiled cheekily and patted Emmett's back. "They're just going through that sweet honeymoon phase."

"Honeymoon phase?" Bella questioned.

"I still have much to teach you, Bella." Alice laughed and linked her arm through Bella's, pulling her away from me for what seemed like a chat that would be about our relationship. Not that I minded Alice's interest in our relationship, but she gave Bella these inane ideas that wasn't like her at all.

"Might want to keep her away from Alice, dude. Bella's sweet and innocent, too much time with that little devil, and you got yourself a handful," Emmett commented, I ignored it and waited the moment I would get Bella back in my arms. She wouldn't, couldn't, become like Alice nor Rosalie. She was my Bella, and I wouldn't have her any other way.

By the time Bella and Alice were finished with their chat, they came back laughing at something. I was tempted at asking her what it was she was laughing about, but she crossed her middle finger over her index-a sign she was sworn to secrecy. And she couldn't tell her own boyfriend, then again this was her best friend of many years, and I had to respect that there would be secrets between us every now and then. Only this type of secret was one I wanted to know out of complete curiosity, not out of worry.

We all paid separately for golfing, and of course with Bella arguing over my paying for her. At times like this I wish, and note it's the _only_ time I'd ever wish this, that Bella were more like Alice or Rosalie, whom like getting treated, and spoiled. She even argued that her birthday, Christmas, and any other gift giving holidays, weren't about receiving to her. Spite it all, I'd have to find a way past this. Even if she says she wants nothing, I'll feel terrible for getting her nothing. That, and she was the love of my life-she only deserved the best.

Her birthday was in a few months, and I planned to make it the best birthday she's had. I only hoped I could make her as happy as she made me.

Emmett started swining his golf club around in his hand, completely oblivious to whom ever walked by. Astoundingly, Rosalie grabbed the golf club mid-swing and took it from him until we reached the first hole. "Behave," Rose warned, holding one finger in the air. "Or tonight won't be the only night."

"Geesh, Rose. So little faith in your own boyfriend," He snatched the club from her hand and readied his green ball on the ground. "Who could cause havoc in putt-putt?" His voice sounded completely innocent, but the look on his face said completely otherwise.

The first hole was the classic windmeel, and by the way Emmett was aiming his club, he was going for the impossible. Protectively, I pulled Bella back so that she was touching my chest, with my arms around her waist. She tilted her head up to look at me, confused. I nodded my head torwards Emmett, and she ducked her head under my chin and began hiding her face with her hands. I had to laugh at what she was doing.

"What? I don't want my face being hit with a little ball. Who knows the trouble it could cause me, the danger magnet." She shouted through her hands, Alice and Rose turned around and laughed. Jasper had a smile on his face.

"Em, you're scaring Bella. If you screw this up and hit her, or anyone of us for that matter, there will be a much worse punishment than losing sex," Rosalie hissed.

"As I said, who could cause havoc in putt-putt?" He started, his aim getting more troubling by the moment. "Beisdes you know how I feel about your yelling, a bit attractive, an irritated Rosie."

"Who could cause havoc in putt-putt?" Rosalie mimicked, turning away from him. "Only you, Emmett, only you."

From the way Rosalie said 'only you', one could only think that such a small statement meant so much more. Even through their petty arguments, I could tell they really loved eachother, just as I loved Bella.

There was a grin on Emmett's face before he took his swing. The instant the club met the ball, it was sent flying into the air. It hit the windmeel, and from the force of the spinning, it took off and went an unexpected turn into the water. "Aw, my ball!" Emmett groaned, slamming his club into the ground.

"And this is why you don't try these kind of idiotic things, Em," Rosalie patted his back and took her turn, her posture earning her a hole in one, but we weren't counting scores, not wanting any bets evolving from Emmett's brain.

Emmett grunted at Rose's comment and swing, but kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear, something that none of us would be able to hear. She giggled as he ran away to get a new ball. "What did he say?" Alice whispered, but Rose put a finger to her lips.

"Not telling," she sang. "Let's just say someone got sex back tonight."

Jasper ran his hand through his hair and groaned. "I don't think I'm quite interested in your guys' sex life, I know it must strike an amazing conversation between you women, but to us men, I hardly think it's an interesting topic."

"Amen to that," I laughed, grabbing Bella's hands from her face and linking them through my own. The truth was I didn't want to hear about their sex life, when I didn't even have one of my own. And there wasn't any jealousy because of that, or I'm just in denial. It's just hearing about their life being so great, made me wonder if I could make it work with Bella, because she seemed to want to make it work, too.

I tell her I love her on a daily basis now, and my feelings have long since only been that of affectionate. My thoughts are always on her, and her sweet smile, dazzling brown eyes, and every other thing that would stop any other man in his tracks. Would being together make us closer, or cause us to drift apart? Are my reasons for loving her only to trick her into getting sex?-And that, I was really not hoping on. When I think about it, I start wishing I really am the gentlemen Bella tells me to be.

A lot of laughing broke me from my train of thought, Bella was now out of my arms and sulking over her golf club. I walked over to her and knelt down, trying to look her in the eyes. "Are you alright, love?"

"Apparently, in Alice's and Rose's opinion, my swing is off and I can't aim correctly. I know putt-putt is suppose to be all about fun, but it's starting to get frustrating."

"Well if you think about it mathematically," I stood back up and grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look up. "It's not all that hard."

"I don't know if you've been listening or not after all these months, but math is not a soft spot of mine."

"I know that, silly Bella. Why don't I just help you aim?"

"And how would you do that?"

My smile turned more mischeivous, which must have gotten Bella worried as I walked behind her, My chest touched her back as I reached out and took her small hands, which were gripped around the club, only now more tightly, in my own. I placed my chin on her shoulder for just a second to see that her face was a crimson red, a beautiful blush, only my Bella could do.

Pulling my arm back, I readjusted her position at her hips, causing her to flinch a little. "You okay, Bella?" I asked innocently.

"Not fair," she snapped in a whisper, a cute pout forming on her lips. That pout made me want to kiss her all the more, but this was more than just teasing Bella, this was a test of self control on my behalf, much like the whole shower ordeal. I have rarely touched her below the waist or above it, as a matter of fact.

"Your legs are too far apart," I whispered into her ear, letting my hand rake across her side as it trailed down to her thigh. I inhaled deeply before pushing her leg closer to the other. She stiffened at every touch I made, but all I felt, and all I thought was my love for her. "Just turn to the right a little," I grabbed hold of her hands again and helped her aim, she released the club and hit the ball. It went through the windmeel hole and landed about halfway to the actual hole. I whispered a silent congratulations and walked off, thinking about what I had just done.

Alice stared at me as I walked past her, when I got far enough I heard frantic footsteps coming my way. "Edward, what was that about?"

"Nothing," I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, getting slightly aggravated at the thought I would ever hurt Bella.

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me," She placed a hand on my shoulder and sat me down on a nearby bench. "Look, that chat Bella and I had earlier was about your sex life. She told me how you felt, and honestly, Edward, there's nothing to worry about. I see you two together and I know when two people are so in love. Jasper and I may not say words, because I can just see and feel that he loves me, but with you and Bella, it's different. You two work with glances, words, everything. It's quite obvious how you two feel for eachother. Remember that talk we had a few months ago after Bella's whole 'club' incident?"

I nodded my head and she went on. In truth, I always found comfort in Alice's advice. "I told you, I trust you not to hurt her, Bella trusts you. And if you didn't know she really does want to try this, with you, her only love. Bella's always saying your are quite the gentlemen, hell, even Jasper says that. I didn't know you much back in highschool, but I could tell you've always been this nice guy with a warm heart. You'd never do that to her. You never know until you try. I get that these feelings are what you thought you felt, but that's just a thought, everyone has certain thoughts without control. What you know is true when you feel that strange lurch in your heart whenever she's gone, like your missing a piece of yourself. How do you really feel about her? How do you feel when you're around her? Those type of questions will assure every bit of that thought."

I could feel Alice's staring at me as I thought about what she had just said, every bit of it was true. I just didn't know if I could really try it. "I don't know, Alice."

"Are you sure this just isn't your ego toying with you? Are you afraid you might screw it up because you're a virgin too?" she joked, slapping my back. I shot her an annoyed look, wanting her to be serious. Oh, how very shocking it was that a retired 'playboy' was still a virgin. "Alright, alright. Look. Answer those questions, right now. How do you feel about her?"

"I love her, of course,"

"Yes, but why?"

There was a million reasons as to why I did, but I could never sum up the words to use to explain that. "I can't even explain the reasons, because there are so many. Just her smile, her laugh, the way her eyes sparkle when she's happy, everything is purely infectuous, and just how she's not like other women."

"And how do you feel around her?"

By now her eyes were glittering with interest, that mischief-yet caring- smile of her's was still on her face, as it was the moment we began talking. For some reason, even though men usually took another man's advice, Alice was just easy to talk to, though I wouldn't prefer talking to her over Bella. However, when this certain conversation was about Bella, Alice was the best choice to talk to. "Like I'm in some sort of completely euphoric land, that it's just her and I," I laughed, leaning my elbows onto my knees and looking on the ground. "I must sound like some love sick teenager, but being around her it's as though nothing else matters."

Alice remained silent, which at first worried me, but when I looked up her smile was nothing but warming. "Edward, that's very sweet. Now I understand why Bella always calls you the things she does. Even though I can just see you two love eachother you a lot, it's nice to hear it in words what you feel about her. I'm not going to force you into sleeping with her, or give you reasons why you sould. It's your guys' relationship, your desicion. However, my advice, think about it. Think about the only emotions you feel around her. If all it is, is love, then there should be no worries. If you know you love her so much, than what makes you think you'll let go of the most precious thing in your life?"

She messed up my hair as a proud dad would do to his son, and walked away back to the others. The advice Alice had just given me, was the best. I knew nothing would dampen the feeling of the possibility, but I would think about it, and see what would happen after. Because she was right, Bella was the most precious thing in my life. She _was_ my life, with her gone, I would be too.

I noticed Bella was sitting cross legged on the ground by the second hole, tapping the end of her club on the ground. She shot me a look, one of those looks that seemed full of guilt. She was blaming herself for something, and I couldn't understand why.

When I made my way to her and sat down next to her, she didn't look up once, only muttered a sad 'sorry' under her breath. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her closer to me. "You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Why should you be?"

"Bella, I just felt you up in the middle of a golf course."

That seemed to make her laugh a little, but a bright red blush appeared on her cheeks just as I said that. "No reason to be sorry about that," she replied lightly. Her voice was so low, I figured she didn't want me to hear that.

"Look, I know you want to try, but as I said this morning, let's take some time."

"I understand about taking time, Edward. I mean, I'm not looking for sex just because I've never had it, or I've heard it's 'nice'. Because I know it must seem like that, but I want to do it because I want to be closer, than we already are. In some way, I believe doing this will make us closer, that and the only person I want to see me that way, is you. I want to show you my trust in you," she looked me in the eyes and took my hand as she leaned forward. "I really do love you, Edward. I have for the longest time."

I closed the distance and locked my lips with her's, letting my actions express what I felt. Using her other hand, she balled a fist into my hair and tried to pull me as close as she could. We both pulled away for breath, and while I was catching my own, she began placing a light trail of kisses along my jaw to my collarbone. "Bella," I whispered and gently pulled her head away from my neck. "I love you, too, more than you can even imagine. I understand what you're saying, I believe it could bring us closer, too. But let's just wait for the right moment, let me think about this, and given any thought, I want it to be perfect for you."

"It'll be perfect as long as it's with you," she breathed into my ear and giggled as my body stiffened at her breath. "You should probably keep me away from those two devils from now on."

"Believe me, if I could, I would," I laughed and kissed her forehead. "But even if you say that, I want to make sure it's perfect all the more, alright?"

"So that means you're agreeing to do it?"

"Not quite, love. If there are any thoughts during my thinking that say I should do it, than I really do want the first time to be perfection."

"You and your 1800's personality. That nickname knocks my breath away each time you say that."

"Well you must be lucky, because with _everything_ about you, I'm surprised I haven't had a heart attack yet."

"You're too young and handsome for a heart attack, silly boy who says the most absurd things," she gently slapped my shoulder, and I rubbed it in mock pain.

"And you're too young and beautiful for you to seem even remotely real, silly girl who_ thinks_ I say the most absurd things," I teased.

Bella kissed my cheek in a sweet gesture and whispered a thank you into my ear, I knew why she said it, just as much as I knew she didn't feel like talking about anything revolving around either one of us being absurd and seeing eachother differently. "Grab both our golf-clubs," I said, arranging myself onto my knees.

She looked at me and raised her brow, questioning clear in her eyes. "Why? Not that I enjoy it, but I thought it was the guys' job to carry the stuff."

"Just do it," I laughed as she picked up both clubs. I watched her expression changed to a shocked one as I picked her up, as a groom would do to a bride-something I would hope to do again sometime soon.

"Edward!" she gasped, clinging her arms around my neck. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you," I replied bluntly.

"I am very well aware of that, but why? I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."

"Yes, but if I allowed you to walk on your own, I wouldn't be seeing that beautiful tint of red on your cheeks," I leaned down, kissing her right cheek that caused a deepening in the red that rest there.

No one questioned why I was carrying Bella, thanks to Alice. If it weren't for her, Emmett and Jasper would be all over the jokes in an instant. When I set Bella down, she took her turn at the second hole. She was aiming when Emmett just had to have perfect timing and shouted out, "So when's the honeymoon?"

Bella stumbled at the sudden comment as she was about to hit the ball, her aim was messed up, and instead of moving ways toward the hole, it flew straight towards Emmett, hitting him square in the balls-which wouldn't have happened unless he had any amount of intelligence and stood behind the putter, instead of close infront.

Emmett gripped onto himself and fell to the ground, Jasper and Alice laughing, Rosalie slapping her forehead, and I, fidning a lot of humor in the situation, but worried Bella would blame this on herself, ran with her to Emmett's position on the ground. "Geesh, Bella, I don't even make a pass at you like that kid at the movie theater, yet you still have to hurt me there," he groaned, rolling onto his stomach.

"I'm so, so _sorry_, Emmett! I just lost my balance and aim after you shouted that out! I wasn't purposefully aiming there," Bella cried out, her hands shaking as she touched his arm, not sure how to help him out.

"Yes, well, unlike your boyfriend, I actually use these things."

I opened my mouth, already having an insult ready. I knew Emmett enough to know he wasn't _trying_ to be a total ass to Bella, any guy would understand the pain he was feeling right now. But he was beginning to cross the line. Our sex life was between Bella, and I. As far as he knew, I wasn't a virgin. He was just assuming things, which was insulting enough as it is. Yes, I had an insult ready, but Bella beat me to it.

Her hands, instead of trying to comfort him by rubbing his back, slapped him straight on the arm, making a sound which anyone could tell that it hurt. "Unlike _you_, he just doesn't jump to having sex when the oppurtunity is there. At least he knows he wants it with someone he actually loves," And thus the admittance that Bella knew I was a virgin, Jasper couldn't keep a secret, and neither could Alice. How secrets get out so easily. "Rose never had her chance at giving her innocence to someone she loves, so why can't you act like a gentlemen when it comes to this?!"

"Bella," Rosalie kneeled down on the other side her, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. "You don't need to go any further."

Bella turned her head to see Rosalie looking down at Emmett, a sad look upon her face. When Bella realized what she had just said, she put her head in her hands and sighed. "Rose, I didn't mean to go that far.." she whispered.

"It's okay, Bella, really," Rose gave Emmett one last look before walking away, Alice running after her.

"I'm such an idiot," Bella murmured. I reached out to grab her, but she shook my arm off and followed the girls. In a way, it hurt me that she would shake off my trying to comfort her. She wasn't an idiot. She was concerned for Rosalie, and myself. Emmett crossed a lot of lines with that remark. I wasn't sure what Bella meant by Rosalie never having a chance at giving her virginity to someone she loves, but I could only assume the worse.

"Emmett," I started, helping him from the ground. He looked frozen ever since Rosalie took off. "I'm not going to comfort you on this one. I've known you for a few years now, and these comments you make never ease up any. I don't mind the occasional jokes around just us guys, but you have to understand that the women don't find it funny at all."

"I must have really just screwed things up with Rose and Bella both," he sighed heavily and his brows furrowed into a thin line of depression. "It's just Rose never acts or says a thing about what happened to her. I never know if she's okay, or not. I'm afriad if I bring it up, it'll just make things horrible between us. I know I'm probably the most insensitive jackass when it comes to sex. I gave up my virginity when I was a stupid teenager, way before I met Rose. If I had known I would've met someone like her, I probably would have waited."

"Spite whether you don't know if she's still upset about whatever happened to her, you have to not assume things and try not to even come close to adding salt to the wounds. I don't want to ask what happened, because that's a secret between her and you, and whomever she trusts, but from the sounds of it, it's pretty big. You can't just expect she'd ever forget about it, or not be upset," Jasper said, standing with his arms crossed.

"I know, I know. I really do want to talk about it with her, make sure she's doing okay, but I don't want to make anything hurt or bring up any bad memories."

"That's why she has you to comfort her. I know Bella didn't mean to make this about you and Rose, and I'm sure she's feeling enough grief for it right now. But I think it was a good thing, in a way. Tonight would be the perfect night to talk about this. If she's upset, then it's okay. Let her take out her emotions, it's the only way to moving on. Because from the sounds of it, she's blocking everything out," By the time Jasper finished his advice, the girls walked back in, Bella and Alice on either side of Rosalie.

"Emmett, we need to talk," Rosalie said lightly, holding out her hand, but looking up at the sky. Emmett forced a diminutive smile before taking her hand and standing up.

"See you guys later," Emmett waved. When they started walking away, he pulled her closer and kissed her head, trying to apologize as much as he could. I sympathized with him, I really did, but maybe all this would teach him a lesson that not every comment is neccesary.

Bella was breathing heavily, from a few minutes of crying I asumed. I began walking to go comfort her, but Jasper stopped me. "Alice is with her. I think this is a situation between them and Rosalie, we're nowhere near involved. They probably want to sort this out together."

I nodded my head stiffly, though still trying to make out what they were saying. Bella was really upset about the possibility of betraying Rose's trust, and how she lashed out on Emmett like that. That's all I really could hear.

When they were finished talking, Alice and Bella hugged before we all took our separate ways. All in all, tonight did not turn out the way I expected. Bella remained silent throughout the car ride home, and I chose the instant we came into the loft to cheer her up.

I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck and up, before speaking. "Who wants to watch Pride and Prejudice?"

"You hate that movie," she muttered before dislinking my arms from her waist. She took off her jacket, and didn't expect me to pull her back against me again.

"But _you_ don't."

At that she smiled and turned in my arms. "That sounds nice," she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me before talking against my lips. "Will there be ice cream?"

"Of course, but I think there's a much more tempting desert in my hands right now," I whispered huskily into her ear.

"Can't play that card with me, mister, not when we just talked about taking time," she sang teasingly before running up the stairs.

"So I can't even so much _taste_ the wine without getting fully drunk?"

"Yup," Bella laughed as she nearly slammed her bedroom door shut. I shook my head before heading upstairs to change into my own pajamas.

Once I got back down, Bella wasn't anywhere in site. I heard her singing in her room, and couldn't help but remain absolutely silent as she did. She sang _beautifully_, and it made me wonder what it would be like if we made a duet, me on piano, and her voice singing. When I heard her rustling around, I bolted from the door and went to prepare the ice cream for the movie.

I had the bowls set on the coffee table and had just started the movie when Bella came down wearing an outfit that should be considered illegal. Alice and Rosalie really do know how to drive a man insane. She was wearing silk shorts and a t-shirt that exposed her lower stomach, and all in the color that drove me absolutely insane when she wore it, blue.

She must have noticed my gawking at her and threw a blanket over my head. "I know it's the most awful outfit ever, but if I don't wear it once, it means shopping whenever Alice wants, without whining rights."

As she got closer, I grabbed her, forcing her down into my lap. "It's not awful. You really do look awfully tempting right now."

I put the cold bowl of ice cream near her cheeks as she started blushing. She chose to respond to my comment by kissing me sweetly. We remained silent, with her in my arms the entire movie. However, throughout the entire thing, I hardly payed attention to the movie at all, only the angel that was in my arms.

* * *

Alright, I didn't like so much how this one came out. Next chapter will definitely be more funny, but rest assured, everybody loves pranks. Please review.


	14. Prank Day

**A/N: So the majority of you want a lemon for this story. I'm taking the option several reviewers gave me and am writing the lemon separately. It will be a one-shot and will come out the same day the last chapter to this story comes; reason being, the lemon would have been in the last chapter anyways. I do have the rest of the story planned out, but not written. But I love the reviews you guys are writing, thank you for getting me to over 500 reviews! I hope you love this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. **

**caitlin-m-burke: ** My story is an alternate universe, meaning it doesn't have to be quite like the book. I don't understand what you mean, why wouldn't she have a car if it's New York? The car was a present from her dad, meaning price wasn't that big of a factor-especially since her parents aren't divorced in my story-making it even more AU. She has a car in the book, I don't see why her being in New York makes that much of a difference. If it's the kind of car I gave her, still, no difference, it's AU. All I really try to keep the same is the character's personalities, and I can still do that, even with the type of car she has or where they are.

Disclaimer: Twilight and all of it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Prank Day

Living with a guy can either be a good thing, or a bad thing. If they're respectful of your privacy, are clean, and don't cause too much of a rucus, than it's a-okay. However, for a certain boyfriend of mine, he is exactly like that, but kind of has the tendency to go along with the crowd. What, rather _who_, I mean by 'crowd' is Emmett and Jasper. And today just so happened to be their newly made up holiday as of two years ago, _prank day_. Every May Tenth, they have a 'little' prank war between eachother, but now, considering it's an even number, they decided to team up against us women.

For example, this morning I was looking forward to taking a nice, warm shower. And at first everything was okay, until I began pouring the shampoo into my hand, thinking it was actually _shampoo_. Boy, was I ever wrong. I put it into my hair and found out an instant after I saw a dark blue seeping towards the drain with the water, that it was hair dye.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, shouting for Edward, there was Emmett, standing there, pointing and laughing his big head off. Edward ran up the stairs and his eyes immediately widened. Edward had no part in the messing up my hair, he disagreed with ruining anyone's personal appearance, especially if it lasted longer than a week or more. I didn't understand why Edward would want to take any part in this at all, but apparently it's all in 'good tradition.' Later on he pulled me away from Emmett and Jasper, stating he wouldn't prank me. He was still a gentlemen, even if he was going around trying to prank the rest of us.

But the boys were not going to live this down. Prank me or not, he was still going after my friends, who I've grown to call my own family. So that surely meant war-in the word's of Alice. Once I reached my room, I slammed and locked the door shut, only to grab my cell phone off the table. The instant I touched it, it began rining.

"What did they do to _you_?!" Alice screamed through the phone, apparently they got all three of us.

"Dyed my hair blue," I grunted, picking at strands of my hair. I looked appalling. If Edward thought he could convince me I was beautiful after this, he was going to have a hard time. Even when this hair dye wears out, all I'll see and remember is blue every time I look in the mirror.

"They took my clothing and replaced it with a bunch of sweats and old t-shirts!"

"That doesn't sound that bad. I mean you can just go out and buy new clothing, can't you?" I frowned trying to brush my hair, it was all tangled and messed up, probably from the dye. Truth was, I was holding a lot of anger in already, I chose not to lash out, because stupid Edward had to dazzle his way out of it.

"They. Took. My. _Credit cards_! I hardly see this as a _prank_," she hissed. "Rose is over, you have to see what they did to her, by now her face is beat red from scrubbing so much."

"What did they do?" I dropped my brush back on my dresser when I got all the tangles out. My hair was now a smooth, straightened, blue. I spun around on my chair, not wanting to see the blue any further. I wonder how Edward liked this color on me now.

"They drew on her face with permanent marker, very mature. Jasper said he was going to see Edward, just flew out of the place before I noticed what happened."

"They explained their whole prank day nonsense to me, Jasper is over here. Emmett is the one who pulled the hair dye stunt on me, I assume it had to be Edward who did it to you, and Jasper to Rose. Edward told me he wouldn't be pulling any pranks on me, but I don't see how it's fair that we don't take action against them," I sighed, frustrated as I blindly put my hair up into a messy bun. It was going to be so embarrassing to even walk outside. I dug through my closet, trying to figure out what to wear.

Alice started giggling, I could hear Rose laughing along with her, though there was hardly any humor mixed in with her vengeful laugh. "Oh, we're going to get them back alright, how do you feel to the idea of making them the most sexually frustrated men on the Earth?"

"I'm listening," I smiled mischievously, though against the idea of pranking my own boyfriend, especially when the issue at hand was sex with us. However, if they wanted to play this game, they were messing with the wrong women. I was no longer the grasshopper under their teachings, maybe only a slight level further, but I was still game and was willing to do _almost_ whatever it took to get them back. My hair was the one thing I always thought was perfect on my body, and they took that away.

"Here's the plan, Bella, pick out the sexiest tank top and skirt you have, and match it with whatever high heels that match the top. Put on some make-up, not too thick, and I'd suggest wearing a hat once you walk out of the building. Tell Edward you're going out, but don't say where. Make him worried over the possibility you might be going out with another man."

"Alice, that's a bit harsh, and you know, time after time I've said this, I hate high heels."

"Look in the mirror, Bells."

I bit my lip and shook my head, refusing to look in the mirror. "_Fine_. I'm not going to make him suspect that though, if he believes that's what I'm doing, than fine. But I'm not wearing high heels, the skirt is enough as it is, especially when it's suppose to rain later on."

"Alright, alright. Wear sandals then. Rose thought of a place we could go without them being able to find us, we'll text you the adress and meet you there, okay?"

"Okay, but if we take this too far, I'm out, understand?"

"We won't take it too far, I promise," she said she promised, but I was really hoping she wasn't crossing her fingers behind her back as we spoke. "And by the way, because I know you love me, please bring some clothes for me. I can't stand these sweats!" she whined before I could hear the dial tone ring out.

I took a deep breath before shutting my phone and throwing it lightly onto my bed. I could hear the guys laughing downstairs, they must be up to something. It only made my motivation stronger as I pulled on a midnight blue tank top-a top in which I knew Edward loved on me, the man only told me everytime I wore it-and a dark denim skirt which showed too much thigh for my liking, it was comfortable, but too revealing. I applied a light layer of make-up, and hopefully this would please Alice, I put on some lip gloss for more effect.

Slipping on my shoes; purse, hat, clothing for Alice, and car keys in hand, I peeked out my bedroom door once before heading downstairs. At first I wasn't gaining any attention, but when I neared the door, I tripped over a lamp cord and nearly fell. Fortunately there was a chair standing infront of me, and I grabbed that before I fell completely. Edward was at my side in an instant, grabbing hold of my waist to steady me.

"Are you okay?" he asked with such sincerity, that it made my motivation pitch downhill in an instant, but the laughing that I caused with Emmett by being such a clutz, made it rise.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I shook his hands off my waist and took another breath. "I'm going to head out and get some...groceries." Edward raised his eyebrow by the way I said groceries, as if I was covering something up. He was going to catch on if I didn't get out of here soon.

"You're going out in public, like _that_?" Emmett snickered.

Both myself and Edward shot him a death glare, Emmett instantly shut up and I walked myself to the door. "Why are you so dressed up for grocery shopping? You've said many times you hate wearing that type of clothing in public," I noticed his eyes as they ran over my body once, before settling on my own eyes once again. His voice was now lighter, as if he was having troubled with something, oddly enough. "let alone the color of your hair right now."

"Maybe I like this hair color, Edward. I thought you loved this color on me too," I snapped, my anger rising once again. Edward had no part in the color of my hair, and I could tell that even more now as a frown appeared on his face.

"Bella, you know I didn't partake in that, if I could have prevented it, I would have. I didn't know Emmett was putting dye in the bottle when he said he was going up there earlier."

"I know, but I don't want to be near you guys when you're planning on pranking us even more."

"Bella-"

I cut him off and kissed his cheek. "Got to go, I love you."

He captured my wrist before I could walk out and leaned in, kissing me full on the lips. Only this one wasn't like the other ones we've shared. It held much, much, much more passion and hopefully I wasn't just thinking this, but there was a little bit of neediness, as if he'd been holding that back forever. "I love you more," he whispered against my lips and leaned in for another, but I pulled back, my face flushed, and my mind beginning to feel more dizzy, and clouded with lust by the second.

He smirked, and I knew Alice's plan on making him believe I was going to see another man wasn't going to work. If he knew he still had this affect on me, he knew I would never go for another man. "Do you want me to go with you downstairs?"

It then hit me of my vow to never go to the lobby alone, but if I allowed Edward to go with me, I would start feeling more guilty, and then Alice would be pissed. And a pissed Alice was never fun. "No, thank you. Love you, bye." I sprinted out the door before Edward could say another word, my response probably gave more room for him to believe the whole 'there's another man' story. I didn't want him to believe it, so I was starting to hope he didn't think that.

When the elevator reached the first floor, I ran the whole way to the door, avoiding Clayton, thankfully, but made myself look like a complete idiot. Oh sure, nothing unsual about a blue haired woman running from her boyfriend and a complete pervert that is also known as the elevator operator.

I opened my car door and started it as fast as I could, but when I got onto the road, I went the speed limit, as I always would. My phone began ringing, a tone in which notified me of any text messages. I opened it and saw the address Alice was speaking of.

It took around 20 minutes to find the place, and it ran into an apartment building. And for the thirtieth time in the past ten minutes, my phone rang again. Edward and Alice both have been calling me over and over, each for different reasons. I put the phone to silent and went inside the building to find the number Alice had told me. Before I even knocked on the door, I was abruptly pulled inside, initiating my clutzy feet in a twister-like frenzy. The right leg tangled with the left, and I would have fallen if Rosalie hadn't caught me.

"About time you got here, Alice has been on a marching rant around the place, screaming about her clothing and what the guys are doing," Rosalie said.

It took everything in me not to laugh at her. And I thought my face was bad when I blushed, she looked badly sun burned all over her face-from scrubbing the permanent marker off-which didn't even work so well. The spots where Jasper drew on were faint, but they were definitely still there. I squinted my eyes to see that he drew things like a child would with crayon on a wall. Which in reaction would really piss Rosalie off, she was anything but childish. "You look like hell," I said abruptly, I couldn't just lie and say she looked as 'hot' as always, right?

"You're one to talk, Marge Simpson," she nearly hissed at me. I took a step back and my jaw flew open, that was a bad comparison, my hair wasn't even that blue, nor did it stick up twenty feet in the air. I thought she was mad at me, but she laughed an instant after she said that. "We can all look like hell together, I think Alice got the best of it, though."

"I did not! They took my credit cards, my clothes, and who knows what they have done with them!" she screeched, popping out from the kitchen in too baggy sweat pants and an overly large sweat shirt. Alice snatched the clothes I brought for her from my hands and stormed off into the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes at her attitude, Rosalie and I seem to have the upper side of this, and we got pranks much worse than her's. At least she could get her clothing and cards back by the end of the day. Rosalie's face should clear up by tomorrow, but my hair, that's going to take a while to clean out. But I guess she's acting like this because she's so used to looking good, she has her style set in her mind, it's an everyday routine that she looks the way she wants. When one's routine is broken, one can't help but get a little testy.

"So who's place is this?" I asked Rosalie, who was back to washing her face with a soapy wash cloth.

"Alice's friend's," she paused from washing her face and looked into a small mirror that was laying on the counter. "Alice called her up from work and she said we could do it from her place, apparently she's going to be out for the entire day."

"And she agrees as to why we're doing this?"

"Of course, a girls got to do, what a girls got to do. What the guys are doing is completely stupid, they should have continued their tradition on eachother, not us. We never said we wanted to participate."

"Well we kind of are participating _now_," I stated, still in the mix between wanting/not wanting to do this.

"That's only because they did drag us into this, we can't just sit back and allow it," Rose gave a heavy sigh and dropped the cloth into a small bowl on the table.

Alice came out of the bathroom, an evil grin set on her face. "So who's ready to put the plan into action?"

"What _exactly_ is the plan?" I asked. "I get the part about making them 'sexually frustrated', but how are we going to do that when we're _here_, and they're_ there_."

"We kind of live in an age with electronics, Bella. If we're with them, that makes the temptation to give into their lust much harder, and our plan could backfire-especially with you, because your little 'dazzling' situation. But if we're here, we have the upper hand and can hang up on them whenever we want. Then there's more trouble with them when they can't even find us. And if we're good actresses, we can make them believe we're with another man."

"That's a no-go for me, before I left, Edward kind of made me all dizzy with his kissing, if he knows he has that affect on me still, he knows there's no other man for me."

"Well Emmett is our easiest target, Jasper has a tendency to remain calm when it comes to sexual tension when he's around the guys, and with Edward, well..I'm assuming he's a little bit of them both put together," Alice hopped onto the couch, between Rosalie and I, and grabbed her phone off the side table.

Alice started dialing the number before I stopped her. "Don't you need to block the number first?"

"No, as long as they don't know where we are, we're fine."

She switched the phone to speaker, and while it was ringing, she went over the plans. "You two, go along with what I say, alright? Just make things up as I go, and when they start questioning where we are, or if they catch on to our plan, I'm hanging up."

Rose and I nodded, and I was tapping my fingers lightly against the arm of the couch with nervousness, while Rose held herself together to keep from laughing. Jasper answered the phone, and we could hear him hushing the others. "Alice? Just a question, Edward's been having a panic attack about Bella's where-abouts, and to be honest, it's giving me a headache," Jasper said through the phone.

"Oh, poor Jazzy, I'm sorry, honey, but this time, I can't help you. Bella's here, but we're not saying where we are."

We could hear shoving and yelling before Edward's voice came onto the other end. "Bella, look, I'm sorry about these pranks, and if you want, we can stop. Just please tell me where you are."

"Edward! You big pussy, just because your girlfriend doesn't like it, and you don't like pranking her, doesn't mean we can just end a yearly tradition!" Emmett yelled.

I bit my lip and was about to reach for the phone, but Rosalie grabbed my shoulders and pressed me against the couch, far enough from the phone's reach. "Bella, look what they did to your hair, you can't give in so easily," she whispered.

"I just don't see how Edward should be punished when he didn't even do anything,"

Alice put a hand over her phone and silenced us. "If I may interject, he stole my clothing and credit cards."

"Exactly, he didn't ruin your personal appearance, he didn't go too far," They both shot me a death glare and I shook my head and Rosalie's arms off of me. "Okay, okay. I wont ruin your guys' plan, but remember what I said about going too far? If it gets to the point where Edward leaves the loft to look for me, than I'm out."

Rosalie took the phone and spoke up in a sultry voice. "Emmett, you guys kind of took it too far, can't just expect us to sit here and allow this. Too bad for you I'm sitting here in your favorite outfit on me, all the other men I've passed on the street today seemed to like it, spite my marked up face, by the way, thank you for that, _Jasper_," she said his name with such venom, that even I couldn't help but flinch a little. Alice scowled and slapped Rose on the shoulder.

"Alice, what the hell?!" Rosalie rubbed her arm and was about to retaliate, before I pulled her arm back.

"Girls, come on. Another reason why we shouldn't be doing this, we all think our boyfriends are innocent, as they all probably oppose what the others are doing to us. They have no problem pranking us as long as it's not their own girlfriend," I said in a low voice, trying to calm them down.

"She's right, can't exactly go through with our plan, if we think our own boyfriends are innocent. We can't just ask Bella to seduce Jasper, you Em, and me Edward," Rosalie cringed a little. "That'd be wrong. None of them are innocent. We have to stick together, because even if Em didn't prank me and vise versa, they still got our best friends."

"What do you mean by seduce?" Emmett's voice boomed through the phone. All of us froze in that instant while Emmett kept bellowing through the phone. "No, no, no. If this is your guys' idea of a prank, that's going too far. My own girl seducing some other guy, that's taking it too far, especially if it's Eddie over here."

Apparently he hadn't heard the rest of our conversation, but Alice and Rosalie seemed to find a bright side to his assumption, I stepped in before they started going along with it. "Edward doesn't like that little nick name, so I'd advise you to not call him that. And another thing, you must have bad hearing, or when you hear one bad thing, you just block out the rest before it gets to the right point, because that's not our intention."

Emmett hadn't responded, by that time Edward was back on the phone, his voice holding a tinge of desparation. "Bella, if your intention isn't to prank us-"

Alice cut him off. "Oh, that's our intention alright, she just said our intention isn't to seduce some other man."

"I understand the need for revenge, it's the whole idea of this. But whatever 'seducing' thing you have going on and if you're trying to pull Bella into this, and she's not willing, all I ask of you is to please not. I don't want her going off and doing something that is so unlike her. Bella, please listen to me, if you want the pranks to stop, I'll step out, and we can let everyone else have at it," Edward said lightly, I could tell he was trying not to make this into an argument, we haven't been in a fight since we got together, after all.

"Edward, I'm not asking you to end your tradition, I respect you wanting to go out and do things with Emmett and Jasper, we're all adults here, in a way, but I just ask you do your prank day on participants who are actually willing," By then I had the phone in my hand and was hiding in the bathroom from Alice and Rosalie, whom thought I was going to ruin their prank when it already ended the instant we called.

What was the point in pranking them when they already knew what we were going to do? Besides, I didn't want this to cause more problems in Edward's and my own sex life, or lack there of. "Then please come home. I'm not use to worrying about you being in parts of New York by yourself, especially if I don't know exactly where you are."

"Alright, alright. I'll come home, but I do want to participate in this little 'holiday' of yours. Emmett crossed his line, the only problem is that I don't want to go against my own boyfriend, I say couples against couples."

"You _have_ been spending too much time with them," Edward sighed, but I was relieved when he chuckled right after. "Alright, we can do that. I'll send Jasper and Emmett home, you tell Alice and Rose too, tell them what the plan is, and we'll have an hour to find out one prank we can do on each couple, best pranking couple wins."

"Okay, I'll see you soon," I smiled through the phone before I hung up and unlocked the bathroom door, only to have Alice and Rose pile ontop of eachother onto the floor. "Guys, here's the plan," I started after helping them up. "Couples against couple. Edward sent Jasper and Emmett home, you two follow them, and we all have an hour to prank each couple, best prank wins. Since our prank failed for two reasons; we can't stand when one of us starts insulting another one's boyfriend, and then the idea of pranking our own boyfriends is wrong."

"But then we're just ganging up on our best friends," Alice interjected.

"You said pranking our boyfriends is wrong. But what if it's an innocent way?" Rosalie started, confusing Alice and myself both. She noted the puzzled looks on our faces and continued. "Like we pretend to go along with whatever goofy plan they make to prank the other couples, but when we all meet up, we end up ganging up on them."

"I like where this is going, but how do we gang up on them, in an 'innocent' way?" Alice questioned.

"Water balloons? I have a stash of balloons at home we could use, left over from this party we had at work a few weeks ago. I can probably keep Edward busy with something while I fill them up and hide them in the car. We can persuade the guys to make the pranking spot in the park," I suggested.

"Yes, but why would we all meet up to just prank eachother in the same spot? Wouldn't we surprise eachother by ending up at another's house?"

I sighed as a strand of blue hair fell from my pony tail and into my face, I tucked it behind my ear and tried figuring out how our plan was going to work. "Well we can't exactly do that either. What if we all left at the same time and the couple we were pranking wasn't there, thus no point in the prank. We can still pull of our pranks in the same spot and surprise them."

Alice began jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. "Perfect! We'll pretend to go through with our boyfriend's pranks, and Bella you have to try and get there first,"

"That's no problem. I won't argue with Edward about his driving, but you owe me big time for that."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I think a trip to the mall and not forcing you to try on anything I want is perfect. Back to the plans, once you get there, hide the balloons in a place the guys wouldn't think to look, and inform us when we get there. Before the events start, we'll sneak off and grab the balloons, and let the revenge commence."

"Sounds perfect, I don't think anyone of us will have a problem with getting revenge on our own boyfriends now," Rose grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, she didn't seem as angry as she was when I got here, probably because things were more than settled with the guys, and she knew she would get her vengence anyways. "We should get going before they start expecting something."

Alice and I agreed with her and all took off in our separate directions. I could tell people were staring at me as I walked towards the parking lot to my car. The blue hair definitely made me the attention magnet. But there was only one good thing about having the hair right now anyways. I could use the excuse that I was trying to scrub the dye out of my hair, but instead fill up the water balloons-which would explain why I would be having the water on for so long.

When I got home Edward was waiting outside for me, _why_ was the question that immediately popped into my head. I didn't exactly care why he was waiting, I just smiled as he was walking towards me when I opened my car door. "Were you that worried about where I was?" I questioned, leaning against the car door and waiting for him to arrive.

"You have no idea, now where were you?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me, my body now pinned against his and the car's.

"Alice's friend's place. No need to worry anymore. Right now, we need to plan," I grabbed either side of his face and leaned in for a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and pulling him along with me.

"That anxious are we?" he laughed quickening his pace so that he was right beside me. I nodded as my response and that strand of blue hair flew infront of my face once again, Edward, using his free hand, placed it back behind my ear. "You know, Bella, Emmett felt bad for this, but apparently there's another part to the prank, the dye that's in your hair is one those 'lasts only a day' kind. The kind people might wear to support their sports' team at a game, meaning it should wash out in the second rinse."

At what he said, I haulted at the front of the elevator. "Seriously? Why didn't you tell me that _before_ I left the loft earlier?" I asked, my voice raising unconciously.

"I didn't know before," he replied in a hushed tone as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. "I am sorry about all of this though."

I sighed, trying to let the anger subside, it really wasn't Edward's fault, I knew this all along, still, this little stunt Emmett pulled just pushed me over the edge, it was unfortunate that Edward was in the line of fire. "I know, I know," I stepped inside the elevator and leaned against his shoulder as we waited for it to hit the seventh floor. "It's not your fault, I know that. Once we get upstairs, I'm washing this dye out. Though, I must say, Alice is very pissed off about her cards and clothing, Edward."

"Ah, she got the best of it," he sighed and pulled me back against his chest, his chin leaning on my head. "Besides, Jasper was telling me how it would be nice if she didn't spend so much time shopping. That was more of a favor, rather than a prank."

"Jasper never told you why she does shop so much?" I asked, tilting my head up to look at him.

"He has, and he understands completely. Yet, human kind does have a stopping point. He'd rather spend a day outside with her, rather than inside the mall."

"That's true," I breathed out and a smile was set on my face as I nearly skipped down the hall to the loft. As I opened the door, I swung around and pecked him on the cheek before jolting up the stairs. Before I got far enough, I could hear him speaking to himself about my being in a _too_ happy mood for pranking. Which even I had to admit, was very unlike me.

I locked the door to the bathroom, and with my new found information on my hair, began washing the dye out. To my surprise, it came out, but there was still a tint of blue left. For the next thirty or so minutes, I made Edward believe I was washing the dye out, but in reality, I was filling up the balloons. Before I opened the door, I looked left to right, and stepped out, closing the door silently behind me, bucket of balloons in hand.

From the sounds of it, Edward was in his room, playing his music, and hopefully too intent on listening to that and making up our prank that wouldn't be happening, instead of what I was doing. I was back into the lobby, now into the habit of running to my car, just to pass Clayton. I made it and placed the balloons into the trunk, certain that I had made it clean and clear, but the second I closed my trunk, Edward was standing right there.

I jumped, and nearly screamed, but Edward laughed, his arms crossing over another on his chest. I gripped tightly onto the edge of the car, breathing heavily. "You _need_ to stop sneaking up on me like that. Sooner or later you are going to be the death of me."

"Irony at it's best, that's exactly how it is with me," Edward took a step closer, his breath now at my neck. I could feel the hot air trail up my neck, and to my ear, where he whispered, "What are you planning Isabella Swan?"

"Nothing," I whispered back shakily, afraid I would be reduced to a puddle in a matter of seconds.

"Than what's all the balloons filled with water for?" his velvet voice made me bite my lip, as my hands clutched even harder to my car.

"You're just evil."

He laughed and I could feel the cold air once again as his mouth left my skin. "And you're just too beautiful for my own good," he tapped my nose with his index finger, but then a serious look came across his face. "Now, honestly, what are the balloons for?"

I began tapping my foot on the ground, a stubborn look now worn on my face, I could tell because whenever I got that look, Edward grew a smirk on his own. I wasn't intent on giving in, but after awhile, I stomped my foot in aggravation and gave in. "The girls and I were going to backfire on the plans you guys were making. But we wanted to do it in an innocent way. Thus the water balloons."

"Ah, I won't tell," Edward smiled and played with a strand of my still wet hair. "You girls probably put a lot of planning into this. We deserve the revenge, just surprise me with the time and the excuse you're going to use to get away from us men at the same time."

"Should I be thanking you?" I laughed and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"Maybe, but I don't think a verbal thanking will cover it."

"Then what kind of 'thanking' do you prefer?" I asked, trying to play along, but a mixture of a giddy feeling along with a large amount of neediness, made it impossible to keep myself from holding back so long.

"I think you know what kind of thanking I'd prefer," Edward replied, his face only centimeters from my own, I was so desperate to close that gap, but for once, I needed to make him the wanting one.

And everyone that knew me, knew I would never be able to resist a man like Edward. All I could settle on doing, was finish the conversation and initiate the kissing. "I don't read minds, Edward," I said in a light voice, so much that I wasn't even sure I heard it. I closed that gap roughly, my arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer. My tongue eagerly grazed across his lips, wanting him to part his own, and gladly, he accepted entrance.

There was no one around to interrupt this moment, and I was glad for that. It was just Edward and myself, nothing else mattered, not even this stupid made up holiday. Yes, there was no one to interrupt, but there was _something_, let us say, prank day has been cancelled due to an expected account of rain-well, it was expected for the girls and I, we could count this as our prank to them.

Thunder rang ahead, and I jumped, bumping our lips harshly together. Edward winced a little, but shook his head and laughed. "Bella, you surprise me everyday."

I stiffened against him, really disliking the sound of thunder. Sure, I loved the rain, but thunder, I would rather it be left out. Edward's and my cellphone both, started ringing, I was sure it was our friends, but the thunder was drowning everything out. Edward seemed to know what was going on and leaned me back, so I was secure against the car and his body. I felt his arms wrapping protectively around me, as he captured my lips once more.

The rain, as chilly was it was, didn't bother me in the slightest bit. At first it was a gentle patter, but grew instinctively over a matter of minutes. Had I just acheived every women's dream? A kiss in the rain. I never dreamt of it, but I sure did love it. It made me forget all about the thunder, a figment of my nightmares. This was how it was always like with Edward, when I was with him, I forgot all the bad things in life and all the good things just seemed...right there with us.

At times like this, one has to wonder, are we soul mates? The funny thing is, we only started out as roommates.

* * *

Not going to say anything about my long awaited update, other than I apologize. Hope you enjoyed. Prank Day turned out to be a total bust, right? It had it's funny points, but I got into the whole fluff at the end. I hope it's not a bad thing that it switched around quite a lot. Hopefully, I am back to my weekly updates.


	15. Recoiling Memories

**A/N: I screwed up on the ages and graduate years back in chapter two, they are now fixed-it shouldn't make the story line confusing, I hope. While I can't delete and re-edit chapter two, I have their ages below. This chapter is all about memories, which I assure, is not in the slightest bit boring. A highschool reunion is mentioned, but will not happen until chapter 16, and the story will end on 17. I don't want to end it so soon, but in reality, I'm sick of writing first person, can't just go around switching to third in the middle of all of it. But I hope you enjoy.**

**Ages-  
**Alice and Bella: 24  
Edward: 25  
Jasper: 26

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_Edward's Point of View_

**The Roommate**

Recoiling Memories

Sometimes, it's peculiar how things work out. For example, like how Bella and I got together, when we've been harboring our feelings ever since high school. Or how things worked out last month on our Prank Day. We were intent on getting revenge on each other, but ended up spending the rest of the day alone with our equals. Rosalie and Emmett, for more respected words, were 'busy' and wouldn't have made it anyways, and Alice and Jasper got into a conversation about her fetish for shopping. Bella and I had spent a little too much time out in the rain, and regrettably, she received a cold. It had lasted a week, and I took time off from work, spite her constant arguments about it, and stayed home to make sure she was okay.

And now we were packing bags, ready for a plane trip to Forks, Washington, the place where we, more over everyone except myself, grew up. Now that it was summer, the schools were empty, therefore making it available to reunions. All of the graduates of our year had received an invitation to the Forks High School reunion, the first of many to come. Bella was in the middle of a nervous breakdown, packing her bags very messily. Every time she just threw something in her case, I would either fold it, or place it in neatly.

The cause of her breakdown was that I would be meeting her parents during our visit, as she would be meeting mine. I didn't see the big deal, but she insisted my parents would hate her, which they would not, and then she was afraid her parents might not like me-which was a big 'positive' in my direction. I tried to assure her that neither of what she thought would be the case, but she insisted that it would be.

Jasper and Alice would be coming along with us as well. And at the moment the issue at hand was where we were going to stay. Jasper's parents had long since moved out of Forks, Alice's was on vacation for the summer, and that only left Bella's and my own family. Bella wanted to spend time with her family and myself both, but when she thought we wouldn't get along, that left staying at her place out of the picture, for now. But it'd have to be her place if she was wanting both. If we stayed at mine, it would mean less time with her parents. So I had to make absolutely sure I made a good impression on her parents, and ease Bella's worries.

Either that, or there was always the option of sneaking in through her bedroom window at night to be together, brings back high school love birds all over again. Which that was seeming like the best option, even if I was on her parent's good side, Chief Swan was also known for ripping boys out of cars at some make-out point, what would he do to a guy making out with his own daughter? Jasper and I would have to stay at my place, and Bella and Alice at Bella's.

I was yanked out of my thoughts by Bella's constant talking. She had finished packing and was sitting on her suitcase to try and close it all the way, all the while her nerves not letting her relax in the slightest bit. I moved from my side of the room and back to her, pulling her off the suitcase and into my arms, rubbing small circles in her back. "Bella, breathe. You don't need to be worried about your parents or my parents right now. We haven't even left the loft yet. They just want us to be happy, I'm certain you're worrying over nothing."

"That's easy for you to say," she mumbled, leaning her head against my chest. "I'm sure your parents have met plenty of your girlfriends, I've never had a relationship that has lasted more than a few days, therefore no guy has met my parents. I can't help but be a little bit nervous."

Bella held a tad vehemence in her voice at the word 'girlfriends.' I couldn't help but laugh and pull her head back to kiss her on the forehead. "Trust me, I may have had a few girlfriends, but none of them have met my parents. But I'm not nervous, I know they'll love you."

"Which makes me feel like a jerk for thinking my parents will hate _you_. But as long as_ I_ love you," she paused and leaned up, which she didn't have to go far, considering I wasn't that much of a giraffe compared to her, and kissed me just at the chin. "than nothing else really matters."

"Good," I smiled, reaching down to give her a real kiss, one that intensified in a matter of seconds, but considering the length of time we had, I pulled away. The beautiful blush on her face made it hard to find the words I was going to speak, my mind was only concentrated on her, and her alone. "Now get ready, and finish packing. And by packing, I don't mean just randomly throw clothes into your suitcase, it'll make it much harder to close. Jasper and Alice will be here soon."

"Yes, Mommy," she replied snarkly, following it with a laugh.

"Well the joke lies on you missy, I'm not the one dating my mother," I cornered.

"I'm not the one dating my daughter, that's pretty much illegal, you know? You'd get into more trouble than me."

I shook my head and released her from my hold, laughing. "Very funny, Bella."

The unthinkable happened, Bella, although very much still her same self, received quite the bit of sarcasm from her time with Alice and Rosalie. Though I can't say I dislike the playful side of her. "Now that I think about it, this trip is going to be fun. Alice and I usually spent most of our time at my house, when I wasn't dragged to the mall, my mother practically thinks of Alice as her own daughter, even Charlie thinks that. They're both pretty fond of Jasper, as well, so I don't think I should be worrying about them not liking you," Bella stated, mindlessly folding her clothes and placing them into her case, at least she was no longer throwing them in there.

I think I knew why she was worrying so much, her parents are fond of Jasper because it isn't their own daughter's boyfriend, though if they're as fond of Alice as Bella was speaking of, then they'd still worry. But if I'm correct, she's only nervous because this is her first real relationship, from what she's told me. She's never had a real reason for her parents to meet some boy she's dating, I've had reasons, but I've never liked a girl this much for my parents to start growing fond of them, only for us to break apart later. "Out of curiosity, why do you call your mother, mother, but your father by his real name?"

Bella turned and smiled awkwardly. "Charlie and I don't have that instinctive 'father/daughter' bond. We're more like good friends, if that makes sense. He's not the emotional showing kind of guy, even when we hug it's a bit awkward. He's my dad when he needs to be, and I still call him dad around him and family, but when I'm around friends, Charlie seems like a more suitable choice, as if I'm speaking of him as a friend, but he's still my dad, and I do love him. My mom and I are really close though, I tend to speak of her with her real name as well, it's just a habit. We're practically best friends, only sometimes I think I'm more grown up then her, but she's still got that motherly figure. Which is ironic, because Alice goes prancing around calling my parents mom and dad all the time."

It was only then I realized how close Alice and Bella truly were. Yeah, anyone could tell they were best friends, but the way Bella spoke of her sometimes, they seemed more like sisters. "You two are really close, how long have you been friends?" I asked, I knew they were friends back in highschool, but it's possible they were friends before.

"Since sixth grade," she smiled and zipped her case up, all the packing was finally done. I was glad to see she wasn't fretting over her parents any more. I leaned against her wall as she sat on her bed, it was interesting learning what she was like back then, sure, I knew her now, but I had no clue what she was like back before we even started talking to one another; a mistake on my behalf. I was too stupid to not even so much as say hello to her back then. "On orientation, I was nervous, really nervous that I almost threw up. We had these eighth graders called peer leaders, who showed us around and the ropes of middle school. Two sets of leaders had a group of sixth graders, and there, in my group, was the most enthusiastic, bubbly girl I've ever met. At first I thought she was weird, and I tried staying away from her, as a kid it kind of scared me.

"She had this weird hairstyle, short, black, and when I first saw her I thought she was some sort of fairy, which anyone would believe, seeing as she had sparkly hair barettes and everything on her was just...glittery. She was high in fashion even then, too. We played this stupid name game with a wad of balled up paper. Everyone in the circle had to say their name, and we would have to throw the ball to someone and say our name, then their name, then when they caught it, they had to say the name of the person who threw the ball to them, their name, and the name of whoever they threw the ball to next. No one threw it to me, at first, I thought it was because they didn't remember my name, or they just didn't like me. But then that pixie girl threw it at me, when I was looking away, it clonked against my head, and I heard her little music box-like laugh, along with her saying my name, and I knew I made a friend.

"I felt completely terrible, because I was concentrating on how no one was picking me, I didn't even remember her name. So I just called her 'pixie girl.' And I thought she was going to get mad, but she started giggling and I felt better, and less nervous. When the game was over, the tour of the school started, she told me her name, her full name. Mary Alice Brandon. She uses Alice as her name, because she was never fond of her mother, as her mom's name was Mary. She told me her parents hated her, and I said no parent would ever hate their child. Alice was just different than any other children, and that's why I liked her. She told me she had a sister, named Cynthia, the two aren't close in the slightest bit. They loved each other, Alice told me this, but around friends, Cynthia acted like she didn't even know Alice. Alice would watch as they played dress up, and all of this girly stuff, and Alice said she had one wish, and that was to have a friend she could do that with. But people found her weird, where I found her my special little pixie," Bella laughed and got up and moved to her dresser, she shifted around a lot of stuff, before she pulled out a picture frame.

I glanced over the picture and found myself smiling. "This is you and Alice back in sixth grade?" Bella nodded, a big smile set on her face as well. But she then blushed, realizing I now knew what she looked like when she was younger. The photo was of them in a home, with what seemed like paint was all over their faces, Charlie and Bella's mother, whom I've never seen her mother around town before, were standing behind them with paint brushes.

"I know, I look really goofy," she sighed and stood next to me, looking down at the picture.

"Not at all, you look adorable with paint all over your face," I chuckled and kissed her cheek, pulling her closer by her waist.

"We were painting my room," Bella started, blushing over my 'adorable' comment. "Alice said it was too dull, at first she wanted to paint it multiple colors, but I argued and she finally agreed on just painting it blue. I said she spent a lot of time at my house, and as the years went by I realized her family's isolation towards her. I never understood why they paid attention to Cynthia, and not Alice. I've met her family a few times, and resisted the urge to scream at them and say what a wonderful daughter they had. Alice was jealous of Cynthia, neither of them had allowance, but when Cynthia was old enough, she got a job, and started going out with friends more, and Alice stayed behind, wishing she could go out with them. As a child the only shopping she's really done was for food, other than that, her parents just bought her clothes, even stuff she would consider hideous, or she would get hand-me-downs from Cynthia. Which is why she has such a fetish now-a-days. I've known her long enough, and she doesn't mind when I argue about wearing these clothes she loves to buy. I let her barbie me up throughout middle school. But when high school rolled along, she changed a little, she got a job, buyed her own clothes, and here came along her mini-skirts and skin tight tops. But she held her same personality, her appearance was just different,

"She gained new friends, but she always held me close. She stayed around me, even through her huge popularity boost. Which she even agreed was because of her looks. Alice and I were still best friends and we still spent most of our time together. And she was still my little pixie, and then she met Jasper. I was happy for her, that someone loved her as I did, not for her looks, but for her personality. And we've been the same ever since. You can call it a happy ending, but she still wishes things were different with her parents. Every now and again, Cynthia calls, and Alice has a niece. She's met her a few times since college, and she adores her. Her parents heard about the reunion, and that's the only reason why they're abruptly going on 'vacation.'" Bella's voice held anger in it whenever she spoke of Alice's family. It seemed like Alice loved her family, but Bella hated them for mistreating a perfect daughter. In a way, I did think of Alice as my own sister, I could see why anyone that met her would think of her as their own family.

"She has a family, you know? You, Jasper, and Rosalie. Even count Emmett and I in it. We all love her, even if she has a tendency to go over board in devilish acts and shopping," I said, trying to cheer her up.

Bella turned her head and smiled up at me. "Yes, I know," she sighed and placed the picture on her side table. "I think that's enough about my past, why don't we pass the time waiting for Alice and Jasper while talking about _your_ past, now."

I watched her as she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. I wasn't big on the whole talking about my past thing, not that anything bad happened in my life, it just wasn't a subject I liked to spot on, but if Bella wanted to know, of course I'd tell her. I sat down next to her and pulled her with me in a laying position on the pillows. "What do you want to know?"

She snuggled up against me and began dancing her fingers across my chest. "I don't know, how you met Jasper, what you parents were like back then, I'll be getting to know them later, but I still want to know what they were like when you were a child. Anything you want to talk about," she suggested.

"Alright," I started, playing with her hair and nearly counting every molding in the ceiling as I pondered on what to discuss about my past. "My mother is named Elizabeth Masen, as my father Edward Masen, I guess you could call me Edward Jr., but I really don't prefer that name,"

Bella interrupted with a fit of giggles. "I think _that's_ cute, you say some picture of me from sixth grade is adorable, but Edward Jr., that's just plain cute."

I shot her an annoyed look, a playful one, I could never be annoyed or any thing along the lines of infuriated with her. "You always speak of my 1800's personality, and I have that personality because my parents were very proper. I was born in London, England. I went to boarding school in elementary through middle school, and in high school I practically begged them to allow me into normal public schools. We moved around a lot, so it wasn't so much a problem because they liked to keep me close, and an out of state boarding school was out of the question. Before my freshmen year in high school, my Mother preferred to move somewhere rainy, for the growth of more flowers and to have more gardens. So we moved to Forks. There weren't any suitable boarding schools for my Mother's liking, so she allowed me to go to a normal public school"

"_Wow_," she replied, I looked down to see a stunned look set on her face. "London? A lot of people have dreams of heading there, that, or Paris. Your parents do sound lovely and kind, though. It doesn't sound as if you liked boarding school very much."

"It gets lonely," I replied simply.

"How so?"

"There may be a lot of people there, but most of them are just there to learn, not to socialize. That's what they were sent there for. My parents only wanted me there because of the proper education. I hardly think there's much a contrast in boarding schools compared to public when it comes to learning."

Bella sat in silence for a moment, contemplating on what to say. "Well when I think of boarding school, I think of stiff postures and uniforms. A Nun sort of thing where they whack your hand with a ruler if you do something bad, but my cousin went to boarding school, said it was fun. No uniforms, or Nuns with rulers."

I had to laugh at her thought. "Bella, that's really absurd. Yeah, we had uniforms. There are different types of schools, I was sent to highly 'prestigious' ones. My parents read up on some apparent 'studies' that those who are sent to boarding school are much more likely to succeed because there are no distractions when one has come to learn and not socialize. We were taught on basic rules, education is all that mattered."

"I totally understand the 1800's personality then," she paused and began playing with my fingers in her hand. "You must have been lonely."

"That's why I'm glad my parents agreed to public school, or else I would have never met you. Spite what I thought I felt when I first saw you, everything, good or bad, in our life brings us up until now, where it couldn't get any better. That's a thing you need to know when it comes to Alice."

Bella grew a fine crease in her forehead, due to aggravation or an epiphany, she tends to have those a lot, or so I recently noticed. After a moment of silence she sighed. "I've always known that. Alice only sees the good in the people close to her, even if her family mistreated her, they were still family and she saw them as such. She loves them, and I know this. She's a really good person."

I smiled warmly and nearly jumped when there was knocking downstairs, I sighed and wanted Bella to stay put. We spoke of many things, but it was rare that we spoke of our past, for some reason Bella only believed in speaking of the future, she kept the past close, and the present in tact. But Bella didn't stay put, we got out of the comfortable position we had been lying in and treaded downstairs, an excited Alice and a weary Jasper stepped through the door before we even made it to the last step.

"I know, I know, we're a little early, but I just wanted to stop by and make sure Bella was packing the appropriate clothing for our reunion!" Strapped over her shoulder were two hangers, different styled dresses hanging from each. "I got a call from an old friend, we're going to an after party when the reunion ends."

I could have nearly slapped my forehead just then. Bella just ran into trouble at a _night club_, an after party wasn't much different. Not that I didn't trust her, but every time we neared something that seemed like a huge party or a night club, I became more timid and edgy. Bella didn't seem too up to the idea either, but this was Alice speaking to her, the pixie that could guilt her way into getting everything. "Alice, I-" Before Bella could finish, Alice gripped her by the elbow and tugged her upstairs into her room, leaving me with Jasper.

Taking a seat on the couch, I sighed and found myself annoyed, Jasper took notice and sat down next to me. "Something wrong, Edward?"

"You two kind of interrupted something," I replied, leaning my head against my fisted hand.

"Oh..._oh_! So you two..sealed the deal?" Jasper commented with a smirk on his face.

Realization hit me hard in the face and I found myself nearly shouting. "No! We were just talking and...I don't know. It was just really nice to have an in depth conversation with her and learn more about her, you know?"

He chuckled. "I understand that. Alice and I don't speak too much about things like that, don't really need to."

"How so?"

"Considering it's you I'm speaking to, and not Emmett, I can come out and say everything I need to know is in her eyes."

"Yeah, Emmett definitely would have held that against you, and a classical line would have slipped his lips-"

"Grow some balls, man." We said in unison, our impersonation of Emmett was probably really off, but that's what he would have said the day Jasper told him something like that.

"But I swear, she's the one," Jasper looked towards the staircase and smiled as he heard Alice singing, I was kind of upset when Bella wasn't. I've heard her before, I'd think if anyone heard her, she'd only do it for Alice, the two were best friends, nothing to be embarrassed about.

"When are you going to pop the question?" I asked, interested. Jasper has been speaking about asking Alice to marry him ever since Bella and I had gotten together.

"Sometime around her birthday in July."

"That's right, she and Bella's birthdays are close to each other's," I smiled a little, I did have something big planned for her birthday.

"She's always spoken about having a huge wedding, a week after we got first got together she was already speaking of what colored napkins she wanted."

It was then I considered today to be 'Blast in the Past' day. First Bella and I had spoken about our pasts, and now it was Jasper. I was interested to say in the least. "Isn't that rushing into it, just a _little_?"

Jasper laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, but I found her entertaining all the more. It's like she can see the future, she told me her exact plans and how she expects me to purpose. She probably thought I forgot, which I'm hoping."

"Why are you hoping for that?" I asked curiously, if at anything, Alice would be pissed off to find out that he'd forgotten something so important to her.

"Because then she'll be all the more surprised, but when it comes to surprises, they don't come past her."

I thought about that for a moment, but shrugged my shoulders. "Even if she does find out, she'll still love you all the more, knowing you remembered what she wanted."

"That's what I'm hoping, how do you feel up to being the best man?"

My brow unconsciously raised and I had to let out a laugh. "You know that's going to put Emmett and I into some sort of challenge, he's told you he wanted to be the best man ever since you spoke of purposing."

"That's the idea," he smirked and clapped his hands together. "I'm sure it will all be resolved before the wedding, we all deserve a good laugh before the most eventful day of my life."

"What," I repressed a laugh. "are you nervous?"

"Of course, given if you're in this situation, wouldn't you be?"

"I'd be more excited than nervous," I swept a quick glance to the staircase, where loud music now played from Bella's room. "Marrying Bella will definitely be the best day of my life."

"You have any plans?" he asked inquisitively.

The thought of purposing to Bella never even swept my mind, but that's only because we've been going out for a few months now, Jasper and Alice have been together for years. "No, not yet, at least."

Jasper was about to say something when a book fell from upstairs onto the hardwood floor downstairs. We both looked up and heard Bella screaming about Alice throwing her favorite book.

"What, would you have rather I thrown a shoe down there?" she shouted back.

"Yes! A shoe is less important than my book when we have so _many_ of them!" Bella retaliated.

"Whatever! Jazzy, Edward!" she called to us, when we were on our way up the stairs she shouted for us to halt. "Look at the book! There's a note inside!"

"Edward, make sure she didn't _damage_ my book, or I'll damage her brain more than it already is!" Bella said to me, I heard a thud coming from her room, and only assumed the worst.

"It's hard to believe they're best friends," Jasper mumbled, I nodded in agreement.

We treaded back down the stairs and I examined the book, finding no damage, Alice should consider herself lucky. Bella could be just as bad as Alice when she was angry. I opened the book and found a piece of paper, I read it out loud. "When I give the word, put the stereo on, and stand to the side of the staircase, _not_ the middle."

I had a hard time understanding the note, but Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed. "Catwalk time."

"Catwalk time?" I asked.

"She's about to have some modeling show."

I shook my head and cringed when I thought about how Bella felt about doing this, Jasper noticed. "How can you disagree to a fashion show?"

"Why would a man even go to one?"

"Touché, but when the girl in the fashion show is your girlfriend, there's no disagreeing."

I had to silently agree to that. Bella looked good an anything, but a fashion show and her didn't just click. Jasper stood by the stereo and when Alice shouted some fancy french would I didn't even understand, he turned the stereo on and the sound of door hinges opening rang out, as well as the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Bella came down first, probably because of Alice's ordering, she had a scowl on her face because the book and having to do this, but she still looked beautiful, any face she made and she still would. She wore a strapless black dress, that hugged her curves and flowed to her knees, around her rib cages a bow was tied, it held rather frilly ends and zigzag shaped lining from the bow to the end of her stomach. When she noticed my staring at her, her face turned a vermilion red.

"Does it look okay?" she asked, before I could answer, Alice clapped and told her to do it right. She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she did some twists and turns down to the front door and back. When she made her way back to me, I pulled her close and told her how 'okay' it looked in her ear, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Alice strode down next, wearing a gold colored dress that held a wrapping from her ribcage to her waist line, a bow tied to the side at the end, and had a layered bottom. She didn't even do what Bella was forced to do, sure she did some twists and turns, but she didn't make it to the door, only stopped half way to jump into Jasper's arms, she was small enough to do so.

My attention immediately turned back to the girl in my arms. "You look stunning."

"You've said that already," she said, her cheeks flushed.

"I disagree, I said you were beautiful, not stunning."

"They all have a same meaning, Edward," Bella rolled her eyes, but smiled widely. "As _fun_ as this is, our plane leaves in about an hour and a half."

"Right!" Alice ran excitedly back to Bella, stealing her from me once again. "We'll be right back down and ready to go."

Bella groaned as she was being dragged upstairs, but she shot me a smile before descending back into her room. A simple smile from her meant the world to me, it assured me she was happy where she was, not that I ever doubted our relationship. I never did think about purposing to her, not until now. When the time is right, I know I'll want to spend the rest of my life with Isabella Swan.

* * *

  
Considering my one more day of school left, my next chapters shouldn't take that long, but if they do, I apologize. I hope you enjoyed! I rather found myself loving the ending to this one. The pictures of their dresses are on my profile.


	16. Meeting the Parents

**A/N: ** If you find a flaw in my story, I would like you to check my reviews and see if anyone else has pointed it out, before you write it as well. I like that people point my mistakes out, so I can fix them, but not when everyone left and right is coming in to do so. If I changed their pasts and stuff like that, I do not re-read my chapters when I put them up, so I tend to forget I wrote it. I must say I screwed up a lot on the ages and graduate years for this story, but bare with me here, it's my first actual fan fiction. But I am also writing another Twilight story at the moment, so it's probably getting a little mixed up. But I love the positive reviews that are coming in, thanks for 600 reviews, enjoy.

x3Biscuit: You're not sounding mean at all, but I'd like to point out that both spite and despite can share the same meanings. When you look despite up, it has a definition with spite; despite; in spite of; notwithstanding. Spite can mean a lot of things, and one of them includes sharing a meaning with despite.

Disclaimer: Twilight and it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**The Roommate**

Meeting the Parents

We're going to die, we're going to die, we're _going_ to _die_. That was all I thought during the plane ride to Forks. Oh, sure, everything was fit and fine when we boarded, that was before my fun little friend called plane turbulence shot in, as if I wasn't nervous enough as it is. I would be meeting Edward's parents tomorrow before the reunion, and he would be meeting mine today.

I was counting the minutes as we drove to my house in a rental car, Edward's driving definitely didn't help slow the process. As if I didn't have enough to be anxious about without his insane rapid driving, especially when it was nearing night time. I was worried, but Edward, he was _excited_. Ecstatic, merry, over-fricking-joyed about meeting my parents. I promised him I wouldn't think so negatively, but I've been dating Edward for months without them knowing. What would they think? Would they suspect I was hiding something?

And all too soon, down the street, there was my house. I didn't have time to collect my thoughts or think of what I was going to say about Edward, and what they might expect. Oh god, what if they thought I was pregnant? We haven't even done it, yet. That so calls for an awkward conversation.

That wasn't the only thing wearing my nerves. The reunion that was coming up in a few days frightened me. 'Edward Masen dating Isabella Swan, how hilarious.' 'You've been dating for months and haven't had sex, yet?!' I could already feel the ridicule from my peers at the reunion.

Before I knew it, Edward's hand was grabbing mine, pulling me out of the car. I silently grabbed my luggage and could feel the lump in my throat before I knocked on the door, I could feel everyone's intense staring on my back; why knock when it's _your_house, right? I then regretted snapping at Edward when he told me to call of our arrival, I merely sent a text to my Mother about the reunion and told her_ I_ was going to be home soon, I said nothing about Edward, or even Alice and Jasper for that matter.

Edward grabbed my hand, linking it with his, just as the door opened and my Dad's face appeared. "Bella?" he questioned before pulling me into an awkward one-armed hug, Edward's hand still in my own. When he released me, he eyed everyone that was here, his eyes went to Alice and he had a bright smile for her, then Jasper, and suddenly his smile grew wider at the sight of Edward. "Edward Masen, am I correct?"

Edward nodded and reached out his free hand to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Swan."

"Go ahead, call me Charlie. Renee and I know your parents rather well, we just saw them at the market the other day," Charlie admitted, patting Edward roughly on his back. My eyes were wide the moment he _smiled_ at Edward, I was expecting...a frown of disapproval. The fact that my parents knew his was just surprising, not that it was a bad thing, of course. It was great that our families already got along. That didn't exactly make my worries vanish though. "So, Bells, why didn't you tell us about bringing your friends with you? I heard of the reunion going on, but I didn't expect the whole gang to show up, I didn't even know you knew Edward."

My mother chose that instant to pfop up, an all too motherly smile plastered on her face. "Bella knows the Masen's son?" I watched as her eyes went from my face down to my linked hand with Edward's. "By the looks of it, knows rather well, I expect."

I blushed and my worlds came out muffled. "Mom, please," I begged her to end the conversation right there.

Both my parents noted the blush and my cheeks and ushered us inside. "It is true then?" she asked, excitedly. She always was the one, besides Alice, that enjoyed having 'the talk' about boys, in which was okay with Alice, but with your mom, that was entirely different. Especially when it was in front of your dad, and other friends.

My parents both looked at me and I held my breath. "Yes," I grunted, letting out a much needed breath.

"I thought everyone got separated after college," Charlie said, taking a seat on his chair, his brow raised suspiciously, as if he thought we already have done something 'not innocent'.

"We did!" Alice chimed in, nearly dancing her way towards the couch, Jasper following along with her. "Bella was looking for a place to live, and I _was_ going to surprise her," she got a glance in my direction. "but she heard me unpacking over the phone. I moved in with Jasper when we left college and called Bella when I was nearly done, after all, she told me she was going to New York for a job she didn't even tell me about, either, she completely forgot I told her I was moving in with Jasper and that he lived there. While we were talking, she ran into Edward at the coffee shop where Jasper works."

"Ah, fate at it's best!" my Mom added. "So you guys all met up and these two _lovebirds_ got together?"

Charlie rolled his eyes but smiled at his wife, I groaned and hid my face with my hair while Edward sat beside me on the floor, there wouldn't be enough room on the couch. "Pretty much!" Alice replied. "Although, at first, they thought they didn't feel the same way and-"

"Alice!" Both Edward and I shouted in unison. My Mom and Alice looked at us strangely. There were some details my Mom didn't need to know about us, our initial feelings and thoughts being one of them. What mattered was that we were together, now, and the past seemed highly faint right about now. Besides, this was _our_ relationship, not Alice's.

"Look, Mom, if you want to know about us. Yes, we're together, and if there's any questions as to why it's such a big deal, can they be directed towards us and not Alice?" I said the words, and instantly regretted it. In Alice's eyes was a look of hurt and in my Mom's, it was all confusion. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just don't see why Edward and my being together has to spark such a big story, it wasn't like that with Alice and Jasper, which was all, 'oh, what a cute couple' and maybe even 'I knew it would happen,' might suffice, but our entire getting together? Is that necessary?"

"I know, darling, but I read your diary-which I have to apologize for that, but you know us mothers- and read how you thought about-" I stiffened, but, despite myself, I laughed and shook my head.

"Mom. You really should stop there," I turned to look at the expression on Edward's face, he was smirking, that mischievous kind where I knew he was up to something.

"Mrs. Swan, if it's not a problem, could I see that diary?" he asked, and my body was frozen at his side.

"Oh sure!" My mom replied, seemingly unaware of his plan. "It's up in her room, upstairs and to the-"

She was cut off by Edward jolting up and heading for the stairs, I ran after him, but he was already taking the steps two at a time. "Edward! You better not!" I called after him, he was going to read my diary, and know about all the mushy things I said about him, _great_. Just what a girl needed.

I heard Alice's music box laughter and was glad she wasn't mad about my sudden outburst. Not long after her laugh did I hear Renée complimenting on what a cute couple we are, and that alone made me smile. It was better than going over our whole story, still, if she did have questions, I would answer the best I can without letting anything _too_ personal out, in truth, I was more afraid that Alice would slip up and tell her about our 'sex life'.

I crashed into something hard, Edward's chest, of course, and looked up to find him just outside my bedroom door, his hand on the door knob. "I'm not going to read it, if you don't want me to."

There was a smile on his face, and I knew that he was curious about how I felt about him, heck, he told me what he felt. _Kind of_. But at least he was honest enough to admit it, it was only fair that he should know. But did he have to want to learn it from my diary? Why couldn't I just let him know, without the embarrassing notes of a sixteen year old girl and a crush. "Can't I just tell you in a less 'highschool crush' kind of way?"

Edward shook his head, that damned smile still on his face. I sighed and put my hand on his that rested on the door knob, and opened it for him. I waved him inside with a slight smile on my face, once inside, I hopped on my old, twin bed, and patted the spot next to me. He came and we had to push together a little, considering the size of the bed.

Wrapping his left arm around me, I reached up and grabbed a book and a small case off the shelf behind me and handed the book to Edward. I opened the case and grabbed the key, I know someone could open it without a key, regardless, call me cliché. Before I handed the key to him, I looked at him stubbornly. "Before I give you this key, you have to make a few promises."

"Is this going to be one of those promise repeat things?"

I nodded my head, laughing. At first, I wasn't going to make him repeat his vows, but when he said it, the idea seemed entertaining. "I, Edward Masen." I started.

He rolled his eyes and followed my motion to put a hand to my heart. "I, Edward Masen."

"Agree that, in order to look inside Bella Swan's diary, I must not laugh at something she finds completely embarrassing, and-"

"Bella, you know you'll find everything in that book completely embarrassing." He interrupted.

"Thus why I said _completely_ embarrassing, slightly embarrassing, feel free to laugh your ass off," I said, not being able to contain my laughter. Edward rose his eye brow the moment I cussed. "Okay, back to where we were. And I vow that when Bella says I've read enough, I've read enough."

"Alright, I, Edward Masen, agree that, in order to read Bella Swan's diary, I must not laugh at something she finds completely embarrassing and I vow that when Bella says I've read enough, I've read enough." He sighed, but smiled none the less. "May I have the key now?"

"A little anxious to read a high school diary, aren't you?"

"When it's my girlfriend's and it shows the way she felt about me then, of course. I'm intrigued."

I stifled my laughter, had to admit it, sometimes Edward sounded like such the nerd when he used words like that, but it was apart of his personality, and I loved him for it. "Go for it, if you don't make it out alive, just know I love you."

His eyebrows rose cautiously and he was about to ask what I meant before I reached over and opened the book for him. "Your vows are now in act! Remember them, Edward," I smiled innocently, but frowned when Edward had to move his arm from around my shoulders to turn the pages in the book. He took notice of this and put the book down before pulling me onto his lap, surprising me with how easily he did it.

"How do you do that?" I asked.

"Do what?" Edward relented, obviously not knowing what I was talking about.

"Pick me up like I'm a piece of paper."

"Are you assuming that you're too heavy to pick up?" he inquired with a frown, thinking that I thought I was fat, or somewhere along the lines.

"No, I'm not lighter than your average back pack, though."

"Bella Swan, you're too unpredictable," he murmured, having put head at the base of my neck, making his voice more of a murmur when he spoke.

"Yet you love me for it."

"That, I do," he chuckled and grabbed my diary, I put my knees up so he could use it as more of a book holder if anything else. His arms were on either side of my body and he used my knees to support the book as his hands held it more in place. I could feel his heart beat at my back and felt my face burning up, I still haven't gotten use to our closeness, probably never would, and I was glad for that, for some ominous reason. I liked the feeling, it was like we would never get tired of each other and would never stopping loving each other.

The first thing he noticed in my diary was that I didn't date the entry. He flipped through every page and noticed that I didn't do it for any. "Why don't you date them?"

"Because, the only time I wrote in this thing were when things happened that really had a major impact, I can remember the year, and that's all that matters to me. When I wrote about you, it was about the days you actually looked at me and when I felt a one-sided spark," I admitted discreetly, I looked up to see him glowering, a crease in his forehead, which annoyed me every time he did that. I rose my hand and lightly ran it across his forehead, but his glower didn't cease. "What's wrong?"

"It wasn't one-sided, I know it wasn't. I told you about how I densely thought I felt, but it isn't like that. Somehow I always knew you were different and special, it wasn't one-sided," I looked up and lowered my hand to his chin, forcing him to look at me. Everyone could tell that he could easily pull away, but he didn't. His emerald eyes, one of the many things I loved about him, were filled with shame, and I hated that.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of here. I never understood the looks you gave me, which unnerves me how I can read you so well, now. But I know, the way you look at me now and tell me these things, that it wasn't one-sided, I now believe that. And believe me when I tell you that I don't think any less of you, I never could, never will. I love you, Edward Masen, you'd be a fool to think I'd let you go so easily, and I know that's the thought running through your head right now," I assured him with a tap to his head, leaning in to kiss him, and somehow skipping the part that this kiss was a promise.

Edward pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, too, Isabella Swan," I opened my eyes and narrowed them. He chuckled. "_Bella_ Swan," he corrected. "Don't be so quick to judge, I'm not letting you go, either. Yes, it was the thought running through my head, but I don't think I could ever willingly give you up."

"That's good to hear," I smiled blithely. "Now get on with the reading, you're the one that wanted to read it, remember?"

"I think I already know how you felt, but I still want to read at least one entry. And I'll let _you_ choose that one entry," he said, as if he knew I was still unwilling to allow him to read it. I know, we went through the vows already, but you can't blame a girl for not wanting her boyfriend to hear all the embarrassing things she once thought about him. But, I was in a good mood. I searched for the one that I knew was the first day I ever felt something more than a crush for Edward.

I stopped on the page that I knew would suit to his liking and put the blue, lace embroidered diary back into his hands. This diary was actually a gift from my mom when I was little, I never used it until I decided I wanted to remember everything from my high school years. Edward settle the book correctly back on my knees and asked a question that startled me. "Would you care to read it for me?"

"What, you can't read yourself? _Edward_," I tsked him, but laughed. "Why do you want me to read it?"

Without having to look, I could feel him shrug behind me. "It's _your_ diary, your voice adds more passion to it," he whispered, so close that I could feel his breath at my ear. I nearly shuddered at the feeling but clasped my hands over his on the diary and began reading.

"Today was one of the worst days of my life. Alice was sick, so I sat next to Angela Weber, the girl I met a week ago, during lunch and Lauren Murphy, the school's popular, yet egotistic cheerleader, was _yet again_ all over Edward," I stopped when I felt Edward shaking with stifled laughs behind me, I turned and nudged his arm with my elbow to silence him before I kept on reading. "That wasn't even the sum of it to start my bad day. He gave me one of those weird, belittled smiles I can never understand, and when I woke up I had a gut feeling that today would be different, that I would be able to understand it, but it never happened. In biology, my lab partner wasn't there, and I could see neither Edward nor his partner were there, either. I saw him during lunch, if he had stayed, I probably would have been paired with him, instead I got paired with Lauren, who didn't know a thing about the experiment.

"Lauren said some things that bothered me, and I don't know why I let them get to me, but I did. After class, I ignored everyone in the halls and snuck into the janitor's closet, and started crying. She said I had no shot with Edward, which, of course, I already knew, but she said things that Edward supposedly said about me, and I couldn't help but believe that, too. If I actually knew why he looked at me the way he did, maybe I wouldn't have believed it. I heard the bell ring and when the door to the closet opened, I jumped, knocking a broom stick onto my head on the way-I always was the klutz. By then I tried to dry all the tears up, and hid my face with my hair, when I looked up, it was Edward. For once, he gave me a look, one that showed he actually cared, but after what Lauren said, I couldn't look at him clearly, and ran out of the room before he could say anything, however, seeing that care in his eyes gives me some sort of hope, no matter how little that hope is," I finished silently, I remembered that day clearly, I didn't even need to write it down to remember.

Edward remained silent, it was like the for a few minutes and the only response he gave me was his thumb rubbing light circles into my palm. After the awkward silence, he spoke up saying: "What did she say?"

"That you thought I was stuck up because I was too shy and didn't talk to you, that I was too plain for you. What really packed the punch was her definition of your title, the school's playboy. She said out of all the girls in the school to screw, I would be the only one you'd choose out of pity," I scoffed and crossed my arms. "I don't know what made me cry, the fact that she expected that's what I wanted for you, or the fact the only way you'd want me was out of pity. When I graduated, I realized she marked you as her's and hated every girl that stood in her way."

"And she _should _feel threatened by you," Edward said, pushing air through his teeth. He was mad, but I don't know at what. I just said a lot of things that could have made him mad. "I would never use a girl that way. I remember Lauren, and she always assumed I was coming on to her whenever I so much as said the word 'hi'. Never wanted to date her, but I thought I was just a type of fling to her, that she'd get over it. You've always been the one I wanted."

"You sound as though you're trying to redeem yourself, which there is no need. You keep saying I've been the one you've like since highschool, you can't honestly say you haven't been on any dates since high school?" I questioned, a tint of red on my cheeks, I knew it was there. Edward compliments too much.

"Oh, I have. Never found them as appealing as you. A date at some fancy restaurant does not compare to a night alone with you."

I turned in his lap to have better reach of his lips and kissed him deeply, showing him how much his compliments really meant to me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and one hand lingered at the hem of my shirt, giving it a push, I felt his warm hand brush against my bare back, I shivered in response and felt Edward's lips slow to where he was showing incomprehension. "Was that too much?"

I rose my eye brow and kissed his cheek. "Edward,_ I_ shoved your hand into my shirt, why would you think that it was too much when I brought on the action?"

"You shivered," he stated bluntly.

"And you question too much," I saw his mouth open, but cut him off with another kiss. I didn't want him asking why I shivered, I thought it'd be obvious by now. This time, he was all the more responsive to the kiss and I felt his tongue run along my lip, asking for entrance which I gave it to him. His hand, which had stilled at the bottom of my back when I shivered, ran further up and froze again at my bra, his lips, however, did not freeze.

My right hand moved from their position beside either side of his head and to his shirt, I unbuttoned the first three, but fumbled with the others. Edward laughed and his voice came out amused, but in a husky tone. "Having trouble there?"

"Usually I can only get it when you're about to stop me, call it karma."

I gave up on the buttons and went back to kissing him. A knock and the click of the door knob interrupted us and I immediately gathered myself together and put myself in a sitting position next to Edward. He looked slightly confused when it was Alice that entered the room, I let out a sigh of relief and fixed my shirt. Alice looked amused. "Well I came up here to get you guys, we're ordering pizza and wanted to know what kind you guys wanted," she laughed. "But I see I interrupted _something_."

And it was a good thing that she did interrupt. I didn't want my first time with Edward to be in my old bedroom, on a _twin bed_, especially when my parents and my friends were here. "And surprise! This should be fun news, it started raining and the weather reports say there's a flash flood warning, Renée wants Jasper and Edward to stay here tonight, even though his house isn't too far off from here."

"_What_?" I asked breathlessly, the lack of breath during the kissing catching up with me. Our plan that we made on the plane was that Edward and Jasper go to Edward's, and Alice stay with me. We'd try and spend a lot of time with eachother, but we didn't have to worry on that, considering we were going to the reunion together. "My dad actually agreed to that?"

At that, Alice giggled. "Do you know your mom? She doesn't take no for an answer and she's a bit protective to people close to you, seeing them as her own children. Besides, your dad didn't exactly say no, either. He likes Jasper, and respects Edward so far. "

I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement, that's really what my mom was like sometimes, especially around Alice. "But we only have one guest room," I replied, knowing fully well my dad, and my mom for that matter, would not agree on Alice and I sleeping with Jasper and Edward.

"Edward and Jasper have to agree on who gets the guest room, the other will sleep on the couch, and I will be staying in here with you."

"That sounds like a good plan," Edward said as he kissed my forehead before getting up and holding out a hand for me to get up as well.

"It is, unless you two get lovey dovey again and can't keep your hands off each other tonight," Alice teased and I grabbed a pillow to throw at her, but she ran off and the pillow ended up hitting the wall in the hallway.

Edward laughed and I sighed, Alice was too fast. I followed Edward out of my room and found my mom on the phone and Alice going through the movie cabinet, I had a feeling tonight was going to be fun. While Edward gave me one last kiss and whispered he loved me through my ear, I blushed while making my way to Alice. "Pizza, movie, pajama night?" I questioned, a smirk on my face. We had these kind of nights every Friday night back in high school.

"Pizza, movie, pajama night," she replied with a smirk matching my own. "It's going to be fun, I even got Renee in on it, Charlie is probably going to join us, but Renee says he won't make it past dinner with four 'children' back in their house."

"Oh, he never joined us back then, either. It was more of a girl's night, if anything."

Alice nodded. "Yeah, but now Jasper and Edward are here, and we know they'll do this with us without a fight."

I had to laugh at what she said, I knew Edward would do it without a fight, being the gentleman he is, but there was no indication that Jasper would fight either, he was as much a gentleman as Edward. I looked over her shoulder and found that she already had one movie picked out. "_Titanic_? Oh, boy. The guys aren't going to like that one," I turned my attention to my mom, as she just hung up from ordering pizza. She knew Alice's and my favorite, we shared the same kind, I assumed she only asked what Edward and Jasper wanted. "Mom, when did you get this movie?" I asked picking it up of the floor and waved it in my hand. We never owned this movie, saw it a couple of times on television, but never owned.

She laughed, knowing I wasn't entirely the chick flick kind, but watched it and enjoyed it whenever they were on. "A few weeks ago. I watched it with your dad, he didn't seem to enjoy it."

And right as she said that, I already knew Edward and Jasper weren't going to enjoy it, but would suffer through it like my dad did with my mom. "Then I think it's only fair they get to choose the next one," I said.

"Alright," Alice sighed and called them over, telling them to pick out whatever kind they wanted. They groaned in unison when we told them what we chose, we gave them free range for revenge. Their revenge wouldn't work on me, I liked any kind of movie, really, but Alice and my mom, on the other hand, hated too much horror and action in one movie. Which if Jasper knew Alice as well as I thought he did, revenge would be easy.

"Alice, lets go get dressed," I called out and she nodded her head enthusiastically. When we got to the stairs, I called out to everyone else. "Everyone needs to be dressed in their pajamas before the pizza gets here, or you're going to ruin the whole aspect of what this night is."

"And you _don't _want to ruin it, trust us," Alice grinned and we took the steps to the stairs two at a time.

As soon as we got to my room, Alice was throwing pairs of pajamas onto the bed, she brought at least three with her, who knows_ why_. "I think we should match!" she said, taking out a pair of pink pajamas, ones that I made recently, Alice's idea for me to make a matching pair. She was considering trying to get a job at Urban Response, the place where I work. I think she'd easily land a job there.

The pajamas were a shorts and tank top combo, adorned with patterns of clouds. I got the material from what would normally be an over sized children's blanket, Alice's was pink, and of course, mine was blue. Only the shorts held the pattern, while I made the tank top a blank white, with a lining of the shorts color. It wasn't revealing, and it was really comfortable for a summer's night, but it was raining tonight, thus the reason why Edward and Jasper were stuck here tonight. But I thought it perfect, all the more reason to be closer to Edward if it was cold.

I nodded in agreement at Alice and dug through one of my two bags that I brought, Alice brought four, each case was designated to carry multiple things of the same item. Such as one bag for makeup, one for overnight materials, one for day clothing, and one for special occasion. Which the only special occasion we were going to was the reunion and the after party, at the reunion it was casual dress, but the after party was apparently held at some fancy club, I was _not_ looking forward to that, it better not be a repeat of the first place I spent time with Edward in New York, it's that night club disaster waiting to happen again.

By the time we finished changing, I looked in the mirror to find my hair was a mess, probably because I never brushed it on the plane ride here. I took my brush and brushed out all the tangles, for it to end in it's usual straight and smooth texture. I looked towards Alice to find out she went all out on the pajama ordeal. She was in her pajamas, tackling my old comforter, another blanket that I kept in my room, and two pillows in her hands. I laughed and walked over to take the other blanket and two pillows. She gave me an appreciative smile before grabbing the last pillows that I kept on my bed.

"Are we making our floor bed?" I questioned when she threw the comforter and the two pillows she had down the stairs, I heard my mom gasp, not expecting that.

"Well, of course. We always did that before!"

"Yes, but now we have two guys here and wouldn't it be a little weird for my parents to find their daughter, and someone they think of as their daughter, to be in the same blankets with another guy?"

"Renee won't mind, I think we can talk Charlie into it, too. We're adults, Bella. They should trust us and we're not even going to be doing anything."

I shrugged and followed her to the closet, where we kept extra blankets. She pulled out two, I assumed my comforter would be the mattress, my blanket would be for Edward and I, one of the extra blankets for Alice and Jasper, and one for my mom and dad, _if_ Charlie made it past dinner and the first movie without going insane. I had a feeling Alice would be all but silent tonight.

When we made our way back downstairs Jasper wasn't anywhere to be seen and Edward was sitting, leaning against the couch, in a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt, talking to Charlie. I smiled at him and cringed when a pillow was thrown at my head. "Instead of gawking at your boyfriend, can you please help me with these blankets and pillows?"

Edward turned his attention from my dad and smirked at me, he heard Alice, even though I wasn't _really _gawking. Charlie shook his head and stood up from his chair to speak to my mom about something. I helped Alice with what we liked to call 'the floor bed' and when Jasper got back from changing, his attire similar to Edward's, we settled in the blankets and popped in the first movie.

My dad and mom decided to come in when the door bell rang, they decided to tip the delivery guy extra, considering the weather conditions. It was already raining, though no where near as extreme as flooding, yet. Even when we asked my mom if Edward and Jasper should just leave before it got too bad, she disagreed saying it was too 'risky'. Though Alice and I both know she was excited to have company other than Charlie's friends. That, and she couldn't let the oppurtunity of seeing Edward and I together just pass and fly out the door.

Jasper, Edward, and I threw the blankets off of us and followed the pizza to the kitchen, Alice stayed behind arguing that we just got to the good part. When she was we weren't coming back, she hesitantly paused the screen and pranced into the kitchen.

"You got hawaiian style, right Mom?" Alice said cheerfully, I let out a laugh and shook my head. It was a nice feeling having your best friend feel like your sister, when Alice called her mom, it felt like she _really_ was. Jasper rose his brow at her announcing my mom as her mom, but Edward knew that she did it, considering I told him about it.

Renée smiled and patted her head as she walked by. "Of course, I know it's both of your favorites."

I grabbed two slices, as did Alice. And one of our traditions was mixing our drinks, my mom found it gross, but we thought it was pretty good. We haven't done it in a long time. We were the first to get back to the floor bed and right when we started pouring our drink into the others, we found everyone in the hallway staring at us. "You two actually find that good?" Edward asked, taking his seat next to me when Alice and I were done.

"Yep." I replied, leaning back against the couch an taking a sip. Edward gave me a startled look as I drank it, but he smiled soon after, and I knew what he was thinking. "Unpredictable, right?"

A nod of his head was my only answer and he went back to eating his pizza, obviously not transfixed to the movie like my mom or Alice was, I watched, but found my gaze fixing on Edward every now and again. My parents took the couch behind us, their legs curled up onto it so they weren't a bother of our space. My dad held his arm around my mom's shoulders, much like what we were all doing and as soon as my parents got up, the respective space we had was about to end.

It was near the end of the movie and Alice was near tears with Jasper rubbing her back, I was just watching and Edward was apparently waiting for me to cry as well, which I could tell he didn't want it to come, but with Alice here, he expected it. Charlie got up and announced his going to bed. "I don't want any funny business going on down here, I mean it," he fixed his stare onto Edward and Jasper. "I trust you two, don't break that," He said the words as any other father might. Alice and I gave him an assuring smile, although I wasn't sure how real Alice's was.

"I should go along with him," Renée laughed softly. She parted with a goodnight, and when my dad's back was turned, she winked at us and went up the stairs with him.

"Your parents are really nice," I jumped when his voice filtered through my ear. My attention was fully on my parents, that I didn't expect that. I turned to look at Edward and smiled. "You worried over nothing."

"That, I did. But don't forget, I still have to meet yours tomorrow."

"Well, you were wrong about your parents, you have to admit there's a large chance you're wrong about mine. They'll love you, I don't know how many times I can say that," Edward breathed, his breath at my neck now, and it was only then I knew how close he was to me.

"We'll just have to wait and see," I beamed, trying to hide my heated face and how I was already over come with his flirtatious attitude.

"There is no persuading you, is there?"

I shook my head, but we both knew there were many ways to persuade me, but he chose not to act upon. "Just put in the next movie," I poked his chest with my index finger and nodded my head towards the screen, where credits now rolled. Alice was sniffling, mumbling on about the movie being tragic and sad.

Edward took my hand that rested on his chest while I watched Alice and placed a kiss on my palm before heading to place the next movie in. "What movie did you guys choose?" I asked when Alice's sobbing subsided.

"Mission Impossible," Jasper grinned in unison while Alice groaned; I felt the urge to do so, as well. I've watched this movie a countless number of times, thanks to father dearest.

"Let the revenge consummate," Alice hissed. "We totally gave them free range, Bella."

"I know, I know, but if they had to sit through that, then we have to sit through this."

"It won't be that bad, even_ I_ have to admit your guys' pick wasn't bad to sit through," Edward acknowledged as he sat back down and pulled me onto his lap, his lips at my neck, much as it had been back in my bedroom earlier.

I didn't even need to ask what he meant by that, I knew they sat through this stuff for us. But evidently Edward felt the same as I did. The movie didn't matter, especially when I was sitting close to him. Even watching this movie I've seen a thousand times didn't matter when he was here. My attention was more on him than the movie, anyways.

* * *

Does Bella seem to have reached a fine level of confidence? :D I wanted that, preparation for the last chapter and the lemon to follow it in a separate piece. I again must apologize for my delay in updating. Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Meeting the Masens

**A/N:** So I said this was going to be the last chapter, but it's actually going to end on chapter 18. Because to put in all the events I want to, it wont happen in one chapter because it turns out lengthy. (I know you guys like the long chapters.) But there are too many events to put into one chapter, and I'd have to cut some things down, which I don't want to do. So the reunion and after party will be the last chapter and meeting Edward's parents will be in this chapter. I hope it's not a big deal, but enjoy the last two-still lengthy-chapters!

Disclaimer: Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The Roommate

Meeting the Masens.

I awoke in the morning thinking I was blind. Alice was up at seven in the morning, out and about and ranting about going shopping for the appropriate outfit for the reunion and my meeting Edward's parents. I groaned, rubbing my eyes when Alice pulled the curtains to my window open, that was the part where I thought I was blind. The sun hurt too much and nearly blanked out my vision when the curtains opened. I was about to turn over and go back to sleep, but Alice grabbed the covers and threw them off of me, letting cold air chill over my body.

Trying to grab for the blankets, I sat up, eyes half closed, and grabbed at them, but Alice kept them pulled away. "Alice! Come on, it's seven in the morning! The reunion isn't even until five o'clock." I griped, my eyes now fully open and eying the blanket she held.

"I know that, which is why we need to go shopping, _now_." She quipped and tried pulling me up to my feet by grabbing my hands.

"What kind of store opens at seven in the morning?" I dawned over the question, usually stores opened around eleven, not seven.

Alice sighed heavily and kept pulling at my arms. "The ones that have things on sale for one day only!"

Shaking my arms, I loosened her hold on my and put myself on a sitting position at the edge of the bed. I gave her my best stern look saying 'no.' But she did that stupid pout of hers and clasped her hands together as a child would begging for something they wanted. I mulled it over for a minute before rolling my eyes and giving my answer. "_Fine_, but the deal to this is, I will allow only one hour of shopping, and only two outfits for me. One for meeting Edward's parents, and one for the reunion. You are not to push a cart load of clothing on me and only have me try on things I agree to trying on. If you want more than two pairs of clothes for yourself, go for it, but when picking out my things, I will allow only two to be chosen and you cannot argue with that and beg to pick out more."

Her pout subsided into a frown, but she nodded her head. "Alright, I'll agree to your terms, but you have to keep an open mind to the things I suggest. But why only an hour? Usually you agree to two hours."

"I will keep an open mind, and it has to be an hour because Edward and I are having lunch with his parents at eleven. If I'm going to Portland with you, it's going to take an hour to get there an back. We shop until nine, be back by ten, and I have to get ready and Edward and I are leaving at 10:30."

"And now we know why I flunked math in eighth grade and you passed." She laughed and grabbed a pair of folded clothing off my dresser and tossed it to me. "Put these on, I know they're your favorite."

I snatched the clothing when she threw it at me, thankful that my morning attitude didn't affect my aiming-not that my aiming was good in the first place, but I didn't need it to be worse than it already was in the morning. She had picked out my favorite, a pair of dark jeans and my favorite navy blue long sleeve. I looked up at her and gave her an appreciative smile. "What happened to looking _fabulous _while shopping?" I asked, emphasizing 'fabulous', considering she thought my choice in clothing to be 'less fabulous.' Though, even she had to admit, I was getting better.

"Yes, but I don't want to push it with you. I want to be able to pick the best two outfits with you in a good mood."

Rolling my eyes I, tiredly, walked up to the door and before opening, I turned back around and laughed. "You're just a devious genius, aren't you Alice?"

"You know it!" She laughed back and gave me a thumbs up.

Making my way into the bathroom, I yawned while running my fingers through my hair, trying to straighten out the mess that it was. I had my hand on the door knob, ready to step inside, when it all of a sudden flung open, causing me to stumbled forward, and before I met _him_, I would have expected to fall, but now I expect to fall right in his arms.

I smiled and looked up, one hand on his bare chest, causing me to blush. He had a smug look on his face as he steadied me by the waist. "Some things never change," he chuckled.

"And is that a problem for you?" I questioned, smirking myself.

"Not in the least," Edward leaned his head next to mine, giving me a chaste kiss greeting me a good morning. Which set me in a good mood, considering I was going shopping as soon as I got ready. But the next thing he said set a frown on my face. "Are you ready to meet my parents?"

"Not in the least," I repeated his words and sighed. "But that's because I'm nervous. Wouldn't anyone be when they're meeting your boyfriend's parents?"

"I was nervous meeting yours, but still, I was a bit excited."

His statement made my brow raise. "Why?"

"To see where your looks and personality came from," Edward tapped my nose jokingly before going back into the bathroom and finally putting a shirt on, I don't think my blush ever left until he put it on.

I rolled my eyes at his comment, but found myself smiling stupidly anyways. "Don't you think it's odd how I understand you more than anyone else, but I think you say the strangest things?"

"Karma?" Edward laughed and headed for the door, but halted as he finally noticed I had clothes in my hand. "Bella Swan is getting ready at seven in the morning...when it's not a _work_ day?" He last out a fake gasp, which made me playfully slap his arm.

"No, Alice is dragging me to Portland for shopping. Apparently I need proper attire for the reunion and meeting your parents. What that woman is putting me through today," I pushed air through my teeth and started messing with my hair again. Edward has seen me enough times in the morning for me to, surprisingly, not care anymore. "First she'll want to doll me up for your parents, the reunion, then that after party we're going to."

Edward kissed my forehead, trying to comfort me, but no doubt it wasn't working with what he said after said kiss. "Remember, you're sticking by me throughout that whole party."

"Of course, _Daddy_."

I heard him snort when he left the bathroom, and I couldn't help but let out a light giggle. I had recently found out he hated me calling him that, but when he gets 'protective' of me, that's when I will always use the title. Before he went to bed last night, he told me he didn't want another incident like the whole night club fiasco. Can't say I don't blame him, but it felt like he didn't trust me, which he assured he did, but the feeling still wouldn't disappear.

There was a knock on the door right when my shirt was half off, I already knew who it was: a very impatient Alice. "I'm getting ready, Alice. I'll be out in a few!"

"Alright! Just know we don't have that long. We want you to be perfect for Edward's parents!"

"She already is," I heard Edward mumble before the sounds of my home's creaking stairs rang out.

On the other side of the door, Alice let out a small 'awe' before getting all serious and in charge again. "You have five minutes, Bells!"

"Yes ma'am!" I shouted, very certain that my shout, unwillingly, woke up anyone who was still sleeping.

I took those five minutes to my advantage and quickly changed into my jeans and long sleeve. I took a shower when Edward went to bed, and before I fell asleep as well. Make up wasn't necessary when Alice would be, inevitably, doing it for me before I leave with Edward. So I merely brushed my hair and put it up into a messy bun before heading back out, and_ almost_ as expected, Alice was leaning again the wall with a stop watch in her hand.

"Where did you find that stop watch?" I asked, laughter already in the pit of my stomach. She actually timed me? That's a first.

"In your room," she replied matter of factly. "Now chop, chop, Missy. Put some shoes on and let's go!"

"I actually get to choose my shoes?"

"Yes, of course. I told you I want to be on good terms with you for shopping!"

With all the yelling she's been doing about my getting ready, she wasn't exactly one hundred percent on those good terms with me. Next thing you know that's going to happen, is that she'll be like this if I take too long dressing in the store. Not willing to argue with her about how she was already pushing it, I decided to simply put my favorite shoes on and follow her downstairs.

"You girls heading somewhere?" My mom asked, her head peeking up from the day's newspaper. Charlie was perched on his chair, watching television, but when mom spoke, he turned his head, obviously interested in where we were going as well.

"Yep, we're headed to Portland before Bella goes and meets Mr. and Mrs. Masen!" Alice claimed, searching around for the rental car keys. She gave up in a matter of seconds and went to find Edward in the kitchen to ask where he put them.

"Oh," My mom suddenly dropped the newspaper on her lap and gave me a thumbs up. She already got what we were going to do in Portland. "Have fun! Be sure to pick out a magnificent outfit for his parents! I remember when I met your father's parents," I saw my dad cringe and nearly laughed, that bad, huh? Somehow that didn't ease my nerves any better. "Dinner at their house, got a stain on my favorite blouse, his mother had the nerve to insult me right then. I asked for a napkin and she told me that the blouse was a piece of trash anyways."

My heart nearly pounded in my chest as I pictured Edward's mom insulting me. Of course I didn't know what she looked like, so I drew the best image in my head as I could, sadly, it turned out more of a Medusa if anything. That did not do justic on Edward's behalf. "So, if she disapproved, how did you two get married if she didn't go running down the isle saying 'I object!'?"

I knew my parents got married in Los Vegas, but they never told me they had eloped to do so. Of course, I was just as naive today as I was when they told me they married there. It was kind of obvious they eloped if they went to Las Vegas. I nearly slapped my forehead right there. "Mom! Why didn't you guys ever tell me that?"

Charlie laughed and Renée shrugged nonchalantly. "It was obvious, Bella. I thought you would have understood when I told you when you asked about it for your family project in middle school."

"_No._ Mom, Dad, you both tell me that I'm naive all the time, why would I have understood?" And there was the big smack in the head as I finally realized something that I should have in middle school. "So _that's_ why everyone was laughing at me when that kid asked if you two eloped! I sounded so stupid that day!"

Both of them exchanged guilty looks, but I sighed and shook my head. "Not that it matters anymore. But did you ever see Dad's mom after that?"

"Nope," They both said simultaneously. They turned and smiled at each other, if I didn't get teased about it, I would say I wanted to turn out in a marriage like them. Sure they fought sometimes, but they still loved each other.

And from my own parent's examples, I realized, that even though it would be more preferable that his parents liked me, it didn't matter if they didn't. All that mattered is how we felt about each other, not about how our parents felt about us.

Alice danced her way back into the living room, car keys dangling in her hand. "Let's go, Bel-_la_!" She sang, already out the door before I had time to respond.

"That girl is honestly going to be the death of me," I muttered to myself, making my parents laugh. I turned to them once I was at the door. "Thanks, Mom."

"For what?" She asked, her eyes slightly wide, insinuating that she was confused by the sudden thank you.

"For telling me about when you met Dad's parents. I know they were bad examples, but it really eased my nerves about meeting Edward's parents, and as much as I would like to explain why, I don't want to tempt Alice into honking the horn over and over and waking any other lucky people who are sleeping right now."

"Alright, go on! I understand what you mean, there is no need for explanations."

"I don't understand, though, I mean they _were_ pretty bad examples-"

"Oh, Charlie, shut up," My mom grunted, a slap sounded, I assumed she hit him in the arm to keep him from talking any further.

"Be back soon," I heard Edward call from the kitchen. I turned my head to see him grinning like an idiot. He must have heard that talking to my parents eased my nerves and was over joyed about it. None the less, I smiled at him, he gave one back in a rather chivalrous way. And they said chivalry was dead, yeah, right, they've just never met someone like Edward.

"I will," I waved goodbye and jumped, my knee banging into the door as it did when Alice honked the horn. Despite everyone's laughter from inside, I ran as if the world was ending to the car and opened the driver's side door. Alice took the passenger's seat. She loved driving, but only when it was in _her _car. "You are _so_ impatient!"

She fell back into her seat, giving me an innocent look. "I know, but I had to tell you something. I think Edward's going to propose to you!"

I nearly slammed the door shut. "_What_?!" And I thought my heart was pounding so hard as I tried to picture Edward's mom, now I felt like it dropped to the pit of my stomach. I loved Edward, but marriage? I know I said I would love to be in a marriage like my parents, but... I was not ready. We've only been dating for a few months! Maybe if a few months were a year, than I'd consider, but right now?

I dropped my debate, only because I realized Alice said '_think'_. "What are you talking about, Alice?"

"Well, I went into the kitchen to ask him where he put the keys and he jumped, and jammed a small box into his shirt pocket. For the rest of the time we talked, he was all nervous, and I _bet_ it was because he knew I found out something!"

"All you know is that he shoved a small box in his shirt, you don't know if that box is holding an _engagement ring_."

Alice huffed and crossed her arms, as if she was ready for the biggest argument of her life. "It was a velvet box, and he was acting nervous after that! I'm pretty sure it wasn't just any piece of jewelry. He knows how you would feel about just up and buying you jewelry. You even hate it for actual holidays."

"So you expect him to go out and buy an engagement ring without knowing how I'd feel about that?"

"You guys admitted you loved eachother, how much more proof does he need?"

"That I'm actually ready for this! We haven't even...had sex, yet, Alice! Do you honestly think he'd pop the question, if he's not even ready for that part of the relationship?" I countered, more trying to assure myself then her.

She shrugged. "Maybe he's an old romantic and can only be assured that he wont leave you after sex if you get married."

My hands slapped against the steering wheel as I gripped it ruggedly. That was one part of our relationship I hated speaking about. I talked to Alice about our whole 'sex problem', but I still hated it when she brought up a part of his past he obviously regretted. A past where he was confused. "This conversation is over. I haven't even met his parents, yet, and there are many other reasons why marriage right now wouldn't work! If anyone is proposing it would be Jasper! So _drop_ it."

Alice groaned and rolled her eyes as I pulled away from the house. I think deep down she knew she and Jasper were more right for proposing right now. They've been together longer and have the maturity of a relationship to go through with such a thing.

But for me, deep down the feeling never left that it was actually Edward. And I couldn't stand to see his face if he did ask in the matter of a few days and I said no. Or if I said yes and regretted it later on. _Quit it, Bella, it's not Edward. Alice thought she saw something. He's not proposing, he's not._

Alice began tapping her fingers on the dashboard, her annoyance in me was quite obvious, as she sat in sulking position while glaring out the window half way there. She hated being wrong. When the tapping got on my nerves, I reached one hand over and halted her arm. "I'm sorry, Alice, okay? It's just... I'm not ready for marriage and I couldn't live with myself if Edward asked and I had to say no."

"Well you don't _have_ to.."

"But I would, Alice, I would," I said silently, and it was then she decided to let it go, finally understanding why I needed assurance that it wasn't Edward who was proposing.

"How do you think Jazz would propose to me?" She asked excitedly, changing the subject only slightly, but as long as it wasn't about Edward and I, I would welcome it.

"However you told him to," I laughed. "Remember how you told him you were meant to be the first moment you met and didn't even know his name?"

She nodded happily. "I think that was when he first realized I was a nut case."

"But he loves you anyways."

"Who doesn't?"

"Lauren Murphy," I stated, knowing she hated Alice just for hanging out with me.

Alice scoffed and leaned her head on her hand, looking outside as we neared the clothing store. "She hates _everybody_," Suddenly, she gasped berserkly and that grin that signified she had an evil plan brewing in her brain grew on her face. "If we see her tonight at the reunion, I say we get total pay back!"

I cringed a little, but hid my smile. She had no idea how much I wanted pay back, but what would Edward think of me after we pulled it off? I know he said he had no feelings for her, but if he still thought lowly of me after it, I couldn't live with that. But the idea wouldn't slip my head until I at least talked about it."I don't know, Alice, what kind of pay back?"

"Like pushing her down a flight of stairs pay back!"

I nearly screwed up on parking as she spoke those words. "Push her down a flight of stairs? Are you _insane_?!"

She remained silent why my eyes were frozen wide. When she broke out laughing, I knew she was screwing with me. "I was only kidding, Bella! I'm talking about the classic plunder of 'I got the boy and you didn't' revenge."

"You want me to make her jealous?" My brow rose in curiosity.

"Of course! Nothing will eat at Lauren more than when she sees you and Edward together!"

Maybe, but there was one flaw in our plan. "What if she doesn't even have those feelings for him anymore? It's been a long time since they've seen eachother, you know."

"Then we'll just have to wait and see. I'll watch and see if she pulls a move on Edward, and if she does, I'll get you, and thus commenses the revenge!"

"I can't believe I even considered this, but Lauren made my life hell back in high school. There's on thing eating at _me_, though, what if it's like I'm using Edward just because my hurt feelings?"

"Bella, Edward is just as devious as I am. Why else would the guys have pulled off that prank day! You _know_ what Edward did to me, he knows people's weak points. Besides, he hated Lauren. I'm sure he'll catch on to what you're doing and play along."

"If you say so," I said under my breath as I got out of the car and began walking towards the building, Alice followed along in her usual dance-like step.

"Tonight will be amazing! First Lauren revenge, next a party that _has_ to be fantastic!"

"Yeah, if I don't get drugged again."

"Oh, Bella," she tsked and slapped my arm, I rubbed it in mock pain. "Edward will be with you all night, his exact words."

With the shrug of my shoulders, I turned her off the subject, not wanting to tell her how I felt about Edward being all protective of me and club and after party type things. "Alright, what store should we go into first?"

"Aren't I suppose to be asking that?" She laughed, but pulled me by the arm inside of the store. It took her a good five minutes before finding the section of the store she wanted to try things on in first. Being the boss she was while shopping, she sat me in a chair while she looked for two pairs of clothing for me to try on, if I didn't like those, she would pick out two more. As I said I would only try on two at a time.

Shopping with Alice made anyone feel like her boyfriend. Just having to sit here while she picked things out, asked if they looked good, and then I would end up carrying a crap load of bags. Most of the time it ended in that way, because most of the time she only bought stuff for me even when I objected. But now I would only have one bag with two outfits and it couldn't be any more perfect.

My phone buzzed in my pocked and I slipped it out while watching Alice get weird looks from other single women in the store. The guys were looking at her in awe, something I expected, while being slapped by their girlfriends for looking at her. I looked at the caller's id and smiled relaxingly and let out a deep breath before answering. I tried not to remember Alice's and my chat in the car about proposals as I answered. "Miss me already?"

"Of course," Edward's laugh came from the other end before it became serious. "Look, I have some errands to run with Jasper, but I should be back before we leave to my parents house."

"What kind of errands?" I asked suspiciously, my mind already running over the possibilities.

"Errands," he answered simply.

"Oh, very vague, Edward," I rolled my eyes, knowing he never was the vague one, he always described things with such zest, him being simple and plain like this frightened me. "Seriously, what kind of errands?"

"Can't I go run errands without you being suspicious?" I almost heard the smirk in his voice.

"_No_, not really. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because Jasper would rather I not, in fear you'll tell Alice."

"Oh, what is he getting her some big present and she just has to be surprised and-" There was the nail in the head. I felt instantly relieved and inwardly cheered. "_OH_! I am so relieved to hear that!"

"What?" He asked, obviously lost at what I was talking about.

"Nothing, nothing. He's proposing to her, isn't he?"

Edward remained silent on the other end, I could picture him biting his lip and running his fingers through his hair, nervous that I figured something out. That was why he might have acted nervous around Alice, because it was _Jasper's _ring, not Edward's! "Yes," he breathed out. "But _don't_ tell her. He's trying really hard to keep this a surprise from Alice.

"I won't, I promise. Besides, she's too busy running around the store and picking out clothes for me to try on to bring in room to talk to me about much of anything."

"Just tell her I better have you back _alive_."

"Sure thing, but she's a stubborn one, I doubt she'll listen," I laughed. "Love you, Edward."

"Love you, too."

When I hung up, there was Alice, standing right in front of me with a pile of clothes in her arms. "Who were you talking to?"

"Edward," I replied, slightly terrified that she had over heard our conversation. "Did you pick out any good clothes?" I asked, taking the subject as far away from Edward's call as much as I could.

"Don't I always? What did he say?" She asked, not willing to pry off anything as she handed me two outfits. It was obvious her mind was on Edward proposing to me still, so I was relieved at that.

"For you to bring me back alive."

She scowled and literally pushed me into the dressing room. "_Never_!" I heard her shout before I entered one of the rooms and clicking it shut. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing. It was always Alice's and my joke about bringing me back dead or alive, as if it were some detective looking for a criminal and the one who hired them to bring them back either way.

The first outfit I assumed was for meeting Edward's parents. It was a white skirt that flowed down to the ankles, it was ruffled from the waist and the middle to the bottom, and strings were attached at the waist, with beads adorned to it. It was beautiful and I couldn't deny that it would be perfect for Edward's parents. The top was a brown long sleeve, v-neck where it scrunched up just at the breast of the shirt. If they were comfortable, there was no way I was going to deny this outfit.

The second outfit was definitely for the reunion. The pants, I had first assumed as tights, were black, but were fitting for the shirt that went with it. The shirt was a clean white tank top where, at the middle of the chest, turned into one of those stringed materials that clevery showed skin. There was a line of buttons from the top of the opening down to the end. At the sides, two pieces of sewed on cloth that matched the shirt, flowed down to the end of the waist. I couldn't disagree with this one, either. It was beautiful, but I doubt it would be comfortable.

And it turned out I was right about the first and wrong about the second. The first was comfortable, but so was the second. Alice knew my size, but when I finally looked at the tag of the black pants, it turned out she got a size over. Sure, they looked small enough for a child to wear, but they fit comfortably. And even though Alice loved picking out clothes, I knew she was going to be happy knowing I approved of what she picked out, so soon, none the less.

I changed back into my clothes before going out to see Alice looking into the mirror, with her own pair of clothes. She twirled around and smiled at me. "I love this outfit! What do you think about it?"

She was wearing a pair of pants much like she picked out for me, and the top was maroon colored and, over the left shoulder, there was a beaded flower with lace petals that created a double sleeve swag, the other shoulder was bare. The top was cute, and Alice really seemed to love it. "Are you wearing that to the reunion?"

Alice nodded her head. "I'm thinking about it, besides, we'd kind of match! Remember spirit week, we had that twin's day?"

I laughed at the memory. "Of course! Sophomore year, first year we got into the year book. You should wear it tonight."

"That means you like your outfits?" She asked hopefully.

I grinned. "Yes, I love them, Alice. You picked wisely this time."

"Glad to hear it! Although, I was thinking about wearing that outfit you made for me for helping you at work!"

"If you want to," I smiled. I did make her one, it was simple, really. A black skirt that hit the thighs and a pale pink spaghetti strap top, but at the left strap, a flower that was a dark shade of pink had been sewed on. "It's really your choice."

"I'll have to make a tough decision before we go, but I'll make it," She grabbed her phone out of her purse and checked the time. "It's amost nine," She frowned. "Oh well, we got our outfits."

"You're leaving with only _one_?" I asked, astounded that she would actually do such a thing. I never was the one to leave with more outfits than Alice, even if it was only by one.

"I really want to hear how it goes when you meet his parents! So we have to get home on time and do your hair!"

I waited while Alice changed back into her clothes before we went to the register to pay for the clothes. And Alice wasn't kididng that there was a sale going on here today, not only were the clothes cheap, but the store was getting crowded. There already was a lot of people when we got here, but by the time we left, it was starting to get packed. This is what happens when you live in a small town with one store that goes on sale for one day.

The hour long drive home was actually kind of fun. Alice had brought a CD with her, but we didn't listen to it on the way there because that huge argument we had, but now that everything was resolved, and I wasn't worrying about Edward, now was the perfect time. The CD was burned by her and held a bunch of mixed artists, but the one we kept replaying was Umbrella by Marie Digby, a song perfect for a Forks romance, and one we happened to know the lyrics to, I felt bad for everyone who drove besides us that had to listen to this, it was kind of hard not to, as we had the windows open and the stereo turned to it's fullest.

By the time we got home, my mom was the only one there. It hit me then, that Edward and Jasper had no car to drive, so my dad probably offered to drive them on their 'errands'. Probably to give Jasper advice on proposing, which if I were here, I'd advise him not to take, because my dad's proposal dealt with eloping to Las Vegas. But my mom, lost in the romance of it, probably just let them go.

"Renée, where'd the guys go?" Alice asked, setting the car keys on the coffee table.

My mom came in from the kitchen and I could tell she was struggling not to burst out in excitement about Alice's engagement, but she gave me a look and I shook my head, telling her without words not to slip up. "They went out on a few errands. I'm sure they deserve some 'manly' time, after that movie we put them through last night."

Alice narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but she chose to drop it. I was certain her mind was still lying to itself that it was Edward who was proposing, which right now, I was okay with that. I nudged her with my elbow and nodded my head up the stairs. "You have to do my hair, remember?"

She shook herself from her thoughts and clapped her hands together. "Of course!" Once again, she took my by the elbow and lead me upstairs. My mom gave me a sympathetic look as I transcended up the stairs into my room. "Do you want to change into your clothes first?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well, I can't decided how to do your hair if you're not wearing it. So I guess you don't."

I took my outfit out and changed into it in the bathroom, when I entered my room, there, on my bed, was Alice's make up kit and on my dresser sat a bunch of hair appliances. "Do we really need all those things?"

"Of course we do!"

As I sat on my bed, she began working. Whenever I tried to start conversation, she shut my jaw and told me it was ruining her concentration. Once she poked my eye with mascara, and multiple times it felt like she was pulling my hair out with the curling iron, but in the end, I had to tell myself she wasn't doing it on purpose. I was told to stay still, but I wasn't doing a very good job with that.

Edward was home half way through the time Alice was done, but she refused to let him in the room, which made me more frustrated than I already was. By the time she let me looked, I felt that it was worth it.

My make up was done lightly, but my hair, she might have over done that just a tad. She pulled my bangs over to the left side and tucked them behind my ear, at the back, she piled some of my hair into a bun, but let the rest hang down loosely in curls. I almost didn't know the girl who I was looking at was me. Alice neared me with a brush and I knew she found a mistake, but I didn't seen anything flawed in it. "It looks great, Alice, really."

"So you do like it?" I nodded my head. "Even though you groaned everytime I accidentaly pulled a strand?"

"Yes, Alice."

"Good! Now, I believe someone is waiting for you outside the door."

"How do you know-"

Before I had time to finish, she opened the door and there was Edward, standing there with what seemed like a scowl on his face. "Okay, Mr. Masen, Bella is ready to meet your parents!"

I was so sure he was going to yell at her about something before he looked at me and a smile finally found it's way onto his face. When his eyes gazed from up and down at the outfit, I turned away and blushed. His hand found my cheek and lightly forced me to look him in the eyes. "You look beautiful, as always."

"Thank you," I whispered, changing my gaze to see what he was wearing. He dressed as he always did. A pair of jeans and a white button down. However, this time, he had his shirt open, showing a white tank top underneath.

"Keep looking at me like that and we'll just see how long we wait," he growled into my ear as he pulled me against him. Alice giggled and went downstairs, her nasty mind already running over things.

"And how was I looking at you?" I asked accusingly.

"Just about how I look at you," he nipped at my neck and I nearly jumped.

"And how _do_ you look at me?" I asked, now in a teasing mood.

"Well, right now, I'm looking at you as if you're more temping than anything else in the world."

"Even more so than a bowl of your favorite ice cream?"

That seemed to stop his kissing my neck and he stared at my bizarrely. "You say the weirdest things sometimes."

"How was that weird?" I glowered, acting hurt.

"Because a bowl of ice cream doesn't even_ compare_ to how tempting you are."

"And you think _I _say the weirdest things," I leaned closer, letting my hands roam over his chest before kissing the side of his lips. "We better go before this gets any further."

"Because we wouldn't want that," Edward pestered, tapping a finger to my nose while grabbing my hand with his other hand. His new found mood against our talks about going too far, seemed that he was finally considering making love already, but I wasn't going to hope for something that might not be true.

Everyone saw us off, giving me good lucks and a pat on the back as though I was about to take a test. But, in a way, this was a test. A test to look good in his parent's eyes, but I was going to act like myself. I didn't want them liking me for someone who I wasn't. Just like taking a test, I was going to take it, instead of cheating off someone else. A grade that's cheated off of, isn't really your grade at all.

We were meeting his parents at the restaurant, it was some Italian place that he knew his parents loved. I wasn't as nervous as before, but I found my heart still pounding as we waited at the table for them to arrive. And when they finally did, I thought it had stopped.

When they showed up, I struggled out of my stair, stumbling as I stood up. I could have died right then, it would have been better than my first impression to Edward's parents that I was a major klutz. At first, they rose their eyebrows, but began laughing and smiling. "You must be Isabella, I'm pleased to meet you," His mother held out her hand kindly.

"Likewise, Mrs. Masen," I shook her hand with a warm smile and turned to Mr. Masen after. "Mr. Masen."

"Feel free to call us by our real names, I'm Elizabeth, my husband here is Edward," She snuck a grin at both her husband and Edward. This was going to be a confusing lunch.

Edward's dad must have realized my troubled look, knowing what I was thinking. "Oh, don't worry about it, dear. If you must, call me Edward Senior."

"You must be quite the mind reader like your son," I laughed, rather weakly for my liking, as I looked at both Edward and his father.

Both of them looked at me questioning before turning to their son, looking for an explanation as to what I just said. "Bella assumes I'm a mind reader because I can tell what she's thinking sometimes."

They laughed before Elizabeth patted my arm. "I know what you mean, my husband is like that all the time, I guess it passed on."

Knowing they didn't think I was a complete idiot for calling his father a mind reader, I was relieved and sat down. I got sat in the middle of Edward _Jr._ and Elizabeth. Edward _Sr. _started out asking what I did for a living, considering they already knew my parents, at first I was a little embarrassed, still shy and nervous at whether or not they liked me or approved. But I soon got into the swing of conversation.

"I'm a clothing designer. It's not something I first sought out to do, but I love sketching. When I got chosen to design the costumes for a play, I knew what I wanted to do. So I majored in it, and when I graduated, I got a job offer in New York and decided to take up that offer."

"That's a very nice job to take, is that when you met my son?" Elizabeth asked, and for a moment, I thought I was speaking to my own mom. She was _already_ asking about Edward's and my relationship.

I nodded my head in response, stabbing the meatball in my spaghetti with a fork, it was an Italian restaurant, so I settled on the most easiest thing to eat. "Yep. I also found out that Alice, Jasper's girlfriend, was moving in with him. So we all kind of met up and became good friends."

"So what made you persuade this young lady into moving in with you?" His dad asked suspiciously.

I saw that Edward wasn't too keen in answering that, knowing his dad probably had a lot of ideas running through his mind as it was, but he did, none the less. "She needed a place to stay. We met at a coffee shop and I over heard her talking to Alice, and she couldn't find a place anywhere near her job, so I offered."

"And from what I hear, you two didn't quite know each other back in high school, did you?" Elizabeth barged in curiously.

Once again, Edward didn't seem fond of answered, and there was only one way to shake them off the subject of his past. "Yes, well, I sort of had a crush on him and was too shy to speak to him, so I kind of avoided that. But when we met up again, I didn't let it slip away again."

"How sweet!" She replied. Edward sent me a thankful smile, which I returned. "It is like fate! Why I remember when Edward brought all those other girls in to meet us, how I wanted to rip those petty heads-"

"Mother!" Edward gasped, obviously having never heard his mother speak like that. Elizabeth and I laughed at his reaction while he and his dad gave us weird looks.

"We may understand what they think, but as a whole, we know nothing," I heard him whispering into his son's ear, but we continued on laughing.

The rest of lunch went on with conversation that didn't, at first, deal with us. It was about Edward's work, how we were living, our friends that we met, and then it kind of swung into the future direction, which we sourly spoke of. I did want to spend the future with Edward, but right now it was the present that was the sweetest and should be lived without worrying about the future.

The end of lunch was the problem. We had a slight argument about who was going to pay for lunch. It ended up being his parents, as they said meeting me was payment enough, which made be blush in embarrassment.

When we were outside I found myself getting a little upset, I knew Edward was going to be living with them and Jasper for the next few days, so I hoped I would see them again. His parents were really nice and I grew fond of them already.

"It was _really_nice meeting you guys," I said, shaking Edward Sr.'s hand one more time and giving Elizabeth a small hug.

"Likewise, dear, we'll be seeing you again, I hope," Elizabeth responded. "Like on holidays! I'm sure there might be some arguments about whose house to visit, but make sure you see us, too."

"Mother, we'll be seeing everyone on holidays, there will be no arguments about it," Edward Jr. assured her, I was growing a little too accustomed to calling Edward, Jr already.

"So you'll be here on Christmas?" She asked hopefully.

"That's not for several months, but we'll see if we can. And you forget that Jasper and I are staying at home for the next few days, you act as if we're leaving already."

"Of course, but we wont see much of Bella," she teased, ruffling his hair. She turned to the watch on her wrist and frowned. "You two should be heading off to prepare for that reunion you're going to tonight."

"It's not for another three hours, though," I told her, looking at the clock on my phone.

"Yes, but I'm sure you want time to do other things, rather than spend it here with us," Edward Sr. grinned, catching onto his wife's plan.

I don't know if Edward caught on, but I sure did. Elizabeth was definitely like my own mother. I got what she was doing, she was trying to get Edward and I to spend time alone, which I most certainly wanted after my morning with Alice. "I'll come to visit as much as I can before we leave," I told them as we walked to our separate vehicles.

"And we'll be looking forward to it! You two have a lovely evening, and Edward we will see you at home," Elizabeth waved her son off and gave me a genuine smile of her own, I graciously returned it. Edward Sr. gave his own goodbye to both of us before opening the car door for his wife, much as Edward did for me. That 1800's personality sure did pass along the DNA.

Once inside the car, Edward let out a sigh of relief. "Those questions about our relationship got a little deep there."

"I know, but I saved you," I grinned, pinching his cheek. He laughed and grabbed my hand to kiss it, something I was sure would always make me blush.

"But you now know they do like you."

"And I like them, your parents are really nice, I'm glad I met them."

He seemed lost for a moment as he started the car, and once he drove away from the restaurant, he chose a subject to talk about. "About our future.."

"What about it?" I asked inquisitively.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked, not turning to look at me, he seemed a little nervous, which passed along like the flu to me.

"Look, Edward, I honestly haven't, but I know I want to spend it with _you,_" I told him in hope of assurance. "And right now, all we need to know is that we're together and in love," I leaned over slightly to kiss him on the cheek. "And I do love you."

He took my hand while driving, which put me slightly on the edge, but I knew he was careful. I saw a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "I love you, too."

No matter how many times he said it, I'm sure those words would always ring in my ear like a song. I would never get tired of hearing him say that.

* * *

See, long? If the rest had been put in here it'd be over 10,000 words, which you wouldn't mind, but I would. :P I hope you enjoyed the now second to last chapter! 18 will definitely be this story's end.


	18. Reunions and New Beginnings

**A/N:**You guys are making me quite upset with the sequel you want so badly, I'm sorry, there isn't a sequel. Because I don't see much being done in a sequel. To answer the question about Edward's last name it's Masen, I kept screwing up on that part. _A lot_ has been up in the past few weeks, so I'm sorry for the long delay. The lemon one shot is already up and enjoy the last chapter!

_Edward's Point of View._

The Roommate

Reunions and New Beginnings

It was about 30 minutes until the reunion started, and Alice had Bella up in her room for the past hour. I was beginning to worry that Alice had forced Bella into wearing something over bearingly unlike her, being something tight and seemed to be a children's size, that it would stress Bella out of her breathing, more so than usual.

But when they descended down the stairs, Bella was laughing as the two came in linked arms. They seemed to be wearing similar black jeans, but something like that would be something Bella would originally hate, but apparently didn't mind at all, however, the two had completely different shirts on.

Bella's shirt was a clean white tank top where, at the middle of the chest, turned into one of those stringed materials that cleverly showed skin. There was a line of buttons from the top of the opening down to the end. At the sides, two pieces of sewed on cloth that matched the shirt, flowed down to the end of the waist. Undoubtedly, my smile already showed her how beautiful I thought she was. Which was why, when she walked up to me, did she place her finger on my lips to stop any comment from coming out.

"I already know what you're going to say, and thank you," she removed her finger and replaced it with her lips, causing me to smile against her lips. There was a soft 'aw' behind Bella, and she turned around and rolled her eyes at Alice, but a, I assumed, held in laugh escaped. It was good to see Bella so happy and open about relationships, whereas when she saw Alice and Jasper, she once struggled to get them to stop public displays of affection. In any other instance, she would have been furious at Alice.

I kissed her forehead while linking my hand with hers as Jasper announced that it was time to go. We would be taking the rental car, and Jasper was taking the wheel this time. I opened the door for Bella, which she did a show of popping out her house key and saying 'take good care of it', as if I were some sort of valet. "Very cute, Bella."

"What, you never heard that joke before?" She asked innocently.

"Usually you're suppose to do it when I'm opening the door for you to get _out_ of the car, not in. Why take the car when you're still in it?" I remarked with my brow raised.

Bella glared at me teasingly before scooting over and allowing me to take my place beside her in the backseat. Alice, at the passenger's side, laughed as she shut her door. "I thought it was a good joke! What with your over 'gentlemanly' attitude."

"And what's so wrong with being a gentleman?" Edward asked accusingly.

"Nothing, nothing at all. But you seem to over do it just a notch," Alice raised her hand and did a motion like she were turning a volume button on a stereo, symbolising the 'notch' in her words.

"Edward doesn't over do anything, I think it's really sweet. It's one of the things I love about him," Bella spoke up and grabbed for my hand, once again linking it with hers. I rose her hand to my lips, kissing it for one instant before claiming a triumphant win at Alice. I did win the little argument, reason being said argument was over Bella's joke, and if Bella finds it alright, then Alice's argument is therefore, invalid.

"Of course she's going to agree she's your girlfriend," Alice turned her head as Jasper started the car, and stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed and shook my head at her. "You act like such a child."

"And that's what I love about _her_," Bella smiled widely, unknowingly thinking that we both should consider our petty argument as a tie, but jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket as Jasper started the car and began driving.

Whatever she read on her phone, she frowned at and wrote back. That made me curious, so I asked her about it. "What was the text about?"

She let out a small scoff and shook her head. "Rosalie felt the need to describe her night with Emmett. By describe, I mean she wasn't vague with _anything,_" She gave a small shudder while the rest of us laughed, knowing very well that seems like a thing both of them would do. Who knows, Jasper and I might be getting a text from Emmett next.

The rest of the ride to Forks Highschool remained in a pleasant silence. Bella began getting nervous the minute we stepped out of the car, I grabbed her hand reassuringly, telling her that there was nothing to worry about. But it didn't seem to help her any as she suddenly gave a certain look to Alice, and I automatically knew something was up between them. Bella wouldn't be _that_ nervous, and sending looks to Alice, unless something was up.

"Alice," I said in a warning tone. "What are you two planning?"

She automatically gasped and pointed at me accusingly as she countered my question with another question. "Why do you have to just _assume _that something is going on?"

"Oh, gee, I wonder."

"You know, Edward, it'd be nice for a little trust coming in my direction," she huffed, crossing her arms as Jasper rose his brow at me and took his place at her side.

Bella turned her head and looked up at me, biting her lip. "There's nothing going on, Edward, honestly."

"Then why are you scrunching up your nose."

"Huh?" She asked, not even trying to hold her confusion as to what I meant by that.

"When you're lying, your nose scrunches up."

Bella rubbed her neck with her free hand and laughed nervously. "Boy, do you pay attention! My mom is the only one that knows about tha-" Bella was cut off by Alice grabbed onto her elbow and dragging her away from me. "Alice, what are you doing!?"

It was probably meant for only Bella's ears, but Alice was loud enough for us to hear. "You don't just up and admit that, now he definitely knows something is going on!"

Before Jasper and I had time to question them, they were nearly running inside the school, ignoring the man who was greeting everyone who walked in. "What do you think they're up to?" I asked, my edgy attitude returning. Something bad was going to happen tonight, or was that just a gut feeling?

"I don't know. They are acting pretty suspicious," Jasper halted once we entered the building and looked around at all the directions. All of a sudden he turned around, his eyes wide. "You don't think she knows about the proposal, do you?"

"No, how could she? We've been as discrete as we could about it," I thought back to this morning, when I had a major run in with Alice. I was certain she saw the ring, but that didn't necessarily mean she thought it was for her. I had told Jasper about it, and he'd been pretty tense ever since. "Would you just relax? I'm sure Alice thinks it's me who is proposing to Bella."

"Yeah, but what if she told Bella that?"

My hands clenched at my sides, I wasn't prepared for that. "What if she did?" I asked, wondering that myself. Would she want it? She told me just earlier that she hadn't even thought about our future, yet.

"What if she's expecting that, and then her hopes are crushed and-"

"Jasper!" I nearly yelled. I slapped his back encouragingly. "Come on, man. I've never seen you so nervous in your life. I'm sure Bella hasn't thought about _me_ proposing to her, we even had a talk about our future earlier. You just need to calm down. There's no reason to be so worried about this."

For a moment he sighed, and nodded his head, in what I hoped in agreement, but just an instant later, he rubbed his neck and opened his mouth to talk once more, but before he spoke, I walked off to find Bella, simply wary of his nervousness and 'what if' questions.

When I found Bella, she and Alice were talking to someone I've never really met before. I saw her in the halls a couple of times in the past, but other than that, she always pegged me as the quiet, shy type. She had light brown hair that, even now, she seemed to put up in a pony tail. I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and she looked up at me and smiled. If something was up between them, her smile definitely made me forget all about it.

"Bella! You didn't tell me you were dating Edward Masen!" The girl nearly gasped, a hand raised over her mouth when I looked at her.

"Yeah...it just..kind of happened a few months ago," Bella laughed awkwardly. I rose my hand that was rested on her left shoulder and stroked some hair away from her eyes. I heard both Alice and the girl they were speaking to 'aw' in response. I sighed, having been tired of all the 'aweing' every time I did something with Bella. I had to admit, I was glad I still made Bella speechless. She stood still for a few moments, unwavering, not even breathing for that matter. When I shook her, she came back to reality and clapped her hands together, and rubbed her neck with her hand once more. "Right! So, Edward this is Angela Weber, Angela, as you know, this is Edward Masen."

"Oh, how could I not know? You always spoke about your crush on-"

"Angela!" She groaned, her hand hitting into her forehead. I let out a low chuckle. Even if I already knew about her crush on me from back when we went to high school, she seemed to still hate talking about it. But I was merely glad that she didn't mind talking about our relationship that we had _now_, so much.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Angela cringed a little, but soon let out a laugh. "You're just the same as I remembered you!"

"You're not as I remembered you, Angela," Bella stated, but smiled anyways. She seemed happy, in a way, that Angela was different now.

"I know. I ran into Eric Yorkie earlier, he said the same thing."

"You guys went to that girl's choice dance together, right?" Alice asked, her arms crossed. She seemed to still be angry at my accusation from earlier, but I knew she was doing it for show. If my assumption was wrong, I'd have a lot of apologizing to do later on.

"Yeah! But I haven't really ran into him since. You all seemed to have hit it off pretty well. I'm surprised you've kept in touch after all these years. Are you still dating Jasper, Alice?"

She nodded, beaming. "Yep. I moved in with him just about the same time these two love birds found each other."

I looked at Bella, who had her eyes gazing at the ground and shaking her head. I just rubbed her shoulder a bit, and that seemed to make her feel better as she joined in the conversation once more. I took this as my chance to look around the room, trying to find anyone I knew.

The school gymnasium was already filled with people, a few I knew, and a few I've seen around quite a few times. Even some of our old teachers were there, which made it _really _feel like old times.

And then popped in the girl that tormented Bella, and for a more suitable choice of words, was the most vexatious girl I've ever met. Lauren Murphy. I've always loathed the girl, even more so after I heard what she did to Bella. As Lauren caught my gaze, I swiftly turned my head, but not soon after I was elbowed in the ribs by Bella.

I turned my attention back to her, and she had her head turned with a scowl on he face. I automatically understood why, she thought I had feelings for Lauren, as I tried to explain, Bella turned her heel, about to walk away. "Bella, I don't have feelings for her. You should know that. I was just looking around, and she just came into sight-"

She cut me off, yet didn't turn back around. "Oh, I believe _you_, Edward."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I wondered why she put the emphasis on 'you.' But she ignored my question and walked off, Alice hot on her heels before I had the chance to go after her.

And now I knew I didn't have to apologize to Alice for my assumption, as it all clicked into place. Alice seemed too gleeful as she pranced after Bella. They were up to something, alright. And it dealt with Lauren. So I turned to the only person they really spoke to so far. And she was a past friend of there's. Who more to trust with your devious plan? "You wouldn't happen to know of anything they're planning, would you, Angela?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "Who, me? No, not at all!" She swept off, just like the others. And left me to mumbling to myself, so I left to go find Jasper to help me keep an eye on his devious girlfriend (or soon to be fiancée) and my own girlfriend, whom normally wouldn't follow through with Alice's little schemes.

I was looking for Jasper, and just _had_ to run into the source of my present problems: Lauren. "Edward, I didn't expect to see you here!" She laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulders.

"I went to this school, Lauren. Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked, pinching the bridge of my nose, but all the while _trying_ to be polite.

Lauren looked only slightly offended as she crossed her arms and batted her eye lashes, making it seem like I didn't offend her in the least. "Oh, I don't know. Figuring you probably didn't want to show up to the reunion and tell that plain, old Isabella Swan how you never felt anything for her. I knew she still had that stupid crush on you. I saw how she stormed off," Lauren's smile then grew into a smirk as she reached over, touching my shoulder as I clenched my fists at my side. "You took good care of that, Edward."

"I didn't take care of anything," I took her hand off my shoulder and sighed heavily. "If anything I have to take care of you, Lauren. I _don't_ have any feelings for you."

Surprisingly, she laughed and moved closer. "You're just as shy as always, Eddie. I understand if it's too soon and you don't want to hurt her like that."

I looked over my shoulder, finding Bella looking to the side, as if she hadn't seen a thing, even though I knew she did. Alice was next to her glaring in our direction, but I knew that glare was for Lauren, not me. That was definitely shocking, Lauren and her used to be friends back in high school, but after awhile, they grew apart. I'm assuming it was because of what she did to Bella.

Seeing Bella upset over this, I didn't want to even be remotely polite anymore. "I'm in a relationship with Bella, Lauren. I've always felt this way about her, _not_ you. So if you could possibly let that go, then maybe we'd be on speaking terms."

Lauren gasped, but as usual, I still saw that persistent glimmer in her eyes. I spotted Jasper behind her, motioning for me to go over there. Without another word, I stepped around Lauren and made my way towards him. "Did you finally tell her off?" He asked as I came to his side.

I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded. "She'll still be that persistent girl we knew back then, you know that."

"It's a good thing we live in New York, right?" He chuckled. "Just a few more days in Forks, then we're back home and she's out of your hair."

I smiled at that, it was only one night dealing with all the high school drama we once knew, but it felt like a long time. My thoughts ran back to Alice's scheme, my only reason for wanting to find Jasper. "Do you know if Alice is up to anything involving Lauren?"

Jasper shook his head and sighed. "She's up to something involving Lauren? I mean I know we think something is up, but if this is about Lauren, that's not good. She's still holding a grudge against her after she found out her teasing of Bella."

"Wait, Bella never told Alice that Lauren was always doing that to her?"

He shrugged. "Not at all. Alice told me that Bella just didn't want to get in the way of their friendship. They were good friends in both their freshmen and sophomore years, but after that, it kind of fell to a closure when she finally found out what Lauren was doing."

"That does create more of a dilemma. If Alice is holding this grudge, who knows what she'll do to Lauren, especially now."

"We're about to find out, I guess," I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but he only pointed to where Alice stood, talking to none other than Lauren. Bella was beside Alice, just leaning against the wall and looking away from the two as they talked. "Shouldn't we stop whatever they are about to do?"

"They're adults, now, Edward. I think it's best if we just let them resolve this on their own."

Resolve it on their own, that was the perfect plan. One that really would end up in a cat fight. It seemed like things were going well until Lauren made a move forward and slapped her, Jasper cringed and ran forward, grabbing Alice by the waist as she lunged forward. "You are the most arrogant girl I've ever met!" She screamed, Lauren shrugged and laughed at her position.

"Still with Jasper, I see? What, he the only one that's actually _interested _in you? If it weren't for your looks, I'd say you'd be alone for your whole life. Before high school you were just some loser. Oh, I saw your middle school pictures, _hilarious_. Without me you would have never became popular in the first place."

I could see that made Bella angry, as she came in front of Alice and Jasper, looking ready to lunge herself. I was about to walk forward, remembering the story of how Bella met Alice, and how everyone thought Alice was weird. But then, she began talking, more like yelling. "You have _no idea_ what kind of person she is. You have no idea who anyone is. You say if it weren't for her looks no one would be interested in her, but in all reality, that's how it fits with you! You keep chasing Edward around, and why is that? Because he's a kind and caring person? Because he has more passion in the things he admires than anyone you'll ever meet? No, those can't possibly be it, considering you don't even know what he's like on the _inside_! All you ever do is chase him around for his looks."

Then I instantly knew what their plan was all along, and it dealt with punch, not that physical action, but _punch_, a _drink_. Bella grabbed Lauren by the wrist, and the punch bowl with her other hand. One collided with the other, and soon, Lauren was drenched in red liquid. Everyone in the room either gasped, or started laughing. "All you care about is looks, Lauren. When did you actually get to _know_ Alice? You think she's weird just by how she looked _years ago_? The truth is no one would be interested in you if they knew how you actually acted, or they're just blinded by your looks and past popularity to care. And you've pushed me around for so long. We'll see how interested people are in you now that you don't have your looks."

With that being said, Bella took off, out of the gymnasium and back outside. By the looks of it, Lauren had no idea what to say to what had just been argued against her, she simply drained her shirt of the liquid and pressed her lips tightly together, hissing Bella's name through her teeth. "You know what, Edward? You can have her, she's _insane_!"

"This coming from someone drenched in punch, still standing in the middle of the room full of people, screaming at someone who isn't even here anymore?" Jasper laughed, releasing Alice, but not after he kissed her forehead. She didn't look upset by what Lauren had said about her, I believed that only because she seemed like the person to not let anything like that get to her.

A group of teachers made their way to the drenched Lauren, and shook their heads at us, as if we were the ones to do it. "You three need to leave, _right now_." The teacher, most recognized at the physical education and health teacher, pointed out the doors, and we gladly left, laughing all the way to the car.

We found Bella leaning against the car, kicking at the dirt. I walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. "You get more admirable every day," I sighed into her hair, where she laughed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, seemingly in a better mood than she was before. I knew, with her laugh, that she was happier now that she had her 'revenge'. I knew she was never mad at me, but at Lauren. And her judgement on Alice only made it worse.

"And you get more courteous every day," she complimented and turned her gaze to Alice. "You alright?"

"Of course I am, stupid!" Alice laughed and punched a fist into the air. "You are one kick-ass girl, I'll tell you, Bella! You didn't even need the punch bowl to show your domination over the situation. You're as tough as nails even with only words."

Bella shook her head, but I saw a smile grace her lips. Jasper grinned and rubbed Alice's arms from behind her. The reunion was definitely a massacre, one that would have been better off if we hadn't even went. We had only been there for about forty minutes before we were kicked out. The after party we were headed to was about another hour or so away.

Bella had nothing to say to Alice's comments, which kept growing more and more throughout our ride back to the house. The girls had commented on having to change, which Bella only argued with slightly, saying they could go in what they were wearing instead of having to put on the dresses she picked out. But Alice counter argued that the reunion was being held at some fancy club.

"A club? Alice, are you joking? Didn't we _just_ have a disaster the last time we went to a club?" Bella asked harshly. She beat me to the punch, I didn't want to feel on the edge tonight, jumping whenever so much as one man passed us.

"Don't worry, there will be no alcohol this time, for _us_, and Tyler Crowley is the one who rented it out, there wont be any older men here, only those from high school, so something like what happened last time, _won't_ happen this time. And I doubt Lauren will show up after what happened back there."

As if Lauren was the least of our problems now. But I had to trust Alice on this. I wouldn't let Bella out of my site this time, especially considering the guy hosting this after party was a guy who had a huge crush on Bella back in high school, in which basically everyone knew about. And just as Lauren, I doubt Tyler got over it.

We made it back to the house, only to be questioned immediately about what happen by her mother. Jasper and I were held back answering these questions why the girls changed. Even though stupefied at how early we came back, that just made her all the more curious at what went on at the reunion.

"So did you kids have fun?" Renée questioned, hands placed upon her lap.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, our parents have been calling us kids a lot lately. Jasper answered the question in more detail. "Well Alice and Bella had a little run in with this girl that they had a problem with in the past."

Renée's eye brow quirked. "Anything bad happen?" I saw a slight glimmer of worry in her eyes.

"Not entirely. Bella just told her off and threw a bowl of punch on her and stormed off," Jasper tried to answer calmly, but I heard a laugh in his voice as he answer.

I was expecting Renée to be gasping at the moment, but the Swan women always surprise me. "Way to sock a punch, Bella!"

"Renée!" Charlie laughed, spite his shocked calling of her name. Of course a dad might be proud when his child wins a fight.

Jasper smiled, continuing with the story of what happened at the reunion. "So we were kicked out by our old gym teacher."

"Oh my," she laughed, but put a hand over her mouth to stop. "Bella always hated gym, I heard from her that he only made it worse. Did they have a run in together?"

I shook my head. "That was when Bella walked out. So we were faced with the blame," I chuckled. "Not that we wouldn't gladly take it. Lauren went a little too far."

"What did she say?" Renée was now leaning forward on the couch, interested in what Lauren had said.

Jasper leaned back into the couch solemnly, letting me take lead of the conversation. "She had said some nasty things about Alice, how she merely wasn't interesting without her looks. If you are looking for big run in stories, she and I had one before the punch bowl incident. She had a crush on me back in high school, so she said some things about Alice, and I told her how I wasn't in, anyway, interested. But that didn't stop her from being persistent. Then, after seeing us, I think Bella got annoyed with Lauren, which made her argument against her all the more fueled."

Renée tapped a finger to her chin, frowning. "You are speaking of the Murphy's daughter, right?" Jasper and I nodded, and Renée shook her head, ashamed. "I knew that girl when she was just a kid, she was such a sweet little girl back then. Bella came home really upset one day, she wouldn't even eat dinner or speak to us, she just stayed in her room all day. Was that because of Lauren?"

"It might have been," I frowned, thinking back to the day I found her in the janitor's closet. "Even_ I_ saw how upset she was. Bella just told me a few days ago about why she was upset."

"Then I suppose she really got what she deserved," Renée let out a deep breath. "A mother always protects her cub. But I suppose Bella beat me to that. She's gotten more strongly willed since we last saw her and I knew she was always a very outspoken woman, she just hid it deep inside."

I found myself smiling even more. Ever since I laid eyes on her, I knew she wasn't like other girls. As we were speaking about her, Bella showed up, wearing the dress she tried on before we left New York to Forks. She looked even better in it than she had before. When she saw me looking at her, she shook her hand and placed a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet about the compliments. I complied to her request, only glad she knew how I felt.

It took them a resounding thirty minutes, and it looked like it was only for their hair and make-up. Bella wasn't one to over do her make-up, but tonight she was nearly sparkling in every direction with blue eyeshadow, I sneaked a look at Alice, who only giggled in response. I knew she put blue on her only to make me insane. Her hair, though normally straight, was curled and her bangs were parted into her back and put into a bun, while the rest hung down loosely.

Jasper hadn't held off any of his comments as he stood up and drew Alice into a hug, whispering into her ear what we couldn't hear. Alice had gone more simple than Bella, putting her hair into a high bun with her bangs curled in the front.

"We should be going to the after party now," Bella called out, not soon after hugging her mother. I assumed she heard what her mother said about her.

Renée patted her husband's knee. "I should be making us dinner now, you four have fun at that after party, and be careful. We're expecting a rain storm tonight."

"We'll be careful, Renée," Alice smiled and skipped out the door, followed by Jasper, than Bella and myself.

It seemed like Renée was right about the storm because, as soon as we stepped inside the car, there was a round of thunder followed by lightning. Bella seemed to jump every time it came, I held onto her, knowing her fear for thunderstorms.

We made it to the nightclub, only for it start sprinkling. It was a good thing the line had a canopy going over it, and that it wasn't long. Which was bound to happen, considering how early we were. This time the bouncer had a list of people to let in, which made me wonder how many people knew Tyler Crowley for him to make a list on it. We were let in, but it unnerved me to see that Bella's name was first on the list. Couldn't he have just done an alphabetical order type thing?

When we came inside, the club was indeed a bit fancier than others. The bar was in a square shape, filling up a quarter of the first floor, the dance floor was the thing that surrounded it, with wooden flooring. The walls were in a golden-yellow color with an antique pattern bordering it. From what I could see upstairs, there were a few private tables, and from the looks of it, a few other rooms. The lightning was held with just several hanging lamps. Deeper into the dance room, it was nearly pitch black with neon lighting.

We were greeted by an ever cheerful Tyler Crowley, who seemed to only stay by Bella in the duration that he spoke to us, being that we were the only ones there so far.

We sat at the bar, from left to right it was Jasper, Alice, Tyler, Bella, and then myself. I had my head in my hand as I tapped the table in annoyance. This guy knew a lot about Bella and how she was back in high school, he got to know her at a time I couldn't.

"You remember the time in gym class, when we were playing baseball?" He questioned Bella. Alice and Jasper seemed off in their own world, ignoring us and speaking to each other.

Bella laughed, seemingly unaware of my abhorrence towards their closeness. "Of course! You took the fall of that ball heading straight for me like it was a bullet. Who knew Angela could hit that hard, knocked you straight unconscious."

"I'm glad you find it so amusing," he chuckled and I glanced out of my left eye to see his hand getting too close to hers.

"Oh, but I did appreciate it, Tyler."

I tuned out for the rest of their conversation. On the car ride here, Bella explained about Tyler's infatuation with her, but how they were good friends despite that. I told myself I wouldn't get jealous over nothing, considering she had said it annoyed her, as well, with his interest in her like that.

A couple of moments later, the club started filling up with people. Alice and Jasper had gone of to find some of their old friends and to dance once the music had started. But I stayed at the table, listening to Bella and Tyler chat it up and completely ignore my existence. I stiffened when I heard Tyler's next question.

"So, do you want to dance, Bella?"

My eyes widened as I turned to Bella, who bit her lip in response. "I don't know, Tyler," she answered, bringing his past crush on her into the picture.

"Bella, it's just one dance. What, you think I still have that crush on you?" His nervous laugh told us otherwise.

She turned to me, as if asking me the answer in her eyes. I held in my breath and nodded. She gave me a small smile and kissed my cheek before Tyler grabbed her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. It _was_ just a dance, right? Nothing to be worried about.

And about one second later, it turned into a problem to be worried about. Ironic how a slower moving song had come on the moment they made it closer to the darker side of the room. With Tyler Crowley there, holding _my_ Bella, it made it all the more darker.

My tapping on the table grew more rapid as I saw his hand linger down her back, closer to her waist. She seemed to have stiffened a bit, so I knew she didn't feel anything for him. But I now understand how Bella felt about Lauren, it was just the matter of how the _other_ person felt, not us. Even if we knew we felt nothing for them, the jealousy was still there.

I knew Tyler wouldn't be stupid enough to go too far with this dance. But there was always the matter of probably being wrong. As always, the thought of I could be wrong crept inside my mind like a virus. And when that thought comes up, it's usually true. As his hand grew closer to her hip, I stood up from the chair, about to walk down there and pry him away from her. I was on the verge of running when his other hand was running further south, closer to her thighs. Bella jolted away from him, slapping him before heading off in my direction.

"What a pig!" I heard her shout through fits of laughter going on from people surrounding Tyler. I smirked, knowing Bella was just a big ball of fire tonight, after what happened with Lauren, no one should have messed with her. It still didn't turn down the urge to hit him myself.

She walked past me and sat back down, her hair fanning around her face. She seemed to have noticed when I sat down, as she turned her head, frowning. "Tyler is such a good friend, but it really dies down when he does things like this."

I rubbed her forearm, trying to sympathize, but I couldn't when I actually hated the guy. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "He just needs to realize your taken."

At that, she laughed lightly and leaned her head against my shoulder. "Mhm, by the most wonderful man. You seem to be taking this lightly, I wonder _why_."

"I wonder, too," I began looking elsewhere, playing stupid while she swatted my shoulder.

"You're too much, Edward."

"Thank you, Isabella," she pouted as I said her full name, but I kissed the pout away and smiled. A new song came on and I looked around, finding more people dancing, couples to be exact. The song was one I recognized as Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale. "Do you want to dance?"

"Do you promise not to make a move on me?"

I thought a moment before I shook my head. "I can't make any promises I might not be able to keep."

Bella laughed and stood up, grabbing hold of my hand as I lead her to the dance floor. I had my right hand respectfully at her waist, while the other held her hand. The song was perfect for simple slow moments, I looked behind her to find Tyler scowling, but a moment later, I saw him heave a breath and smile sadly. I was glad to see that he was taking it better than Lauren.

"I hope you realize what this means," she told me, referring to the dance.

"And what does it mean?" I asked, curious myself.

"We can count this as a missed prom date."

I laughed, putting my lips to hers for an instant before leaning my forehead against hers, all the while still dancing. "Do you think we would have dealt with Tyler and Lauren during the actual prom if we had gotten together back then?"

"Oh, yeah, you could count on that."

"You are making this date all the more romantic," I answered sarcastically.

"Do you want more romance or should we just count our blessings and dance?" She beamed at me, taking her hand away from mine and wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a deeper kiss than we had before.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Swan," I murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too," I rose a brow at her before she rolled her eyes. "Edward Anthony Masen, see I know your middle and last name."

"You're such a tease," I groaned.

"Only for you," she protested. She seemed a little shocked when I took hold of her hand, leading her away from the dance floor and upstairs, into one of the private rooms. "Why are we in here?"

When I closed the door, I pressed her up against it, kissing her full on the lips, not even bothering to reply to her question. At first she was unresponsive, and I was afraid I had moved too far, but she then ran her hands up my chest, kissing me back with the same ferocity.

I weaved my hand in her hair, pulling her as close as I could get. When my kisses moved from her hairline to her neck, she tilted her neck to the side, granting me more room. For a moment, I bit my lip, trying to hold myself together before I really did go too far. But my holding myself together, hadn't really worked out as I might have hoped.

When I came up for breath, she took this as her own chance as she unbuttoned the first few buttons on my shirt, each kiss lingering as she move from spot to spot. Her lips grew more feverish as she kissed me just at the jaw line. I knew now that I needed her more than ever in my life, that if any given chance came up, I could never let her go. This wasn't just about sex, I _loved_ her and I _needed_ her. All those past thoughts on her just blinked away in an instant, as I lifted her up, her legs wrapping around my waist as I did.

My hands went from under her knees, slowly down to her thighs as I continued with my kissing with every patch of bare skin I could meet. When we were both breathless, she grabbed hold of my head, looking me in the eyes with her own chocolate brown hues with a small smile. "Edward, we can't do this."

That hit me more than she could possibly imagine. My first thoughts clearly ran to if she didn't want me anymore, but she only shook her head, noticing my discomfort as she rose her hand up to stroke my cheek. "It's not that, Edward," It amazed me more every day how she seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "I want to do this, I really do. But when we're in a club we've never even been to? I want the night to be special, like we remember everything that we've been to thus far, and in our own home, at the very least."

I sighed with relief, putting her back down on her own feet. Once she was securely put on the ground, she fixed her dress and smiled at me, surprising me with a laugh. As if my face weren't questioning enough as she licked her thumb and came towards me. "You got a bit of lipstick on you," she kept laughing as she wiped it off with her thumb. "There, all better!"

I rolled my eyes and brought her closer to me by her waist. "I love you, so much."

"You said that just a few minutes ago, Edward," she pointed out blatantly.

I looked at her incredulously and smirked. "But did I say how much?"

"No, but if all what we just did wasn't any indication, I don't know what will be."

"You are going to be the death of me."

Her hand dropped to my neck as she pulled on a bit of my hair, making me wince. "You're indestructible, Edward. Nothing is going to happen with that flawless body of yours."

"As far as you know."

"Oh, do you want to test me right now?" She challenged me by narrowing her eyes, and I could feel that she was readying her hand to pull at my hair again, so I shook my head, not accepting this challenge of hers.

"Good boy," she giggled, kissing me one more time.

With all this 'blast from the past' stuff going on, it didn't really give any signs towards the present or the future. All I could think of was Tyler's crush, or Lauren's for the majority of the night. Or how I felt about her in the past and how even Tyler Crowley got to know her better than me. But through all the old reunions with school, friends, and even past crushes, we still got a glimpse of a new beginning to our relationship.

I doubt that my love for her could grow any further. But I know that each day will be a blessing just to wake up and see her, in my own home none the less. And it is a funny thing when the girl you love unconditionally starts out as nothing more than your roommate.

* * *

I finished my first fan fiction. And I'll tell you, I learned a lot about writing. So I'm definitely going to continue on. I made a lot of mistakes, but that's the thing, when your passionate about something, never give up. And all you wonderful reviewers stuck by the story, even in the confusing moments. And for that, I want to thank everyone who read this story throughout, and reviewed and encouraged. (Oh, like my fingers and toes could count all those people!)

I got sick of writing first person for awhile, but once you truly get use to it, it's a fantastic experience. As a writer, writing first person truly puts yourself in that character's position, and you can write as if you were actually them. Granted, I didn't like how I portrayed Bella's character growth. At moments she was self-conscious, then confident, and back again. Only towards the end did I really make her confident. But it seemed to happen out of no where. At first, I wanted Bella to just slowly ease into it, not switch on and off. And I think I over did Edward, just a bit. But these mistakes are a wonderful thing, so I'm hoping I'll use what I learned from this story, to put it into my next.

Jasper's proposal wasn't in the last chapter. I might have mentioned it and made it a big point, but that doesn't necessarily mean I have to put it in the very last chapter, after all, I have mentioned it several chapters ago, that he was going to propose during her birthday, not the reunion. And Tyler Crowley instead of Mike Newton? Tyler pegged me as more persistent, and that's what I needed for it. Besides, I already showed Mike Newton a couple of chapters ago.

As on regards of my last chapter being put up so late--a month to be exact-- Real life has been hectic in July: problems I will not discuss over the Internet. I only apologize that I feel that way about ending my story like this, meaning how I put it up so late. But I still got it before school started, that's something. I hope you all enjoyed, anyways!


End file.
